Unforeseen
by 2kool4skool
Summary: When an unforeseen event strikes the morgue all their lives are turned upside down. Putting their problems aside they all work together to help and end up helping themselves along the way.
1. Easing the Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 1 – Easing the Pain

The liquid burned its way down to his stomach, washing away his problems. He was depressed, more than ever. Slokum had taken so much away from him. He no longer felt he deserved the love and respect that he received from his employees. He knew he hurt them bad when he left. They all have so much on their plates and he just up and left, taking from them the stability that can only be found in a father figure. He was the father of the morgue and he knew very well the disappointment that they all felt towards him. This hurt more than a lot of things in his life. He no longer felt right telling them to do the right thing because he knew he hadn't. He was lost and the only thing that made him feel safe was the bottle of scotch that was tucked away in his desk drawer. Every time he felt depressed, alone, scared or any other burdening emotion he would pull it out and take a drink letting each sip wash away the painful feelings that had enveloped him. The drink had become his friend, the only thing he had left that wouldn't be disappointed in him, that couldn't be hurt by him. It was all he had.

He felt safe hiding in his office. He couldn't face them anymore, their looks of sympathy trying to hide the pain that plagues them all. He knew the pain each one of them faced; he could see it in their eyes. Jordan's eyes held a look of helplessness, the strong, stubborn woman he knew before, was now vulnerable, scared and alone. She couldn't get past the feeling of rejection that fills her and makes her feel unloved. She had loved Woody so much and now she couldn't push those feelings from her mind. Each time she faced him he would ignore her and hurt her. It had become his goal to hurt her. His love for her had turned to anger over night. He was insensitive and angry. His temper would rise at the drop of a hat and around her twice as fast. She would try to avoid him, but that hurt her more. His once warm, inviting blue eyes, had turned cold and distant during his hospital stay. All the stability that had held Jordan up had crashed the night Wayne Riggs pulled that trigger; she lost the man she loved and the man who had been a second father to her. Her eyes reflected all of this. She was alone and the walls were back, and this time they weren't coming down. Garret could see all of this each time he looked her in the eyes, he felt it safer to hide in his office where he didn't have to face them, those beautiful honey - coloured eyes, now so filled with sorrow. However, her eyes weren't the only ones that reflected the pain from a life of havoc. Lily eyes were also filled with sorrow. If you caught her when she was alone, her eyes were filled with regret and sadness. Losing her mother was so hard for her. She had always been angry with her mother and she could never forgive her, for all the things she did. Sure she loved her, but couldn't express it until it was too late. Lily blamed herself and now lived full of guilt. Her brother no longer spoke to her; he didn't want anything to do with her. He was a lost cause. Garret couldn't stand to look her in the eyes either. It hurt him too much. Even Nigel was still pained with the loss of Sarah. She was his soulmate and now she was nothing. She was gone and he was once again alone. At times you could see the look of loss in his eyes, when he was alone. He had kept a picture of Maddy and sometimes you would catch him looking at the picture, at those times his eyes were filled with loss and fear. He had loved Sarah so much but she hurt him and then she left him. He couldn't make himself move on no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't push her from his mind. She was always there when he closed his eyes, smiling. He had loved her. Garret couldn't look Nigel in the eyes either because he had caught a glimpse of that pain and it hurt him. Then there was Bug, who had finally admitted defeat with Lily and turned to his work, making himself believe he didn't need anyone. His eyes were filled with a sadness that fills one who feels alone. He was alone. Lily had rejected him; she hadn't wanted him, so he moved on, turning his love for her to his work. Now his job was what kept him going it was what he would look forward too in his life. It was all he had and worst of all he knew it. Even Sydney seemed to have an air of sadness about him. The morgue was Garret's family and a dysfunctional one at that, but he loved them, he loved them all. Therefore he had to be strong for them and he tried by hiding in his office. He couldn't spend one more day facing those haunting eyes. He wasn't strong anymore, he was weak and vulnerable, and Slokum had stripped him of his dignity. He was scared and his drink was what held him up. The thing that bothered Garret the most was losing Renee. He had loved her, he couldn't deny those feelings and then she got pregnant with another mans baby. He regretted so much losing her. She hadn't spoken to him since Lily's mother had been killed. He had tried to reach out to her, but she rejected him one final time. He had been ready to forgive her that night and beg her to forgive him, but she wouldn't let him. She pushed him away. Now he missed her so much, he still remembered the smell of her hair and the taste of her kiss. She had meant so much to him, but now she was gone. She had rejected him like Woody rejected Jordan, were they really all that different? He stared now into the empty glass and decided that maybe one more drink would help ease the pain. With this drink maybe all his problems would just float away. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he said.

"Garret," Lily said timidly, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out and get a drink tonight and talk?"

"Not tonight, I'm pretty tired."

"What about Friday, I heard about this really great jazz player that is playing at one of the bars across town?"

"I'll see." He said flashing her a smile.

"Garret, is everything all right, you've kind of boxed yourself in here?"

"I'm fine, I'm still getting used to things. I was gone 2 months." He tried to sound convincing but he knew she could see past it.

If only he knew of the event that was about to take place, an event so horrible that his life would never be the same again.


	2. Halloween Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 2 – Halloween gift

After Lily left, Garret pulled the bottle from his drawer and carefully poured some scotch into his glass. The strong scent filled his nostrils and he poured the liquid into his mouth letting it burn all the way down. He couldn't live without this, it was all he had. His phone suddenly began to ring.

"Macy," he said into the receiver.

"Dr. Macy, good to have you back, we have a body here and we need you to send an ME."

"Yeah, I'll send one right away." He wrote down the address quickly.

"Oh and it really is nice to have you back." The man said quickly over the phone. It seems even the precinct had hated Slokum.

"Thanks, it's good to be back." He lied.

"Jordan there's a body for you." He teased with a grin. "I just might be willing to let you off your paperwork."

"What and miss all the fun of writing out reports?" she said smiling back.

"Well I know how much you love your paperwork, I mean we all know but I'm feeling in the holiday spirit so it's my gift to you."

"Garret it's October, what holiday? Halloween?"

"Yes, it's my Halloween gift to you." He said grinning.

* * *

Jordan left the morgue and headed out to the body, where she unfortunately met Woody. "The body's over here."

"Thanks," she muttered.

Jordan bent down to look at the body. She was a young girl maybe about 20. She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. Jordan looked for some sign of what killed her. "Levitity has set, she didn't die here, she was dumped."

"What killed her?" he asked coldly.

"I'll know more when I get her back to the morgue. When I'm done her autopsy, I'll send the report to precinct that way you won't have to talk to me or see me again." She retorted back, tired of his attitude.

"Good," he replied angrily.

She had the body packed up and placed in the van, she got in and started driving without even giving him a backwards glance. She was exhausted and he had a tendency to stress her out and make her even more tired.

* * *

When she arrived back at the morgue, she began examining the body. The sooner the autopsy was done the sooner she didn't have to deal with Woody. If she was fast, he wouldn't even need to come to the morgue. Oh, how she missed the days when he'd come in and watch her do the autopsy, they enjoyed playful banter over the corpse between them. She remembered times when he would lean against her to see what she was looking at. It was times like these that she longed for the past, for his gentle touch, his calm voice and soothing eyes, and especially for his love. It was too late, he hated her or at least that's how she felt as she stood over the young girl's body.

* * *

"Hello luv, I checked her tox results and I can't see anything out of the ordinary."

"She was choked to death with this." Jordan held a soft pink scarf. "This was around her neck."

"Any fingerprints?" he asked hopefully.

"No, absolutely nothing that the PD can go on. No fibers, no hairs, nothing. Except the murder weapon. Woody is going to be happy about this," she muttered.

"I'll take it over there for you and tell him what you found."

* * *

So Nigel took the information to Woody and gave him the finished report. "How am I supposed to work with this? Died of asphyxiation. I need to have some clue of what happened."

"Well Jordan and I can go search the crime scene." Nigel offered. "She tried her best Woody."

"Of course she did," he said bitterly.

"What is your problem, she bends over backwards for you. She pushed your autopsy to the top of her list, not stopping until she could finish the report. She checked everything 5 times. She did everything she could and now she is willing to go and survey the crime scene again, but that isn't good enough for you is it?" Nigel was now yelling, "It's not good enough until she hurts as much as you do. You want her to suffer but I'm not going to sit back and watch you yank her around like a rag doll. You want to act like a 2 year old that's your problem but from this moment on she won't be taking your calls, doing your autopsies or your reports. Start requesting someone else. From now on unless you run into her somewhere, there will be no communication. I won't let you keep hurting her." With that he stalked angrily out of the precinct and went back to the morgue.


	3. Assumptions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 3 – Assumptions

Nigel was still angry when he knocked on Garrets office door. "Come in," Garret said apprehensively. He had been staring at the report in front of him.

"Dr. Macy, I want Jordan pulled from the McGill case."

"That's the case with the strangled victim?"

"Yes."

"Why would I pull her off? She did the autopsy and the report."

"I don't want her working with Woody."

"That's not our call Nigel. I already asked Jordan if she was okay with working with him and she is. She said she isn't going to let him ruin her career. Therefore it isn't up to us to decide whether or not she should work with him."

"Why is she so stubborn?"

"Because she's Jordan," he said with a smirk recalling all the times he asked himself that very question.

Minutes later Woody hobbled into the morgue and went directly towards Jordan's office. She was quietly doing her paperwork when he knocked.

"Come in," she said not looking up from the paper before her.

"Jordan," he said menacingly, "I need everything you got off Jenna McGill before you pull yourself off this case."

"I'm not pulling myself off," she said defensively.

"Nigel said he was cutting the communication off between us."

"Well that isn't his call. I will work whatever cases I want."

"Fine but I still need everything you have."

"What the report wasn't thorough enough for you?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Fine then come with me to trace." Jordan brought the body from the crypt to trace. "Jenna McGill, killed 2 days ago by this pink scarf that was around her neck at the crime scene. No blood, no signs of a struggle, but nothing in her tox screen either. She was dumped at the park and that is all I have. I've checked her body thoroughly and I can't find any other evidence. I was waiting for Nigel to return from the precinct so we could survey the crime scene again. Any questions?"

"No that will be all. I will come to the crime scene."

"Suit youself," she muttered bitterly.

Jordan stalked out of trace and angrily searched for Nigel. "How dare you?" she spat at him. "My relationship with Woody is none of your business. I don't appreciate you going behind my back and saying you'll have me pulled from a case. If I choose to work with him that is my business. Regardless of the fact that he hates me, it doesn't matter, he is still a good detective and I will work with him if I see fit." Jordan hadn't even noticed the tears that were beginning to burn behind her eyelids. She ran out of the room and directly to her office. She slammed the door and sat at her desk, burying her head in her arms. She needed to be strong, Woody couldn't know she was weak.

"I'm sorry luv," Nigel said as he entered her office. "I didn't mean to hurt or upset you but I hate watching how much he hurts you."

"He is over me and I just need to get over him."

"I'm sorry luv."

"It isn't your fault Nigel, I know you were only acting in my best interest. I just don't want to let Woody win."

"Just make sure you are doing what's right for you. You can move on, do what's best for your heart." His words were calm and soft. She felt a new shower of tears but she didn't care, this time she let herself cry.

"It's all right luv, it's okay to cry." He pulled her into an embrace and let her cry against his chest.

"Are you guys com…?" Woody stopped midsentence when he stood at the door to Jordan's office. "Oh sorry I was unaware I was interrupting something." Woody said obviously annoyed. "Maybe you could do that outside of the office, you know in a bedroom." His temper was rising as he spat the words out. Each one pierced Jordan's heart and she felt as though it would just shatter.

"We were just talking," Nigel said bitterly.

"Shut up Woody," Jordan said before she realized what she was even saying. "Even if there was something going on between Nigel and I, it would be none of your business."


	4. Looking for an Answer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 4 – Looking for an Answer

"How dare he?" Jordan ranted as Nigel drove to the crime scene. "Yeah, like he hasn't moved on with people I knew. He went out with Devan for God sakes. We should fake a relationship just to hurt him. Let's see him squirm from hearing that." Nigel had tuned her out only a minute down the road as she continued to vent all her frustrations. "He is so selfish. He is such an ass. I just want to… I don't know what I want to do but he makes me so mad. Like it's my fault he got shot, did I pull the trigger? No, no instead I put my heart on the line and he grips it in his hand, throws it to the floor, stomps on it and then throws a match to it. He is … he is such a jerk. You know he has no reason to be mad at me. Oh so I called the authorities on him, I saved him from ruining his life and here he is telling me he doesn't need my help. He needs serious help, Stiles thought I was bad, Stiles would have a hay day with Woody. Wouldn't that be funny, someone to put him in his place."

"We're here Jordan," Nigel said timidly hoping she would stop yelling in such a small space.

As they stepped out of their vehicles Jordan enjoyed the look of jealousy that once again flashed across Woody's face. "So Nige, where should we start?" Jordan asked flirtatiously.

Woody ignored the seductive tone in her voice that she had used on him time and time again to get him to bend to her will. His anger surging again, he calmly spoke, "How long will this take?"

"I guess it depends if we find anything." Jordan said as she glared in his direction, "You wanted to come along."

"Just please find something." Woody said getting more frustrated.

Nigel wished he hadn't come along, he couldn't stand the tension between the 2 of them, he felt smothered by it. "I am going to start over here," he said quickly.

Woody watched him go and then leaned against his car and went over the report. "Have we found out where she lived?" Woody asked aloud.

"She was a college student. She lived in a dorm. We haven't yet been over there." Jordan yelled to him.

"Maybe we should go there."

"Go ahead, we'll be here."

"Well let me take Nigel, I might need someone to process the crime scene if it is one."

Nigel felt like a child in a custody battle.

"Whatever," Jordan muttered as she continued to process.

"Nige, you mind coming along?" Woody asked hoping Nigel didn't still hate him.

"Yeah, all right." He said hoping Woody wouldn't start venting like Jordan.

Jordan watched them drive off in Woody's car and then continued her investigation.

"So is there something going on between you and Jordan?" Woody asked, eyeing Nigel suspiciously.

"She is a friend Woody, like I'd really take advantage of a friend when she's so vulnerable." He regretted saying it the moment the words escaped his mouth.

"So she's upset?" Woody asked trying to hide the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Jenna McGill lives in room 345." Nigel said changing the subject immediately, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable, he wished now Woody had just ranted like Jordan.

The rest of the trip they rode in silence.

Woody still felt so angry with her. He had loved her so much, but sitting in that hospital room, all his love turned to rage and anger. It was easier to be angry then helpless. Riggs had stripped Woody of his dignity and Woody no longer felt like the man he once was. He felt small, vulnerable and angry. Everything he felt for Jordan, turned to anger overnight. He wanted her to hurt for all the times she hurt him. He could still feel the piercing pain that could be felt every time she rejected him and now he was filled with a rage towards her that he couldn't control. Worst of all no one understood. In the hospital Woody realized how alone he was. 4 years chasing one woman had left him alone in the end. When he needed someone most, he didn't have a wife to turn to, a child to live for, he had nothing. At least when his father died, he had children to live his legacy, but Woody had nothing. He was alone and now alone and angry. He couldn't control these feelings that were controlling him, he wanted so much to be who he was before, the man who learned to bottle every emotion inside and be the happy – go – lucky detective from Kewuanee but he would never be that man again.

"We're here mate," Nigel said pulling Woody from his thoughts.

Making there way inside they were given permission to go in her dorm as long as they could be escorted by the dean. "I can't believe Jenna is gone. She was such a wonderful student, so intelligent. She had such potential." The dean rambled on as they approached her dorm room.

They knocked and a young red haired girl about the same age as Jenna answered the door. "Heather, we need to come in. This is detective Hoyt from the Boston PD and this is Dr. Townsend from the Medical Examiners office." The dean said immediately to the obviously hung over girl before them. She opened the door further to let them in.


	5. Body Number 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen 

Chapter 5 – Body Number 2

"What can I do for you detective?" she asked as she fought with the bottle of aspirin in her hand.

"Your roommate Jenna was found murdered early this morning. We were wondering if you could give us any information about where she was 2 days ago."

Heather's face went white. "She hasn't been home for 2 days ago, I thought she was just spending some time with her boyfriend Dean. She often spends a few nights there each week. I had no idea she was gone. Oh my god, I can' believe she's dead. Are you sure this isn't a mistake?"

"Sorry, she's been dead for at least 2 days, her body was dumped in an alleyway behind a bar. Is there anything you can tell us? What about Dean, did they have any problems?"

"Not that I know of, she said he got jealous sometimes but that he was such a sweet guy. I don't think he's capable of murder. Oh my god, not Jenna, she was my best friend." Heather began to sob. She didn't no what to say anymore, she knew she wouldn't be any help.

Woody's phone started to ring, "Hoyt" he said into the mouthpiece. "Yes sir, I'm on my way." He turned to Nigel. "We have another body with another pink scarf. Jordan's meeting us there."

"I'm sorry but we've got to go, I'm really sorry for your roommate and we'll do everything we can to bring her justice, but before we go can you give us Dean's address?"

"No, but I have his phone number." She scribbled it quickly on a piece of paper.

"Thanks," Woody said.

When they arrived at the scene Jordan was waiting for them. "It's identical to Jenna McGill, she's been dead for 2 days and she seems to have died of asphyxiation from the scarf around her neck."

Woody and Nigel looked at her, she even looked like Jenna McGill, blonde hair, blue eyes. "Woody, this is like déjà vu." Jordan said quietly.

"Great," Woody muttered. "Why don't you get her back and start the autopsy, I have a date with Dean."

Jordan looked confused but nodded her head, for once Woody seemed to speak to her in a civil tone of voice and she wasn't going to say anything to set him off.

Woody had Nigel look up the cell number and retrieved Dean's address. He was in a fraternity. Woody knocked on the door and a young guy answered the door wearing nothing but his boxers. "Are you Dean Albers?" Woody asked.

"No, Dean's not here man. He'll be back in about 2 hours."

"Where is he?"

"I don't really know dude, but do you want to wait for him?"

"No thank you, I'll stop by later."

Woody went back to the morgue and found Jordan and Nigel in trace working on body number 2. "Do we have a name?"

"Elizabeth Montgomery, age 20, lived on Washington Street. Lily is calling her next of kin. She died exactly the same way as Jenna McGill. We're going to compare everything about the 2 bodies. We think you should call Walcott."

"All right, thanks guys just let me know what you find." This case was getting to him. He'd only been back on the job for a few weeks. He wasn't prepared for a case like this.

He went back to the precinct to give Walcott the details of what they found. "Yeah, so far only 2 but they are so similar that they have to be connected. 2 women, both blonde and blue eyed, killed with a pink scarf that was around their necks at the crime scene, no fingerprints, no traceable evidence. Lily is working on the next of kin. Okay, I'll keep you informed."

As he hung up, he felt a wave of frustration hit him. This case was going to be long and grueling and he had no idea how many more would die before the killer was found. His phone began ringing again. "Hoyt."

"Woodrow we think you should come down here ASAP," Nigel said excitedly.

Good, Woody thought to himself, a lead.


	6. The FBI Step In

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 6 – The FBI Step In

Garret stared at the papers in front of him. He had been informed about McGill and Montgomery. He didn't want a serial case so soon. He had only been back a few weeks and he knew a case like this would bring Walcott into his morgue. He still wasn't sure he was ready to face her. He opened up the drawer and pulled out that familiar bottle. One more drink before I have to deal with this he thought, one more drink and maybe everything will be all right. He felt the burn as he swallowed. He stood up slowly and walked to the door. A dizziness had set in and he was having a little difficulty. Jordan opened the door, "We need everyone in the conference room, now," she told him. He begrudgingly nodded and then made his way to the conference room.

There were 2 men at the front of the conference room, where there were 10 pictures being displayed. Walcott and Woody made their way to the room and sat down. The first man started speaking. "Hi, I'm agent Michael Duncan from the FBI and this is my partner agent Roy Hunter. We have been doing the profiling for the scarf killer. As you know 2 ladies have been killed in Boston who fit a similar description but live very different lives. Both murdered with the scarves found around their necks at the crime scene. This serial killer has already struck 8 times prior to coming to Boston and we have been trying to catch him. These ladies here, Jamie Lyndell, Amber Fisher, Rachael Cavan and Deborah Montelli were all found in Washington D.C. with black scarves around their necks. They were all blonde with blue eyes. These women, Krista Potter, Jasmine Morton, Linda Morrow and Candy Adams were found in L.A. with blue scarves around their necks. Again blue eyes, blonde hair. All of these women were between 20 and 22 years of age. The killer starts by killing 2 women in the same day. He then neatly wraps the scarves around their necks and 2 days later leaves their bodies in separate locations. Body number 3 shows up the following day which means a 3rd women is already dead. Body number 4 shows up a week after the first body shows up. Which means, she is still alive. Each 4 have occurred in different states with different coloured scarves. Therefore we hope to catch him before he leaves Boston."

No one knew what to say. Woody grumbled to himself, he hated serial cases. Walcott then spoke, "So what do we do?"

"We need to find out where these women were taken from. That means talking to anyone that could tell us where these women were 2 days ago when they were abducted. We will do the same with body number 3 when she is found. The medical examiner on the case will need to examine all their clothing in hopes of finding anything that will lead us to the killer."

Woody knew he needed to go back and see Dean. Maybe Dean knew where his girlfriend was 2 days ago. Lily knocked on the door. "Jenna McGill's parents are here."

Woody stood up but the FBI agents pushed past him. "This is my case, I'd like to come along." Woody grumbled.

"You were given your orders detective, this is our case now."

"Well I was the detective who responded to the call. I think I should be able to speak with the parents."

"We can handle it detective, now follow your orders." The man stepped forwards and Woody backed down, holding back the urge to hit him. His temper had risen and for once it wasn't caused by Jordan. He marched out of the building and back to Dean's place, hoping to speak with him.

Jordan followed the FBI agents to the conference room where the McGills were sitting quietly. Mrs. McGill looked very much like her daughter. She had long blonde hair, that was tied neatly back in a ponytail. She had on a red blouse that matched her red and black skirt. Her nails were professionally done and matched her outfit. She looked very dressed up for someone who was coming to a morgue to give an ID. Mr. McGill had blue eyes that matched his daughters. His hair was beginning to gray and he had on a black business suit. They looked rather wealthy. "Mr. and Mrs. McGill, I am Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh. I was the medical examiner in charge of your daughter's autopsy. I am very sorry for your loss and if it is okay there are 2 FBI agents here who would like to ask you a few questions."

Mrs. McGill looked at Jordan, her eyes glanced over her as if judging her. Her eyes however, remained emotionless. "Why Dr. Cavanaugh, are we suspects?"

"No, Mrs. McGill we don't think you are suspects, however, your daughters death is very similar to that of 9 other women. We have reason to believe your daughter was killed by a serial killer."

Her face remained emotionless as Jordan told her this. "Well then bring them in Doctor," she said her voice holding a tone of arrogance.

Agents Hunter and Duncan came into the room and sat down before her. "When was the last time you spoke to your daughter?"

"2 months ago, we cut her off financially when she started dating Dean." The mother said sharply, still showing no emotion for that fact that her daughter had been killed. "That boy was poor, he didn't have a future ahead of him and I'll be damned if any daughter of mine will date a boy like that."

"So neither of you have had any contact with your daughter in the last 2 months?"

"I have," the father finally said. His eyes were beginning to water and he looked out the window. "I spoke to her 4 days ago. She told me she had passed an exam. She said she felt like someone was watching her. She asked me if her mother was going to change her mind. I told her it was doubtful and that I would send her some money and visit her soon."

"You did this behind my back," the woman said coldly. Her eyes now burned fiercely with anger. "You are such a wimp, always have been. She would have come around. You know we can't let people like that into our family. You know better."

"She was our daughter Phyllis. How can you just cut her from your life?"

"Easily. She was a disgrace. She never appreciated anything we did for her. She could have had such a life with Tim and Sue's son Adam, but no she loved some loser."

"But she was our daughter."

"Excuse me, but you said your daughter felt like she was being followed? How long had she felt that way?" The FBI agent cut in.

"A few days, she said, she kept seeing this guy in a blue ballcap. Every time she looked at him he would disappear. She was scared." The father said trying to keep from sobbing as he spoke.

"Did she give you a description?"

"No, she said, she only saw the ball cap, it was plain and blue."

"Do you have any idea where your daughter has been lately?"

"She told me she liked this jazz club across town. I was going to meet her there next week. She was a music lover. She would go there every once and a while to clear her head." The tears started flow down his cheeks and he buried his head in his arms. "Why Jenna?" He cried aloud.

"Can we have the name of that jazz club?" The agent asked.

Mr. McGill gave it to him. Then he stood up and went to leave. His grief was too much to bare. His wife stood up as well and still without emotion left the room.

"Well what a nice lady," Jordan commented once she was out of ear shot.

Walcott followed Garret back to his office. "Welcome back Garret," she said in her usual professional tone of voice.

"Thanks Renee," he said back trying to avoid her gaze.

"So, how much have your ME's found out about McGill and Montgomery?" She asked trying to keep the conversation professional.

"No more than the FBI know. I hate when the Fed's step in." He muttered in frustration.

"Well hopefully we can catch this guy before he leaves Boston." She said. "Keep me informed, okay?"

"Will do Renee." He replied hoping she'd leave.

She slowly started to walk back towards the door. "Oh and Garret it really is nice to have you back."

He gave her his sincerest smile. His eyes caught hers and the familiar emotion of longing crept up on him. He forgot the feeling of getting lost in her eyes. "See you around Renee." he said.

She opened the door and started to leave, she looked back at him but he was already engrossed in the file on his desk.


	7. Making a Connection

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 7 – Making a Connection

Woody showed back up at Dean's. He knocked and the same guy in his boxers opened the door. "Hey man, good timing Dean just came back." He said to Woody, then he turned and yelled inside, "Hey Dean, some man's here to see you."

A young man, with shaggy brown hair came to the door. He had emerald green eyes and was wearing a pair of khakis and a green T-shirt that said, 'A penny for your thoughts, A dollar if you flash me.' He was thin and had a pale complexion. "Dean Albers?" Woody asked the young man.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm detective Woody Hoyt, from the Boston PD. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Drew stepped aside and a look of horror crossed his face. "Have I done something wrong Detective?"

"I don't know. We found Jenna McGill's body in an alleyway; she had been strangled to death 2 days ago. Do you know anything about that?"

His eyes filled even more with horror and he let his body collapse to the sofa. "Are you sure it was Jenna?"

"Positive."

"Why would someone hurt Jenna?" His eyes were now filled with tears and they fell gently down his face. "Oh, god," he cried.

Woody felt guilty for asking him questions so coldly. He could see from the look of pain on the man's face that he really did love her. "When was the last time you saw her?" Woody asked with a more gentle tone.

"2 days ago. She's really busy with school and its exam time so I hadn't seen much of her all week."

"Where did you see her 2 days ago?"

"She took me to this jazz club she loves."

"Did you see her home safely?"

"No, she told me she'd be fine and to go ahead without her. She was going to leave about 20 minutes after me. Oh, god it's all my fault I should have taken her home and she'd probably still be alive."

The look on his face made Woody feel horrible. "It's not your fault, you didn't know. I promise we'll find whoever did this to her."

The man looked Woody in the eyes then. His eyes plead with Woody to find justice for Jenna. "I'm very sorry for your loss Mr. Albers."

Dean just stared after him and continued to cry.

Back at the morgue Jordan had begun going over their clothes for anything that may hint as to where the girls were 2 days ago. Woody came into trace. "I know where Jenna was 2 days ago. A jazz club called Scullers Jazz Club."

"Yeah, the FBI agents heard about that place from her parents and went to check it out."

"Of course they did," he muttered bitterly. "What about the Montgomery's have they been in yet?"

"No, they should be in soon."

Woody looked at his watch it was 6 o' clock. Any other night and he'd be heading home to shower and drink an ice-cold beer. Lily poked her head in, "The Montgomery's are here."

Woody followed Lily back out and Jordan went to clean up. Jordan and Woody then entered the conference room. "Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery I am Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh and this is Detective Woody Hoyt, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Jordan looked at them; the mother had red hair tied loosely up with a burette. She had blue eyes and was dressed casually in white pants and a white and green sweater. Her appearance was opposite of Mrs. McGill's. Her eyes were filled with fear and loss.

"Are you sure it was our daughter?" Mr. Montgomery asked the ME and Detective.

Jordan handed them a picture. "Is this your daughter?"

Mrs. Montgomery's sobs could be heard throughout the morgue as she looked into the face of her daughter. "Why?" she cried aloud. Mr. Montgomery just nodded his head and tried to comfort his wife.

"We're very sorry for your loss," Jordan said softly, "and we are doing all we can to bring your daughter justice but we need your help with that."

"Do you have any idea who did this to my baby?" Mrs. Montgomery asked.

"Your daughter's death was very similar to that of nine other women and we are quite certain that she was killed by a serial killer." They both looked as though they had been hit in the face with a large stick.

"Can you tell us when the last time was that you spoke to your daughter?" Woody asked gently.

"3 days ago, she usually calls every other day. She missed yesterday and I thought she was just busy."

"Did she mention anything that she was doing? Was anything bothering her?"

"She said she noticed a man following her in a blue hat. She didn't think much of it."

"Do you have any idea where she might have been 2 days ago?"

"No I don't think so, she worked a lot so I assume she was working 2 days ago."

"Where did your daughter work?"

"At a jazz club across town, its called Scullers Jazz Club."

Woody and Jordan both made eye contact. They had found their connection.

"Thank you for coming down Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, we are very sorry for your loss and we promise to find justice for your daughter." Woody said gently. A sob escaped Mrs. Montgomery and she had her husband assist her as they stood to leave.

"Thank you detective," Mr. Montgomery uttered to Woody. Woody nodded in his direction.

Once they left Jordan glared at him. "You know you shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"What?" he said defensively feeling that familiar anger creep up.

"Promising to find justice for their daughter. Woody this guy has already killed 11 women and so far he hasn't been caught. Who's to say he's going to slip up now."

"Jordan, just let me do my job," he spat angrily and stalked out of the room.


	8. Tensions Rise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: This may not be totally in character on Jordan's part but keep in mind how tense it would be for her to have to be alone in that office with Woody. **

Unforeseen

Chapter 8 – Tensions Rise

Jordan knocked on Garrets door. He was sitting at his desk staring down at one of the files he was given from the FBI. "What can I do for you?" he grumbled somewhat tersely. She ignored his tone and sat down in front of his desk. He finally looked up and was faced with Jordan's haunting eyes, except this time they looked even worse. "What brings you in here Jordan?" he asked trying to soften his tone. He hated seeing this pain in her eyes, he wanted to relieve her of her pain.

"We have a connection for Montgomery and McGill. Montgomery worked at Scullers Jazz Club and McGill was there 2 nights ago."

"That's great Jordan," Garret said encouragingly. She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Instead she felt tears beginning to form. She quickly brushed them away.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Garret prodded gently. His voice had changed to a soft, comforting tone.

"Yeah, that's it," she said trying to mask the despair in her voice. Woody was succeeding at making her hurt.

"Jordan you can talk to me."

"I'm fine Garret, I'm just tired." He observed the dark circles that taken up residence under her eyes. He nodded his head.

"The other bodies will be in trace this evening." He called after her. "All 8 bodies were exhumed."

Woody entered the jazz club and walked up to the FBI agents. They looked in his direction. "Do you have something for us Detective Hoyt?"

"Yeah, but when I give it to you, I expect you to keep me in the loop."

"Just give us the information."

"No I want an agreement that you will keep me in the loop and not bark orders at me. I am a detective not a rookie. Do we have a deal?"

The agents begrudgingly nodded their heads. "Good, Elizabeth Montgomery worked here and her parents were pretty sure she was working 2 nights ago."

"Which means we have a connection," agent Hunter exclaimed. "All the other women, we couldn't find their connection. This is huge."

"Maybe their looks aren't all that is connecting them. He might have a theme like music, maybe even jazz music. Does the morgue have all their files?" Woody was getting excited.

"Yeah, they were all given to Dr. Macy. All their bodies are being exhumed."

"Okay great, well you guys do what you have to do here and I am going to go back to the morgue and look for a connection." Woody said eagerly. The agents nodded.

Woody practically ran into trace. "Jordan I need you." Nigel choked on his coffee.

"Well Woodrow that's quite the declaration, but you might want to save it for outside the office." Nigel said as a grin spread across his face.

"What do you want Woody?" Jordan said emotionlessly.

Woody glared at Nigel, "The connection with the jazz club. They've never found a connection for all the other women. I need you to help me find that connection. There has to be one and I know that you are the best person for the job." He flashed her a smile.

"Why are you so convinced that we can find their connection?"

"Jordan we have to try, we can't let more women die."

"All right Woody, I will help you but it's not for you it's for them."

Bug, Sydney and Garret started autopsying each body as they came in. Jordan and Woody were going through each girl's file in search of a connection and finally the FBI came back to help. Lily was told to talk to the family's and see if a connection could be made as well as notifying them, that their daughters had been exhumed. Emmy started doing coffee and dinner runs for everyone in the morgue. Everyone was tired and stress levels were beginning to rise. The tension between Woody and Jordan was so thick a butcher knife wasn't sharp enough to tear through it.

Renee came back at 8 to keep up with the case. She walked into Garret's autopsy. "Anything new?" she asked, startling him.

"Would you not sneak up on me, I am trying to do an autopsy not have a coronary and other than the jazz club connection there is nothing new."

"Geez Garret you're a little tense."

"Well I just want this case solved so I can have my morgue back."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not in here but Jordan might have something for you to do." She nodded and turned to go. She turned back at the doorway but he was already focussed on his autopsy again.

Renee went into Jordan's office. Papers were scattered all over her desk. "Can I help with anything?"

Woody, Jordan and the 2 agents looked up. "Umm, sure Renee, we're trying to find a connection. Anything you find of interest you write on the board. That includes their job." Jordan said gently.

She nodded her head and grabbed a file. She opened it and stared into the face of Amber Fisher. She read down the file. She quickly grabbed the marker and scribbled waitress on the board under her name.

Jordan started to tap her pen. Woody looked up and glared at her but she didn't notice. "Jordan can you please not do that?" he asked aggravated.

"Do what?" she asked confused.

"Tap your pen," he grumbled.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

He wanted to respond but instead turned back to his file. It was pointless to pick a fight with her when all these people were in the room.

5 minutes later she started clicking her nails against the desk. Woody could feel his temper rising. "Jordan, do you mind?" he practically screamed. The FBI agents and Renee jumped at his anger.

"Woody, I'm sorry I don't realize I'm doing it. I usually go through files by myself, so I'm never annoying anyone," she was feeling emotional.

"I think I need a cup of coffee," Renee said, giving the FBI agents a look that said 'they need to be alone.'

"Umm, yeah, I could use one too," one of the agents said.

"Me too," the other chirped. Once alone Woody glared at her.

"What do you want me to say Woody?"

"Nothing Jordan, just never mind."

"What is your problem? I've apologized for being annoying, I will try and do better what more do you want?" her voice cracked and she stood up. "I need to go to the washroom," she said quickly as tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

Woody caught the change in her voice, he was hurting her just like she had hurt him. He almost felt a sense of pride listening to her hurting the way he had for 4 years. Lily came into the room, "Where is everyone?" she asked looking around.

"Coffee," Woody stated.

"I have a connection with jazz," Lily exclaimed excitedly. " I was speaking with Rachael Cavan's mother. She told me Rachael use to be in the jazz band in highschool."

"Lily that is great," Woody said as he jumped up and wrote it on the board. "Maybe we can find the scum who is killing these women."

Lily smiled and turned to go. She turned back and shut the door. "Woody," she said softly. He looked up. "What is going on with you?"

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"Haven't you been getting counselling? You are so angry and I'm worried."

"I'm fine Lily," he said anger taking over his tone.

"No you're not, you are angry and that makes you dangerous. You need help."

He glared at her but said nothing. "Woody, you are deliberately hurting Jordan because you want her to suffer. I know you loved her before the shooting, we all did, but if you don't want to be with her, then fine, but don't hurt her. Woody get help, you need help with your anger."

Woody was on the verge of shouting. "I can't help it," instead of anger, his voice was shaking. Tears started to form behind his eyes and then slowly they flowed down his cheeks. "I don't what to do, I am plagued with this anger and I don't have any means of getting it out. I take it out on Jordan because I want her to hurt like she hurt me."

"Woody, why do you think that is?" she said gently, pretending she didn't notice the tears running down his cheeks.

"I don't know, I am so full of regret but I'm also so angry. I can't help that she is the target, but she just sets me off."

"With post traumatic stress disorder, people commonly take their anger out on those they love most. I don't think you are over Jordan, but you need to decide that for yourself. You need to deal with the anger instead of avoiding it. When I met you, you were the most happy – go – lucky guy I knew. Now you're angry at the world. Woody, I have a feeling you were never as happy as you let on. I think that was your cover. You haven't dealt with whatever is plaguing you from your past and until you do the anger won't go away." Lily's words were soft and gentle. She reached out and hugged him. He let himself go. He was scared and he felt alone. Jordan opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said quickly and shut the door. She ran into trace where Nigel was examining all the evidence that was taken from all 10 cases.

"Hello luv, anything yet?" he looked up to see that look of despair so prevalent in her eyes. "Jordan what is it?"

"Li…Lil…li..ly and Wo…Wood…I just don't know what to say."

"I can't understand you love," Nigel said confused with her incoherent sentence.

"Jordan, it isn't what you think," Lily said coming into trace. "We were just talking."

Nigel pieced it together then. A grin appeared across his face. "Jordan, you think Woody and Lily?" Nigel asked a giggle erupted from his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Jordan spat.

"Lily is too smitten with Seely to go out with Woody, especially with his issues."

"Nigel, I am not smitten with Matt," Lily said indignantly.

"No luv of course not." Nigel said trying to mask the grin playing across his face.

"I'm not."

"Uhuh, well then I must have been wrong with the notion that all you 2 do is flirt when you're together."

Jordan smiled at this, she knew she'd overreacted. "I'm sorry Lily, he just stresses me out so much and the worst part is, is that I still love him."

"Well Jordan, just because he is angry doesn't mean he doesn't love you. I know he hurts you and he has no right, but I have a feeling there is more to our detective then he's ever let on and he must deal with his burdens first before he could ever get in a healthy relationship. Woody has to deal with his past before he can move on with the future." Lily smiled and embraced Jordan. "We all love you Jordan, and I would never do anything to hurt you, like take Woody." Jordan smiled in Lily's embrace, it felt good to be loved, the morgue was the only family she had.

"I am working on getting over him like he has gotten over me but I just have to suffer through being with him until we solve this case. I should get back to going through the files."

"Oh I found a connection to jazz with Rachael Cavan, she played in the jazz band in highschool."

"Lily that is great." Jordan said enthusiastically.


	9. When Tension Leads to Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan. **

Unforeseen

Chapter 9 – When Tension Leads to Tears

The staff worked well into the night. They were hitting dead ends. Once all the autopsies were complete Bug and Sydney were sent home. Renee went home a little after midnight, and Lily followed her out. Nigel and Garret stayed behind to keep going over evidence and Jordan, Woody and the 2 agents stayed behind to keep going through the files in search of any other connection. At about 3 in the morning the agents headed to their hotel rooms and Jordan and Woody were left in her office. Neither were speaking to one another, they were tired of dealing with one another. The room was eerily silent except for the occasional cough or the pages flipping in a file. Garret walked into the room and was met by the eerie, tense silence. He cleared his throat and both Woody and Jordan jumped at the noise. "I'm going home to get some sleep, we aren't going to get anywhere tonight. You guys might consider doing the same. Nigel's supposed to do doubles tonight so he's going to stay here and keep processing evidence."

Jordan nodded her head. "I'm going to stick around," she said, "There's bound to be something that we can find.

"Yeah, I don't want to give up yet," Woody said, looking at his watch. It was 4 in the morning.

They watched Garret leave and then slipped back into silence. Jordan stood up, "I'll be right back," she said gently. She went down the hall into trace. "Go home Nige," she said softly.

"Jordan I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm going to stay for the night, it's pointless for the both of us to be here. Go home and get some sleep."

"That will leave you alone with Woody," Nigel pointed out.

"I'll be fine, I'm a big girl now. Go home, sleep and come back in the morning."

"Are you sure luv?"

"Good night Nige," she said gently and watched him put his stuff down.

"Thank you Jordan." He smiled and left.

Jordan realized she dreaded going back to her office. She was now alone with Woody. She entered the room and he didn't even look up. She sat down gently and tried to read the file. She looked up at Woody and saw he was engrossed in his file. "You want something to eat?" she asked softly, so not to startle him.

"Uhh, I guess it would be nice to have something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Starving, we have to order in though because I sent Nigel home."

"So we're alone here?"

"That would be correct," she ached to add Farm Boy to the end of her sentence but she knew her time of using that affectionate nickname were long over.

"What do you want?" he asked softly.

"Pizza?" she suggested.

"Sounds good," he said and lifted his cell phone to dial.

The pizza arrived 15 minutes later. Jordan tried to hand Woody money as he went to pick it up in the lobby. "I can buy you pizza Jordan," he said and walked down the hallway. The tension of the evening was starting to get to her. She put her head down on her desk and slowly realized she was starting to cry. She tried to desperately wipe away the tears but they were coming too fast. A sob escaped her lips.

Woody came back in the room minutes later carrying a pizza box. Jordan tried to hide the fact that she was crying, but she knew Woody would be able to see through it. He looked at her face and his expression changed. "What's wrong Jordan?" he asked gently, a tone of concern invading his normal surly tone.

"Nothing, I'm just worried we won't catch this guy and I haven't slept." Woody cocked his head to the side, in a yeah right kind of look.

"Jordan, if nothing was wrong you wouldn't be crying," he said matter of factly.

"Woody, I am fine," she retorted.

"Don't lie to me," he said calmly. He was surprised he could stay calm. She looked at him then and more tears flowed gently down her soft crimson cheeks. He ached to hold her, he could see the pain he had caused. "Jordan please talk to me," he said gently.

"I can't," she cried out and then ran from the room and into the bathroom. Woody followed her to the door.

"Jordan please come and talk to me," he shouted into the bathroom. He still spoke gently however. When she didn't answer he went in. She had locked herself in a stall. He knocked on the stall door. "Jordan please talk to me," he begged, desperation was coming over him.

"I don't want to talk to someone who hates me," she whimpered.

"I don't hate you," he said softly. "Jordan I could never hate you."

"Don't lie to me," she said repeating his words from a few minutes before.

"I don't hate you, I never have and I never will." She didn't respond this time. "Please talk to me," his tone was now filled with desperation. "Please," he cried out.

She opened the stall door, and the look of her made him want to cry. Her eyes were puffy and red. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks like a waterfall and the dark circles under her eyes had become even more apparent. Without thinking he gathered her in his arms and held her against his chest. The feeling of being against him warmed her and she felt a sense of calm wash over her. "Come on Jordan," he said gently, "Let's eat and talk."


	10. Nighttime Blues

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Please don't hate me, I promise everything will work out for our characters in the end but I haven't really gotten to horrible event yet. Please bare with me because it's going to happen in the next chapter. **

Unforeseen 

Chapter 10 – Nighttime Blues

Nigel drove home in silence. He was concerned about Jordan being alone with Woody. Woody's new anger emotionally destroyed her and he hated the thought of her being alone with him. Since Jordan had helped Nigel in the aftermath of Sarah, he felt inclined to do the same for her, but she wouldn't let him. As he drove his thoughts drifted to Sarah. He remembered the warming affect of her smile and the sweet taste of her kiss. He remembered the feeling of her sleeping next to him and the scent of her shampoo as her soft hair brushed against his face. He had loved her, there was no denying the truth, and now he felt alone and abandoned. A tear escaped from his eyes and made a slow descent down his cheek. Then there was Maddy, she still sent him letters. After Nigel had saved Maddy from Sarah, Phillip felt he owed so much to Nigel, so he allowed Maddy to contact Nigel. Sometimes he would even send Nigel a letter about Maddy or a picture. Nigel cherished this because he had hoped in his heart of hearts that he would one day become her stepfather. The lone tear was now joined by a river of more. He wanted to move on and love again but the wounds to his heart were still too fresh. He pulled his motorcycle into the parking lot of his apartment building and then went inside in search of his bottle of vodka. One more alcohol induced sleep was all he needed. He convinced himself he wasn't an alcoholic and that sometimes he just needed help sleeping. So he sat down and had a few drinks until he was numb enough to fall into a deep sleep.

As for Woody and Jordan, they went back into Jordan's office. She sat delicately at her desk and he sat across from her. His blue eyes were shining only with concern, which was a nice to change to when they were burning with anger. He opened the box and looked at her, "Please eat something Jordan, you're starting to look too thin," he observed as he looked at her waist line. Her scrubs and jacket hid this from him but in the outfit she had on now it was very obvious.

She obliged and took one of the pieces of pizza from the box. He took one as well. "I think it's time we talked," his voice remained gentle.

She nodded her head in agreement but remained silent. There was a pain in her eyes that he knew he caused and it tore at his heart to think he could hurt her so much after trying to make her believe he would not. "I know I've been a little volatile lately and even cruel but I need help Jordan and I don't know where to turn. I'm not who I was before and I don't want you to suffer because of who I have become. Lily pointed something out to me today that I hadn't really considered. I ran from my past and now it's caught up with me and until I deal with it, I will only get worse. As for us, I don't hate you. Just because I'm an ass doesn't mean I hate you, I still love you, but you cause fury in me that I can't explain. I don't want to hurt you anymore Jordan. I don't know why you said what you said in the hospital or even if you meant it, but right now no matter what it means I can't even think about us."

Jordan eyes turned to an icy glare, "How can you think that I would say something like that to you in the hospital if I didn't mean it? Why would I say 'I love you' if I didn't mean it? Woody I have issues and I thought you understood that, I don't go around telling people I love them and dealing with my emotions unless I'm really sure. How long have you known me? Yet you still haven't figured that out. I poured my heart out to you and you threw me out, I was never that cruel."

"Oh yeah Jordan because the friendship speech was never painful. How can you be such a hypocrite? I almost died Jordan and yet you have make it about you. I'm sorry if after 4 years of chasing you, that the day you decide to stop running is the day I get shot and hurt your feelings. I am not in a good place. I can't figure us out until I am stable again. I don't want to lose you as a friend but right now that is all I need."

"Woody, I told you I loved you the day you were shot because when the hospital called me, I thought I would lose you before I ever truly told you how I felt. I have never been so worried in my life. I do love you and I can't just turn it off like you can."

"I still love you Jordan, why don't you understand that but just because I love you doesn't mean I will suddenly get better. I need help. I don't want to be angry or hurt the people I love but I seem to leave destruction in my wake. I use to think I was bullet proof and then Riggs made me realize I am not safe. How can I protect you if I can't even protect myself?"

"Woody, he was using a gun that shoots through Kevlar, no one would have stood a chance. You have saved my ass more than once and I'm sure you could do it again. Besides I don't always need saving." Tears were threatening to escape again but this time she wouldn't let them fall. "However, I won't push to be anymore than friends you were patient for me so I am willing to do the same for you."

Woody could see how tired Jordan was. "Thank you for understanding but Jordan go to sleep. You can sleep on the couch and I will stay here and make sure no one comes in. You look so tired."

"I'm fine."

"You told me a couple of minutes ago you were tired. Please we aren't going to get anywhere tonight." She wanted to argue but when she thought about it, sleep sounded really good. She nodded and laid down on the couch while Woody went to fill his coffee cup and continue searching through files. He glanced in her direction and couldn't help but watch her sleep. She was beautiful and he would never deny it but he wasn't ready to confront his feelings for her and start any kind of relationship no matter how much he missed her.

Garret spent the night tossing and turning. Each time he closed his eyes he would instantly see a pair staring right back at him. Renee's eyes haunted his dreams. He finally fell asleep at 6 in the morning, however his dreams were far from peaceful. He pictured the night he spent with Renee. Then suddenly she was torn from him. She was pregnant with her ex husband's baby. Then he dreamt that she hadn't escaped the serial killer that killed the brunettes with the evil in their eyes. He dreamt she was laying on the table waiting to be autopsied. He woke up in a cold sweat to his alarm.

Lily spent the night sorting through her mother's things. She hadn't been able to sleep so she decided to get started. She pulled out her mother's clothing and was instantly met with her mother's perfume. Tears followed and she found herself a hysterical mess as she sorted through the first box. She didn't think she could do another box so she parked herself on her couch and let herself cry as she watched whatever happened to be on the television.

Bug slept as well as he did every night. He told himself each night he was better off alone. He'd watch some TV, climb into bed and fall into a deep sleep until the alarm pulled him from his dreams. At first he spent months dreaming of Lily and himself and all they could have had, but since Seely's entrance into her life he lost all hope of any relationship they could have had. He pushed the thoughts of them from his mind and became a model employee.

Renee spent the night looking at her photo albums. She looked at pictures from her childhood and throughout her life. She came upon her favourite one that she forgot she had. It was one of her and Garret. They had been out and saw one of those instant photo machines that cost a few dollars to give you wallet - sized photos. Her favourite one was the first. A simple picture really, she was staring straight at the camera and he was looking at her. They were both so happy. She let herself cry a little and then she heard the cry of her child. She quickly closed the book and went to care for her baby.

Sydney went home to the life he hid from his coworkers. No one knew the secrets he kept from them. He walked inside and greeted the nurse. "How is she?" he asked.

"She was pretty tired today but she was asking for you," the nurse stated gently.

Sydney smiled and nodded his appreciation. He opened the door to the bedroom and looked at the body that was sleeping peacefully. He walked slowly to the side of the bed and kissed her cheek gently. She opened her eyes to his touch. "Your home pretty late," she said groggily.

"I know, we have a serial case," he told her.

"I missed you," she said as a tear gently dripped down her cheek.

"I missed you too. I'm going to be home tomorrow at noon to take you to your appointment," he promised her. She smiled and lifted her hand slowly to touch his face.

Tears started to escape from his eyes and he gently laid down beside her, holding her body against his. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.


	11. This Can't Be Happening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N:Sorry its so short butthis is the tragedy I've been leading up to, happy reading!**

Unforeseen

Chapter 11 – This Can't Be Happening

Around 8 staff members started to make their way into the morgue. Garret, who was feeling grumpier than usual went quickly to his office to avoid having to greet his employees as they arrived. When he entered his office he was confronted with Renee who was sitting quietly at his desk. "Can I do something for you Renee?"

"You can stop avoiding me."

"I am not avoiding you, I'm busy."

"No Garret you have been avoiding me since I got pregnant."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't jump for joy when you told me you were pregnant with your ex husbands baby."

"I know I made a mistake but why can't we be friends?"

"We were never friends," he grumbled recalling how much they didn't get along before they got into a relationship.

" So what, you won't even try to be my friend, is that it?"

"I don't need another friend."

"Fine," she said, "Call me if you find anything." Then she stood up and stormed out of his office.

Woody knocked on the door then, "Dr. Macy, umm, I have to go to the precinct but Jordan is asleep in her office so you can wake her when ever."

"Thanks Woody," Garret tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. He was still upset about his conversation with Renee.

As Lily got into the elevator Sydney who looked unusually somber followed her in. "Everything okay Sydney?"

"Yeah, fine, I didn't sleep well last night." He smiled to reassure her but the look on his face bothered her.

They entered the morgue together and Sydney walked quickly to Garret's office. "Dr. Macy?"

"Yes Sydney, what can I do for you?"

"I need to leave a little early today, it's rather important."

"Sure," Garret said noting the tone in his voice. Something didn't seem right.

Once all staff arrived Jordan was woken up for a meeting. She poured herself a cup of coffee and dragged herself into the conference room. The FBI agents who looked remarkably well rested stood at the front of the room. "As you know we found a connection yesterday for the 2 girls. Today a body will be called in that matches the description of the other 2. We expect Dr. Cavanaugh and Dr. Townsend to go to that crime scene because they will notice if anything is different about it. They will be meeting Det. Hoyt there. So Dr. Macy when a body is called in, please ask for a description of the crime scene. Any questions?"

Jordan raised her hand. "Yes Dr. Cavanaugh?"

"So what we sit around and wait?"

"Well now is a good time to catch up on other autopsies. Ms. Lebowski please resume calling family members and digging for a connection. Any more questions?"

When no one raised there hands all the staff was dismissed.

At the precinct Woody began searching for more information regarding the other bodies. He dug up high school records, etc. searching for any kind of a connection. He found a few more connections to jazz music, which he promptly called into the morgue.

Around 9:30, a body was called in fitting the description of the other 2 bodies. Woody went quickly to the scene and went over to the body. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and another pink scarf around her neck. He couldn't shake the feeling that she looked familiar. Jordan and Nigel showed up 3 minutes after him and allowed him to lead them to the body. When Jordan saw her face, she stopped dead. "Oh my God, NO," she shouted and then she turned to Woody who was behind her.

"Jordan what?"

Nigel leaned closer, he too thought she looked vaguely familiar. Jordan was on the verge of tears, "God no, this can't be happening, OH MY GOD," she was crying now and she let Woody pull her closer.

"Jordan who is it?" he asked gently.

"Abby Macy," she sputtered, Nigel looked up then shock registering on his face. Woody felt as though he was going to faint.

"Bloody hell," Nigel exclaimed.

"Who?" the FBI agents asked in confusion.

"The Chief Medical Examiners daughter," Woody informed them.


	12. Garret Asks Jordan For a Favour

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I had my computer on during a storm and when the power went out it did damage. However, everything's okay now. This chapter was difficult because I have no idea how Garret would respond to such a horrible situation and I'm trying my best to keep everyone in character.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 12 – Garret Asks Jordan for a Favour

They just stood there and looked into her blank, emotionless face. Tears still poured from Jordan's eyes. Nigel started to document the crime scene because they couldn't screw this case up. He took as many pictures as he could and then looked for any fibers on the body. Jordan still didn't move, she was leaning into Woody and he was afraid to push her away because she was so distraught.

"We need to call Stiles," Jordan finally said. Her voice came out in an eerie whisper.

"That's a good idea, luv," Nigel said, not looking up from the body.

"Who's going to tell Dr. Macy?" Woody finally asked.

"Lily?" Nigel suggested.

"What about Renee?" Woody asked.

"I think she is the last person he wants to hear this from. He'd rather hear it from Seely and as for Lily, she might be the best person." Jordan replied.

"Maybe Stiles should tell her," Nigel added.

"I think you should Jordan." Woody said quietly.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can Jordan. You are the only person he is going to be able to hear this from. You are his best friend."

Jordan felt horrible as she let what Woody said sink in. "What if I can't?"

"Jordan, you are the best person to do this and I know he would do it for you." Nigel added.

She frowned. "Fine, but I hope I don't make it worse."

They packed the body up and took it back to the morgue. No one said a word the whole way. When they arrived, they tried to avoid Garret. They took her body into trace and Jordan told Nigel to match her prints. That way Garret wouldn't feel the need to identify her.

Lily came in while they were waiting for the finger prints to match. "As soon as you have an ID, let me know."

"Oh, we have one." Nigel spoke softly, fearing if he spoke to loud Garret would hear him.

"Who?"

"Abby Macy," Jordan told her. The blood rushed from Lily's face, turning her white as a ghost.

"Who's telling Garret?"

"We unanimously voted Jordan," Woody said.

"This is so bad." Lily cried.

"Lily do me a favour, call Stiles." Lily nodded and went back to her office.

"Match confirmed," Nigel said and Jordan turned towards the computer. There flashing on screen was the name Abby Macy.

Garret gently put the lid back onto the bottle and put it into his drawer. As the drawer shut, the door opened to reveal Jordan. "Don't you knock?" he asked.

"I have some serious news Garret," Jordan's voice shook as she spoke.

"What is it?" alarm was now present on his face.

"The body we found today was… well… it was Abby." Garret's face remained still at first as he turned the information around in his mind before responding.

His voice turned gruff, "Very funny."

"I'm not kidding Garret, it was her, Nigel confirmed the fingerprint."

As if he was hearing it for the first time, a panic swept through him.

"Get out," he said. Jordan obliged and left the room. He slammed his office door.

Jordan felt tears dripping down her face and went into her office to be confronted by Woody. "How did he take it?" he asked gently.

"Well he threw me out and then slammed the door in my face. Can I be alone?" she asked him.

"Sure," he said softly. He slowly left her office and closed the door behind him.

She watched the door close and put her head onto her desk and cried. She was watching her mentor admit defeat for the second time in the last year. She wished Woody hadn't listened to her and had stayed in the room.

Woody went into trace where Nigel and Bug were still examining the outside of the body, searching for any evidence they could trace. "Well?" Nigel asked.

"Garret slammed the door in Jordan's face. She's pretty shook up about it."

"So why aren't you with her?"

"She asked to be alone."

"So." Nigel said, not taking his eyes off the body.

"I don't want to crowd her."

"Woodrow, Woodrow, Woodrow. If you love her then get back in there and comfort her." Nigel demanded.

"Isn't it more important to find out who did this to Garret's daughter?"

Bug looked up, "Well he does have a point."

Then, to everyone's surprise Garret entered trace. "Can I be alone?" he asked. They all nodded and slowly backed out of the room.

They went to Jordan's office where her and Lily were talking. "Dr. Macy just went into trace," Nigel blurted out. Lily and Jordan both looked up in shock. "He asked to be alone with her."

"Poor Garret," Lily added.

"Uhh guys," Sydney stood in the doorway. "Do you mind if I leave now?"

"Sydney," Jordan called after him. "We need you."

"Huh?"

"We need you to do Abby Macy's autopsy. You never met her."

"Jordan I have to go. It's very important." Lily saw the look of fear in his eyes.

"Let him go Jordan," she said gently. "Go ahead Sydney, but come back as soon as you can."

"Lily," Jordan shouted. "We need him. He is the only one that can do the autopsy."

"He can't. He needed to leave."

"So, what could be that important?" Jordan was filled with anger. "He has to do the autopsy."

"Find someone else." Lily demanded and then turned and left the office leaving everyone dumbstruck.

"What the hell am I going to do now? I can't do the autopsy and Garret can't. Bug do you want to do it?"

"Jordan I am afraid I might screw it up and I knew her, it would just feel so wrong. I guess I'll do it." He muttered.

Garret showed up at the door. "Jordan will you do her autopsy?"

"Garret, I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Please you're my best ME and I know you will find her justice?"

Jordan gulped. "I'll do my best."

Garret nodded and left the office. The 4 of them just stood there in shock. Jordan felt like all the air had been sucked from her lungs. "How am I going to do this? I knew her too well."

"We'll help you luv," Nigel said gently.

Jordan started to cry again and Woody pulled her into an embrace. She let herself go in his arms and cried. Nigel felt horrible watching Jordan cry. He knew this was killing her. She had always looked up to Garret and now she was going to have to help him, again.

"Woody," Jordan said timidly, "Can you avoid telling Renee?"

"Sure, I'll put it off as long as possible."

It was then that Nigel noticed their position. He had been so wrapped up in the fact that Abby Macy was waiting to be autopsied that he hadn't noticed the lack of tension between Woody and Jordan. He wasn't sure if he should say something or not. He decided against it, their relationship was so messed up he was afraid he'd only do damage.

He followed Bug out of the room and headed back to trace. They wanted to get started. "Did you notice Woody hug Jordan?" Bug asked Nigel once Woody and Jordan weren't in earshot. "What the hell happened there?"

"Well they were alone together last night, maybe they finally talked it out." Nigel suggested but it puzzled him as well.


	13. A Lead

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: This chapter and many more throughout this story are going to sometimes focus on someone dying of cancer. I will be writing about it with sensitivity and I don't want upset anyone. Please be warned.**

Unforeseen 

Chapter 13 – A Lead

Sydney sat in the white waiting room holding her skeletal hand. The room was quiet and it made him nervous. She turned to look at him but could only offer him a half smile. Tears started to burn behind his eyes and he fought to keep them inside. He lost the battle and they poured down his cheeks. She leaned into him and held her tightly. "We're ready for you now," the nurse said delicately. Sydney followed her in.

The doctor showed up 5 minutes later. A sympathetic look painted across his face. "Mrs. Trumaine the cancer has spread to your lungs. There is nothing more we can do. Your nurse can continue to administer morphine and you are going to have to use oxygen. We can pump your lungs when they fill with fluid but it is only a matter of time."

She cried into Sydney's chest and he held her tighter. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He kissed her balding head and helped her up. "Thank you, Doctor," Sydney said.

"You are going to have to take a few oxygen tanks home with you this evening." Sydney nodded.

Back at the morgue Jordan had searched Abby's body for any fibers or hairs. She had found some white fibers which she had Nigel process. She had Bug prep the body for autopsy. Woody entered the room before she began. He was silent. Jordan was looking down into the girl's face. She felt horrible. She lifted the scalpel and placed it above the body. She lowered it to start the incision but her hand froze inches above Abby's chest. Her hand started to shake. She tried to calm herself and force herself to continue. Then she was suddenly overwhelmed with nausea. She turned and threw up into the garbage. "Jordan, you can't do this," he said gently.

"I have to, I promised Garret."

"Can't you just monitor Bug?"

"No, I have to do it," she said as she turned to the body determined to do the autopsy. She lifted the scalpel again and froze inches from Abby's chest. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. She forced her hand to begin the incision.

Garret lifted the phone and began dialing. "Hello you've reached Maggie and Abby, please record your message after the beep…"

"Maggie, it's Garret. I need you to come to the morgue. It's really important. Please just come as soon as you can." Garrets voice started to break. He hung up the phone and found himself crying.

"Garret," he looked up to see Renee.

He didn't speak he just looked into her face. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what? I haven't been informed about body number 3 yet."

"Well body number 3 was my daughter." As he said this, he felt something break inside of him. Tears poured harder from his eyes.

"Garret I had no idea. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, help catch this guy." He pulled his bottle of scotch from his drawer. "Do you want a drink?"

"Garret, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't care what's a good idea right now."

Renee reached out and touched his hand with hers forcing him to look her in the eyes. The look of pain that she saw there, made her want to cry. He let himself cry and she just held his hand. The anger between them was gone. He tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. She squeezed tighter. "We'll get this guy Garret," she promised. She would do anything to take that pain from his eyes.

The FBI agents were talking to Nigel. "Have you found anything from those fibers?"

"They were from white terrycloth towels. Probably hotel towels."

"In other words nothing?"

"So far, yes, nothing. We're doing all we can."

Jordans hands started to tremble and she put down the scalpel. Woody could see her waivering and moved closer to her. As he saw the pain in her eyes and the tears on her face the only thing he wanted to do was protect her and hold her tighter, like he had that day in L.A. He pulled her into a hug and she let herself go in his arms. She cried into his chest. "I know this is tough baby, but I know you can do it. If I have faith in anyone its you. You are amazing Jo and you can do this." She nodded against his chest. He could feel his shirt getting wet.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Seely and Framus. They walked down the hallway to Lily's office. She was on the phone and motioned for them to wait until she was finished. When she placed the phone back on the receiver, she looked up and the lack of sleep was prevalent in her eyes. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"Hoyt called the chief and asked for any detectives that could be spared. We were chosen to come down and assist on this case."

"Well if you weren't told the details, this case has taken a turn for the worse. Body number 3 turned out to be Abby Macy." Their jaws dropped as Lily finished her sentence. "Anything you guys can do will be wonderful but stay clear of Garret," her voice dropped to a whisper. She attempted a smile but they could both see through it. They nodded but said nothing as they stood to leave her office.

The FBI agents were in with Nigel who was processing the scarf that was around Abby's neck. "This is impossible. This goes against Locards Exchange. Why are these bodies so clean? I don't understand." He threw the scarf down and then a smile spread across his face. He lifted it back and up and the smile brightened. "He screwed up."

"What?"

"He forgot the tag. He forgot to cut the tag!" He flipped it over and looked at the brand.

"This is huge, it's our first real clue." The FBI agents said in unison.


	14. Dr Zoe Fisher

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Nothing like a new character to help the others deal with their issues.**

Unforeseen 

Chapter 14 – Dr. Zoe Fisher

The elevator doors opened again and a pretty young woman stepped off. She had long, curly, fiery red hair and ocean blue eyes. Her eyebrows were perfectly plucked and her face held a gentle expression. She was wearing a black business suit, which hugged her thin body in all the right places. Her fingernails matched the soft green hue of her blouse. Emmy stopped her. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Dr. Garret Macy," she said gently.

Lily heard the woman and came out of her office thinking it was Maggie. However, to her surprise, it was not. "Can I ask why?" Emmy prodded.

"I'm filling in for Dr. Stiles, excuse me for being so rude, I'm Dr. Zoe Fisher." She extended her hand.

"I'm Lily Lebowski, I'll take you too him," Lily said extending her hand. Zoe smiled and accepted.

"Ahh, Ms. Lebowski, the grief counsellor." Lily nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman's words were gentle and delicate. Lily understood how people could open up to her. She seemed so open and inviting. Zoe followed Lily through the morgue until they reached Garret's door. Lily knocked but no one responded. She knocked again, feeling guilty for bothering him during this time. Finally the door opened and Walcott stood in the frame. "What is it?" she asked, sounding agitated that someone would come and bother Garret.

"I'm Dr. Zoe Fisher, I'm filling in for Dr. Stiles and I'm here to see Dr. Garret Macy," she said again. Renee stepped out of the way and Zoe entered the office. Renee followed Lily out and shut the door.

"Dr. Macy, I'm Dr. Fisher but please call me Zoe." He nodded but remained silent. "Dr. Stiles is away on vacation and he won't be back for 3 weeks." Garret nodded again.

"Do you have any kids doctor?"

"No, I'm still single." She smiled gently. He nodded again.

"Then, I don't think you can help me."

"I may not know what it feels like to lose a child Dr. Macy, but I still think I can help you."

"How? You can't bring her back."

"Unfortunately, I can't do that. I know this is a very difficult time for you, but it might help to talk about."

"It might, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm not really one to open up to a complete stranger."

"Holding stuff in Dr. Macy is very unhealthy. You can't do that to yourself. You need to let these emotions out in order to grieve properly." Her voice remained gentle and inviting.

"Thanks anyway, but I'm aware of what holding stuff in can do. I've done it my whole life and nothing is going to change now."

"Maybe that's why you are having such difficulty grieving because you are clouded by everything that is bothering you. If you hold everything in, when something major happens, you are forced to deal with it all at once."

"I don't want to talk."

"Well then how are you going to deal with this?"

"I don't deal with things, I ignore them until they go away."

"They don't go away."

"Fine until I don't think about them anymore."

"That isn't a way to live your life. How can you experience life, if you don't deal with its burdens?"

"Can I offer you a drink?" he asked as he pulled the bottle of scotch from his drawer.

"No thanks, I try not to drink while I'm working."

"Well good for you," he said bitterly.

"Is this what you do? Do you drink away your emotions?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"No you don't. You don't have to answer anything. However, word of advice. Alcohol doesn't wash away your problems. They only intensify once the alcohol is out of your system. I think its time you let go of the bottle and dealt with your problems. Running from them doesn't take them away."

"I'm not Jordan and I'm not running from anything."

"Who's Jordan?"

"An ME, she is the one who runs from her problems."

"I'm not talking about physically running, I'm talking emotionally. You push them from your mind and ignore them. They don't go away. When Jordan runs, does that solve her problems?"

"No."

"Then will drinking solve yours?"

"I don't care, if it does or it doesn't." She nodded her head.

"So your answer is to drink until it numbs you and continue to do that for the rest of your life, so that you never deal with anything Dr. Macy?"

"For the time being yes. I have full rights to do what I want, my daughter is dead and there is nothing I can God damn well do about it." He yelled in frustration.

His anger didn't affect her. Her voice didn't change its tone and the look of comfort didn't leave her face. "You can deal with it." She suggested getting on his last nerve.

"You can leave me alone." Anger invaded his tone.

"I could, but that's not what I'm paid for."

"I'm not talking to you about this."

"Fine, don't talk about it, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No."

"All right, then I will be elsewhere in the morgue, if you need me, come find me." She stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and walked out without giving him a backward glance. She caught up with Lily who was walking down the hall. "Ms. Lebowski, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Sure," Lily smiled at the woman and Zoe could see the pain that she tried to hide in her eyes. Lily led Zoe to her office. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if there was anything you wanted to talk about."

"No not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, is there anything you need to ask me?

"Not so much. I just noticed that you seem overwhelmed and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine, I'm just getting over the loss of my mother."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I had to take her off life support and I didn't get the chance to prove to her that I loved her."

"I'm sure she knew."

"She died when we were fighting."

"Even so, a mother knows."

"She wasn't my real mother. She adopted me, but I didn't know until after she died. Her last words to me were about how I was always disappointed in her." Lily hadn't even noticed the tears that were pouring out of her eyes.

"Just because she adopted you, doesn't change who she was."

"I know, someone helped me see that. I just wish she could have known I loved her before she died."

"It wouldn't have changed the outcome. You are allowing the guilt to eat away at you. However, you did love her and that is what matters. People fight everyday but eventually you have to forgive yourself. You didn't kill her. Perhaps you feel guilty because there is still some unresolved anger that you haven't dealt with."

"That's possible. She made me pretty angry. You see my mother was the type of person who would rather be your friend then your parent. She would constantly bring a new man into our lives and most of the time, the men were the type that never had a job and would drink all day long. One time she brought home a convict."

Zoe nodded. "You haven't forgiven your mother and you feel guilty because you are still angry at her even though she is dead. You must forgive her in order to let go."

Lily cried harder and reached for her box of Kleenex. She knew what Zoe was saying was right. "It's so hard to forgive her."

"Why not start with the fact that she adopted you. Even if you thought she didn't want to be your mother, she didn't once let you feel that she wasn't your mother. She loved you very much."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Please call me Zoe, and I'm here for you anytime."

Lily smiled at her and for the first time in months the smile reached her eyes.

Lily stood up; "I should get to work." Zoe nodded in agreement and followed Lily out of her office.


	15. Frazzled

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan. **

**A/N: As far as I know this boutique does not exist.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 15 - Frazzled

The detectives assembled in the conference room with the 2 FBI agents, Renee and Nigel. "The scarves were bought from a boutique called Frazzled. It's a small boutique in Kingston, Ontario, Canada. This may be our only lead so we can't screw it up." Nigel told them nervously. This case was putting him on edge.

The detectives all nodded in agreement. "Hey Nige, so what can we do?" Woody asked.

"The boutique is sending us a list of all the people who have purchased these scarves lately. If we're lucky the assailant paid with a credit card."

"Let me know when the list gets here." Woody said gently as he stood up and headed back to check up on Jordan.

Jordan removed and weighed all the organs, she had sent everything off to tox and was waiting on any information from the mass spectrometer.

"Dammit," she muttered as everything seemed in order except for the red laceration around Abby's neck where the scarf cut off her oxygen and left her fighting for air. Jordan found herself picturing the young girl fighting desperately to breathe. Then the wave of nausea washed over her again and she was back throwing up in the garbage bin. Woody entered and walked over to where she was now dry heaving.

"Jordan," he said gently.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever done." She cried as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know, but you're almost done. This means the world to Garret."

She pulled away from his chest even though she felt safe wrapped up in his arms. "I need to go to the bathroom and clean myself up to finish this. I'll be right back."

He nodded and watched her go. Nigel came in as soon as she left. "How's it going?"

"She isn't handling this well. She's thrown up twice." He admitted to Nigel.

"Is she almost done?"

"I think so." Woody told him. Then an uncomfortable silence filled the room between them. "She'll be right back."

The door opened again and Zoe found her way into the room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Zoe Fisher, I'm filling in for Dr. Stiles while he is away on vacation."

"Hello luv, I'm Nigel." He said smoothly as she smiled softly.

"I'm Detective Woody Hoyt." Woody said extending his hand.

"Is this Abby Macy?" she asked, pointing to the body that lay on the table with the chest cavity exposed.

"That would be her." Nigel said sadly.

"Poor thing, how old?"

"Early twenties, I'm not quite sure."

Zoe frowned for the first time since she'd entered the morgue. "Poor Dr. Macy, I can't imagine the pain of losing your own child." The words struck Nigel and he relived the pain of losing Maddie. Although she wasn't his, he had hoped so much for her to be one day. Zoe noticed the change in his face.

"Everything okay Dr. Townsend?"

"Everything's fine, this case is just really stressful."

"I can imagine, if you ever want to talk about anything feel free to come to me. I'm here for anyone who needs to talk." Her smile was even warmer this time and Nigel watched how it lit up her face. He couldn't help admiring how beautiful she was.

Jordan came back into the room and eyed Zoe suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"Dr. Zoe Fisher, I'm filling in for Dr. Stiles while he is away on vacation."

"Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh," Jordan said extending her hand.

"I'll let you get back to work then," Zoe said gently.

"Thanks," she said as she watched Zoe follow Nigel out of the room.

Woody stayed put and watched Jordan as she slowly started the autopsy again.


	16. Boston Harbor Inn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Sorry for the title but I couldn't think of one.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 16 – Boston Harbor Inn

Garret poured another drink and looked at the now empty bottle. He swallowed the amber liquid and let it burn. He placed the bottle back in his desk drawer and lifted the phone. He carefully tried to dial the proper numbers but everything seemed a blur from the tears that were threatening to escape and the alcohol that was so prominently running through his blood stream. He slammed the phone back on the receiver in frustration and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and pictured Abby's smiling face. He pictured her first birthday, her learning to ride a bike, her first Christmas, every memory from her childhood came flooding back. Anger surged through him like an electric shock, "How dare that son of bitch steal my baby girl," he spoke menacingly. "I want his head on a platter."

Lily knocked and he told her it was open. She regretted entering the second she did. Her eyes met with his and she felt a great sadness seeing the pain that was so prevalent in his eyes. His eyes reflected defeat, pain, sadness, loss and it was as though when you looked in his them you could see that part of his soul had been taken away. "Garret, I wanted to know if you wanted to talk," Lily said timidly.

"Why does everyone think that I want to talk?" he questioned with aggravation. "Maybe I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask? Have I ever, in my past, indicated to you that I want to talk about how I am feeling? Why won't you all just leave me the hell alone?" He was now screaming with frustration.

"Come on now Garret, I know you're not mad at me." Lily said, standing her ground.

"Please just leave," Garret uttered coldly. Lily felt as though someone had just swung a bat and hit her directly in the face. She backed out of the room and shut the door, not permitting her tears to escape until she was safely locked in her office.

Bug entered the room that Jordan was doing the autopsy in and a grim expression was painted across his face. "I have her stomach contents," he said trying to sound casual. It was hard to treat this case as any normal case because everyone knew the young girl that was lying on the table with her chest cavity exposed.

"And?" Jordan questioned.

"Milk, eggs, bacon, in other words, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Everything you just listed was pretty much breakfast food. Therefore, she was probably eating breakfast before she died. She died 2 days ago. So where was she?"

"That isn't much to go on Jordan."

"Nothing we have with this case is much to go on, but we owe it to Garret to find out who did this to his child." Bug nodded his head in agreement.

The list was finally faxed to them. The list was 8 pages long. They looked for someone who bought several scarves and it became easier to narrow down. Finally the list was down to 4 people. 3 of which paid with credit cards. Nigel looked all 3 up and placed them up on the board.

One of the FBI agents picked up his cell phone and called and asked for a list of recent activity on the 3 credit cards. "The first one belongs to Christopher Davidson, the second one belongs to Mark Avery and the third one belongs to Sandra Bell. Yes, I know one's a woman but we aren't ruling her out until we are sure. Just get the damn information."

The tension in the morgue was growing. Everyone was growing restless and frustrated, which was often the case when they had difficulty with serial cases. Zoe entered the room where the agents, detectives, DA and Nigel were waiting impatiently for the information from the FBI headquarters. "Detective Hoyt," she said quietly and they all turned and looked at her, "Dr. Cavanaugh was asking for you." He followed her out of the room and to Jordan's office.

Jordan was sitting at her desk. She tried to smile but it was a lost cause. He sat down on the other side of her desk and looked her in the eyes. "You summoned me?" he said gently.

"I just wanted someone to talk to. You're not busy are you?"

"No, we're waiting on something from the FBI, so what's up?"

"I finished her autopsy. I didn't find anything of use again. The only thing I don't understand is how he is able to pick them up and kill them without ever leaving evidence behind. This goes against Locards Exchange, which is the basis of forensics. Why can't I figure it out?" He noticed how tired she looked as she vented about her problems with the case. She looked exhausted.

"We'll get this guy Jo, I promise."

"Don't promise me anything you can't keep."

"I would never make you a promise I couldn't keep, I don't care if I have to arrest every civilian in Boston to catch this guy, we're going to get the bastard before body number 4 shows up in this morgue." Jordan smiled at the eager tone in his voice.

"Now you sound like the naïve little Farm Boy that I know and love." A smile spread across Woody's face as he witnessed a true smile from Jordan Cavanaugh, something he hadn't seen in a long time, a very long time.

"Love, Dr. Cavanaugh?"

"That's right Farm Boy, and you can have whatever you want from me as soon as you fulfill your promise of catching this guy."

Woody looked down at the floor. He couldn't believe it had been only last night that he told Jordan they would have to wait until he was ready, however, watching her today, all he wanted to do was take all the pain in her life away. To make her forget for one night, her mother's murderer never got justice, her father's abandonment, Garret's defeat, and anything else that has ever made Jordan Cavanaugh hurt. He loved her and now all he wanted to do was to spend the rest of his life with her. "I will fulfill this promise Jo, you can count on me." Then he stood up, brushed his lips against her forehead and left her office to help the other detectives.

Seely made his way over to visit Lily, who he noticed had shut herself in her office. He knocked and she told him it was open. "Detective, what brings you here?"

"I had some free time so I thought I would swing by and say hi." She smiled.

"Want some coffee?"

"I already have some," he said motioning to the cup in his hand.

"Oh, well, I'm having some." She stood up and he followed her to the break room. She poured herself a cup of coffee and then turned and looked in his direction. He noticed how tired and emotionally drained she looked as she turned to look at him.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. What are you implying that I look like crap?" she questioned him fiercely.

"Not exactly, but you don't look well."

"I'm fine," she said softer this time. "Really, I'm fine."

She walked closer to him and he stood in front of her. "You honestly don't look fine," he said, concern lacing his voice.

"Matt, it's just been a really stressful day that's all. I will be fine." Her voice cracked as she finished her sentence and more tears erupted from her eyes. Without thinking he gathered her in his arms. She let herself go and realized the safety she felt wrapped in his embrace.

"You're not fine," he said softly. Her whole body trembled beneath his arms as she cried but he didn't let go. He didn't get her to talk about her feelings but he did hold her, which was a great improvement to his normally jerky veneer.

Bug entered the break room to fill his coffee mug and was met with the sight of Lily clutching Seely as she cried in his arms. Jealousy surged through Bug as he witnessed this sight. He turned to walk away and walked right into Framus, "What are looking at Buggles?"

"Nothing," he said trying to escape from this woman.

"Finally," she said as she saw Seely and Lily. "I was afraid we were going to have another Woody/Jordan situation." Bug said nothing and stalked past her. "Well you're in a mood Buggles," she said following him back to trace.

"I am not," he said defensively.

They were interrupted as Woody reentered trace. "Is it here yet?"

"Not yet, we're still waiting."

"Dammit," he muttered and turned back around to get coffee.

Renee made her way back to Garret's office. She didn't want him to be alone. She knocked and opened the door before he'd even answered. His keyboard lay in pieces on the floor. "Want some company?"

"As long as you don't want to talk."

"I don't mind not talking, have you reached Maggie yet?"

"No, I left a message."

"I'm sure she'll get it soon."

"I dread her getting the message, how can I tell her this?"

"You could let someone else do it."

"Like who?"

"Jordan? Lily? Zoe?"

"No, it would be best for her to hear it from me." A silence than filled the air. Renee didn't push him to talk anymore, instead she just sat there. For what seemed like eternity he said nothing and then finally he spoke, his voice was eerily quiet.

"How could someone do this to my Baby?"

"The world is full of sick and twisted people Garret."

"I don't think I can ever get over this."

"I don't think you'll ever get over it, but I'm sure you'll accept it some day."

"I don't want to accept it, I want my daughter back."

Renee reached across the desk and placed her hand gently on his. "I know Garret, I know," she said soothingly.

"It's here," the FBI agents shouted. "The list is here, please come to the conference room."

"I've got to go to this Garret, I'll come see you later," she promised and then made her way to the conference room. Jordan and Bug joined them this time. Woody was handed a pile of papers, "this is everything spent in the last year."

Jordan read over his shoulder. "This is him. Mark Avery," she said as she took the papers from Woody's hands. "Look at the addresses, Washington, LA and Boston."

"When was the last time it was used?" Woody asked.

"2 weeks ago, at the Boston Harbor Inn," she said. Woody copied the address and him, Seely, Framus and the FBI agents took off before her and Nigel could even say they wanted to go.


	17. Maggie's Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 17 – Maggie's Visit

This time when the elevator doors opened Maggie stepped out of them, dressed in a short black skirt and a hot pink turtleneck. She was wearing a pair of knee – high boots and her makeup had been applied immensely across her face, giving one the impression that she was desperately seeking male attention. Emmy recognized her and offered to take her to Garret's office. However, she declined, she said she knew her way and would be more than happy to go herself. She made her way slowly down the hallway as though she was being sent to the principal's office. Garret had not specified why it was necessary for her to come down and that made her extremely nervous.

She knocked on the big wooden door and waited for a reply. When she was only met with silence she decided to enter anyway. She opened the door and was met with the chaos that was Garret's office. A keyboard lay smashed on the floor. The papers and files on his desk had been thrown to the floor in a fit of rage. His picture of Abby was the only thing left sitting on the desk and it was laying face up in the center. The phone had been ripped from the wall and smashed against the desk before plummeting to the floor. Garret however, didn't move or even look up at her as she entered. "What do you want Garret?" Maggie said abruptly, causing him to jump from his reverie.

"Maggie, I didn't hear you come in."

"Rough day?" she asked as she motioned to the mess on the floor.

"You could say that. Sit down," he commanded.

Maggie did as she was told and sat down into the chair that had been occupied by Renee most of the day. "What is this about Garret?"

Finally he looked up and made eye contact with her. It was then that she noticed how glossy they were. His face was etched with worry, but it was his eyes that caught her off guard. He was never one to wear his emotions on his face, but now, she could see sadness, regret, loss but mostly pain and guilt. "I have some horrible news."

"What is going on?"

"You heard about the serial case we're working on now?"

"Yeah, the one with the blondes?"

"Yes, well he starts by killing 2 women and leaving their bodies in separate locations on the same day. 2 days after they've been murdered. Then he leaves a third body the next day, who has also been dead for 2 days. His final body is left a week later. Yesterday, we got the first two, today however, we got body number 3."

"I'm not following."

"Abby was body number 3."

"What do you mean Abby was body number 3 Garret?" she shouted fiercely.

"She's dead Maggie." This was the first time Garret had actually said this aloud. He felt a tightening in his chest and wished so much that he had more scotch.

Maggie said nothing. She leaned back in the chair still absorbing his words. He watched her facial expressions change as she thought about the words he had just spoken. Was her baby really dead? Finally she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the morgue without so much as a backwards glance.

Jordan, Renee, Lily and Nigel watched Maggie leave. They weren't sure if they should go to Garret or stay out of it. Jordan decided maybe it was time to approach Garret again. She made her way to his office and walked inside. "Garret, are you all right?"

He said nothing and didn't look up. He was still sitting at his desk, now clutching his picture of Abby in his hands. Suddenly he placed the picture down on the desk. He still didn't make eye contact with Jordan. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the morgue She watched him walk towards the elevator, press the button and get inside. No one knew how to respond.

Zoe witnessed the painful expression on Jordan's face. So she stepped forward, "Dr. Cavanaugh, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Dr. Fisher."

"Please call me Zoe."

They walked into Jordan's office and Zoe closed the door behind her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I just want to catch this guy before he leaves Boston."

"You look very tired Dr. Cavanaugh. When was the last time you had a good nights sleep?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You just look very overwhelmed. I noticed a sadness present in your eyes the first time I met you. Were you close to Abby Macy?"

"Not really, I mean I met her quite a few times but I would never say I was close to her."

"So what bothers you about this case the most?"

"That my friends daughter was slaughtered and that all these innocent girls were killed for no reason than to fill the sadistic fantasies of some psychopath."

"So you and Dr. Macy are close friends?"

"Why does it matter? We are obviously not that close since he won't even talk to me."

"I'm certain it's not personal."

"He talked to Renee Walcott, but not me. I think that's personal."

"This bothers you?"

"Well not exactly, I mean I never opened up to him, but he always has talked to me at least and now he's shut me out."

"Does Ms. Walcott have children?"

"Yes actually, she got pregnant with another man's baby while dating Garret."

"Dr. Macy may feel more comfortable talking with someone who would understand what it would feel like to lose their child. Besides if they were in a relationship, he may feel more comfortable showing his emotions to her. I don't think this has to do with you, but it has to do with his relationship with her."

"So you think they are rebuilding their relationship?"

"That's not what I mean. He has probably opened up to her before and being in a relationship he felt safe doing so. Now he needs someone he feels safe with to talk to, someone who will understand him. Someone he let his guard down too. I don't know anything about their relationship."

Jordan nodded her head.

Zoe facial expression remained unchanged. She stood up from the couch and walked towards the door. "If you ever want to talk Dr. Cavanaugh, don't hesitate to ask, I would be more than happy and if you feel uncomfortable with me, keep in mind I am only here for 3 weeks and then I'm gone."

Jordan smiled, "Please call me Jordan, and thanks." Zoe nodded and opened the door and left.

The detectives and agents pulled up in front of the Boston Harbor Inn. "How are we going to do this? We don't want to scare him away and if we go barging in and he's not here, he just might take off."

"Why don't we start with the receptionist?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

Only Woody and Agent Hunter went inside. They walked up to the receptionist and pulled out a picture of Mark Avery. "Have you seen this man?"

She took the picture from their hands. "Sure, he got a room here about 2 weeks ago."

"Is he here now?"

"I don't know, I don't notice when people come in and out."

"Did you notice if he ever brought women back to his hotel room?"

"I have no idea. I don't pay that much attention."

"Do you have any security tapes?"

"Are you kidding, I was surprised when we started accepting credit cards."

"Can you call and find out if he's here? Just dial the room number and see if he picks up, then if he does apologize and say you have the wrong room."

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"I'm homicide detective Woody Hoyt," Woody said pulling out his badge.

"And I'm Agent Hunter from the FBI," Hunter said as he pulled out his badge.

"All right," she dialed the number and waited. After the 6th ring, she hung up and told them he wasn't in his room.

"Dammit, what should we do now?"

"Can we have his room number?"

"I'm sorry I can't disclose that information."

"What?"

"Unless you have a warrant I can't disclose that information."

"Listen this guy is dangerous, he is a serial killer. We need to get him off the streets now. All we want to know is the room number."

"12."

"Thank you." Woody and Hunter walked back outside. They got into the car.

"He's not here. We have a room number. We can either wait here for him to return or we can break into the room and arrest him later."

"I suggest we wait." Seely said. "It's best to avoid scaring him off. Do you really think Garret would forgive us if we screwed up and lost the guy? The guy already hates me but he does like the rest of you."

They nodded in agreement. "That's probably the best idea. We'll do this in shift work, 2 people at a time. The rest of us can go out and search for him." Woody glanced at the clock. It was 6:00 already. Another sleepless night, not that any other night he really got too much sleep.

"Okay, who wants to stay first?"

"I'll stay," Framus offered.

"I'll stay with her," Agent Duncan said quickly.

"Good, 2 people will be here to relieve you later." Woody informed them.

They climbed out of the car. They were going to get a room to keep watch from so they wouldn't look suspicious.


	18. Motive

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 18 - Motive

Garret walked outside and saw Maggie standing in front of the driver's side door of her car. Tears streamed down her face and her whole body was shaking as she sobbed hysterically. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her body. "I know it hurts Maggie," he said softly into her hair. She leaned into him and let him hold her tight. She cried mercilessly and didn't let go.

"Want to go get a drink?" Garret offered. She nodded and he led her to his car and she climbed into the passenger seat. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the nearest pub.

As for Jordan she was worried about why she hadn't yet heard if Mark Avery was arrested or not. Lily was doing paperwork and then she noticed Jordan standing in the doorway. "Jordan are you all right?"

"What if he gets away Lily? What he leaves Boston before we catch him?"

"I don't know Jordan. I guess we just have to have faith."

Nigel wandered into the office where the two women were discussing their worries about Garret and this case. "Any news?"

"Not yet, I just don't know if that's good or bad."

"We'll get him luv," Nigel said gently.

Sydney drove home refusing to let go of her skeletal hand. He was so scared. As he pulled into the parking garage, he gently lifted her out of the car and placed her into the wheelchair. He wheeled her to the elevator and rode it up to his apartment. The nurse was waiting at the door and she helped him bring everything inside. The nurse noticed his hands trembling. She reached out and touched his hands gently. "It's time to take time off work," she told him softly.

"My boss' daughter was just murdered," he spoke in a whisper.

"Sydney this is it, she probably won't make it too much longer. A few days at most." The trembling in his hands spread through his entire body. He shook as he sat down onto the sofa.

"Go back to work and let everyone know, she needs to rest right now anyway."

Zoe found Renee sitting in the conference room writing down information in a file folder. "Are you all right?" Zoe asked delicately.

"I'm fine, I just want to get some work done while I wait to find out if Avery's been arrested." Zoe nodded and turned to leave. "Dr. Fisher?"

"Yes," she said as she turned around.

"How long have you been a psychologist?"

"5 years. I find it very fulfilling."

"That's good. It's important to have a job you find fulfilling."

"Do you feel that way about being a DA?"

"Yes, I really do love my job. It's stressful but I love it."

"Do you have children?"

"Yes, I just had a baby."

"Don't you find it difficult to manage time between a baby and your job?"

"Sometimes, but I've learned to manage."

"Well I'm sure the father is a big help."

"If only there was a father. I'm a single mother."

"Oh, well that must be hard."

"I've learn to get by."

"Do you have any family in the area?"

"No, just me and the nanny who stays at home when I'm at work."

"Do you ever get out or have time for yourself?"

"No, I used to date before the baby, but since then, all my time is either work or motherhood."

"Don't you ever feel the need to get away, or to go out and do something for you?"

"Sure all the time but I don't act on it."

"Do you have many friends?"

"No, I really don't have any friends." This was the first time Renee had admitted this out loud and the first time she realized it was true.

"How does that make you feel?"

"I've accepted it. I had friends years ago. When my marriage ended I lost all my friends."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No not really. I don't really need friends to be happy."

"What makes you happy?"

"Being a Mom, winning a case, shopping; I have hobbies."

"Such as?"

"I paint. I sew. I redecorate. I don't need friends."

"Some people believe friends are the most important part of achieving happiness. Where do you turn when you have a problem?"

"I usually solve it myself."

Zoe nodded her head. "I get a sense that you have trust issues."

Renee contemplated what Zoe said. "I don't think that is it."

"When you had friends, did you trust them with intricate details of your life?"

"When you say intricate, what exactly would you define as intricate?"

"Details of your marriage, personal details about yourself, personal details about your husband, etc."

"I've always been a private person."

"I think the correct term would be a guarded person. You have trust issues."

"That's ridiculous."

"You have a fear of opening up to people. Perhaps you fear ridicule, whatever your reason, it comes from a lack of trust."

"Why would I have trust issues?"

"You tell me."

"I have no idea."

"Did you have friends in school?"

"A few, I was teased a lot."

"Why?"

"I wasn't as thin as I was now and I was kind of funny looking."

"Did your friends ridicule you?"

"No, they were always nice to me. They were outcasts too."

"What about at home, how did your parents treat you?"

"My father worked a lot and my mother was on antidepressants. Sometimes she slept a lot."

"How did that make you feel?"

"I learned to take care of myself."

"You've never relied on anyone have you?"

"I've never needed to, I learned to take care of myself. My mother was there for me, but I could look after myself."

"So you learned from a young age that you couldn't rely on anyone to take care of you, that all you had was yourself. You were teased in school which made you fear people. You feared opening up to them and trusting you because people hurt you so much. There are several reasons I can see for why you have trust issues."

"I guess I never really thought about it."

"Friends can be very important. They can help you deal with issues rather than avoiding them, they can make you smile and they will be there for you when you really need them."

"I know but I don't have time to make friends."

"What about friends through work?"

"Then I'll be thinking about work when I'm with them."

"Now you're just looking for an excuse. Try going out with someone from work and try to have fun. You need to do this for yourself. Then when your baby is older and starts to go to school or social events you can meet other parents there and make other friends."

"Thanks Doctor."

"Anytime and please call me Zoe."

Renee smiled as Zoe left the room.

Sydney stood outside looking up at the morgue. He couldn't do it. He couldn't go inside and tell Garret, not now, not when his daughter was just brutally murdered and taken forever from his grasp. He would just call in sick, it was all he could do. He turned around and walked away, back to his home, back to watching her suffer.

Bug was searching for Mark Avery's previous employment and whatever else he could find out about the man. Then with his information he went to Jordan's office. "Mark Avery, born in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. He was married to Jennifer Avery. Jennifer was a model, before her death 3 years ago. She was stabbed to death, after leaving a photo shoot, by her photographer. I found the newspaper article online and this was the image they used." Jordan looked down at the image of Jennifer Avery on her desk. The woman had long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was also wearing a pink scarf. "Jennifer Avery was only 22 when she died. Mark moved to Canada for a few years after her death but he seems to be back and avenging his wife's death."

"Well there's his motive. He probably saw his wife's mangled body and he kills all these women to look like a perfect version of his wife." Lily said gently.

"How will we explain that one to Dr. Macy? How can we tell him, his daughter was murdered so that a psycho could avenge his wife's death?"

"Well he has a right to know why," Jordan admitted.

"We should wait to tell him until Mark Avery is caught just in case he isn't the right guy," Renee said from the doorway. "Let's just focus on arresting him for now."

They all nodded in agreement. She was right it was pointless to upset Garret prematurely.


	19. Another Long Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen 

Chapter 18 – Another Long Night

Renee's cell rang and she picked it up. "Yes, everyone's still here. They have found a motive. Okay…Okay. I'll tell them, thanks."

She hung up and looked into their expectant faces. They all thought it was good news. "That was Detective Hoyt. Mark Avery wasn't in his room but Detective Framus and Agent Duncan have gotten a room so that they can keep watch. The rest of the detectives and agents are out looking for him. Hoyt put out an APB for him so all officers are on the look out. He suggests everyone go home and get some rest tonight while they're looking. It is pointless for all of you to be here. Nothing else is going to be accomplished tonight."

They all felt defeated after Renee's speech but they knew she was right and at least they didn't have to give up hope. "You guys all go home, I'll stay tonight and do the double shift," Bug suggested.

"I don't mind staying," Jordan offered.

"I think you need to get some sleep luv. You stayed last night." Nigel informed her. She nodded in agreement, even though she probably wasn't going to have a very restful night, it would be nice to sit on the couch with a beer and put her feet up. It had been a long 36 hours and she could definitely use the break. Jordan stood up with Lily and the two of them got ready to go home. Bug went back to trace and Renee went back to her office. Nigel followed after Zoe. "Dr. Fisher?"

"Yes Dr. Townsend?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink?"

"I can't that would be unethical. It goes against the patient/doctor code of ethics, at least for the next three weeks."

"We could just go out as friends luv. I would love the company." Zoe smiled and Nigel loved watching her face glow as she did so.

"All right Dr. Townsend as friends."

"One more thing, please call me Nigel."

"All right, well please call me Zoe. However, I can't go out like this. Let me go home and change and I'll meet you somewhere." Her crimson lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"Where would you like to meet?"

"Somewhere fun. Somewhere we can let loose. I'm sure you can think of a place."

Nigel smiled as he contemplated where to go.

* * *

Garret sat quietly while Maggie finished her eighth shot of scotch. "I just don't understand Garret. How can Abby be gone? She was so young, so innocent. This is so wrong." Garret watched as she pulled a package of cigarettes out of her purse and placed a cigarette delicately between her lips. He pulled out a lighter and lit it for her. He watched as she took a long drag off of it. He could tell it had been a while since she had last smoked by the look on her face, but he wasn't in the mood to comment.

"She had her whole life ahead of her. We had so many plans. For her 23rd birthday we had made a pact to travel to Europe together. She had so much life. I can't just bury her in the ground. I just don't know what I'm going to do." She took another drag off of the cigarette.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever faced." Garret confessed.

"Well how do you get over the loss of your child. Parents are not supposed to outlive their children. It's wrong, it's so wrong." Tears dripped gently from Maggie's cheeks. "Can I get another one over here?" She called to the bartender.

"I don't know what to do with myself. How do you keep living when a major part of your life is gone?"

"I don't know Garret, I don't know. I just talked to her on the phone four days ago. She sounded so happy and so confident. How can this be happening? Oh God, my baby is gone. She is gone, god dammit. Why?" Maggie cried out to the bar. "I want to kill that son of a bitch," she said as she pushed the cigarette back in her mouth and sucked hard on it as if it would take away her pain.

"I just want to know why," Garret stated as the bartender brought Maggie another shot. "Can I get another scotch on the rocks?" Garret requested as he watched Maggie take her shot.

"Yeah, I'll take a beer please." Maggie requested.

The two of them sat in silence. They had run out of things to say.

* * *

Jordan went home to her apartment. Her head and feet ached. She opened her fridge and noticed she was out of beer. "Dammit," she cursed under her breath. She grabbed her jacket and ran back out the door. She wasn't going to relax until she had a beer in her hand.

* * *

Lily went inside her chaotic apartment. The boxes were everywhere. She sat down beside a box and pulled it open. There was a photo album on top. She picked it up and traced her fingers along the edges. She was afraid to open it. She stared at the cream coloured cover with a picture of a young boy and girl holding hands. She couldn't remember the album from her child hood.

Finally she opened it up and looked at the tattered pages. It was her sixth birthday, her mother was there, smiling at the camera. Lily was dressed in a red dress and her hair was up in pigtails. Tears attempted to escape her eyes. She touched each picture gently with her fingers and then like rain her tears splashed onto the plastic picture covers. She flipped the page and there was her first day of grade 1. She had another set of pigtails in her hair. She was wearing a little white dress with red flowers on it and a little red sweater. Then, there was one of her and her mother. She let out a sob as she stared down at her mother's smiling face. She turned through each page and looked at the pictures from her childhood. Andy was in a lot of the pictures. She never realized how cute he had been when he was little. Lily didn't know who to call. She lifted the phone and held it in her trembling hands. She chose Jordan. She dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Jordan, it's Lily," Lily said between tears.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"I was just going through some of my mother's boxes."

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry. How about I come over and we'll have a few drinks and go through some of the boxes?"

"That would be really nice Jordan."

Jordan grabbed her beer and drove over to Lily's apartment. She took the elevator and then knocked on Lily's door. Lily opened the door dressed in her bathrobe, she looked like hell. Her mascara had run down her cheeks and her eyes looked swollen from crying. Jordan pulled Lily into an embrace. Jordan was well aware of how hard it is to lose a mother. "Jordan I didn't know who else to call."

"Hey it's okay, you can call me anytime. I told you I'd be here for you."

* * *

When Zoe showed up at the bar, Nigel's chin almost hit the floor. The conservative woman he had met earlier was now wearing a pair of black leather pants and a cherry red halter top. The shirt matched her lipstick and its purpose was to show off cleavage. Her hair was flowing down around her face. Nigel wasn't sure if his heart was still beating. She was gorgeous. "Sweet Nancy."

"Hey Nigel," she said, smiling at the gaping hole in his face. "Can I get a screaming orgasm?" she asked the bartender.

"Zoe, you're so…so…hot," he finally sputtered. She smiled at his comment.

"Thanks for the compliment." The bartender placed her drink in front of her. "It's so nice to go out with someone who isn't female."

Nigel couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he tried to respond. "You just looked so conservative at the morgue."

"I dress professionally for work and then when I go out, I dress to party. My work life and my social life are completely separate. I like to dress like this but I couldn't for work or I don't think anyone would take me seriously. Do you think people would open up and tell me all their problems if I dressed like this?"

"I just didn't expect it that's all." She smiled again.

"Are you going to order a drink?"

"Yeah, of course. Can I get an apple martini?"

* * *

Garret and Maggie finally made their way home. Garret got into the cab with Maggie and he took her up to her apartment to make sure she was okay. They went inside and she offered him a glass of water. He watched her stagger to the kitchen and come back with two glasses of water. She sat down beside him on the couch. They just looked at eachother. Garret felt safe with Maggie because she understood what he was going through. She understood his pain. He leaned into her and their lips met. All their grief turned to passion and she started to unbutton his shirt. "Maggie stop, I can't do this, not with you," he said as he stood up and left her apartment. She stood dumbstruck as she watched him leave. As the door shut, she found herself sobbing hysterically on the sofa.

* * *

Sydney climbed into bed next to her. He lay there watching her sleep. He could tell her breathing was slowing down as the night wore on. He put his hand on her wrist and felt her pulse. Her pulse was barely evident. She wasn't going to make it too much longer. Her body had rejected all chemo and radiation. The cancer was too advanced. He knew her chances of living a few more days was unlikely. He couldn't sleep. He resorted to watching her, wishing that their time together wasn't about to come to an end.

* * *

Garret went home and found an unopened bottle of scotch. He poured himself a mug full and started drinking it straight. He was past the point where he could feel it burn. He consumed the amber liquid with a greedy hunger in hopes that it would consume all his grief and anger. He just wanted to be numb and let go of the fact that his daughter was gone.

* * *

The night wore on for the detectives and agents as they blindly searched for the killer. They were hitting dead ends at every turn. People recognized him but hadn't seen him in a while. Arresting Mark Avery suddenly seemed a much more difficult task then first anticipated. He was probably aware he was being watched.

* * *

Morning came all too soon for the morgue family. Jordan and Lily awoke to the sound of Lily's alarm. It had been an emotional night for both of them as they went through box after box. Jordan started to relive what it was like after her mother's murder and Lily was an emotional wreck.

* * *

Nigel and Zoe woke up beside one another in Zoe's bed and Nigel was nursing one hell of a hangover. Zoe opened her eyes and looked at Nigel smiling at her. "Oh My God," she shrieked. "We didn't, tell me we didn't."

"It looks like we did luv. I doubt we climbed into bed without clothes on and didn't do anything."

"I can't believe this happened. I broke the code of ethics, I'm supposed to be your Psychologist."

"Well luv, no one has to know. We'll just pretend to be friends until the three weeks are up, then we'll worry about it."

"I guess that's true. I feel so horrible. I was certain, I could help you too."

"Help me, I don't need help."

"Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes. Something has really upset you, and the grief from it still plagues you."

"I should get home and get some clothes for work," Nigel told her, avoiding her psychoanalyses.

* * *

Sydney hadn't slept all night. Instead he sat watching her life slowly fade away. He knew this was her last day alive. He could feel it in every inch of his soul.

* * *

Garret had unplugged his alarm before bed and thrown against his bedroom wall. Then he fell into a deep alcohol induced sleep.

Renee spent the night going over the case file. She read every detail of the autopsies and profile of the scarf killer but still nothing made sense. She had fallen asleep at the kitchen table and woke up to the sound of her child crying.

* * *

Woody felt like hell as he gave up and headed for the morgue. He wasn't sure what they were going to do. He called Framus and told her that he was going to get a warrant and then her and Duncan could go in the room.

As Woody stood waiting for the elevator Lily and Jordan came up behind him. "Hey Woods, please tell me you come bearing good news."

"I wish I could Jo, I wish I could. He never went back to his room last night and we couldn't find him anywhere."

"Maybe he's clued in that we are looking for him."

"That's a definite possibility. Are you guys alright?" he asked noticing the circles that were so evident below their eyes and the looks of sadness and defeat that were reflected in them.

"Long night, worrying about the case and everything."

"I'll keep my promise Jo, this bastard is not leaving Boston. However, Renee mentioned that you found a motive."

"He's killing woman in honour of his dead wife."

"In honour of?"

"She was brutally murdered after a photo shoot and he kills these woman and then makes them look angelic. He is reliving his wife's murder by taking out what she really looked like at the crime scene. We have the photo's and they're pretty gruesome."

"It is probably his way of grieving," Lily suggested as they stepped inside the elevator.

"What a psycho," Woody stated as he followed them inside. Both woman rolled their eyes.


	20. Joe's Tavern

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 20 – Joe's Tavern

Nigel walked home quickly. He showered, took some aspirin and dressed for work. He suddenly felt nervous facing Zoe. She was the first woman he had been with since Sarah and he was beginning to realize he really liked her. He hated that they had to tiptoe around each other because he really did like her a lot. Before they had gotten plastered and went back to her place, they just talked. He had learned so much about her. Now he had to avoid her for three weeks.

Once the babysitter arrived Renee headed off to the morgue. She knew a meeting was scheduled for nine that morning and she raced to make it there on time.

As everyone started arriving at the morgue they went quickly to the conference room. Framus, Seely, Agent Duncan and Agent Hunter weren't at the morgue. They were still out looking for Mark Avery. Woody walked in. He looked disheveled. He hadn't shaved and his hair was standing straight up every which way. He was so tired. It was the second night in a row he had gotten absolutely no sleep. He was beginning to forget what a good night's sleep felt like. He ran his hand through his unkempt hair. The strain from the last few days was getting to him. They all listened carefully. "We have been out all night. No one we've asked has seen him in the last two nights and he never returned back to his room. We think we've covered every bar in all of Boston. Either he knows we're after him or this is part of his plan."

Everyone nodded. This was getting more and more difficult. Woody's phone started to ring. "This is Hoyt."

"Woody, it's Roz. He just showed up."

"Call everyone. If he tries to leave arrest him. I'll be there as soon as possible. Thanks Roz." He hung up and looked at their expectant faces. "I've got to go, we've got the bastard."

Jordan chased after him. "Let me come with you."

"This guy is dangerous Jo. We aren't playing here. I'll call you as soon as possible."

Then he left and drove as fast as he could to the motel.

Garret woke up feeling like something had died in his mouth and then he was beaten in the head with a metal rod. He tried to bury his face in his pillow but it didn't make him feel any better. He had to get up. He dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He threw on the water, stripped down and climbed in. The hot water enveloped him. He pictured Abby's smiling face and then suddenly a wave of nausea hit and he jumped out of the shower to throw up. He broke down and cried and sobbed over the toilet. His baby was gone. He leaned back against the wall and cried into his hands. "You son of a bitch," he screamed into the empty apartment. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, How dare you take my child."

He pulled himself up and went into the kitchen. He pulled the bottle of scotch from the cupboard and dumped a glass full. Then he poured it down his throat. It burned the whole way down but he didn't care. As soon as he downed the glass he poured another. He moved to the table and continued pouring himself drinks. Someone knocked on his door and he contemplated ignoring it. He assumed it was Maggie but whoever it was wouldn't leave. Begrudgingly he got up, grabbed his robe and answered the door. Zoe stood in the doorway. "Dr. Macy, I've come to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Unfortunately you have to. I am not going to let you help yourself with a bottle of scotch."

"I don't need your help."

"Why not?"

"I don't want your help."

"If you go through life never asking for help than you are never going to be happy. Why close yourself off from life?"

"It's my life I'll do what I want with it."

"It's not much of a life if you don't live it. Closing yourself off from life with a bottle of scotch to keep you company does that make you happy?"

"That's none of your business."

"When was the last time you went out and had fun?"

"MY DAUGHTER JUST DIED, I'm not really concerned about my dating life."

"Or lack thereof? Fine let's talk about how you feel about your daughter.

"I don't want to talk about her to you."

"You have been unhappy for quite some time haven't you?"

"It's none of your business."

"Listen Dr. Macy, your daughter wouldn't have wanted her death to ruin what's left of your life."

"How the hell would you know what my daughter would want? You didn't know her."

"Do you think this is what she'd want, for her father to drink away any memories of her then to ever grieve for her and honour her memory?"

"Shut up, you don't know anything about her. You didn't know her."

"But you did and I think deep inside you know that I am right."

"Leave me alone."

"Your daughter just died Dr. Macy, how do you feel?"

"Like I might hurt you if you don't leave."

"I am not afraid of you or your rage. You are angry at the man who killed your child not me. You are turning all your grief into anger. Stop running, just stand still and let your emotions catch up." Then she stood up and walked to the door and let herself out.

The nurse and Sydney sat on either side of the bed. She was barely breathing now. He held onto her hand wishing she'd never let go. She couldn't even hold on she was so weak now. Each breath was becoming more shallow. He let the tears slide down his face and refused to let go of her skeletal hand. "I don't want to lose you."

She couldn't respond anymore. She could no longer speak. She was prepared to die. He watched her take her final breath and then she slipped away from him and his grasp. "No, please not yet, I'm not ready to lose you yet." He was crying to her empty shell now, she was no longer there.

Jordan was pacing and Lily was trying to talk to her. "Jordan they're going to get him."

"Where the hell is Sydney? First he leaves early on the worst day ever and now he doesn't show up for work."

"Jordan you're not mad at Sydney, you just need someone to take your frustration out on."

Zoe came into the morgue and they all looked at her. "Hey any news?" she asked skeptically. Nigel couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a black skirt that was a few inches above her knees and a purple and white v-neck long sleeved shirt. She had on a pair of black knee – high boots and her wavy red hair spilled down her back.

"They think they caught him but we haven't heard anything yet." Jordan said tensely.

She nodded and moved on. She could tell Jordan wasn't in the mood to talk.

Moments later Garret came out the elevator door. Everyone stood still watching him as he silently made his way into his office and slammed the door. Everyone was in shock and they were afraid to make a noise.

Jordan went into her office and Lily followed behind. Renee was in trace bothering Nigel and Bug to deal with her anxiety. She kept asking them weird questions in an attempt to lighten everyone's mood.

Twenty minutes later there was still no word. Jordan felt like driving down to the motel herself.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Sydney stumbled off. He was hysterical and he couldn't see straight. Emmy saw him and ran to him. "Doctor are you okay?"

"She's gone, she died," he cried as he let himself collapse on the floor. "She's really dead. SHE'S DEAD."

Everyone heard him and came running out. He was sitting on the floor. Tears streaked down his face and his eyes were puffy from crying. He buried his head and cried, he couldn't accept that she was gone. "What's going on here?" Garret asked in his usual authoritative tone.

"She's dead Garret, she's dead."

"Who's dead?" Jordan asked in confusion.

"My wife died."

"You have a wife?" Bug asked even more confused than Jordan.

"She died of cancer this morning."

Lily sat down and hugged him. He let her hold him as he tried to calm down. "I have nowhere else to go."

"It's okay Sydney. Come on stand up and we'll go into my office and talk." Her voice was so soft and safe that he couldn't refuse.

Jordan's cell rang. "Cavanaugh."

"Jo, it wasn't him. He sent someone into his room to pick up his stuff. We have the guy in custody."

"I'm coming down there."

"All right. I'll see you in a few minutes. I need you to send someone to process the motel room."

"I'll send Nigel."

They all looked at her waiting for the news. "He sent someone in to get his stuff. I'm going down to the precinct now, Renee want to join me? Nige, do you want to go process the motel room?"

"Sure luv." Nigel said, glad to be free from Zoe's presence.

"Sure, see you all later." Renee said, then she and Jordan walked out of the morgue.

Nigel drove quickly to the hotel room and was met with Framus who was waiting there for him. He went inside and pulled out his equipment. The bed was covered in hairs and fibers. He started bagging them. Then he searched every square inch of the room. When he was done he ran back to the car and drove as quickly as possible back to the morgue.

Jordan and Renee entered the precinct and were met with more chaos. Woody walked up to them, his eyes were clouded with exhaustion and his hair looked even more unkempt from constantly running his hands through it. "He's in here," he said motioning to one of the interrogation rooms.

"Let me speak to him," Renee ordered. Woody nodded and followed her in. Jordan went into the observation room.

"I'm Renee Walcott."

"I didn't do nothing wrong, I've been framed."

"Framed by who?"

"The guy who paid me. He said I could have all his stuff."

"Why would you agree to that?"

"I don't got a lot. I gotta feed my family, ya know? I thought I could sell some of his stuff and buy food for my family."

"Did he want anything out of the room?"

"No he said I could have all of it."

"Where did you meet him?"

"A bar called Joe's Tavern."

"When did you meet him?"

"This morning."

"Did he have anything with him?"

"I didn't notice."

"Are you normally in bar's first thing in the morning?"

"Look lady, I'm cooperating, there is no need to rag on my lifestyle."

"Hold him. Hoyt lets go down there and see if anyone else remembers him."

"Why are you holding me? You have nothing on me."

"Right now you are all we have."

"I want a lawyer."

"That's fine, we'll have someone contact one for you."

Renee and Woody walked out of the interrogation room and met Jordan in the hallway. "I'm coming."

"Jordan, shouldn't you be helping Nigel with trace."

"I'm coming."

"Whatever."


	21. The Package

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen 

Chapter 21 – The Package

Sydney put his head down on the desk. Lily reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I wasn't ready to lose her."

"You are never ready to lose someone Sydney, but unfortunately life doesn't wait for everyone to be prepared before it ends."

"I thought that I'd have her for a few more weeks but the cancer just picked up and rapidly spread through her lungs."

"How long have you known?"

"2 months."

"Why didn't you tell us? Garret would have given you time off and we could have been there for you."

"I needed the money and I thought if I told everyone they would always be watching me, always breathing down my neck. I wasn't ready to accept it." He lifted his hand and brushed the tears from his eyes.

Lily held onto his arm. "Don't you have any family that could have helped you?"

"My sister was really good at first but she couldn't afford to keep missing work and my brother was paying for the nurse that stayed with us."

"How long were you married?"

"Five years. I thought we would grow old together. We never even had children. She was so young."

"How old was she?"

"34."

"I'm sorry Sydney."Lily stood up and poked her head out the door. She motioned for Zoe to come in.

Zoe entered seconds later. "Dr. Trumaine, I'm Dr. Zoe Fisher, I'm filling in for Dr. Stiles and if you want to talk to me please feel free." He didn't respond but he looked up at her. She gave him a soft smile. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"I wasn't ready to lose her."

"You never are, no matter how much you prepare yourself for that moment."

"I don't think I'll ever get over it."

"Grief is like a backpack and with each loss we add something new to that backpack. That backpack remains on our shoulders for the rest of our lives but we eventually accept that it is there. No one is ever expected to get over the loss of a loved one but in time they can accept it and move past it."

"What if I can't?"

"I think youcan someday. I can't tell you how long that will be because it is different for everybody, but with time you will accept her passing."

"We had so many plans for the future."

"Like what?"

"We were looking for a house before we started a family. We were going to try getting pregnant before her doctor found the cancer. It was only 2 months ago we thought we had our whole lives ahead of us and now she's gone. I thought we would be dancing at our child's wedding but now I have to plan her funeral."

"I understand that everything feels chaotic now but once the funeral is over you can truly start the healing process. Do you have family that can help you with planning?"

"I have a sister and a brother. I know they'll be there for me but I feel so alone."

"It is very common to feel alone in times of grief because you feel like no one could possibly understand what it is like for you. However, no matter how much someone doesn't understand your pain does not mean you are alone. You have people to hold you up and to help you make it through this painful time."

"But they can't help me, what can they do?"

"Hold you, let you cry, let you talk or let you express yourself. They can relieve some burdens by doing tasks for you."

"But they can't relieve what I feel mentally."

"No one can. Only you can do that and with time you should be able to process your grief and accept it. It isn't an easy task but life isn't an easy task. You can get through this and with people to lean on you will find it easier."

"I feel so guilty for not staying home with her longer. We should have had more time."

"Would you feel any less guilty with more time?"

"I don't know I wasn't given the chance."

"Why do you feel guilty, you didn't kill her?"

"I just feel like I should have been there more."

"You are finding ways to blame yourself, there is no reason to blame yourself, she died of natural causes and you stuck by her until the end. Would she blame you?"

"No, she was very understanding about work. She was always so happy every night when I got home. I miss her so much."

* * *

Jordan and Woody entered the bar. It was a dingy little brick building, filled with alcoholics. "Excuse me sir?" Woody said to the man behind the bar.

"What can I do for you lad?" The man asked with a thick scottish accent.

"I was wondering if you've seen this man?" Woody said as he handed him the picture.

"You know son, even if I had I probably wouldn't remember. So many people come in here that I forget what they look like. Faces become a jumble at my age."

"So you don't recognize him?"

"Sorry lad, you can ask some of the men, they might, but I don't."

"Thank you sir."

Jordan and Woody turned around and were faced with a elderly man. The scent of alcohol was thick on his breath, coupled with the scent of sweat and lack of hygiene. Woody put his arm around Jordan protectively. "Can we help you sir?"

"You have a pretty little lady here. Not many pretty little ladies come in here." He reached out for Jordan.

"This pretty little lady is with me," Woody said as he flashed his badge.

"Sorry Detective. I don't want no trouble."

Woody walked past him still holding onto Jordan. They wandered over to a table where a young man was sitting with a coffee reading. "Excuse me sir," Woody said. "Sir." The man didn't respond. "Sir, excuse me sir." The man finally lifted his head. As soon as he saw Woody he jumped.

"What?"

"Do you recognize this man?"

The man looked down at the picture and then with a grin looked back up at Woody. "Yes, I know him."

"That's great," Woody said with enthusiasm. "Where can we find him?"

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Detective Hoyt, Boston PD and this is Dr. Cavanaugh a medical examiner for the State of Massachussets." Woody informed him. "So where can we find him?"

"I don't know. He was my brother in law. He wasmarried to my sister."

"Your sister, the one who died?"

"Yeah, that would be the one. He came to see me late last night, said he needed a place to stay."

"So he stayed with you last night?"

"Yeah, but he was gone when I got up this morning."

"Did he have anything with him?"

"A few bags. Why? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"Quite a bit of trouble actually."

"What did he do?"

"He killed eleven women." Jordan responded fiercely. "One of which was a friend of mine's daughter."

"What are youtalking about?"

"He has been killing woman, 4 per state. This is the third state."

"I don't understand how Mark could do such a thing. He was devastated when Jenny died."

"Did he seek counselling?"

"Not that I know of. He moved to Canada that was all I knew. He showed up last night and asked for a place to stay. He said he was travelling through town. Why would Mark do this?"

"He seems to be killing women in the image of your sister."

"What?"

"He finds blonde women with blue eyes and strangles them with a scarf he ties around their neck. They look like your sister."

"Why would he do that?"

"Some believe he is honouring your sister by making her death seem less sordid."

"Did he kill my sister?"

"I thought she was killed by her photographer."

"I never believed it was Dan. I knew Dan before he was her photographer. He was a friend of mine from college. I got him the job with my sister and he loved it."

"Was your sister having an affair?"

"I don't know. How the hell would I know? If they were no one ever told me about it."

"How close were you with Mark?"

"We were never really that close, I accepted him for what he was, my sister's husband." Woody nodded and Jordan frowned.

"I don't think we are getting any closer Woods," she said quietly.

"Thank you for your time," Woody said, " If you hear from him please let us know."

He put his head down. "Detective…" Woody turned around. "He left a package at my house, do you want it?"

"Yes that would be very helpful," Woody admitted graciously.

Jordan and Woody then followed him in Woody's car back to his house.

He lived in a small white house with a wrap around porch and a white picket fence. The yard was covered in littered toys. Jordan followed Woody up the steps and into the house. A woman was standing over the sink doing dishes. She set down a plate and came over to the door. "Honey, this is Detective…"

"Detective Hoyt, Boston PD," Woody said extending his hand. "and this is Dr. Cavanaugh, Medical Examiner for the state of Massachussets."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" she asked the man in confusion.

"No, Mark is, I'm giving them that package he left."

"What package?"

"He left a package in the guest room, I'm going to give it to them."

"Okay, it was nice to meet you detective," she said smiling at him. He smiled back and shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Do I look that bad?" he whispered to Jordan.

"No you look that good," she whispered back. A smile was present on her face.

Woody took the package from the man's hands and thanked him. "This is very helpful thank you."

"No problem, if you have any questions don't be afraid to call," the man said with a smile.

Jordan followed Woody back out of the house and out to the car. "Want to open it?" he asked with enthusiasm like it was a Christmas gift.

"Are you kidding, we don't know what's in here. I think it should be analyzed first." They drove back to the morgue in a comfortable silence.

As soon as they arrived they raced inside with the package. The morgue was still chaotic. Nigel was still examining everything from the motel room, Bug was helping him, Garret was locked in his office, Lily was speaking with a strange couple and Sydney and Zoe were still locked inside Lily's office. Jordan dragged Woody with her to trace. "We need this analyzed immediately. We found out where he was last night."

Nigel took the package from her hands. He examined everything, held a stethescope too it and then fingerprinted it. The only match was the brother – in – laws. However, then they opened it and they all gasped.


	22. Closure

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, my holidays have been crazy. I can't decide whether to have Lily and Seely end up together at the end of this fic or Lily and Bug. I wanted your opinions. Originally I was going to make it Lily and Seely but then I watched Don't Look Back and I feel torn. I would rather get your input on what you would prefer than make the decision. **

Unforeseen

Chapter 22 – Closure

Garret was beyond consolation. He sat silently, staring straightforward at the insignificant objects that lay strewn across the cabinet. The picture of Abby lay discarded on the floor. He had long since smashed his mug that he had been using for his scotch and had begun drinking straight from the bottle. He couldn't remember when he had spun so out of control, but he didn't care. He had given up on everything but the bottle that was grasped tightly in his hand. The only thing he felt he had a grasp on in his life. He was lost on a road that he feared had no end. Absently he pulled the bottle to his lips and allowed the liquid to flow down his throat and into his stomach. He couldn't feel the burn any longer. He was safe because he was numb. He leaned back in his chair truly enjoying the ecstasy he felt with being numb. He was free from his emotions and pain. He could be calm. He let his eyes slowly close and he drifted into a dreamless, alcohol induced sleep.

Sydney was now sitting at Lily's desk in silence, reminiscing his short marriage with his wife. He had become tired of talking to counsellors and asked to be alone. He felt lost in limbo, his life was suddenly empty. He didn't know where to begin grieving and he couldn't get past the regret that plagued him. He had only known her for seven years, married to her for only five. Their life together had only begun, or so he thought, it wasn't supposed to be an ending. They had been so excited to settle down with the 2.5 kids, the white picket fence and the golden retriever they had discussed buying. He thought they would retire together and travel the globe. She had left him alone in a cruel world that could offer no consolation to a man grieving his soul mate.

Woody, Nigel, Jordan and Bug however, were still standing in shock as they stared at the contents of the package. All of the girl's wallets and jewellery lay strewn across the bench. A note sat amongst the contents. "That son of a bitch," Woody muttered fiercely.

Nigel lifted the note gently with his gloves on. "Well you know who I am, but I bet you can't catch me. You know the saying, 'you can run but you can't hide'? I'm about to put that saying into action. Let's play hide and seek, do you think you can find me?" Nigel read aloud.

"He's turned it into a game," Jordan responded angrily. "Fingerprint everything Nige. I want evidence to nail this bastard to the wall when we find him."

Woody flipped open his cell and called agent Hunter. He told him the news and said he was working on getting traffic cameras for the area around where Mark had spent the night. Then he turned and walked out of trace with Jordan on his heels. "Catch this guy Woody," was all she said before turning back around and going back into trace to assist Bug and Nigel.

Dean Albers stepped off the elevator, his tear stained face looked sickly with big dark circles under his eyes and a glazed redness that floated within them. He had obviously not slept since he found out his girlfriend was dead. "Detective Hoyt," he shouted desperately to the detective as soon as he spotted him. Woody looked in his direction.

"Can I help you?" Woody asked as he slowly recognized the distraught man before him.

"Please tell me you found out who killed Jenna."

"We're working on it Mr. Albers."

"I went in and talked to the bartender, he's a friend of mine. He remembers this guy talking to Jenna. He said he was wearing a blue hat. He sat and had a drink with her. They talked for a while and then he said that the man walked her out and that was the last he saw of her. The came back a few hours later, right around closing and started talking to one of the waitresses. He said her name is Elizabeth Montgomery. He said she hasn't been back to work in a few days. Do you know anything about her?"

"She died Mr. Albers. We believe she was killed by the same man that killed Jenna."

"I just keep thinking that if I hadn't have left that Jenna would still be alive."

"Do you want to talk to the grief counsellor?" Woody asked feeling uncomfortable in his present situation.

"I need to know that the guy who killed Jenna gets caught. I can't begin to grieve until Jenna receives justice."

"We're doing the best we can Mr. Albers."

"My friend is willing to come to the trial and point out the man that picked up Jenna and Elizabeth that night."

"That will be very helpful, I'll give you a call when we catch him," Woody promised hoping to get out of the conversation.

"Thank you Detective Hoyt," he said as he turned to walk away.

"Mr. Albers?" Woody called after him. He turned around and looked at Woody, fresh tears glistening in his eyes. "I promise to bring Jenna justice."

"Thank you," he cried aloud as he walked into the elevator.

Woody followed him in and stood silently hoping the elevator's descent would be quick.

Dean said nothing. He just tried to gather his composure and stand silently beside the detective.

Finally the door's slid open and Woody and Dean went their separate ways.

Woody raced over to the precinct with his ear glued to his cell, working on getting traffic cameras. Once inside he found, both agents, Seely and Framus waiting expectantly. "What do we do now Hoyt?"

"I'm working on getting traffic camera's so we can find a license plate number. I have a feeling he's leaving Boston and this may be all we have to track him."

Jordan stood impatiently tapping her foot on the floor while she waited for the results. Her anxiousness was beginning to get to Nigel.

"Jordan, I love you, I do, but please go somewhere until we get the results. I will call you as soon as we get them, but you are driving me crazy."

Jordan rolled her eyes and turned on her heel and stalked out of trace. She didn't have the strength to start an argument. She was walking towards her office when she spotted Zoe standing quietly looking out a window over Boston. She seemed to be in a daze as she watched drops of rain gently sprinkle down into the busy streets. "Rough time getting used to the morgue?" Jordan asked jokingly.

"Huh? Oh Dr. Cavanaugh, I didn't hear you come in."

"You seem upset. Is the morgue getting to you?"

"No it's not that. I was just thinking," Zoe said as she flashed her trademark smile.

"Do you usually think with a huge frown on your face?"

"When did we switch jobs?"

"I just noticed the frown when I came in."

"I didn't even notice. How are you feeling with the case?"

"Frustrated. I need to get this guy for Garret. He isn't going to have closure until we catch him."

"I think he is a long way from closure. People grieving often don't achieve closure for a long time, most often several years."

"Won't it help?"

"Well in this situation it does help but your problems and emotions won't go away because the killer received justice. Putting someone in jail won't bring the deceased back. Right now he may think everything will be okay once the killer is caught but he is a long way from recovery." Jordan nodded. "Grief doesn't really ever leave you, its what makes you stronger. People don't get over grief, they simply accept its presence. That is the hardest part when a person is grieving is accepting that nothing can change the outcome. No matter what the person remains dead. You build up this wall of hatred to the person that did it because you can feed off your anger and you can start to turn your grief into hate."

Jordan felt her eyes beginning to moisten. Hearing this made her relive the fact that her mother's killer was still out there and Jordan realized she had built a wall of hatred to the killer rather than enjoying life.

"The fact is you can't hurt that person with your hatred. Instead you are just hurting yourself and keeping yourself from enjoying life. You have no idea how many patients I have met who have lived their whole lives in a little shell. My goal here is to keep Dr. Macy from becoming a shell of a man, hidden inside a body where he will no longer feel pain like he feels now."

Tears gently dripped from Jordan's eyes. Everything Zoe said described her perfectly. Zoe noticed the tears. "Are you all right Dr. Cavanaugh?"

"I'm fine. This is all just getting to me."

"As a psychologist I have become exceptionally well at deciphering between a patient telling the truth and a patient not telling the truth. Don't be afraid to talk to me. You are afraid of what I have to say. Why do you fear expressing yourself, unless you've never dealt with your demons from your past? I am going to be here for the next three weeks and I hope you will come and talk to me when you are ready."

Then Zoe walked to the door and left Jordan to contemplate what she said. "Jordan we have a match," Nigel said enthusiastically from the doorway a few minutes after Zoe left. Jordan deserted all thoughts of talking to Zoe and raced into trace.


	23. Alcohol Poisoning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: So far I've gotten one vote for Lily/Bug. Let me know which you'd rather see. I'm still open for suggestion, either way I'll make it work.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 23 – Alcohol Poisoning

Jordan stared at the name blinking on the screen. Mark Avery' s name flashed before her eyes. Anger surged through her and she threw her phone open to alert the precinct. "He really has made this a game," she muttered to Nigel.

"I still don't understand why they didn't fight back. What did he do to them?" Nigel pondered.

Lily entered the room. "How's it going?"

"He knows we're looking for him. This has become a game of cat and mouse."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes," Jordan said after she told Woody to hold on. "Call the morgue where Jennifer Avery had her autopsy done. I want those files. Tell them it is essential for our investigation."

Lily nodded and left the room.

Garret woke up and looked around the room groggily. His head throbbed. He slowly stood up and found it difficult to make it to the doorway. As he reached out for the knob, he was overcome with nausea and he threw up. He fell to his knees. Zoe heard the thump as he hit the ground and ran into his office. He was passed out on the floor now. "Dr. Macy," she shouted as she kneeled down onto the floor. "Somebody help me."'

Jordan, Lily, Nigel, Bug, Emmy, Sydney and a couple other morgue employees ran inside. Garret lay unconscious on the floor. "I think he may be suffering from alcohol poisoning," she said fearfully.

Jordan opened her cell phone and dialed 911. She looked down at his unresponsive body. Bug was checking his pulse. Tears burned her eyes as they escaped.

"911, please state the nature of your emergency."

"We need an ambulance at the Massachussets Medical Examiner's Building immediately," she ordered.

"What is the emergency?"

"Alcohol poisoning. We have an employee passed out on the floor from alcohol poisoning."

"An ambulance is on their way. Please stay on the phone with me until they arrive." Jordan closed her phone and knelt down beside Bug.

"Garret, wake up. You're going to be okay. An ambulance is on their way. Come on Garret, wake up," Jordan shouted.

Lily wiped the tears from her own face as she clutched his clammy hand. Even Nigel's eyes were watering.

Moments later an ambulance arrived and lifted Garret onto the stretcher. They put an oxygen tank over his mouth and covered him in a blanket. Then they raced him to the hospital. Jordan and Lily decided to go together leaving everyone else to look after the morgue.

Jordan's cell rang as Lily drove. "Cavanaugh."

"We have the traffic camera's Jo. We'll have a license plate number for you in a minute."

"I'm not at the morgue Woody. Garret's been rushed to the hospital from alcohol poisoning. Call Nigel. I'll call you later." Then she hung up her phone.

Woody hung up his phone. "Hey Guys, I have a situation I need to go to. Call the morgue as soon as you get the license number. Nigel will look it up. Also put out an APB for it. I'll be back later. Keep me updated."

They nodded but didn't quite understand where Woody was going.

Woody arrived at the hospital about 10 minutes later and ran inside. "I'm here to see Dr. Garret Macy. He was brought in about 20 minutes ago with alcohol poisoning."

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"A friend of his."

"Unless you are family I can't let you in. You can wait with those two ladies if you like." Woody looked where she was pointing and spotted Jordan and Lily sitting on chairs with their heads in their hands.

"Thanks," he said quietly and wandered over to them. He knelt down in front of Jordan and reached out and touched her face. She was startled by his touch but she looked up and was met with his beautiful blue eyes. She collapsed into his arms and he pulled her tightly against his chest.

"He'll be fine Jo. Garret's a fighter."

"I should have talked to him more. I should have been there for him."

"This isn't the time to blame yourself. You are doing something even better for him and that is working your ass off to catch Mark Avery. Garret wouldn't have listened to you and you know that. He needs help and counselling and he'll get that. You aren't a therapist, you're just a friend."

Woody looked over at Lily who was still trying to wipe away all her tears. He reached his hand out to her and she held it. That act meant more to her than he would ever know. Together the three of them waited.

Finally a nurse came over. "Dr. Macy's stomach has been pumped and we believe he'll make a full recovery."

"Can we see him?"

"Listed as his next of kin is his wife Maggie. You can ask her when she arrives."

"Ex – wife Maggie, he probably never got around to changing it after their divorce. Please let us go see him, we're all he really has."

"He signed the form saying he has a daughter, we'll contact her."

"Unless you know how to contact the dead, then that would be really pointless."

The two detectives and two agents watched the traffic camera from 2 in the morning on and were getting rather tired of seeing the car parked in the driveway. "Is he ever going to move?"

"We're only at 4 am. I'm sure he'll move before 5." They continued to stare at the screen.

Nigel was processing one of the watches when he discovered hair and blood. "Finally a real break," he shouted delightfully. Bug jumped at his sudden outburst.

"Aren't you worried about Dr. Macy?"

"Of course Buggles, but I also want to catch this guy for Dr. Macy."

Zoe wandered into trace where Bug and Nigel were still processing. "Can I be of any help?"

Nigel looked up from what he was doing and he could feel warmth on his face. He couldn't help admiring how beautiful she was. He stared at the golden necklace that dropped daringly low on her chest. Her eyes were so warm and safe. Nigel couldn't help it, he couldn't keep her out of his thoughts. "Uhhh, actually yes. Can you call Detective Hoyt please?"

"Sure," she said as she picked up her own cell phone. "What's the number?"

Woody, Jordan and Lily finally talked the nurse into letting them go see Garret. He looked vulnerable and weak as he lay in the bed. It reminded Jordan of when Woody was in the hospital after he was shot. She felt her eyes begin to burn so she rubbed them. She couldn't cry yet, Garret was really weak.

"Hey Boss," Jordan said from the doorway.

He strained to open his eyes and look her in the face, but he was too tired. He did however, recognize her voice. "Garret," Lily whispered. He could hear the sorrow in her voice and he felt so guilty for hurting her. He felt guilty for hurting all of them. He had disappointed them again and that realization hurt more than anything else.

"You gave us a quite a scare," Jordan told him. "The Doctors say you are going to make a full recovery." Jordan had never been good at hiding the emotion in her voice, Garret observed this as she spoke. He wished he could say something, anything to ease their pain. He hated lying there, listening to them try to comfort him. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve them.

Lily and Jordan sat down on opposite sides of the bed and they each took one of his hands.

Woody watched from the doorway. He still felt nervous in hospitals. In fact he hated hospitals. His mother died in a hospital and each time he's in one he is reminded of that day. His father died in a hospital. He had to keep himself from having a panic attack when he was brought in after being shot. Jordan noticed the look on his face. "You want to come in Woods, it's a party in here."

"Yeah, alright," he said nervously as he stepped forward.

Garret noted the change in the tone of his voice. The fear resonating with every syllable. He sounded like a scared child.

"He's moving," Framus shouted enthusiastically. "Okay, we need to follow him." Hunter quickly scribbled down the license number so they could give it to Nigel.

"Okay, so he turns off Maple and heads down Davidson. We need to follow him until he leaves Boston."

Nigel answered his cell phone. "Townsend," he said into the receiver.

"Nigel, it's Roz. We have a license number and we are tracking where he went."

"That's great."

"What's the number?"

"UBC 234."

"Okay, I'll look that up. I have evidence for you. I tried to contact Woody but his phone is off."

"He left, he said he had a situation."

"Oh, okay, well send someone to the morgue."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

Everyone's nerves were on the rise as the morning progressed. They could not let Mark Avery get away and so far he was doing a good job of that.


	24. Mississauga Car Rentals

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in chapters. My life is one big ball of stress. Anyway, I will try to update on a regular basis. Enjoy…**

Unforeseen

Chapter 24 – Mississauga Car Rentals

Framus came into the morgue and found Nigel in trace. "What is this evidence you have for us?"

"Come see," he said with excitement. "This watch had blood and hair on it as well as fingerprints. His fingerprints are on the watch and the hair and blood belong to Jenna McGill."

"So we have physical evidence?"

"Yes we do, all we need is him. I also looked up the license number and I'm waiting for the results."

"Okay well call when you get an answer."

"Hey Roz?" Nigel called after her.

"Yes Nigel?" she said from the doorway. "Have you figured out where he was headed?"

"They were working on that when I left."

Nigel nodded and went back to work.

"Nigel," he looked up again, startled by the voice. Renee was standing in the doorway. "Where is Garret?"

"He had an incident." Nigel wasn't sure how much to reveal. He knew they hadn't been on the best of terms lately.

"What do you mean by an incident?"

"He was rushed to the ER due to alcohol poisoning."

"What? When?"

"Over an hour ago."

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from Jordan or Lily."

"I'm going down there. I'll find out what you have found later."

Nigel nodded his head again. He didn't even want to begin to understand what was going on between Garret and Renee.

Woody felt like his lungs were being compressed as he watched Garret's chest slowly rise and fall in rhythm with his shallow breathing. Memories of his dying father flashing wildly through his mind. Garret reminded him of his father's weakness and vulnerabilty. Woody attempted strenuously to inhale the required amount of oxygen into his lungs, but he found it a difficult task. His blood pulsated in his ears and he could feel his body tense. His hand, which had been resting on Jordan's shoulder, clenched with the panic that swept through him like a bitter winter wind. "Woody are you all right?" Jordan asked, looking into his colourless face. She watched his hands tremble and she could hear him struggle with every breath. She was filled with concern. She had never seen him look so terrified.

"I have to go call the precinct," he muttered nervously. Jordan and Lily both had their eyes on him now, concern etched into their faces. He fidgeted under their gaze and then briskly walked out of the room.

Once outside, he breathed in the fresh air. He flipped out his cell and attempted to calm down before calling Seely. He needed to know where they were on the case. As he was being filled in on all the details, he noticed Renee Walcott jogging towards the door. "Woody," she said breathlessly, once she was a few feet away. He held up his finger so she would wait for him to hang up. She fidgeted while she waited for him to terminate the call. She observed his nervous expression, the way his hands trembled and how he moved constantly to mask his discomfort. She didn't imagine hospitals would sit with him too well after spending two months in one, but she had no idea of the deep psychological trauma that plagued him each time he was in one.

Finally he flipped the phone closed. "I'll take you to him." These were the only words the two exchanged the rest of the way to Garret's room.

Jordan and Lily stood up to leave the room when Renee entered. They wanted to give her some time alone. They brushed the tears from their cheeks and met Woody in the hallway.

Renee sat delicately in the chair beside Garret's bed and entwined his clammy hand with hers. "Oh Garret," she whispered through her tears. She couldn't continue through her sobs, so she rested her head on his stomach. Garret could hear her cry but couldn't respond, he was still plagued with exhaustion that kept him from even opening his eyes. He yearned to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. He felt guilty for making her cry. "I'm so sorry," she choked out. He felt so lost, it was like watching someone in a movie and wanting to reach out to them but knowing you are unable to change the outcome. "I'm sorry about my affair. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry about everything Garret. I should have let you in, hell, I should have let anyone in. God dammit Garret, you have to pull through this. I want you in my life. I know you have to deal with Abby now but please just let me be your friend. I know I haven't given you much of reason to, but…" her sobs cut her off and she cried into Garret's blanket.

Woody and Jordan watched from the window. It felt like déjà vu as far as they were concerned. Hopefully Garret wouldn't copy Woody's actions and throw her out when he came to. Woody had a suspicion Garret wasn't that stupid. He slid his arm around Jordan's waist and she turned to bury her face in his chest. Lily had gone outside to get some fresh air.

Bug was on the phone with the morgue where Jennifer Avery had had her autopsy done. "Hey Nigel, call Woody. Maybe we can talk the brother into having Jennifer's body exhumed."

"What are you thinking Buggles?"

"I just don't buy the honoring his wife idea. Maybe he killed her too."

"I can't call Woody, he's at the hospital with Jordan and Lily."

"Damn, he's the only one that knows who the brother is."

"Call Framus, maybe he told them."

"I don't want to talk to Framus."

"Why not Buggles? She likes to talk to you."

"She scares me."

"Well that isn't a nice thing to say." Nigel smiled while Bug glared at him. "All right Buggles, I'll call her. I'm doing it for Dr. Macy."

Zoe found Sydney asleep on the couch in the staff room. She pulled the blanket over him and then quietly exited the room so as not to disturb him.

"The license plate comes from," Nigel said as his computer beeped. "Mississauga car rentals."

"Where the hell is that?"

"Ontario, Canada."

"He rented a car in Canada and brought it here, so he could kill people?"

"Well that seems to be the case so far. He is from Canada."

"I see. I'm sticking by the story he killed his wife."

Nigel flipped open his cell phone and dialed Framus' number. "This is Framus."

"Hello luv, I have some news for you. The licence plate is registered to Mississauga Car Rentals, in Canada. Oh and Bug wants to know if Woody gave you Jennifer Avery's brothers' name?"

"What is the number for the car rental place?"

"(905) 876 – 3453."

"The brother's name is, Kevin Holten." She relayed all the important information to Nigel and then ended the call. She was certain they would get this bastard.

Framus looked up at Agent Duncan. His dark eyes stared at her suspiciously. "Do they have anything for us?"

"Yes the licence plate is registered to a car rental place in Canada, called Mississauga Car Rentals. Do you want the number?"

"Yes, I do."

"(905) 876 – 3453."

"I'll call them and tell them if he shows up to hold him there."

"Okay great. Do they know what route he took out of Boston?"

"So far he's just doing circles. They have followed him in circles around Boston."

"Great, he's really enjoying this."

Bug quickly looked up Kevin Holten's number and made the call. "Can I speak to Mr. Holten please?"

"Sure just one second," a soft female voice informed him.

"Hello."

"Mr. Holten?"

"Yes?"

"This is the medical examiners office calling. We were hoping you could come down."

"What is this regarding?"

"Mark Avery."

"You still haven't caught him?"

"We're working on it."

"Yeah, all right. I'll be there in about an hour."

Garret finally drifted into actual sleep. He saw a young woman sitting by a pond. Tears slid softly down her crimson cheeks and into the sapphire water. He touched her hand and the woman stared at him. Her face was blank except for her blue eyes that bore holes into him. They were cold like ice and their expression was fierce. She lifted her hand and held it in front of her as though she feared him. He reached out again, this time to touch her face. She moved away still staring at him. Her expression turned from anger to fear, but he couldn't place who this woman was. Then finally her face turned more familiar. As the sunlight lit it up he recognized her pale complexion, her high cheekbones, and her uncertain smile. It him hard and he felt himself jump awake. His heart was pounding against his chest. His palms and forehead were covered in sweat that made him feel chilled. Renee lifted her head to look at him as he shouted out, "Amanda."

"Garret," she said abruptly. "Who's Amanda?"

"Amanda," he said again. This time his eyes were filling with tears. Jordan was sitting in a chair a few feet away and she walked towards him. Lily came over too and the three woman reached out to him.

"Who's Amanda?"

He shook his head. He wanted to run and escape. No one could know, no one could help him.

"Garret," Lily said softly. She touched his face but he wouldn't look at her. Woody was standing in the doorway now, with coffees for everyone in his hand. He saw them standing over Garret and came forward.

"Is everything all right?"

Everyone ignored him except for Garret who looked directly into his eyes. Woody shuddered at the look of fear and pain that flashed through them. "Please everyone just go," Garret muttered coldly. His words came out trembling.

Woody set down the cups and stepped forward. "You heard him." All three woman glared at him but he didn't back down. "He asked you to leave. He just woke up. Just let me talk to him for five minutes alone."

They begrudgingly let go of him and backed out of the room leaving him alone with Woody. "What's going on Doc?"

Garret looked away from him but finally let the words he was trying to hold in tumble out. "Amanda," he cried again. "She was my highschool girlfriend. We were together two years and then one day we were at a party and were both really drunk. I gave her a ride home even though I knew I had had too much to drink. We were in an accident and she died instantly. I survived with barely a scratch. Everyone knew it was my fault. Her family refused to allow me to come to her funeral." Tears slid down his cheeks. "I stopped drinking after that. I promised myself I would never drink again. Obviously I didn't stick by it. However, I tried to be careful, a glass of scotch here and there. Alcoholism sneaks up on you. Then when I was fired in the summer I started drinking more and more. It made dealing with my pain and emotions easier. I was drinking all the time. I had forgotten about my promise after Amanda died. Last time I saw Abby, she discovered my drinking problem. She told me to quit and I didn't. I kept drinking. She left angry with me. She hadn't spoken to me at all and next thing I know she's dead. She died thinking that I was an alcoholic and the worst part is, that it is true." He felt sick as he thought about disappointing his daughter and Amanda.

Woody sat speechless. What the hell could he say? "Hey Doc, don't be so hard on yourself. Instead of beating yourself up about it, beat it. Do it for Abby. She may not be alive to see you overcome it, but I'm sure she knew that you had it in you before she died. She loved you. You were her father. My father was an alcoholic after my mother died. He died still clutching the bottle, but you know what? That isn't how I remember him. I think of a man who let life beat him down and never tried to fight it. He never once lifted his head and promised himself he could overcome it. I know you can do it. You are stronger than him and you can make Abby proud even if she doesn't get to see it."

Garret rubbed the tears from his eyes and looked at Woody. "Thank you Woody," he said gently.

"No problem Doc. Do you think the ladies can come back now?"

"I guess, I'm afraid of what they will do to me if I don't let them back in."

Woody opened the door and found the three of them sitting in the waiting room. He stood in front of them. "He will see you now." They looked up at him and guilt washed through him as he saw the pain in their eyes.

They walked past him without saying a word and went back into the room. Garret looked at them and felt bad for being so cold. Woody watched from the doorway. "I'm sorry. I let life beat me down. My world was crumbling beneath my feet and I needed something to keep me strong. I lost my daughter yesterday and my world crashed into the ground. I couldn't imagine living without her in my life. I regret a lot when I think of how much of Abby's life I missed and I will never be given another chance with her. I know I've done nothing but disappointed you this year, but I needed to hit rock bottom. I'm really sorry for hurting you and not letting you help me, but I hope that I can put my life in order again. Woody helped me see that I still have a chance to change and I am going to make sure I do. However, I'm really tired and I think I need to sleep."

Each woman nodded their head and hugged him. Then they went back outside and decided it was time to go back to the morgue and solve this case.


	25. Ethylene Glycol

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 25 – Ethylene Glycol

Woody sat down at his desk while he waited for the call to go after Avery. His head pounded from exhaustion. It felt heavy, like it was filled with lead. This weight forced pain to spread from the crown of his skull, through his neck and into his back. He let it fall onto his desk to relieve the tension. The next thing he knew Jordan was whispering to him.

"Wake up Farm Boy." He looked up to see her golden eyes staring down at him.

"Jordan, I wasn't sleeping," he exclaimed.

"Of course not. I'm sure you were just resting your eyes. That snore was very convincing." He blushed as she said this. "However, I need your help."

"What do you need?" he asked with concern.

"I can't get over how he could strangle them without them fighting back. You be Avery."

"I don't know if this is a good idea Jo. You knew Abby."

"Woody, Garret is going to need to know why his daughter didn't fight to survive."

"Yeah, all right but if I notice it bothers you, we stop."

"Okay, I'll be Jenna McGill. I've just spent the night at my favourite jazz club with my boyfriend. He had to leave early."

"I've been watching you and now that you are alone I decide to approach you. You remind me of my wife and I'm drawn to that."

"You sit down and we start talking. I realize we have a lot in common and I agree to go somewhere else and talk."

"We leave and go to a motel room."

"Why would she willingly go to a motel room if there is no evidence sex ever occurred?"

"What if he drugged her and then took her?"

"Nothing shows up in the tox screen."

"Well what doesn't show up in tox?"

Jordan contemplated this and then suddenly her face lit up. "Ethylene glycol!"

"Huh?"

"Antifreeze, it shows up in kidney deposits rather then in the blood stream."

"Okay, well what are the symptoms of someone who has ingested antifreeze."

"Shortness of breath, they feel weak, their skin looks jaundice."

"Okay so we're sitting at the bar talking and I've been watching you. I know you've had a few drinks. When you aren't looking I slip some antifreeze into your drink."

"I begin to feel dizzy and faint."

"I offer you a ride home. I convince you that you've had to much to drink."

"I fall asleep and you strangle me."

"How did I get your body inside?"

"You didn't. You left me in the vehicle. You pulled over on a back road and cover me up in the backseat."

"Next I go back and pick up Elizabeth Montgomery. Wait, why wouldn't he have had sex with them."

"It's not in his vision?"

"It doesn't make sense."

"Let's go to the morgue and I'll check their kidneys."

Woody followed Jordan out of his office. "Do you need a ride?" she asked softly, concerned with how tired he seemed.

"Yeah sure." He followed her to her car and climbed in the passenger's seat.

"I'm sorry Jordan." She looked over at him with confusion.

"For what?"

"When my father died, he died an abusive alcoholic. I always blamed him for being weak and leaving me to take care of Cal. I became a cop because I knew that was probably the only thing that would have made him proud and I promised myself I would never be weak like him. Up until Wayne Riggs pulled that trigger, I'd always felt bullet proof. In the hospital I lost my stability, I lost myself. I was weak, just like my father. I had failed him and myself. I was so angry and then you came to me, pleading for me not to leave you. I was angry that you needed me when I no longer felt strong enough to be able to take care of you. Mostly I was just mad at myself for failing you. When I saw you after my surgery, I just became so angry but I couldn't explain it. All this love I felt for you had turned to rage. I didn't feel like I deserved you any longer, that you deserved someone who could take care of you. Someone who wasn't weak."

Tears streamed down Jordan's cheeks. "You aren't your father Woody. You are one of the strongest men I know. No one is bulletproof. I still need you but not to take care of me. To love me and take care of my heart." She looked into his eyes. Tears slid down his face as well. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

As they pulled apart he whispered, "I do love you Jordan. I've never stopped."

"I love you too Woody."

"Now let's go solve this case.

Kevin Holden stepped off the elevator and walked over to Emmy's desk. "Can I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes. I was asked to come down here. My name is Kevin Holden."

"Who asked you?"

"Some man. He didn't give me his name."

"Mr. Holden what are you doing here?" Woody asked, as him and Jordan stepped off the elevator.

"Some man called me and told me to come down."

"Emmy, why don't you set him up in the conference room? We'll go find out who called you," Jordan explained before she disappeared behind the swinging doors.

"Bug," Jordan called, as soon as she entered trace.

"Yes Jordan?" he asked calmly.

"Did you call Kevin Holden?"

"Yes I did. Is he here?"

"Want to tell me why you called him?"

"I want to exhume his sister's body."

"Didn't you get the autopsy reports?"

"They are being sent by courier. I need to see the body myself."

He walked past her and ran into Woody in the hallway. Woody eyed him suspiciously. "You want to explain to me what is going on?"

"I want to exhume his sister's body."

"Do you have the authority to do that?"

"Well Dr. Macy isn't exactly around to clear it."

"Did you ask Walcott?"

"I couldn't get a hold of her."

"Bug you can't just go around exhuming bodies. You need permisssion."

"Then get me permission," he said daringly.

"I need a reason. I can't just tell her it is because you want to."

"I want to be sure Mark Avery didn't kill his wife."

"Don't you have the autopsy reports?"

"All the reports can tell me is why the person convicted of her murder was convicted. I want to see the body for myself."

Woody flipped open his cell and dialed Renee's number.

"Walcott." He explained the situation carefully hoping she wouldn't just shut them down.

"I don't know Hoyt. Digging up someone's loved one based on speculation? I guess if it's necessary."

Woody hung up and grinned at Bug, then the two of them entered the conference room. "Mr. Holden, this is Dr. Vijay and he would like to ask you a question."

"Yes," he said with confusion. His eyes surveyed Bug with suspicion. "What is it Dr. Vijay?'

Bug suddenly felt nervous under the man's gaze. "Uhh, well, we have reason to believe there is a possibility that Mark Avery killed your sister and we would like permission to exhume the body."

"Excuse me?" He shouted indignantly.

"If it is true than we will make sure he pays for it."

"You want to dig up my sister from the ground because of speculation?" His words were filled with anger as he stared resentfully towards Bug.

"You said yourself that you didn't believe it was her photographer," Woody interjected.

He received a glare from Kevin as he said this. "It doesn't mean I believe it was Mark," the man replied tersely.

"We have evidence to convict him of the murder of 11 women. How do you know he isn't capable?" Bug added.

"I thought he was killing them in the image of my sister."

"We aren't sure."

"And because you aren't sure, you want to rip my sister up from the ground, from her place of rest?"

"I understand how it sounds but…"

"She went through so much. She had such potential and then everything was taken from her."

"We understand but shouldn't the real killer pay for what he did to her?"

"When my sister died, my mom also died of an aneurysm. She couldn't handle the stress of her daughters death."

"We're very sorry for everything you've been through, but wouldn't your mother want the real killer to receive justice?" Tears spilled from his eyes now.

"I guess so," the man muttered despondently. Woody slid the form over to him. "But you find out who really killed my sister."

"We will Mr. Holden, you have my word," Woody promised as the form was slid back to him with Kevin's signature on it.


	26. Rejection

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: So far two votes for Bug and Lily and none for Seely. In either the next chapter or the one after I am going to start writing about it, so if anyone wants to vote for Seely, you might want to do that now. I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I know I'm not the best writer and it means a lot that you would still take the time to review it.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 26 – Rejection

A young man in a UPS uniform finally delivered Jennifer Avery's autopsy reports. Jordan signed for them, as she was acting as temporary chief ME. She then took them to her office and started reading. Woody was back at the precinct going over what they had so far. Avery had left Boston but they hadn't been able to track where. He had done circles around Boston all morning to throw them off and then suddenly disappeared under the radar.

Lily found her way into Jordan's office, the stress of the last few days evident in her eyes. "Jordan, I'm really worried about Garret. What if we can't catch this guy?"

"He's bound to slip up somewhere," she said, as she glanced up from the file she was reading.

Zoe came to the door. "Where are you on the Avery case?"

"Not any further than we were yesterday. The guy knows what he's doing. Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Can you ask Nigel if he's gotten the results from their kidneys?"

"Sure," she said, as she backed out of the room, her heels clicking loudly against the tile floor.

"Nigel," she called into the room. He looked up at her nervously. She smiled to ease his nerves but it made him feel worse.

"What can I do for you luv?"

"Jordan wants to know if you have the results from the women's kidneys?"

"I'm almost finished collecting all the samples and then I'll run them," he answered, as he lowered his gaze. The room was suddenly filled with a hollow silence.

"I'll let her know," she finally said. "Nigel do you think we can go out and talk tonight?"

"You know what happened last time luv," Nigel responded.

"That's not what I mean. I want to talk about last night."

"What's to talk about? We got drunk and we screwed up." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regret what he said. Her eyes drooped and her gaze fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry you see it that way," she answered sullenly as she quickly jogged out of the room. Her heart felt heavy from Nigel's rejection and tears were beginning to burn her eyes. She raced to the washroom where she could wash her face and regain her composure.

Nigel heard the freight elevator and went over to investigate. Two morgue employees gently pushed a gurney out of it with a body covered in a sheet. "Who is this?" Nigel asked.

"Mrs. Ariana Trumaine. She died of lung cancer this morning," one of the employees answered emotionlessly. All the blood drained from Nigel's face. He turned to the doorway and jumped as he saw Sydney standing there. His face was unreadable as he stared at the covered body.

"Ariana," he finally whimpered. He took a step towards the body and froze. The love of his life was lying dead on a gurney only a few feet before him. Her body was covered in a plain white sheet and a tag was attached to her toe.

"Sydney, I'll take her. Why don't you, umm, go sit down," Nigel suggested nervously. He wished Lily or Zoe were nearby.

"Ariana. Oh God, Ariana." Tears gently dribbled down his cheeks and a sob escaped his lips.

Nigel turned to the two employees who were eagerly waiting to be released from their duties. Nigel signed the form and sent them on their way. Then he turned back to Sydney. "Come on luv, why don't we go sit down?" he suggested again, feeling evidently more uncomfortable.

"Nigel," Jordan exclaimed from the doorway, oblivious to Sydney and his deceased wife. "Kidney's?"

Nigel motioned to the gurney and then to Sydney. Sydney had made it to the body and was lifting the sheet. Jordan nodded with realization and turned around to find Lily. Instead she bumped into Zoe. "We need you."

"Okay," Zoe said with confusion as she followed Jordan back to the body. Sydney's head was now on her chest and he was crying harder than before. Jordan motioned to Nigel to leave them alone. Zoe wandered over to Sydney and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What's her name?"

"Ariana," he sputtered.

"She's very beautiful."

"I can't go on without her. How can I go on living without her next to me every morning and every night? How can I move on?"

"Time heals all wounds. It's hard to move past the loss of a loved one because people often fear if they let go, they are betraying them and leaving them behind. At some point you'll be able to find the strength within yourself to keep going and keep living. Would she want you to give up on life simply because she is no longer in it?"

"Of course not, but this hurts so much. I don't want to bury her in the ground. I'm not ready to let go."

"No one ever is I'm afraid. Death is one of the most difficult aspects of life. Grief can consume one to a point that it causes physical pain. You will get through this and she will live on in your memories and in your heart."

He nodded, as he buried his face in her shirt. She no longer reached up and stroked his head, she no longer kissed him and told him everything would be all right, instead she lay motionless.

"Do you want to be alone?" Zoe asked, as she let her hand slide away from his back. He nodded again and listened patiently to the sound of her heels tapping against the tile floor as she walked away. He lifted his head and looked into his wife's blank face. He missed her smile, her laughter and even her tears. He reminded himself that she was no longer in pain. This was just her empty shell and diseases could no longer ravage her body.

Lily approached Zoe who was waiting on the other side of the door. "Jordan told me Sydney's wife was just brought in." Zoe nodded lethargically, but said nothing. "This must be so hard for him." Zoe nodded again.

"Let me know if you need anything. I can have the release papers drawn up if he wants to get it over with." Lily explained softly after a few seconds of silence. Zoe turned in her direction and nodded her head.

Lily then turned and went to trace to check up on Nigel and Jordan who were analyzing kidney's.

"Ethylene glycol, I knew it." Jordan exclaimed. "That's how he did it."

"Did what luv?"

"Avery, he slipped them ethylene glycol so that they would have shortness of breath and he could make them believe they were drunk."

"Why didn't we notice their eyes were jaundice?"

"Because Nige, the hemorrhaging in the eyes from being asphyxiated hid it. The signs were there, but they were hidden."

"This guy is as good as Oliver Titlemen."

"Everyone screws up Nige."

"I'm sorry, I'm not following," Lily said from the doorway. "What is ethylene glycol?"

"Antifreeze, luv. It's odourless and it tastes sweet, making it simple to injest."

"How is that helpful?"

"Antifreeze, puts you into a drunken stupor. It courses through your veins and you end up with shortness of breath, you feel dizzy and your eyes turn a slight shade of yellow. We missed it because it doesn't show up in a normal tox. It instead is deposited into the kidneys."

"I just want him off the streets," Lily muttered breathlessly, as though she was deep in thought.

"So do I, Lily, so do I," Jordan said with a sigh. "Nigel call the precinct and tell them what we found. I'm not finished with Jennifer Avery's autopsy report."

"Do you think I should go back and visit Garret?" Lily asked gently.

"Give him some time and space Lil. He has a lot to deal with and maybe some time alone in the hospital is just what he needs to sort out his feelings," Jordan explained, thinking about Woody rejecting her when she didn't give him time to accept his defeat.


	27. Nothing to Go On

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 27 – Nothing to Go On

After about 20 minutes, Sydney let go of her lifeless hand. He brushed the tears from his cheeks and started to back away from her skeletal body. He looked at her as she lay motionless on the gurney. "Goodbye Ariana," he whispered. "I love you so much baby." Guilt consumed him as he backed away. He was leaving her behind in a cold dark office building, where she would be slid inside a drawer and then released to a funeral home where they would drain her body of natural fluids and pump her full of embalming fluid. Then she would be locked inside a wooden box, with a soft velvet lining that would be wrapped around her decomposing body until all that was left, was the skeleton of the woman he loved. This realization plagued him.

He pushed his way through the swinging doors and staggered towards the elevator. "Dr. Trumaine," Zoe called after him. He turned to face her, tears streaming down his face. "If you ever need to talk, just come and find me."

"Thank you Dr. Fisher."

"Please, Zoe."

He gave her a small gratudinous smile, knowing full well it didn't portray the amount of appreciation he felt towards the red haired psychologist.

* * *

"We have a problem," Agent Hunter proclaimed as everyone gathered in the precinct common room.

"And what might that be?" Framus asked.

"It seems Mississauga Car Rentals went out of business a month ago."

"Well where does that leave us?" Woody asked, the irritation evident in his voice.

"In other words, we have nothing to go on."

"He knows we're on to him. He isn't going to make this easy for us. This is all a game to him now," Seely exclaimed.

"Do you think he's really going to leave Boston before he kills the fourth woman?" Framus pondered.

"It's really hard to say. This is all a game to him. He may kill another woman just to mess with us."

"We're missing something. There has to be another clue. Let me see his credit card transaction sheets," Woody requested.

Hunter picked up the papers from the folder and handed them to Woody. Woody looked through them. There weren't a lot of transactions in Boston. A few ATM's, the motel, a strip club and 2 gas stations. He looked back over the other cities. There was still nothing. Frustrated he threw the papers across the table and they scattered everywhere.

* * *

Jordan had read through Jennifer Avery's autopsy report. Her COD was loss of blood due to being stabbed repeatedly. The fingerprints on the knife that had been found at the crime scene belonged to Daniel Jacobs. There were no defensive wounds and she had been stabbed repeatedly in a downward motion.

Jordan stood up and ran to trace where Bug was facing a computer screen. "Bug," Jordan said. He looked up at her, confusion registering in his eyes, from the tone in her voice.

"Yes Jordan?"

"Look at this," she said as she put the autopsy report in front of him. "The wounds indicate she was lying on the ground and she didn't fight her attacker. Why would she be lying on the pavement?"

"Maybe, she was knocked down."

"Don't you think she would have fought back?"

"I guess," he said still confused.

"When is the body coming in?"

"Tonight, I'll let you know when it arrives."

"Thanks Bug."

* * *

"What about his home?" Woody asked, as he rubbed his tired eyes with his palms.

"What about it?"

"Shouldn't somebody be waiting at his home?" he shouted in frustration, his hands now brushing through his hair that was standing on end.

"We don't know if that is where he is heading," Agent Hunter replied timidly.

"Exactly, we don't know." Woody's temper had risen and his face was red with anger and disbelief.

"We'll get someone on it."

"Someone who?"

"I'll get in touch with the OPP in Canada."

"The 'O' what what?" Seely exclaimed in confusion.

"The Ontario Provincial Police," Framus replied with a smile on her face.

"Don't they have anything like the FBI?" Seely asked again.

"Well there is the RCMP, which stands for the Royal Canadian Mounted Police," Framus lectured.

"We can all take lessons on Canada later," Woody stated sarcastically. "Right now let's get someone on it."

"Working on it Hoyt," Duncan responded fiercely, with a phone glued to his ear.

The tension had intensified in the little room. The five people felt suffocated by it.

* * *

Zoe wandered into the conference room. She felt miserable. She felt like she had failed. She failed Sydney, she failed Garret, she failed Stiles and she had failed Nigel. She was a failure as a psychologist. She stared out the round window and out into the damp Boston streets, which were being showered in a light drizzle from the dark looming clouds that consumed the city in darkness. She didn't mind. The weather matched her mood. She placed her right palm against the cool glass and then let her forehead rest there too. She hadn't even noticed the hot tears filling her emerald eyes. She heard someone clear their throat and turned to face them.

Bug looked at her with concern. "Are you okay Dr. Fisher?"

"I'm fine, allergies," she lied. "Can I help you with anything Dr. V…"

"Bug, just call me Bug."

"Okay Bug, can I help you with anything?" she asked gently.

"Umm," Bug tried to hide his discomfort. "I was just wondering if I could get your opinion on something?"

She smiled softly and gracefully walked to the table and sat down. "Sure, anything Bug."

"This case, Lily and Jordan are certain that the killer, Mark Avery, is killing these women to honour the innocence of his dead wife. She was brutally murdered by her photographer and they believe he kills them to look like the image of his wife in his head. As though this will make her murder seem less sordid." Zoe looked at him with confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"Okay, they believe he was traumatized by the image of his wife lying in a pool of her own blood, that he needs to see her before she was stabbed."

"If he was traumatized by his wife's death, I don't think he would want to recreate it and see it constantly. He wouldn't want to be reminded his wife was dead. Often when someone is traumatized by the death of a loved one, they can stay in a state of denial and identify with people that share physical features or character traits with the deceased. They may become obsessed with bringing that person back into their life. It's an inability to grieve. If he wanted these women to pretend to be his wife and they refused, then he may kill them in anger and frustration. Other times, they may seek vengeance against the person who killed their loved one. However, it doesn't make sense in this situation. In my career I have never heard of someone killing someone else to honour the innocence of the deceased. I can only comprehend him killing these women to look like his wife, would be if he killed his wife. In which case, either he likes the feeling of control or his wife made him so angry he needed to kill her again and again."

Bug nodded with comprehension. "Thank you for your time."

"Bug wait," she exclaimed. He turned back at the doorway.

"Yes, Dr. Fisher?"

"I can't guarantee you my opinion is right, there is always the possibility he had an obsession with his wife and kills these other women to punish them for her being dead. Only he can tell you his motive."

Bug smiled, "I understand. I'll take that into consideration."

Zoe smiled her warmest smile, the one that made Nigel's heart melt. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm worried about failing Dr. Macy."

"How are you failing Dr. Macy?"

"By not finding who murdered his daughter."

"It isn't your job to find him. You did your job by extracting all forensic evidence and figuring out who killed the victim and how they did it. You're done, logically."

"We're like a family here. When someone hurts, we all hurt."

"You invest everything into this job don't you

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"This job, these people, are your life. Do you ever date Bug?"

"That's none of your business," Bug stated bitterly.

"No need to get angry Bug. I just want to help you and to do that I need to understand you a little better. I'm not making fun of you." Bug scowled.

"Leave me alone. I don't need to be psychoanalyzed. I have a job to do."

"Avoiding the question, I see. It's okay to have a life outside of work. If you keep giving this job all you've got, you'll burn out. You need to face life and not hide from reality. Don't close off from life to protect yourself from the real world. Let your emotions out, free yourself from the burdens of your childhood. You could start by moving past whomever broke your heart."

His dark eyes clouded over and his scowl got larger. "You don't know anything about me," he spat venomously.'

Zoe's face remained neutral. It made him angrier. "No, but I've met people like you and I have helped them move past what bothers them in their past and live happier lives."

His eyes closed into little slits. He was seething now. "You don't know me. No PhD from some high class university can actually make you understand."

"I don't have to go through something to understand. Instead of lashing out at me to protect your guarded emotions, let me help you."

"I'm going back to work now."

"You know where to find me."

He ignored her last comment and stormed into trace, where he bumped into Nigel. "You're in a hurry luv."

"Leave me alone," he said menacingly.

Nigel frowned at Bug's anger, "Are you all right, there Buggles?"

"Don't call me Buggles," he shouted.

Nigel shrugged his shoulders and wandered out of trace where he collided with Woody. "Where are you with the case?"

"Absolutely nowhere." He muttered as his cell phone started ringing. "This is Hoyt."

"Det. Hoyt, we've found the car and you're not going to like this. Bring an ME," Agent Duncan stated angrily, proving he was as stressed as Woody.


	28. William Marcel

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: I got the most votes for Lily/Bug, so that is the way this story is going to play out. Happy reading.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 28 – William Marcel

"Jordan, Nigel, I need you guys to come with me," Woody ordered as he slammed his phone shut.

"Where?"

"We've found the car and there's a body."

"Avery's body?" Jordan asked. Woody shrugged and the three of them raced out to Woody's car.

"Excuse me Lily?" Lily looked up at the door to see Zoe standing in the frame.

"Yes?"

"I'm going down to the hospital to see Dr. Macy. I will be back later."

"Okay," Lily nodded. She really liked Zoe. She felt like she finally had someone to talk to about the mess that had become her life.

Zoe walked out to her car and tried to decide the best way to approach Garret.

"Son of a bitch," Woody exclaimed as they pulled up to the scene where a burned out vehicle was sitting on the side of a road.

Jordan climbed out of Woody's car and slid her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"The body is in the driver's seat," Agent Duncan informed her.

"Is it Mark Avery?" she asked him.

"We can't really tell. He's kind of burnt."

"Nigel, process the scene."

"Already on it."

"Umm, Woods, can you come here a minute."

Woody walked over to her and looked to see what she was pointing at. He looked at the gaping hole in the back of the man's burnt head. "Great," Woody muttered. "Uhh, Duncan, it seems we have a gunshot wound to the back of the head."

"I need to take him back to the morgue and start the autopsy," Jordan stated.

The body was prepared for transport and slid inside the morgue van. "Woody give me your keys," Jordan demanded.

"Why?"

"You can get a ride back to the precinct. I need to get to the morgue." Begrudgingly he pulled his keys from his pocket and placed them into her outstretched hand.

"Nigel are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go luv."

"Man are you whipped," Seely said, as he placed a hand on Woody's shoulder.

"Shut up," Woody replied with a grimace. "She needed to get to the morgue."

Zoe stood outside Garret's hospital room. He reminded her of her deceased father, who had died of complications after a heart attack. Tears flooded her eyes as she reminisced about her dying father. She brushed them all away. "Not now, I have a job to do." She shook her head to gain her composure so she could go inside.

Once inside, she felt intoxicated by the smell of disinfectant cleaner. "Good afternoon, Dr. Macy. Well I guess it's basically evening," she said with her trademark psychologist smile.

He grimaced at the sight of her. "Fancy seeing you here," he said through gritted teeth.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"I don't know, the weather? Let's just talk."

"I'm too tired to talk."

"The sooner you start talking, the sooner you can rest."

"You know, I don't really like you."

"Most people don't. I'm not in the business to be liked. I do this to help people."

"Fascinating, really. Ready to go now?"

"Not even close," she said with a grin.

"I'm not ready to talk about Abby."

"That's fine, we won't talk about Abby."

"Well then what is there to talk about?"

"Tell me about your father."

"He's a deadbeat. Anything else?"

"So you were just raised by your mother?"

"Yes, I was just raised by my mother."

"That must have been tough."

"We managed."

"So what made you want to become a medical examiner?"

"Because I enjoy slicing dead people open," he stated with a smirk.

"So you just woke up one day and decided you wanted to slice dead people open for a living?"

"My mother wanted me to be a doctor."

"So you went to medical school to please your mother?"

"I was a musician for a while."

"Really, what instrument did you play?"

"The drums," a smile spread across his face at the memories.

"I've always liked drummers. Why'd you quit?"

"I realized, I wasn't going anywhere and I needed to be more responsible, so I decided to become a doctor."

"Just like your mother wanted. Do you regret giving up music?"

"Sometimes, but it's not like I hate my life."

"What do you miss about it?"

"There wasn't a lot you really had to worry about."

"What about money, food, rent, the cost of living?"

"Those were difficult sometimes, but sometimes it's just nice to have a room full of people clapping for you."

"So you miss the attention?"

"Not so much the attention. It was fun."

"Lot's of things are fun. Do you still play?"

"Not anymore."

"Maybe that's part of your problem."

"What is?"

"Drumming was your escape from whatever is bothering you. You could let all your emotions out through your music. Now you hold everything in. You are ready to explode, so you turn to alcohol to numb you rather than face it. At the same time, you resent your mother for not enabling your talent. People have hobbies. Yours is the drum. You need to do something creative Dr. Macy or you'll just become more and more bitter and turn more and more to alcohol to ease your pain."

"Thanks for the insight," he stated sarcastically.

"I'll let you sleep now but I will be back."

Jordan hydrated the burnt hand and then scanned the fingerprints through database. "William Marcel."

"I'm sorry," Nigel said as he extracted the bullet from the man's head.

"His name is William Marcel. Avery probably pulled his car over and pretended to be broken down. Marcel pulls over to help him. Marcel leans down to look under the hood and Avery puts a loaded gun to the back of his head. He pulls the trigger, hauls the body into the driver's seat, and then lights the car on fire. Then Avery could drive off in Marcel's vehicle."

"I'll go look up the license plate number that Marcel was registered under."

"Thanks Nige."

Framus entered trace, looking weary. "Jordan, please for the love of god, tell Woody to get some sleep."

Jordan smiled. "Can you tell the Pope not to be Catholic?"

"He's going to lose his mind. He hasn't slept since the McGill body was found."

"I know but I can't make you any promises. Chances are he won't listen to me."

Woody entered the room and both women stared at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," Jordan said with a smirk."

"Are you almost done?"

"Not quite. Why don't you go lie down and I'll wake you when I'm done."

"I'm fine," he snapped. Jordan looked into his bloodshot eyes. Puffy bags and dark circles hugged the bottom of the sockets.

"Woody you look like a heroine addict. Just an hour."

"Jordan I have a license plate number. Oh good, you guys are here," Nigel said turning his attention to Woody and Framus. "I was just about to call."

"What have you found Nige?" Woody asked ignoring Jordan.

"The body here is William Marcel. An average citizen, he worked as a lawyer in a law firm down on Main Street. Anyway, he was registered to a vehicle with license plate KLM 948."

"I'll call it in," Woody said as he snapped open his phone.

Jordan watched him. His hands trembled from the amount of caffeine he had obviously pumped into his system. His eyes looked lost and distant from the exhaustion that plagued him. He talked slowly, accentuating each word.

When he hung up, he noticed Jordan watching him. "I'm not going to lie down."

"Fine, then when was the last time you ate?"

He thought about the question and then finally looked her in the eyes, "I don't remember."

"Is anyone else hungry?" Jordan asked, as she called Emmy into the office to take dinner orders.

"I could eat," Nigel admitted.

"Yes, Dr. Cavanaugh?" Emmy responded.

"Emmy, I need you to do one thing before you leave. Can you take everyone's dinner orders and then either have the food delivered or go out and grab it. After that, you're free to go for the night."

Seely entered the morgue and walked directly to trace. A grim expression was painted across his face. He found Woody, Jordan, Nigel and Framus analyzing the burn victim.

"How's the search going?" Framus asked him.

"They're rewinding the traffic camera's and looking to see if he has driven back into Boston. You don't happen to have a TOD do you?"

"No, I was about to do that," Jordan admitted.

"What are you doing here? Don't they need you there? Woody and I can handle getting all the information from the body."

"They are driving me insane. One of you has got to come back with me."

Framus smiled. "Well we can't go anywhere until our food arrives."

"Fine, I'll wait for you."

Lily entered trace where the five people were standing around the burnt corpse. "Matt I didn't know you were here?"

"I won't be here long," he said, a distance invaded the normally playful tone in his voice.

"Lily can you call Mark Avery's next of kin?"

"Sure," she said, not taking her gaze off of Matt.

She turned and walked back to her office. She dropped the file on her desk and collapsed into her chair. Then she lifted the phone and dialed his wife's number. "Hello," a breathy feminine voice answered.

"May I please speak with Amber Marcel?"

"That would be me," the voice stated bitterly.

"My name is Lily Lebowski. I am a grief counselor at the Boston Medical Examiner's office. Your husband, William Marcel, was brought in about an hour ago. Do you think you could come down? We have some paperwork we need you to fill out." Lily heard a thud. "Mrs. Marcel, are you okay?"

"I dropped the phone," the woman replied despondently. "Yeah, I guess I could drop by. I can't stay long though, I have a previous engagement."

"I'm so sorry for you loss."

"Yeah, me too," she responded coldly.

Lily dropped the phone onto the receiver and looked up to see Seely standing in the doorway.

"Matt what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was asked to drop off your sandwich," he said, as he set it in front of her.

"Thanks," she said softly. "Do you think maybe we could go out for a real meal later?"

"I can't."

"The case?"

"Umm, no, I'm seeing someone." A frown appeared on her face.

"Oh, I didn't know. Good for you," she said as she regained her composure.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. So who's the lucky girl? The new psychologist Tallulah Simmons?"

"Yeah right, her name is…" he thought about it. "Debbie," he finally responded.

Lily smiled. "That's great Matt," she said cheerfully.

"I should go," he said gently.

He ran to the elevator where Framus was waiting for him. "So you and the grief counsellor, huh?"

"Not quite."

"What she didn't buy into your charm?"

"I told her I was seeing someone," he said as they stepped inside the elevator.

"And are you?"

"No."

"So why did you say you were?"

"Macy's right. I don't deserve her. I see the way Bug looks at her. I don't want to take his girl. She deserves someone like Bug, someone who worships her."

"Yes, but I've seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. She wants you."

"Well she can't have me. I don't deserve someone like her."

"Since when do you care what Macy says?"

"Since I realized he was right. Someone like me can never have someone like her."

"You are always the optimist."


	29. The Sunset Motel

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. I always forget to separate different scenes in the story. So I've decided to do it a different way this time.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 29 – The Sunset Motel

A young woman, about the age 25 stepped off the elevator. She had long brown hair that fell to her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. Not one strand was out of place. She had a grimace spread across her gorgeous makeup covered face. Her eyebrows matched perfectly and her shade of lipstick matched the crimson red of her blouse, manicured nails and stilettos. She was wearing a tiny jean skirt that accentuated her long legs. She walked towards Emmy's empty desk and waited for someone to come forward. A security guard walked up behind her. "Can I help you ma'am?"

She turned with her hand extended but when she saw the man retracted it back slowly. "My name is Amber Marcel. I'm here to fill out some paperwork for my dead husband," she said tersely, her accent giving way to the fact that she was from Texas.

He nodded. "One moment please," he said as he disappeared behind the swinging doors that read private. He walked to Lily's office, where Lily was reading through a file. "Ms. Lebowski, there is a woman here to fill out some paperwork on her deceased husband."

"Thanks Henry," she said, as she jumped up quickly. Only Lily would know the names of all the security guards in the building. She followed him back out to the foyer where, the young woman was standing in front of the desk, her dark eyes focussed on Emmy's nameplate.

"Mrs. Marcel," Lily said, pulling the woman from her reverie. "I'm Lily Lebowski, we spoke on the phone. I'll try my best not to keep you long. If you follow me, I'll take you directly to the conference room."

The woman nodded and hesitantly extended her hand to Lily. Then she followed her through the doors and into the large room. "If you make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back with the paperwork."

The woman nodded again and looked out the small window. Lily raced down the hall to Jordan's office where Woody was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. "Woody, Amber Marcel is here." Then she ran to trace to find Jordan.

The three of them entered the conference room. The woman's makeup was still intact. She hadn't shed a tear over her husband's death. However, a smile spread across her face at the sight of Woody. "Mrs. Marcel, this is Dr. Cavanaugh and Detective Hoyt, they would like to ask you a couple of questions."

She stared hard at Jordan, taking in her appearance. "You're a doctor?" she said with a laugh.

"I'm a medical examiner," Jordan said, as she took her seat beside Woody.

"I hardly consider that a doctor. You slice open dead people." Jordan grimaced and felt Woody's hand squeeze her leg to keep her from saying anything.

"Mrs. Marcel, your husband was found in a vehicle belonging to this man. Do you recognize him?" Woody pushed the picture of Mark Avery in front of her and her gaze slid from Jordan's face to the picture.

"No Detective, I've never seen him before," she said flirtatiously. "So how did Bill die?"

"Gunshot wound to the back of the head," Jordan responded coldly.

"Poor bastard," she said with a smirk.

"Do you have any idea why your husband would be in the car?"

"No Detective, I do not," she said in the same flirtatious tone.

"How long have you been married?" Woody asked gently.

"A year. Why do you think I killed him?" she asked with another smirk.

"Well did you?" Jordan prodded.

"No, I didn't kill my husband."

"Did you want to?" Jordan asked her.

"Jordan," Woody scolded. He scowled at her as he said her name.

"Mrs. Marcel," Lily interrupted. "Do you know of anyone who would want to kill your husband?"

"He could be a real ass sometimes, but other times, he was the nicest guy in the world. He pissed off a lot of people in his life, but I don't think it was enough for someone to commit murder."

"You are taking this rather well," Jordan stated. A smile played across the woman's plump lips.

"Is she always this friendly? I didn't kill my husband, nor did I want him dead. I loved him but I'm not going to break down into hysterics because he is dead. Chances are it was his own fault," she admitted as Jordan kept her mouth from dropping open in shock.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Marcel," Woody said, extending his hand. "I promise we'll find out who killed your husband."

The woman smiled coyly. "Thank you Detective." Instead of taking his hand she threw herself against him and hugged him tightly. "Please find out who killed him and make them pay."

Jordan rolled her eyes and looked at Lily who was in shock. Woody wasn't sure how to pry this woman off of him.

The woman looked up at Jordan and winked before putting her head back down on Woody's shoulder and letting out an exasperated sigh. Jordan had the urge to hurt the woman. "Mrs. Marcel," Lily pleaded, "why don't you sit back down."

Slowly the woman let go of her grip on Woody and backed away to look him in the eyes. Her expression softened and she smiled gently at him.

Woody turned to face Jordan, who had her arms crossed. He smiled sheepishly and she rolled her eyes again.

Once out in the hallway, Jordan turned to him. "Looks like you found yourself a new girlfriend."

"Don't be ridiculous, she's grieving."

"Yeah, that's what people call it. Especially when she winked at me."

"You're probably imagining things because you're jealous."

"I am not jealous," she said indignantly, as she looked over at Woody. The smile in his eyes caused her to smile back at him. He put his arms around her and pressed her into her office door.

"I only want you," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. She responded and deepened the kiss, while also trying to open her office door. When the door flew open, the two of them tumbled in. He started a trail of kisses down her neck and she slowly started to lean back on her desk. Then his lips returned to hers and she felt weak in the knees. They pulled apart and she looked deep into his eyes. Desire burning in the depths of blue.

"I guess I believe you," she whispered, her voice rough from her desire for Woody.

He grinned and whispered back, "Now, let's go solve this case."

"You're just going to leave it at that."

"I believe you said, I could do whatever I wanted to you, once I caught this guy,"

"Well then hurry up."

XXXXXXX

The licence plate hasn't been seen in Boston yet," the agent's claimed as Framus and Seely entered the room.

"Well where do we go from here?" Framus asked as she sat down in the nearest chair.

"We're running out of answers."

"Maybe this guy is just going to get away," Seely muttered in frustration. "He obviously knows what he is doing."

Duncan glared at him. "I don't think we have the option of giving up," his tone of voice, thick with rage and annoyance.

XXXXX 

Zoe stepped off the elevator. Her hands were full of coffee, creamers and sugar. "If you guys are going to burn the midnight oil, you should do it right, with real coffee and not the dishwater you have in the breakroom."

Jordan could have kissed her. "Thank you Zoe."

"Okay, I'm going home for the evening. Call me if anyone needs to talk, anytime. I'm always around and my number is on this card," Zoe said as she placed a stack of cards beside the coffee.

Jordan looked up to smile at her and was the only witness to the exchange between Nigel and Zoe. She was about to comment, but decided against it. It was none of her business. Or at least until she dragged details out of Nigel later.

"Wait, I've got it," Nigel exclaimed, as he turned and starting running to trace. "I think I've found our lead."

Jordan and Woody ran after him. "I was just thinking. William Marcel is rich and what do most rich people have in their cars? GPS!" he exclaimed before anyone could answer. "I'm attempting to activate it now." He started typing frantically on the computer.

Jordan and Woody paced the room. The hours had seemed to flash by all day but suddenly it felt like everything had ground to a halt. They felt trapped in the little room, waiting on results that seemed to take forever. Jordan glanced at the clock, it was already 9. She knew it was going to be yet another sleepless night.

Woody pulled out his cell. "We've got a lead Duncan. Nigel's activating Marcel's GPS. I'll have a location momentarily."

"Thank God," Duncan sighed. "We still have nothing here."

The computer beeped and Woody felt his heart rate rise in anticipation.

"It seems our dear friend Avery is parked outside of Fall River in front of The Sunset Motel," Nigel said grimly.

"He's only about a 45 minute drive away," Woody told the agent excitedly.

"Well then get over here Detective and let's get going."

"Thanks Nige," Woody said, as he closed his phone and raced out of trace.

"Be careful Woody," Jordan called after him, but he was already gone.

XXXXXX

Jennifer Avery's body was finally delivered to the morgue. Bug pushed the body to autopsy one and ran to find Jordan. Jordan had her nose buried in one of the autopsy reports from one of the bodies found in Canada. "Jordan, Jennifer Avery's body just arrived."

Jordan jumped out of her chair and ran to change into scrubs.

She met Bug in the room and the two of them began the second autopsy. "Test her kidney's for ethylene glycol," Jordan ordered.

"Uhh, Jordan, they already buried her and filled her with embalming fluid."

"Dammit, well how are we going to do this?"

"What does the report say?"

"She was found lying on the pavement. Her photographer had called 911 and said that he found her dead. His bloody fingerprints were found on the knife. The knife was found lying beside her body. She was lying in a pool of her own blood. No defensive wounds. No striations or lacerations on the body other than the stab wounds. Nothing out of the ordinary showed up on her tox screen. They found semen belonging to the photographer and she had consumed wine."

"What did the photographer say about the semen?"

"His statement says and I quote, 'Jenny and I were having consensual sex. After a shoot we'd have some wine and fool around before she'd go home. That particular day, Jenny and I did our normal routine and then she headed home. About an hour later, after I put away all my equipment, I went outside to find her lying on the ground. I raced over to her and pulled the knife from her abdomen. I tried to revive her and I called 911. I swear that is all that happened. I would never have raped Jenny, I love her.'"

"Well maybe he's telling the truth."

"Bug, do something with me?"

"Huh?"

"You be Avery."

"What?"

"Dammit, where's Woody when you need him?"

"Jordan, what are you talking about?"

"Just pretend to be Avery. I'll be Jennifer. I'm fooling around with my photographer. You show up and you see me with him. You are enraged but you don't come forward. Instead you watch and when I leave, you come after me."

"I follow you outside. I come forward and we start to fight."

"No wait, there aren't any defensive wounds. You follow me to the car. You show up and start talking to me. You pretend nothing's happened."

"All of a sudden I pull out a knife and start stabbing you. No wait that can't be right. People don't just carry knives."

"Maybe you've known for a while. You plan to kill me. Instead, you know my routine and you slip ethylene glycol in the wine. I am more tipsy than usual and you show up. You push me down and stab me to death. You make sure that you don't leave any DNA behind. My photographer comes outside an hour later and finds me on the ground."

"That must be what happened. Now let's find the evidence. Where are her clothes?"

"Right here," Jordan said, as she handed a bag to Bug, a smile now showing full force on her weary face.


	30. The Reason

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: I thought I'd use this chapter to give you a tiny bit of background on the infamous Dr. Zoe. She actually plays a rather large part in this story even if she is a little annoying. Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, but I had difficulty putting it together. **

Unforeseen

Chapter 30 – The Reason

Zoe opened the door to her dark apartment. She flipped on the lightswitch and was met with the emptiness of her home. She dropped her keys on the counter and opened her fridge. Inside was a bottle of water, two bottles of beer and some lettuce that had turned brown. She slammed the door shut and opened her cupboard. She had a half empty box of crackers and some dry pasta noodles. "Screw it," she muttered, as she reopened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. She walked out of her kitchen and collapsed on the sofa in front of her television.

What the hell had made her think she could ever be a psychologist? That she could help people get through their problems and move on. Tears burned her eyes and she flipped on her television to take her mind off of things. She pictured Nigel's face when he rejected her, the way he frowned and his eyes looked saddened, almost like he pitied her. Was she really that pathetic? Nigel had been her first time in months.

She had chosen to remain celibate after Michael Santos, a large, muscular, rugged man, he was of spanish decent. His skin was lightly tanned and his dark hair spilled over his face to cover his sapphire blue eyes. She had met him at a bar two weeks after her father had passed away. She had gone to the bar in hopes of being taken home by some man who would give her one night of hot passionate sex to make her feel desired. Instead Mike talked to her all night. When the bar closed, he took her out for coffee at an all night diner. The coffee may have tasted like dish soap, but it was the best night of her life. They started dating and were together two months before she found out he was married. He had a child with this woman. Zoe was devastated, she had loved him. It was then that she made a promise to herself. No more sex with strangers, no more sex with men she meets in bars, no more sex until she can trust the man with her heart.

Tears streamed down her face at the memories. She should have known better. How could she have missed it? She learned her lesson however, that was until Dr. Nigel Townsend walked into her life. She couldn't wait for Dr. Stiles to return from his vacation, so that she would never have to look the Brit in the eyes again.

XXXXXXX

Jordan and Bug had begun the autopsies on the girls from Canada as soon as they arrived. It was difficult but they didn't care. They just kept working. Nigel tried to help them, but he was so tired and withdrawn that Jordan just got frustrated. "Nige, why don't you go home. There isn't room here for the three of us and you need to sleep." He frowned at her.

"I'm fine luv."

"Nigel, you can barely keep your eyes open. Bug and I will be fine here on our own and we need one of us to be alert tomorrow," Jordan tried to smile reassuringly.

"I will try harder."

"Nigel if we're all tired tomorrow we might make mistakes. If you get a good nights sleep then you can verify everything is correct and that way we will have a better chance of nailing Avery to the wall." Nigel bit back a laugh at the thought of a good night's sleep. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since Sarah betrayed him.

"Yeah all right," he said defeated, "I'll go home and get some sleep. Call me if you need help, I'll keep my phone on just in case."

"Good night Nige," Jordan said cheerfully. Secretly envious that he could go home and relax.

XXXXXXX

Nigel entered his apartment and tossed his keys on his cluttered counter. He felt so guilty as he remembered the look of pain that flashed through Zoe's eyes when he rejected her. He remembered how her emerald green eyes filled with sapphire tears and he was responsible. Tears flooded his own eyes at the memories. He pulled out his bottle of vodka from his liquor cabinet and was suddenly reminded of Garret's unconcious body lying on his office floor. He looked down at the bottle in disgust and tossed it back in the cupboard. Not tonight, he was not relying on alcohol to get him through each night. He could do it on his own.

XXXXXX

Woody and the other detectives pulled up in front of the Sunset Motel. It looked dingier than Woody had expected it to. In fact it looked downright disgusting. It was 2 miles out of Fall River on the highway. It was obviously used for truckers, late night travellers and the occasional hooker. Woody and Duncan climbed out of the front seat of the first vehicle and went into the office. The office was empty and the only light came from a small desk lamp. It was then that Woody saw the blood. He looked over the desk to see the hotel clerk dead on the floor. "Jesus Christ," he muttered.

Woody opened his cell phone and hit speed dial one. "Cavanaugh," Jordan's tired voice echoed through the ear piece.

"Jo, he killed again. The hotel manager is dead on the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood."

"I'm not driving out to Fall River for a body. Have CSU from Fall River process the scene and have one of the ME's from there do the initial inspection. Then have them prepare the body for transport back here," Woody could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"Yeah all right, I'll talk to you later."

Duncan had already called it in to Fall River. "Let's search every room."

"Don't you think he's going to be in the room his car is parked in front of?" Woody offered sarcastically.

"Just get ready for SWAT to arrive. There is no need to storm in unless we have to. We need to get all the innocent civilians out of their rooms just in case."

Woody nodded and followed Duncan back out to the car. The five of them started discussing options. "We can't disturb the peace, if Avery figures out we're here, all hell will break loose. Let's just play it cool and wait for SWAT," Seely offered. "It's smarter to keep the civilians in their own rooms where they won't get caught in the crossfire."

"Seely's right," Woody agreed and the agents nodded in compliance.

The wait wasn't long, the SWAT team arrived seconds later, along with an ME and CSU. Decisions were made. Time suddenly flashed by in a blur, as though they were fastforwarding a tape. A bullet sounded through the air and Woody watched Agent Duncan crumple to the ground. Framus and Woody ran to him and pulled him away from the chaos. An ambulance was on scene and the EMT's prepared him for transport. The next thing Woody remembered was when Avery was apprehended and Woody was given the honour of slapping cuffs on him. "Mark William Avery, you are under arrest for several counts of murder, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present, if you choose to wave that right…"

Avery was placed in the back of the cruiser after being pat down and cleared for safety. "I'll stay at the hospital with Duncan," Framus told them. "You guys head back." Woody nodded and climbed in the passenger's seat, allowing Hunter to climb in the driver's.

"Tell him, I'll come see him as soon as possible," Hunter said, concern invading his normal surly tone.

Seely opted to go with her since he didn't want to sit in the back with Avery.

Woody finally closed his eyes and to his sheer amazement fell asleep. He woke up to Hunter's gruff voice. "Hoyt, we're back." He opened his eyes and stared around the car groggily. They were in front of the precinct. Woody opened the back door and lead Avery inside the front doors of the building. Hunter followed him inside. Renee was standing inside the doorway, a smile present on her normally unhappy face.

Even Jordan was there waiting for him. Woody had lost all track of time. He had no idea what time it was but he was only thinking about one thing. Falling into his bed and drifting off to sleep.

Avery was thrown into one of the interrogation rooms. Woody and Hunter entered the room. Jordan and Renee went into the observation room to watch. "Please state your name for the record."

"You know I'm impressed. I didn't think you idiots would be able to find me."

Woody's patience was waning. "What is your name?" he asked again, accentuating each word angrily.

"Mark Avery."

"Do these women mean anything to you?" Woody placed the pictures of all the women Avery had killed, in front of him.

"Nope, not a thing."

Woody grimaced. "None of these woman mean anything to you at all?"

"Nope."

"We have forensic evidence linking you to each and every one of these women."

Avery smiled. "Wow, you guys are just like CSI," his voice held a tone of amusement.

"I repeat, do these women mean anything to you?"

"No they mean nothing to me. I do, however, know them, each and every one of them. I watched them die, I watched them take their last breaths. I watched them begging me with their eyes to let them go, to let them live. I laughed as they died, just like Jenny. That bitch had no right to cheat on me. We were happy together and then the slut had to go and screw him."

Jordan had never felt so enraged in all her life. She was tempted to break down the door and show this man what pain really meant. She looked at Renee and Renee seemed to have the same expression on her face. Woody was right, they were like two peas in a pod.

"You know Jenny didn't deserve to live. I loved her. I loved everything about her and then I found out we'd been living a lie. Our love was a lie. I had to kill her. I had to show her that what she did was wrong and I did. I showed her and then I showed all these women too."

"What did these women do to you?" Hunter asked, keeping his temper from flaring.

"You know how good it feels the first time you have sex and you just want to keep that feeling. You have sex over and over because it feels so good. That's what this is like. I wanted to keep feeling that ecstasy that I did each time I killed Jenny."

Woody actually had to clench every muscle in his face to keep from dropping his mouth in shock and saying something he might later regret. He had to clench all the muscles in his extremities to keep from jumping across the table and strangling this man to death.

"I think we have all we need," he said to Hunter.

"Wait," Renee said from the doorway. "I want to talk to him."

Woody stood up and went into the observation room to see Jordan. She looked at him as he entered the room. She hadn't realized she was even crying. All the stress from the past few days was finally released, all her worrying about Woody, her worrying about Garret, everything was let out. He hugged her tightly and she pressed her face against his chest. "He killed Abby for absolutely nothing. Garret almost died today because of this little bastard, who is the most screwed up psycho I have ever met. How do I explain this to Garret? How do I tell him the reason?"

"You don't. There isn't a reason Jo. Just tell him what I told you on the Sickboy23 case. There are a lot of psychos out there. Abby Macy was the victim of a vicious attack. She was killed by a man who should have been locked in an asylum years ago. A man who can't give any reasons other than, killing to him is the equivalent of having sex."

Jordan pressed her face further into his chest and her hot tears leaked through his shirt. He lifted her chin with his hand and looked her in the eyes. "He'll get through this, one day at a time. Just be there for him and someday, he will overcome this. He may never let go but he can move on."

Jordan pressed her lips to his. Maybe it wasn't the most appropriate time to kiss him, but she didn't care. She loved this man and right now she wanted him to know it. "I heard Duncan was shot."

"It wasn't serious. He was shot in the arm. Roz and Seely are with him now."

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine, not even a scratch."

Jordan smiled. "I have to get back to the morgue and check on Bug. Besides, we still have a couple of autopsies to finish."

"What time is it?"

Jordan lifted her hand and looked at her watch. "Four in the morning. So I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."


	31. It's Never Over

**Disclaimed: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 31 – It's Never Over

Jordan returned to the morgue, feeling like someone had hit her in the head with some heavy unidentifiable object. Her eyelids felt like lead and kept fluttering closed. She fought with them to stay open and tried to ignore the pain that had wrapped its way around her brain. The heaviness of her head strained her neck, shoulders and back. She sat down at her desk for a minute to try and relax, so she could get back up and help Bug. Somebody knocked at the door and she struggled with her head to lift it from the desk. She had no idea who it could possibly be. Lily was gone, Nigel was gone, Zoe was gone, Garret was obviously gone, Sydney was obviously gone and Bug was supposed to be in trace. Her eyes finally focussed on the person in her doorway and a very concerned Bug stood there watching her. "Uh, Jordan why don't you go home?"

"You need help with all the autopsies," Jordan admitted, even though the thought of her warm bed sent warm chills through her body.

"There is no rush. We've got him and you need sleep. I'll stay at the morgue for the night."

Jordan leaned back in her chair and thought about going home. "I'll stay for one more hour and then I'll go. I'll even spend the rest of the day at home."

"Deal," Bug said with concern. He didn't like how exhausted Jordan was.

XXXXXXX

Avery was taken to a holding cell and Woody went to his office to start the paperwork. "Hoyt," a surly voice called from the doorway. Woody glanced up to see the captain standing in front of him.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"Go home and rest. You have been pushing yourself like crazy for the last three days and we can't afford any mistakes now. Go home and take tomorrow, well the rest of today off," he said as he glanced at his watch. "You've invested more than enough time in this and we've apprehended him. We can afford you taking a day off."

Woody smiled with appreciation. "Thank you sir."

"Next time you see Macy, tell him I'm sorry for his loss."

"Will do sir," Woody said as he closed the file on his desk and flipped off his computer. He had never been more excited about going home in all of his life.

XXXXXX

As the clock read 5:30 Jordan had already closed up her office and was on her way out the door. She could already feel the soft comforter enveloping her tired body. "Goodnight Bug," she said cheerfully.

"Goodnight Jordan, sleep well."

"Oh I will. Believe me, I will."

Jordan hopped into her car and drove like crazy to get home.

When she arrived at her apartment a feeling of relief overwhelmed her. She opened her big red door, threw her keys on the counter and started removing her clothes. She went into the bathroom washed her face and brushed her teeth and then went back to her bedroom and grabbed her black terrycloth robe. She wrapped it around her body and sat down on her bed, while contemplating a shower, but she didn't have the energy to get back up. She climbed under the warm comforter and drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep for the first time since Woody was shot.

XXXXXXX

Garret opened his eyes to the sterile white room. He took in his surroundings and cursed the heart monitor for giving him a headache. He squirmed uncomfortably on the bed, which felt more like a bag of gravel than a mattress. He squeezed the call button in aggravation. He wanted to go home.

Two minutes later a young woman with jet-black hair entered the room in a pair of pink scrubs. "Can I help you Dr. Macy?" she asked cheerfully as a smile spread across her young pretty face.

"When am I getting released?" he asked tersely.

"Our normal discharge time is 10 am," she said in her most professional tone.

"Well what time is it now?"

"6:00."

"Son of a, well is there any way I can get this turned off," he said motioning to the heart monitor.

"I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to do that."

"It's giving me a headache."

"It's only four more hours Dr. Macy."

"Yeah, well it could be four more hours of sleeping, if you would shut this damn thing off," he shouted fiercely.

"Would you like some magazines?"

"No, I don't want any magazines."

"Would you like to watch some television?"

"No, I want to be released."

"You will be released at 10, after a doctor has dropped in to see you." She turned on her heel and left the room, allowing Garret the chance to stew about the hospital room.

He moved his hand roughly to put it under his head and was met with a searing pain down his arm as he moved his IV. "God dammit," he muttered. "Just let me get out of here."

XXXXXXX

Zoe opened her eyes and surveyed the room. She was exhausted but she wasn't sure why. She dreaded getting out of the comfort of her bed. She slowly ostracized herself from the sheets that had twisted themselves around her. Then she went straight for the shower, in hopes that the hot steamy water would bring her out of her stupor. She was normally a morning person.

Once she was out of the shower, she picked out a black skirt suit to wear and a long golden necklace that had once belonged to her mother. Then she raced out the door to the morgue in hopes that today she could break her way through Garret's proverbial shell.

XXXXXX

Bug stood over the last body to autopsy. He was tired and none of the other staff had shown up for the day. He had released Jordan at 5:30 in the morning and it was now 8:55. He knew within minutes, staff would step off the elevators and bustle down the hall, bringing the morgue back to life. Avery was caught and Bug hoped that things would soon go back to normal. However, in this morgue, nobody seemed to know what normal was.

He heard the freight elevator and looked out the window. "Not another body," he moaned tersely, feeling his head getting heavier by the minute. He dropped the scalpel onto the stainless steel tray, tossed his gloves in the waste bin and squirted his hands with sanitary gel, on his way to investigate.

"Morning luv," Nigel said, as he stepped out of the confines of the elevator.

"Why are you using this elevator?"

"No reason, I just felt like change." Bug eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you avoiding someone?"

"What would possess you to think that Buggles?"

"I don't know, you seemed pretty fond of the new psychologist the first day she arrived and then all of a sudden, you started ignoring her. Did she turn you down? You know Nigel it would be unethical for her to pursue a relationship with you. You are her patient. She has reason for rejecting you, don't take it so personally."

Nigel bit his lower lip. "Yeah, that's probably why she rejected me."

"I'm sure that's why," Bug said consolingly. "I need your help with something."

Nigel grinned and followed him into trace. Feeling relieved that the topic had shifted from his relationship with Zoe.

XXXXXXX

Lily awoke to her phone ringing off the hook. She jumped up from her location on the couch and pressed talk on the cordless. "Hello."

"Lily, its Garret."

"Garret is everything all right?"

"I need a ride from the hospital," he said sheepishly. "I was going to take a cab but my wallet is in my office. I didn't know who else to call."

"I'm on my way, I just have to get dressed."

She looked at the clock; it read 9:30. She should have been at the morgue half an hour ago. "Thanks Lily."

"We're a family Garret. You don't need to thank me for picking you up from the hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Take your time, I'm not supposed to be released for half an hour and the doctor still hasn't been in to see me."

XXXXXX

Nigel and Bug finished all the autopsy's and started working through the paperwork. They knew any minute Renee Walcott would come through the doors and demand all the forensic information to nail Avery to the wall. They knew they had to be prepared for her visit.

Zoe walked up to them and smiled softly. "So Avery has been apprehended?"

"Yeah, they got him late last night. He confessed as soon as he was in interrogation," Bug informed her, without looking up from his file and therefore missing another exchange between Nigel and Zoe.

"That's wonderful, has anyone told Dr. Macy?" She asked him gently.

"Not many people know here. No one was here when it happened. I'm sure he'll be getting out of the hospital soon," Bug explained, still not looking up from his file.

Zoe nodded. "If he shows up before noon, let me know."

"Why noon?" Bug asked curiously.

"I have appointments at the clinic. I have a patient coming in at one and I need time to prepare."

"I didn't know you had a clinic," Bug said with interest. It was his way of easing the tension that had built in the room. It was obvious to him Nigel could hold a grudge.

"Yeah, I've been practicing for three years. I opened a clinic two years ago. Dr. Stiles and I met and we made an agreement, that if his patients ever needed a psychologist, they would be referred to me and if my patients ever needed a psychiatrist, they would be referred to him. That is why I was sent here, while he's away."

"How did you meet Stiles?"

"He use to have the deal with my father, before my father passed away," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bug said softly.

"Thanks. Anyway, just call me if Garret shows up."

"Will do."

XXXXXX

Lily wandered inside the hospital and made her way to Garret's room. She smiled at him and he smiled grimly in return. He was sitting up on the bed and some colour had returned to his cheeks. His IV had been removed from his arm and the heart monitor was no longer present. "Morning Garret."

"Morning Lily."

"Are you ready to go?"

"I have never been more ready to leave a place in my entire life," he admitted, with a smile that seemed a little less sad. Lily smiled warmly in return, which warmed her soft features and, although Garret would never admit it, warmed him as well.

The nurse entered the room. She was tall and thick, with brown hair that was interlaced with gray. She was in her mid – 50's. "Dr. Macy are you ready to go?" she asked tersely.

Lily noted how rough her hands were as she helped him into the wheelchair and also how strained her back was. However, what Lily noticed most was the distance in her eyes, it was obvious the light in her eyes had long since burned out, as had the love for her job and her patients.

"I don't need a wheelchair," Garret protested roughly.

"Maybe not, but it's protocol that I discharge you in a wheelchair."

"I'm not a paraplegic," he grumbled as he shook free from her grasp. The nurse rolled her eyes.

"Garret, just let her do her job," Lily ordered with a soft sigh.

"Who are you?" the nurse asked roughly, as she noticed Lily standing in the room for the first time.

"Lily Lebowski, his ride."

Garret sat down in the chair. He felt like an idiot as the nurse pushed him towards the door. Lily followed behind with his stuff.

The nurse helped Garret into the car even though Garret protested again. Lily climbed into the driver's seat and waved to the nurse, who waved back lethargically. "Where to?" she finally asked softly.

"I need to get my stuff from the morgue. Then I want to go home, to bed, since I couldn't sleep at the hospital." Lily wondered if what he meant was, go home and drink.

She switched on the music and started bobbing her head to the steady beat. "Dr. Fisher seems nice," Lily finally said, trying to make conversation.

She watched the expression on Garret's face turn to a grimace at the mention of the psychologist. "I think she's annoying."

"I like her, she knows what she's doing."

"A monkey could do that job."

"It's a lot harder than it looks. Helping people work through their psychological issues, listening to their traumatic stories and consoling them isn't as easy as it sounds," Lily stated defensively.

Garret looked out the small window and into the busy Boston streets, it seemed the rain had finally let up. He watched life move around him, unaffected by the fact that he almost died from alcohol poisoning, unaffected by the fact that his daughter was lying on a slab in the morgue, the fact that every relationship he got himself into withered and died since the divorce from his wife. It affected none of these people as they bustled along through life, never crossing Garret's path unless they were on a slab in his morgue.

Finally Lily pulled into the parking deck and turned off the car.

"I won't be long," he said, hoping she wouldn't walk him in.

"I need to run in as well," she said, as she looked at the lines that had formed across his tired face.

They walked into the elevator and waited awkwardly to arrive at their destination.

As the door's slid open Garret escaped as quickly as possible, in hopes that no one would notice his presence. He opened his door and to his surprise saw Renee sitting at the desk. "Morning Garret, I assume you heard the news."

"What news?"

"Avery was apprehended last night. Woody brought him in at four this morning. He confessed and we have forensic evidence to back up his confession. He will be locked up for life. It's over."

Garret tried to smile reassuringly. "It's never over. The only thing that is over is Abby's life. I barely got to be her father and she barely got to experience life."

Renee frowned. "I'm sorry Garret. I wasn't thinking." She reached out and touched his face and to Garret's disbelief his eyes filled with tears. He reached up and touched his own hand to hers as the tears gently dribbled down his stubbly cheeks.

She moved closer and hugged him. She didn't know what possessed her to do it. He wrapped his arms around her and held him to her. She made him feel safe, for the first time in days, he finally relaxed. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry for everything." Then he pulled away and ran out the door, leaving her standing in disbelief. What the hell was that supposed to mean?


	32. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: This chapter makes me laugh. It's probably not what you're expecting, but please enjoy. I'll leave a better note at the bottom.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 32 – Saying Goodbye

Jordan opened her eyes and looked at the clock. She had actually slept completely uninterrupted until 5:00. She struggled to free herself from the soft, warm comforter and wandered slowly into the bathroom. She shrugged off her robe and stepped under the warm spray of her shower.

Once she was out, she dried off, threw her robe back on and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. The phone started ringing and she picked it up, assuming it was the morgue calling her in. "Hello," she said hesitantly.

"Hey Jo, what do you want for dinner?" Woody asked gently. His voice had softened and it was obvious he had finally gotten some sleep.

"Huh?" she responded, still in a daze.

"I'm bringing you dinner, what do you want." A smile broke out across her face, as she remembered her promise.

"Uh, I don't care, whatever you want is fine with me."

"Chinese?"

"Yeah sure, that's fine. Just hurry up," she added seductively.

XXXXXX

Woody arrived twenty minutes later. Jordan opened the door, still dressed in her small, black, terrycloth robe. "Nice outfit," he said with a small smile.

"Yeah, well, it probably won't stay on long."

Woody almost dropped the food. He followed her in and set the food on the counter. She grabbed a container and started eating as she wandered to the couch to sit down. "So how did you sleep?" she asked him.

"I don't think I've ever slept that well in my life." She smiled and then realized she suddenly felt very shy. She had eaten Chinese food with Woody on her couch many times, now she was usually wearing more clothes mind you, but this wasn't new. However, thinking about what her and Woody were about to do, for the first time, made her nervous.

Woody sensed the change in the atmosphere. "So when did Garret get out?"

"I assume he would have been discharged this morning. I'm giving him some space to work things out."

"So him and Renee, what's going on there?"

"I can't keep track. Sometimes I think they're going to get together and other times not. He can't get over the baby."

"Well having a child with someone while in a relationship with someone else, is kind of hard to get over."

"I really thought after she shot Parker, they would get closer but all it seemed to do was drive them further apart."

Woody was beginning to lose focus as he stared at the soft pale skin that was exposed where Jordan's robe didn't reach. He couldn't help but think about how close to naked she was. "Well even if that didn't distance them, it was only a few weeks later that Slokum forced him to leave his post."

The thought of Slokum sent cold chills through her body. "I sure wasn't sorry to see that little bastard go."

"The whole precinct was happy when he left. There was talk of throwing a party."

Jordan smiled and moved closer to Woody. Her shyness had been forgotten. She loved this man. "Think you've eaten enough?"

"I think I can be done," Woody said with a mischievous smile on his handsome face.

He moved his face closer to hers and stared into her honey coloured eyes. She grazed her lips with his and they deepened the kiss. She opened her lips to his tongue and let him fully explore her mouth.

When he pulled away, her eyes had clouded over with a burning desire. He pulled the tie on her robe and it fell open to reveal her body. He sucked in his breath, as he looked her over, she was even hotter than he imagined in all of his dreams and there had been many.

She leaned forward and reclaimed his mouth as his hands took over examining her body. He ran them up and down her soft skin.

He pulled his mouth from hers and trailed kisses down her neck, to her shoulder and then made his way to her breast. She inhaled deeply. He slowly kissed his way over to the other one. Lingering momentarily in the hollow between them. She reached down and clutched her hands to the bottom of his blue sweater. He allowed her to pull it over his head and she tossed it on the floor. He kissed his way back up to her mouth as she started unbuttoning his jeans. She used her foot to guide them down.

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" Woody whispered. His voice had deepened considerably.

Jordan nodded but didn't speak. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her into the bedroom. Jordan shrugged off her robe and let it fall to the floor right before Woody laid her down on the cool comforter and resumed kissing her, while still caressing her body with his hands. She too started her own exploration of his body with her own hands.

As the time progressed and each second lingered, the intensity of their desire increased until Jordan felt her body begging Woody to enter her. She arched her back against him, aching for him to slip inside. He smiled at her impatience as he ran his hand up and down her inner thigh. "Oh, no Jo. If I had to wait four and a half years for you, you are just going to have to wait for this."

"Please," she cried with desperation. She yearned for him to be inside of her. His smile grew wider, but he didn't give in to her request.

He enjoyed the building tension as she bucked against him. She felt controlled by her desire for him and she knew she had lost control of herself long ago. Finally he smiled down at her, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. His head felt like it was going to explode but he waited for Jordan's meek nod and was seconds from entering her when someone started pounding on the door.

Jordan groaned in frustration. "Ignore it," she offered, as she felt Woody pull away.

"Jordan if somebody came all the way over here to talk to you, it's obviously important."

"I don't want to answer it," she whined. She moved towards him and straddled him. "They can wait."

"What if it's important?" The knocking got louder and Woody moved further away. "We've waited four years, what's another couple of minutes?"

Jordan hated when he was right. She suddenly felt cold from the lack of Woody's body heat. "It better be important," she muttered as she slipped her robe back on and begrudgingly walked to the front door. "What?" she said as she threw it open.

Garret stood in the hallway; his eyes were puffy and red. "I didn't know where else to turn," he said softly as Jordan's face softened.

"Garret, come in," she said as she opened the door wider to give him access.

"Are you feeling all right Jordan? You look a little flushed."

"I'm just a little hot."

"Oh, I was hoping we could go somewhere and talk."

"Umm, yeah, okay. Let me just grab some clothes," she said as she disappeared into her bedroom. Woody was waiting under the covers.

"Who is it?"

"Garret, he's ready to talk about Abby."

"You should go with him." Jordan dropped onto the bed in front of him and surveyed his blue eyes.

"I made you a promise."

"I'm not going anywhere Jo. Go with Garret, he needs you more than I do." She smiled and pressed her lips to his. She moved in front of him and deepened the kiss.

"I love you farm boy," she whispered as she pulled away.

"I love you too Jordan. I'll see you in a little while."

Jordan jumped up and opened her closet to pick out an outfit. "Uh, Jordan can I see you for a second?" Garret called from the living room.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," she said as she dropped her robe and threw on a pair of jeans and a halter-top.

She opened her door, careful not to reveal Woody lying in her bed. She looked up at Garret and noticed Woody's jeans in his hand. "Yes Garret?" she asked casually.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No," she tried to lie.

"I'm not stupid Jordan. Look we can go out another time. I will not be the reason you two don't hook up. The morgue would kill me."

"Garret don't be ridiculous. Come on let's go out and talk," she said as she grabbed Woody's pants from Garret's outstretched hand.

"Jordan, four and a half years ago, we met Woody after a bank heist went wrong, that very day Nigel started an office pool. It has been going on since. This is a big moment for you two and I don't want to be the reason it doesn't happen."

Jordan opened her door slightly and threw Woody's clothes inside. "We've been busted."

"Maybe tomorrow, we can go," Garret offered.

"Garret, I want to go with you and Woody doesn't mind. Woody and I are fine. We don't need you to worry about us. What we do and don't do is our business."

Woody opened Jordan's bedroom door and sheepishly walked into the living room. "Hey Doc."

"Hi Woody," Garret responded with a large grin.

"Look Doc, go with Jordan. You guys are best friends. I don't want to be the reason you don't talk to her. She needs you to need her. Go out, talk and let her help you through this. Don't let me stand in the way."

Garret sized Woody up. "Why don't you come along then? The three of us can go out."

"No, go with Jordan. You guys should be alone. I don't want to be the third wheel."

"Don't be ridiculous Woody, you're not the third wheel. You helped me gain some perspective in the hospital. You mean a lot to me too."

"I have something I have to do first. How about I meet you guys in couple hours?"

"All right. We'll see you in two hours Woody. Don't stand us up," Jordan said jokingly.

Woody watched them go and then went into Jordan's bathroom to wash his face. He cleaned up and raced out to his car. He had something he had to do.

He stood in front of the brick building. He didn't want to do it, but he knew it had to be done. He hesitantly walked up the unleveled cement steps and knocked on the wooden door. Paint chips fell like snow where he knocked. "Hello," a young man said as he opened the door. "Hey man, are you here to see Dean again?"

"Yeah, is he in?"

"I'll get him." The man disappeared inside and moments later Dean appeared in the frame.

"Hi Detective, do you have some news?" he asked as he wiped his eyes with the heal of his palm.

"We caught the guy."

"Who was it?"

"His name is Mark Avery."

"Why did he kill Jenna?" Dean asked as tears slowly refilled his green eyes.

"Jenna was the victim of a vicious attack. She resembled Mark Avery's wife and Mark Avery used Jenna to punish his wife." Woody hated telling the young man this. He watched Dean's eyes slowly fall to the ground.

"That's it? He killed her so he could punish his wife? He took her away, he ended her innocent life for that?" Dean shouted fiercely.

"He needs a lot of help. I wish we could have caught him before he killed Jenna."

Dean stared the detective down. "Do you know what Jenna wanted to be?"

"What?"

"A pediatrician. She wanted to help children. She was the kindest person I ever met. I loved her man and now she's gone. She doesn't get to live her dreams. She doesn't get to walk down the aisle, she doesn't get to open her own practice, she doesn't even get to graduate college. Why? Because some psycho wanted to punish his wife."

Woody watched the emotions play across Dean's features. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"What the hell do I do now? How do I get over this? Her own family won't invite me to the funeral. Her mother hates me, she said I'm not welcome at Jenna's funeral. She said Jenna was to good for me, that she would rather her daughter had died then ended up with someone like me."

Woody remembered back to when Annie's father had told him he wasn't good enough to marry his daughter, he remembered the pain of hearing those words. Of course these circumstances were different, but he knew how it felt to be so hurt. To be told you weren't good enough, to be told that the woman you loved was too good for you. Woody didn't know how to respond. "I know someone who can help you," Woody offered. "Why don't you come with me?"

Dean looked suspiciously at the detective. Woody flipped open his phone and dialed Lily's number. She answered on the third ring. "Hey Lil, its Woody. I have a favour to ask."

Lily agreed to meet Woody and Dean at a nearby coffee shop. She found them in a booth near the back. "I'm Lily Lebowski, I work as a grief counsellor at the morgue," Lily said as she extended her hand to Dean.

He took it cautiously and Lily watched the pain that played across his eyes. "I feel lost. My life had purpose when Jenna was in it, now I feel empty, like part of me died the night Jenna did."

"The best thing to do is to talk about it, to talk about Jenna. Think back to the good times you shared. Think about why you loved her. These thoughts will help you through this time."

"I want to say goodbye to her. I need to say goodbye to her and I can't go to the funeral."

"You can say goodbye to her. Her body hasn't been released yet. She's still at the morgue."

"I can say goodbye?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yes, we'll let you say goodbye."

Woody and Lily drove Dean to the morgue. Nigel was in trace doing the night shift. He heard the elevator. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? I just sent you home Lily."

"I am here on official business Nige."

"Woodrow, isn't this your day off?" Nigel asked before he noticed Dean in the back of the elevator. Dean nervously stepped off. "What is going on?" Nigel asked with bewilderment.

"This is Dean Albers, Jenna McGill's boyfriend. He's come to say goodbye," Woody stated as Lily led the men down the hall to the crypt. Lily pulled open the drawer and pulled the sheet back to expose Jenna's pale lifeless face.

Lily looked up at Dean and watched his eyes fill with tears and his face scrunch tightly together as he looked down into her face. "I'll leave you alone," Lily told him as she backed out of the room.

Dean's knees felt weak and he put his head down on her chest. "Jenna. Jenna…I…I can't…I can't go on without you. I love you. I need you. Baby, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left you that night. I should have stayed. I should have taken you home. I'm so sorry."

Nigel, Woody and Lily watched momentarily from the window. Each of them felt their own hearts break at the sight of this poor broken man.

**A/N: You didn't actually think I'd make it that easy for them did you? Don't worry, Jordan and Woody will reconvene next chapter. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to warn you as well that this story isn't anywhere near being done. Even though Avery is caught doesn't mean anything. The story is probably about half done. I hope you are enjoying it because I do enjoy writing this one and there are a lot of surprises to come.**


	33. I'm a Coward

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan. 

**A/N: The last half of this chapter is for all the W/J fans reading this story. Please enjoy. By the way, WIWJ, it seems, great minds do think alike. **

Unforeseen 

Chapter 33 – I'm a Coward

Garret watched Jordan as he took a sip of his ginger ale. "How are you feeling?" she asked him, knowing it was the wrong thing to say, but feeling the need to break the awkward silence.

"I feel very tired," he said honestly. She stared down at the coffee in her hands. She'd have preferred a beer but she wasn't about to start drinking in front of Garret.

"Have you spoken to Maggie?"

"Yeah, we talked a little bit." He shifted his gaze out the dingy window beside them. "You know what bothers me the most?" he finally asked softly, keeping his gaze on the vehicles that passed by on the street.

"What?" she responded, knowing he would have told her regardless of whether or not she had answered.

"That Abby missed out on some of the greatest things in life. She didn't get to do any of the things young girl's dream about. Avery killed 14 women before Abby, if you include the four from Canada and 15 if you include his wife. Yet nobody caught him, they didn't even have a suspect. Abby should still be alive. It is inexcusable. I keep thinking she's going to knock on my door or call my cell. I can't accept that she's… dead," his voice dropped to a whisper as he ended his sentence.

Jordan had no idea what the proper response was. She wasn't a trained counsellor. "Time will make things easier," Jordan offered. She had no idea whether her words would make things worse or better.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly. Jordan brought her eyes to meet Garret's in surprise.

"Sorry for what?"

"For almost dying. For turning to alcohol and being weak. For being a coward." Jordan eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe Garret was saying these things.

"Garret, you don't always have to be strong for everyone. Everyone has their weaknesses, you've been through a lot. You aren't a coward."

"I should have been there for you when Woody was shot and he rejected you. I was too wrapped up in my own trivial problems. Jordan I have been drinking since the day Slokum told me I was officially suspended. I know I have a problem but I don't know how to deal with it."

Jordan sat speechless. She pulled the hot coffee to her lips and poured it down her throat. He watched her, wishing he could still be strong for her. "Maybe you should join AA," she suggested.

"I don't like things like that. I don't want to sit around with a bunch of people and say, 'my name is Garret and I've been sober for three weeks.'"

"You can't keep drinking. You almost died."

"I am aware," he muttered. "I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should talk with Zoe," Jordan suggested. She watched his expression fall.

"I don't like Zoe."

"Why?"

"I think she's annoying."

"Well I think Stiles is annoying but he has helped me through a lot of my demons."

Garret frowned and took another sip of his ginger ale. "Abby knew before she died. She died thinking of me as an alcoholic. Jordan you're like a daughter to me. I disappointed Abby, but I didn't want to disappoint you too. When Slokum suspended me, I knew I failed you, I failed everyone at the morgue. Even when we solved the case without the evidence, I couldn't live with myself. I wanted you guys to live by my example. If I did something wrong then I deserved the consequence. I failed you when you needed me most. I failed the entire morgue family too. I'm a lousy father and an even lousier friend."

Tears poured down Jordan's cheeks profusely now. "Garret, you aren't Superman. Even he had his Kryptonite. I don't need you to always be strong for me. I need you to come to me when something's bothering you. To let me help you and in turn allow me to come to you when I need help also."

He stared back out the window. He didn't know what attracted his gaze. He just didn't want to see the pain and hurt flash through Jordan's eyes. Or maybe it was the pity.

Jordan kept her gaze on him. She looked at his colourless cheeks, his hands that shook uncontrollably and the way his mouth curled down into a frown. She wished Woody had come with them now, he would know the right thing to say, he always did when she was down on herself. Just as she thought this, the bell above the door jingled and she looked up to see Woody and a young man she didn't know enter the restaurant. Woody looked around until he spotted Jordan and brought the young man with him. Jordan noticed the man's whitewash jeans and unkempt hair, but when he got closer all she could see was his haunted eyes. His green eyes drooped to the floor; they had no fire to live, no light at all. Whatever had hurt this kid, had hurt him bad. Woody slid into the booth beside Jordan before he started talking. "Jo, Dr. M, this is Dean Albers, his girlfriend was Jenna McGill." The name clicked immediately in Jordan's mind. She remembered the pretty blonde with the rich parents.

Garret heard the words and the name lingered in his conscious until finally he remembered body number 1. He shifted his gaze to Dean and looked him in the eyes. He could tell this man shared the pain that haunted him, that tore through the tender flesh of his heart, like a dagger.

"Dean, this is Jordan Cavanaugh and Dr. Macy from the medical examiner's office."

"I lost my daughter to Avery too," Garret assured him. "I know what it's like."

Dean lifted his gaze to meet Garret's and his eyes immediately refilled with hot tears. "It hurts to much. I don't know how to make the pain stop," Dean admitted to the older man.

"Woody will you help me get drinks for everyone?" Jordan requested, and pushed him out of the booth.

She followed him to the counter and they sat down on the red stools. "I didn't know if this was a good idea, but I couldn't help this kid Jo. I hate seeing that pain in peoples eyes. I couldn't help him. Garret is the only one that understands, the only one who feels his pain."

Jordan didn't respond, instead she placed her lips on Woody's. "I know why you did it. You want to help everyone Woody. You care too much. I think this kid might help Garret as well. You didn't do anything wrong."

He smiled at her and she felt the usual burning behind her eyes. Woody recognized the pain that flashed through them. He pulled her against him and she rested her cheek against his chest. "Seeing Garret like this is hard Woods. It's so hard to be there for him and know the right things to say."

Woody rested his chin on the top of Jordan's head. "Things will get better. Garret has a lot of people that care for him and will be there for him, so that he can survive this. Time heals all wounds."

"He has a drinking problem, he's had once since the day you were shot."

Woody let his mind wander back to that day. He could still smell the dusty building where he stood, he could still see the gun pointed at him, he could still hear the shot ringing in his ears and he could feel the hot lead rip through his stomach. He could still taste the blood that filled his mouth. He remembered that day vividly. He remembered, as his world faded to black, the only thing that filled his mind was Jordan. Not Cal, not Annie, not his father, Jordan. Only Jordan. "He can get help," Woody whispered. "He'll get help."

Jordan burrowed her head further into his chest. He always made her feel safe and calm. He tightened his grip around her waist and held her until her tears subsided. "Maybe we should get back," she whispered.

"Give them a few more minutes."

Woody and Jordan sat at the counter for several more minutes. They sat silently and drank the coffees that they had ordered. "I don't want to go back to work tomorrow" Woody whined.

"At least the Avery case is done with."

"I have a whole shitload of paperwork, I have to do for it. I'll probably be shackled to my desk until it's done." Jordan smiled.

"So Duncan and Hunter are going to be leaving. I'm sure you'll miss them."

"I'm sure Framus will miss Duncan."

"Oh really, what do you know?"

"Well as I heard it from Seely, apparently when she went to the hospital, he invited her out for a drink. Seely said it was the most awkward experience of his life. He would have rather sat in the back with Avery."

Jordan couldn't help laughing. "I heard Seely's dating someone new. Her name is Debbie."

"Umm, not to my recollection. Oh wait Debbie, there's no Debbie."

"What do you mean there's no Debbie?"

"He said that so Lily would go out with Bug."

"What?"

"Yeah, he made her up. He felt he didn't deserve Lily, that Bug did and Lily deserved a guy like Bug."

"Where the hell did you hear his?" she asked incredulously.

"Framus told me. He told her."

"I've never felt the whole Bug and Lily thing. I mean I guess it could happen but I always thought it was a little one sided. Bug was infatuated and Lily wanted to be his friend."

"Well Seely feels differently."

"You ready to join the other two?"

"Yeah, let's go." Jordan and Woody made their way back to the table. Garret was listening intently to a story Dean was telling him about Jenna.

They didn't want to interrupt but they slid into the booth anyway. They let Dean finish his story. "Thanks for introducing me to Dr. Macy, Detective Hoyt. It felt good to talk with someone about Jenna, to talk with someone who knows what it feels like. I'm ready to go home now." Woody nodded and stood up to take him home.

"What about you Garret? What would you like to do?" Jordan asked softly. He looked up at her, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"I'm ready to talk to Zoe," he whispered. She had to lean forward to hear him. "Can you take me home?"

"Sure Garret, I'll take you home. Tomorrow morning, we'll have Zoe come and visit you."

"Thanks Jordan, thanks for talking to me and listening to me. I am sorry for disappointing you."

"You didn't disappoint me Garret and you didn't fail me either. I don't always need everyone to hold my hand through life. Sometimes I have to experience things on my own."

He nodded but didn't respond and followed her out to her car.

Once Garret and Dean had been dropped off, Jordan and Woody met up in the hallway of Jordan's apartment building. She walked up to him and kissed him. She pressed herself against him and deepened the kiss. The feeling of her lips against his and her body pressed against him allowed his mind to go blank. He no longer thought of Dean's haunted eyes, or Garret's drinking problem. He no longer thought about Mark Avery and all the paperwork that was waiting on his desk. He only thought about Jordan and how much he loved her.

She unlocked her door and led him inside. Once it was shut she reached for his sweater and pulled it off of him. He pushed her towards the counter and lifted her up on it so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Woody lifted the strap of her halter top over her head and then slid it down to her stomach. He smiled as he started a trail of kisses down her bare chest.

She moaned as his mouth made it's way across her breasts. She bit her bottom lip to try and stay silent. He laughed at her futile attempt. He moved back to her mouth as his hands moved down to unbutton her jeans. She decided to unbutton his as well. She slid her hands from his neck, down his muscular chest to the shiny button at the top of his jeans. It came undone effortlessly.

His pants fell the floor and he stepped out of them while moving his mouth to Jordan's neck. She inhaled deeply and leaned back on the counter. He slid her jeans off of her and looked down at the lacy fabric that people claimed were underwear. A grin played across his lips and she leaned back up to kiss him.

"Do you want to move this to the bedroom?" he whispered when he pulled away from her.

"Why Hoyt, don't you like having sex in the kitchen?"

"I don't care where I have sex as long as it's with you," he whispered back. She smiled and he watched how it lit up her golden eyes.

He moved his hand up her thigh and latched his finger into the lace. He slid them down with little effort and she laughed a deep throaty laugh. As they fell to the floor she wrapped her legs back around his waist and she sat up to kiss him again.

"Can we go faster this time?" she begged softly.

"I guess so," he said with a smirk. His tongue glided into her open mouth and caressed hers. The feeling made her head go light. She was lost in a trance with him, thinking only of him and nothing else.

As she pulled away she unwrapped her legs and used her foot to guide his boxers to the floor. "Are you sure you want this Jordan?" Woody asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"I've never wanted anything more in my entire life," she said as she moved herself closer to him for easier access. He smiled and stared in her eyes as he slid inside of her. The feeling sent shockwaves through her body and she felt drunk with pleasure. "My entire life," she reiterated.

She wrapped her legs back around him, pulling him deeper inside. He had never been happier in his entire life.

Afterwards, he pulled himself out of her and she collapsed against his chest. He helped her down from the kitchen counter and they both tumbled onto the couch. He intertwined his hands with hers and held her against him. "I love you Woody," she whispered softly.

"I love you too Jordan, I love you too."


	34. Late For Work

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: This chapter is a little darker than I intended it to be. Be warned, it contains content of child sexual abuse. I am writing with the utmost sensitivity. However this is a serious subject that I think is often ignored in today's society. I recently finished a novel about said subject and I feel it is something that needs to be addressed. **

Unforeseen

Chapter 34 – Late For Work

Lily awoke to her alarm. She rolled over and stared at the neon green numbers. She didn't want to get up and climb out of her warm bed. She slammed her hand down on the alarm button to shut off the noise and slowly rolled the rest of the way out of bed.

She opened her bedroom door and shuffled her slippered feet into the bathroom. Once showered, she dressed quickly and headed out the door. She stopped at her favourite health food store for her usual carrot muffin and protein shake. "Good morning Lily," the middle aged man said from behind the counter.

"Morning Charlie, I'm in a bit of a rush this morning, I'm a tad late," she admitted. He smiled and quickly put together her usual breakfast.

"You look exhausted. Are you sleeping enough? I have a great new herbal tea that helps with that."

She smiled at the man's concern for her. "I'm all right, it's just been a tough week at work."

"Just take one for free and try it out. It works great."

"Another day Charlie. I promise I'll try some another day," she said as she placed her hand on his arm. He smiled brightly and nodded in understanding, but he could tell something wasn't quite right.

She set her money down on the counter and raced out to her car. She hated being late.

XXXXXX

Jordan opened her eyes and panicked at the restraint across her waist as she tried to get up. It all came flooding back however, as she remembered her night with Woody. She had made love to him seven times. She could remember each time vividly. No wonder she felt so tired. She felt him stir beside her and rolled over to face his ocean blue eyes. "Morning Farm Boy," she said cheerfully.

"What time is it Jo?" he asked groggily.

She delicately lifted her cell phone off the night table and brought it in front of her face. "Shit we're late."

"How late?" he asked with panic laced into his tired voice.

"It's 9:15."

He jumped out of bed. "I don't have other clothes."

"Well wear those," Jordan said pointing to the clothes that he had discarded in her kitchen.

"I like to wear clean clothes," he whined.

"Woody you barely wore those, they spent more time on my floor," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah all right, okay." He gave in and threw them on.

"I've got to go," he said as he walked up to kiss her good bye. "I love you Jo," he said as he pressed his lips to hers.

"See you later Woody," Jordan said, as she picked up her phone and dialed Zoe's cell number.

"Dr. Zoe Fisher," Zoe answered.

"Zoe it's Jordan."

"Jordan is everything all right. You don't sound so well."

"I'm fine. I talked with Garret last night. He's ready to talk to you."

"Okay, thank you Jordan. If you want to talk just let me know."

"I will, thanks Zoe."

XXXXX

Garret opened his eyes as he heard someone knocking on his door. He looked at the nightstand where a half - empty bottle of scotch stood. He quickly placed the cap on it and hid it under his bed. Then he slipped a pair of boxers on, then a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt.

As he opened the door, he found Zoe standing in the hallway. Her usual smile plastered across her pale face. "Morning Dr. Macy."

"Morning Dr. Fisher," he grumbled in response. He opened the door wider to allow her access to his messy apartment. However, the chaos didn't affect Zoe. She walked inside and found her way to his kitchen table, where she sat down and turned to look at him.

"I hear your ready to speak with me."

He immediately regretted telling Jordan those words, as he looked into Zoe's green eyes. A frown appeared on his unshaven face. "My daughter was just brutally murdered by a psychopath. Why are you smiling?" he screamed in frustration.

"Stop transferring your feelings. I don't want to know how you feel about me. Tell me what you feel about Avery."

He stared at her in disbelief. "What the hell do you think I feel? I hate the son of a bitch. I want to kill him. He killed my baby girl. He strangled her and he feels no remorse." Garret was shocked when he noticed the tears pouring profusely down his cheeks.

Zoe eyes were soft as she watched him breakdown. "Stop trying to hold it in Garret," she said using his first name, for the first time, for emphasis. "You can't be strong. Cry for Abby. Let your anger out at Avery. Taking it out on me, isn't going to hurt Avery."

Garret looked up at her with his tear stained face. "Why would he do it?"

"He has a serious mental illness. There is an imbalance of chemicals in his brain. What he did was inexcusable, but it happened."

Garret shifted his gaze to the floor as he sat down in the chair opposite Zoe. "He took away something more precious to me than life itself."

"I know, and with time the wounds will heal. We can't change what happens in life, but we can remember those who touched our lives and let them live on in our hearts."

"That's not good enough."

"It's all we can do."

"I need help," he admitted weakly.

"I can help you get through this."

"I can't stop drinking. I don't want to feel these emotions. It hurts too much."

"By drinking you numb yourself so that you can't feel the pain that consumes your heart. You have to let yourself feel it. It hurts now but the pain will slowly recede as time goes on. You can't hold it in or you will live the rest of your life in denial."

Garret rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He didn't dare make eye contact. He felt weak and vulnerable and didn't like it. "I changed my mind. I don't want to talk to you. I can wait for Stiles."

Zoe didn't get up from the chair. He could feel her gaze upon him. He stared down at a scratch on the wooden surface of the table. "I know what you're doing. You want to avoid your pain and so you must avoid me as well, because you know I'll make you deal. You can speak with Stiles when he returns but for now your stuck with me. You're going to have to talk to me." He started to wring his hands together.

"You really piss me off you know that?" His voice was like ice, but Zoe didn't budge.

"I may be annoying Dr. Macy, but I'm not the one your mad at. The other day in the hospital, you told me you wanted to be a musician, but you gave it up and became a coroner. However, you needed a medical degree. I think you did this to both please and anger your mother. She wanted you to be a doctor so you carried the title but instead cut open dead people. Why do I get the feeling she wouldn't have been happy? Do you resent your mother Dr. Macy?"

He lifted his cold gaze to her. He curled his mouth into a forced smile, which she could tell was his attempt to hold back his anger. He wasn't successful, however, the second he opened his mouth. "My mother is dead. I don't resent her. She raised me, she took care of me, I love her," he screamed across the table.

"I didn't deny that you don't love your mother, but subconsciously I think you resent her as well. Tell me about your father. Do you remember anything about him?"

"Leave my father out of this."

"I'm just trying to understand you. I think you feared failing Abby like your father failed you. Now you feel that you have failed her and you are afraid that you are like your father. Am I correct Dr. Macy?"

"I'm not like my father," he stated viciously. It angered him more that she was indifferent to his temper. Most people would have flinched by now, but she sat quietly, observing him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I failed Abby," he breathed out. Zoe had to strain herself to hear him.

"How?"

"I was a bad father. She died thinking I was an alcoholic. I should have been more active in her life. I missed so much after Maggie and I divorced. I didn't tell her I loved her enough."

"I'm sure she knew."

"That's the thing. I'm sure she didn't. I failed her."

"You can make it up to her, by beating your alcoholism. You will fail her if you drink away your memories of her. I'm sure you weren't always inactive in her life."

He frowned and brushed at the tears that were brimming in his eyes. "I didn't miss everything. I remember her first steps and her first words were Dada. I remember as she stumbled towards me, a huge smile plastered on her little face, and she kept shouting, 'Dada, Dada.' I'll never forget it, it is burned in my memory."

Zoe could actually feel tears burning in her own eyes and she shifted her gaze. "Memories are very important. Throughout life, we will lose many people who we truly love. Our memories of them can keep us warm at night and help us move through the grief cycle."

XXXXX

Jordan stepped off the elevator and surveyed the foyer. She assumed it would be a quiet day. She saw Lily talking with a young black haired woman. The woman looked as though she was going to break down at any moment. Jordan could hear Lily trying to talk the woman into going into the conference room, so she could make a positive ID. "Mrs. Morgan, please. Just come into the conference room."

The woman shifted her gaze to Jordan as Jordan walked by. Jordan noticed her terrified, helpless eyes. She felt for this woman. "My baby is dead," she screamed shrilly as she let herself fall to the ground. Jordan came forward and helped Lily pull the woman back into a standing position. Then the two of them helped her into the conference room.

The woman placed her head down on the desk as her body shook with heavy sobs. Lily followed Jordan into the hallway. "Who is this?" Jordan asked softly.

"Her name is Jennifer Morgan and her four year old son was found in a dumpster last night. Nigel surveyed the scene and Bug started the autopsy as soon as he arrived. She isn't taking this well obviously. I called her in as soon as I got here so she could do an ID."

"Do they have any leads on the child?"

"Not yet, Bug promised to keep me updated. I take it you are still acting as Chief ME?" Lily asked her.

"Until Garret comes back."

Lily smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Let me know if you need to talk."

Why does everyone think there was something wrong with her?

She made her way to autopsy one and entered slowly. Bug was still doing the autopsy. She looked at the little boy, lying on the stainless steel table with his chest cavity exposed. She noticed the small ringlets of light brown hair. "He was so tiny," she whispered, startling Bug.

"Jordan when did you get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago. What happened to him," she said motioning to the small boy.

"So far it looks like the gunshot wound in his back is what killed him. I've found plenty of fibers and hairs which Nigel is doing trace on now."

"What about the bullet?"

"I don't know if he's gotten to that yet."

"Do you need any help?"

"Could you talk to the mother. You'd probably be better at it then me."

"Okay sure," Jordan said as she backed out of the room, taking one last look at the small boy.

She wandered back to the conference room where Lily was sitting in front of the woman. "Mrs. Morgan, I'm Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

The woman looked up at Jordan and her icy blue eyes stared at her mercilessly. "What have you found out?"

"Nothing yet, an ME is still working on it. I was just wondering if you had any idea who could have done this to your son?"

"I can't think of anyone that would want to hurt him."

"Where's his father?"

"In jail, he was arrested two months ago for possession of an illegal substance."

Jordan empathized with the poor helpless woman. "Did you or your husband have any enemies?"

"No. No one that would hurt our son," she whispered softly.

"Jordan can I see you for a minute?" Bug asked from the doorway.

"Excuse me one minute Mrs. Morgan," Jordan said as she stood up to talk to Bug.

"If this has to do with my son than I deserve to know what it is," the woman shouted. Lily looked at them helplessly and nodded. Bug entered the room. He would rather have gouged his eyes out.

"Mrs. Morgan, we believe your son was assaulted sexually."

The woman stared at Bug in disbelief as she digested his words. More tears sprang to her eyes and she leaned backwards. Her eyes fluttered closed pulling her into darkness.

Jordan, Bug and Lily raced over to the unconscious woman. "Mrs. Morgan are you all right?"

"Call 911," Bug shouted into the hallway.

XXXXXX

Woody slammed the Avery file closed and looked up to see the two FBI agents standing in the doorway. "We've come to say goodbye Hoyt. If you ever want a job in the FBI just give us a call. You are one hell of a detective."

Woody smiled warmly and stood up to shake their hands. "Thanks boys, but I don't think I'm ready to leave the BPD," he admitted. "How's your arm?"

"It's getting better," Duncan told him and he smiled as Woody shook his hand.

Framus appeared behind the two men. "Hoyt, Jordan's on the phone and she says she needs to talk to you now."

The agents turned to say goodbye to her and Woody picked up the phone. "Hello," he said softly. He could hear heavy breathing on the other line. "Jordan what's going on?" he asked with concern.

Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Please come over here," she whispered tearfully.

Woody jumped up from his desk. "I have to run to the morgue, call me if you need me. It was nice to meet you guys," he said to the crowd as he ran past.

XXXXX

Lily had tears streaming down her face as she stood beside Bug peering into autopsy 1. "Are you sure he was sexually abused?"

"I'm pretty certain," Bug assured her. Lily turned to him and he pulled her into a hug. She sobbed roughly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This world is so sick," she whispered.

"There are a lot of screwed up people in the world."

XXXXX

Woody ran into the morgue and directly to Jordan's office, where he found her staring out the window, tears poured down her cheeks. He came forward and gathered her in his arms. She gathered strength from his embrace and he led her to the couch. "What's going on Jo?"

"The newest case," she said motioning to the open file on her desk. He lifted it up and looked at the photos of the small boy.

"How old?"

"Four."

"Jordan I've seen you handle lots of cases with children. What else is going on?"

"He was sexually abused."

Woody looked at the little boy and he felt his own eyes brimming with tears. He pulled her tighter against him. "Jesus," he cursed.

XXXXX

Nigel stood in trace, still tracing the fibers that Bug found. He heard the computer beep and went over to the mass spectrometer. He grabbed the paper and found his way to autopsy one. No one was there and he turned around to find Bug. He found Bug in the hallway, holding a crying Lily. He didn't feel right disturbing their moment so he went in search of Jordan.

He walked into her office and found her curled up in Woody's arms. He cleared his throat and they looked up at him. "What do you have for me Nige?"

"The fibers found on his body are from the carpet of a vehicle."

"What was his TOD?"

"I don't know luv, you'd have to ask Bug."

"Where is Bug?"

"With Lily."

Jordan nodded. "Tell him to meet me in autopsy one." She turned her head to Woody as Nigel left. She didn't say a word but she kissed him. It was her way of thanking him.

"Call me if you need me. Who's working this case?" Woody asked as he turned to leave.

"Santana."

"All right, is there anything I can tell her?"

"Tell her to come over here."

"All right," he said as he left.

He walked into the hallway and headed towards the elevator. He bumped into Sydney on his way out. "How are you doing?" Woody asked with concern.

"I'm ready to sign out her body," he explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Me too," he said softly. "Me too."

XXXXX

Zoe was still sitting at Garret's table. He had spent the last twenty minutes telling her stories from Abby's childhood. She could tell he was physically and emotionally drained. However, he also seemed slightly suicidal which made her too nervous to leave. "Dr. Macy, I think it is necessary you join a rehab program."

He looked up at her, his eyes shimmering with tears. "I can beat this on my own."

"Alcoholism is a very serious addiction."

"I don't want rehab."

"Rehab, intervention or AA, you choose."

He frowned as she said this. "I don't need any of those. I'll just get rid of all the liquor in my apartment and I will just avoid buying more."

"Beating alcoholism is never that easy Dr. Macy."

"I have will power."

"Maybe so, but you also have a serious addiction and on top of that, you are going through something traumatic which will heighten your inclination towards alcohol."

"I'm not joining rehab."

"Well that leaves the other two options then."

"I'm not joining AA nor will I be held against my will with an intervention."

She frowned at him. "You are making this more difficult on yourself then need be. Let go of your pride and accept the help given to you, so that we can assure that you beat this."

His gaze shifted to the cabinet where four bottles of scotch were waiting to be drunk. He stood up and pulled them out and onto the table. "Here you go."

She reached for the bottles and pulled them from his grasp. "This isn't the solution. You can always buy more."

"I know you can't force me into rehab."

"Dr. Macy, beat this for Abby." She watched his expression fall.

"Can I please be alone?"

"Yes, Dr. Macy, you can be alone. Think about what I said. I'm coming back to see you."

She stood up from the chair and pushed towards the table. She lifted her purse and Garret's four bottles of Scotch. "Please think about what I said."

He nodded and gave her a small smile. It reminded her of something you would see on the grim reaper. She turned anyway and let herself out.


	35. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, this was a hard chapter to write. It's still rather dark but I'm hoping within the next few chapters to wrap up this case. **

Unforeseen

Chapter 35 – Letting Go

Woody walked inside the precinct, in search of Santana. He found her talking to Seely and the new girl. He couldn't remember the new girl's name but he was pretty sure it was Lucy. "Santana," he called across the room.

She turned around and looked at him curiously. "What?" she asked. Her tone full of irritation, from being interrupted.

"You're wanted at the morgue, about the Morgan case."

"Why? What's going on?" she asked, her tone changing slightly as she saw the somber expression sweep across his handsome face.

"They just found out he was sexually assaulted." He watched her face fall as she pictured the cute little boy lying in the dumpster.

"Are they sure?"

"Yeah," he said softly, wishing they were not. He felt enraged that anyone would hurt a child, that anyone would dare take away the innocence of a child. It made him sick.

Seely and the new girl watched with discomfort. "That's awful," the new girl said softly. Woody nodded in her direction but didn't respond.

Santana turned on her heel and walked away as fast as she could. It was days like today she wished she still worked narcotics.

XXXXX

Zoe got into her car and looked at the four bottles of scotch sitting on her passenger's seat. What the hell was going to do with them? She doesn't drink scotch, it reminds her too much of her father. No one at the morgue would want them. They probably wouldn't be too fond of drinking the alcohol Garret had been slowly killing himself with. It was an expensive brand, however and she felt guilty dumping it out.

Her cell phone rang, pulling her from her thoughts. She reached into her purse and pulled it out. "Dr. Zoe Fisher," she answered in her most professional tone. She assumed one of her patients wanted an early session.

"Zoe, its Nigel." It felt like the air had been sucked from her lungs as she listened to his voice. She shook her head. She had to get over him. He was already over her.

"Is everything all right?" she asked with concern.

"I think you should come down here," he told her. His tone of voice was filled with so many emotions, regret, longing, panic, and fear.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she assured him. She was too afraid to ask why.

XXXXX

Sydney went in search of Lily, after spending a few minutes staring into the crypt at the drawer where Ariana's body was being held. He couldn't bring himself to open it and look inside.

He found Lily sitting at her desk, staring at a file. He could tell she wasn't really into it, but something was holding her gaze. "Lily," he said softly.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Sydney. Come in. Sit down."

He noted her nervous expression. "I'm ready to sign her out." Lily nodded and pulled out the required paperwork. She motioned for him to take a seat.

Nervously, he sat down in front of her and she placed the forms in front of him. She also set down copies of the death certificate.

He lifted the pen and squeezed it tightly between his middle and index fingers. He looked at the form and scanned down it slowly. He felt the familiar burning sensation in his eyes and was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of panic. He was consumed with fear. He didn't want to sign. He felt like by signing he'd be letting go of her forever. That as soon as the pen touched the paper, she would no longer be his wife, just another body, rotting away six feet below the surface of the cold ground.

Lily watched his trembling hand. "Sydney," she said, as she reached across the desk and placed her hand on his. Her words were warm and they felt like a small comfort in the small room. He looked up as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"I can't do it," he admitted in a whisper.

"You can, it will be all right."

"I'm not ready to let go."

"You don't have to let go yet but she can't stay here. She needs a funeral and you need to start the healing process."

It felt as though the room was closing in on him. He couldn't breathe; his lungs were being compressed by the panic rising in his chest. He pulled his hand from beneath hers and looked down at it, as though he was noticing it for the first time. His hand trembled beneath his gaze. "I can't do it," he suddenly shouted and ran from the room, before Lily could respond.

XXXXX

Zoe watched as the elevator doors slid open. Her head was pounding. She had a slight suspicion she was dehydrated and tired. She only had an hour before she had to be at the clinic. Sydney ran into her and she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Sydney, is everything all right?"

"I can't do it. I can't," he sobbed, as his body crumpled to the floor of the elevator.

"Why don't we go sit down and talk," she offered. She recognized the signs of a panic attack and momentarily wondered if he'd ever be able to work in a morgue again.

He looked up into her soft face and nodded. She led him to the conference room and helped him into the chair. His eyes were distant now. She sat in front of him, but he didn't look at her. He kept his eyes on the window, where the sun's soft rays lit up the small room.

XXXXX

Santana nervously entered the morgue and found her way to trace. She wished so much that she hadn't been on nights last night. It was supposed to have been Eddie Winslow, but he called her at the last minute and said he had a family emergency.

Jordan and Nigel were deep in conversation about evidence. She wished she didn't have to interrupt them. "Hey guys."

They turned to look at her. "Are you prepared for the results?" Jordan asked cautiously. She knew Santana hadn't been in homicide long and although she pretended she was completely desensitized and strong, Jordan knew it was all an act.

"How much can one really prepare for something like this?" she asked.

"Point taken. Christopher James Morgan went missing yesterday morning from the park on Fairview. At precisely 9:53 am Jennifer Lynn Morgan, his mother, called 911 to say he had been abducted. The following morning at 4:43 am, homicide was called to a restaurant called, Sandy's diner, where Christopher's body was found by an employee, Michael David Thomas, in a dumpster in the back alley."

Santana nodded to let Jordan know their information matched hers. "An autopsy on Christopher revealed miniscule traces of rohypnal in his system. Rohypnal is commonly known as the date rape drug…"

"I know," Santana interrupted. "I used to work narcotics."

Jordan continued, "There was semen found in the rectal cavity as well as tears and striations. He died from a gunshot wound in his back that punctured his lung, hit his rib cage and ricocheted into his heart. We found hair on him; some was light brown and male. His mother's hair was on him as well but that's pretty obvious. The DNA on the brown hair matched the semen. We also found fibers that matched the interior of an Astro Van."

Santana felt her eyes fill with tears as she listened to Jordan. She couldn't shake the image of the little boy lying in the dumpster. "Do you have any fingerprints?"

"No, but there were also traces of latex all over the body, as though the assailant was wearing gloves."

"So no suspects?"

"Sorry, but we'll keep you posted."

"Thanks Jordan," she said, as she lifted her cell phone up to her face. "I'm going to get a list of the registered sex offenders in the area."

Jordan nodded and turned back to the computer.

XXXXX

Woody was catching up on some paperwork he had failed to finish. He looked up at the doorway and saw Amber Marcel leaning against the frame. She was wearing the same denim skirt and this time she was wearing a cherry red tube top with matching stilettos. She had her hair pulled up into a bun and she smiled warmly as her chestnut eyes met his. "Mrs. Marcel, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if y'all had figured out who killed Bill and why," she said softly as she stepped inside the room.

"Yes, we did. Would you like to take a seat?" he asked, his blue eyes flashing with concern.

"Sure," she agreed and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

He sat down on the edge of the desk in front of her. "Mrs. Marcel, your husband stopped on the side of the road to help a man who was pretending that he was broken down. Your husband went to inspect under the hood when this man pulled out a gun and shot him. He then put him in the car and lit it on fire. This man named Mark Avery, is a serial killer and confessed to the murders of 15 women, your husband and one other man. I'm very sorry for your loss."

She stared at him, her eyes watching his every move. No tears filled her eyes; her face remained stoic. She stood up while maintaining eye contact with him and walked towards him. She glided both hands up his blue sweater and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you detective," she whispered in his ear.

Somebody cleared their throat at the door and he turned, half expecting it to be Jordan and he blushed slightly. It was the new girl. "Detective, your wife's on line one."

"What?… I'm not… What?" he sputtered with confusion. "Thanks Lucy," he said softly.

"The name is Tallulah," she said as she turned and left.

Amber smiled at him and left. He lifted the receiver. "Hello."

"Hey Woods," Jordan said cheerfully.

"What's up?" he asked cautiously. She knew he was tired, she could hear it in his voice. It kind of made her smile.

"Lunch," she said with a laugh. "I want lunch."

XXXXX

Bug finished the autopsy and stared down at the little boy. He was not one to let his emotions get the better of him but as he stared at the innocent child before him, he felt something break inside of him. It started with a lone tear rolling down his cheek, to a contained sob and suddenly he found himself in hysterics. He couldn't explain this overwhelming sense of emotion and he lifted his face up to see Nigel standing in the doorway.

He didn't try to hide his tears and Nigel said nothing. He walked forward and put his hand on Bug's back. "Children are always the hardest," Nigel admitted.

Bug stepped away and tried to compose himself. Nigel said nothing more. He looked down at the child's small face and felt his own eyes burn with tears.

Lily entered the room and saw the two men crying over the child's body. Since she started working at the morgue she had never seen Bug cry and she saw Nigel cry only once over Sarah. Nigel looked up at her and turned quickly on his heel and left.

Bug however, hadn't noticed her come in. She pulled him into an embrace. He let her hug him, although he was slightly embarassed. "How about lunch?" she asked softly.

Bug smiled and his face glowed with enthusiasm.

XXXXX

Woody sat in the small booth waiting for Jordan. He had ordered himself a coffee, when he saw her come through the doorway. She hadn't let her hair down since her last autopsy and small curly strands, that had come undone from her bun, fell sporadically around her face. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. Her eyes held a distance that always showed up when doing cases with small children. She sat down in front of him and he put his hand on her cheek. She touched his hand with hers and then felt the tears start all over again. "Woody this is so hard. We don't have any leads."

"Does Santana want help?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask her."

"Well I can help until I get another body. We've been surprisingly slow these last few weeks."

"I'm pretty sure most would consider that a good thing."

"What do you want to eat?" he asked staring at the menu.

"I'm not really hungry," she admitted.

"Then why the hell did you want to do lunch?"

"I just wanted to see you," he smiled and she intertwined her fingers with his.

XXXXX

"I thought Jordan and Woody were married," Tallulah said to Seely.

"No, I said they may as well be married. It is a long and complicated story."

"Well are they together?"

"I don't really know exactly what they are. Why?"

"Because he was with this girl in his office. Never mind, it's none of my business."

"Tallulah wait, what girl?"

"I don't want to start something. I'm new. It's probably his girlfriend or something."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing, I shouldn't have said anything." She backed away. Great, she thought to herself, she just started something and she'd been there less then a month.


	36. Elliot Parker

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 36 – Elliot Parker

Garret sat in front of the television. A glass of water in his hand as he kept himself mesmorized by the movie Scarface. This was his attempt at ignoring the fact that a bottle of scotch was sitting under his bed. He heard someone knock on the door and hobbled over to answer it. "Renee," he said with surprise.

"May I come in Garret?" He didn't move at first and then he nodded his head and let her in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about you Garret."

He frowned at her concern. "I'm fine. I'm watching Scarface," he said, motioning to the television.

"Can we talk about you being in the hospital?"

"What's to talk about? I drank too much, I'll know for next time," he said with a small smirk, that died instantly once he saw her reaction.

Tears started forming in her eyes and she looked away. "There can't be a next time Garret. Don't you understand how scared I was, how scared everyone was?" she asked as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I really am sorry. I don't know anymore Renee. What purpose do I have to live? The morgue doesn't need me. I don't have a daughter to live for. Maggie and I aren't married. What's so important about my life?"

Renee leaned forward and kissed him, soft at first but slowly she started to deepen the kiss.

Garret responded and pressed his lips harder against hers. "I need you," she whispered. "Your purpose is me."

He pulled away and looked into her tear filled blue eyes. "You don't want me. I won't do you any good," he said as he pulled away and walked into his kitchen.

Renee watched his retreating form as she tumbled onto his couch. She sobbed inwardly and wrapped her arms around herself. "That's it, you just give up. You give up on life, on love, on happiness."

"My daughter just died."

"I'm aware Garret. It doesn't mean you should just give up and fade from existence. Would Abby want you to just give up or would she want you to keep on living everyday like it was your last?"

"How the hell would I know? She isn't around so I can ask," he shouted in frustration. "She's gone Renee. My baby is gone."

"I know Garret, I know. You can overcome this," she said as she wrapped her arms around his form. She felt his body shaking in her arms as he broke down and cried for his daughter.

XXXXX

Sydney watched Zoe push the forms towards him. He inhaled deeply and she placed the pen beside them. He sat silently, staring at the papers. "You can't stay in denial forever," she said softly. "I understand that this is hard but you have to accept that she is dead and she can't come back to you. Not signing the form isn't going to change the outcome. She can't come back."

He shook his head and pictured his wife standing before him. He remembered their wedding day, the way she smiled when she said, "I do." He could see her smiling each night when he came home and she would tell him all about her day. He remembered late at night, when he couldn't sleep, he would watch her. She would lay innocently, curled up in his tight embrace, looking so content. Then, he remembered sitting at the doctor's office, holding her hand, as the words slipped from his mouth. "You have lung cancer, Mrs. Trumaine. It is untreatable. All we can do is offer chemotherapy to slow the rate at which it spreads through your body." He remembered the look of helplessness that flashed through her eyes. Then he remembered her slowly fading away from him. Until all that was left was her eyes, filled with a great sadness for the things she would never experience. He remembered listening to her struggle for her last breath and then the overwhelming silence that filled the room when she left him.

He looked up to meet Zoe's gaze, "You don't understand. She was everything to me. She was my soul mate. My reason for living. My future. Signing that piece of paper will mean I will never get to hold her hand again. I will never kiss her soft lips and brush my hands through her hair. She will leave me forever. My life will continue on as she rots in the ground. I can't bring myself to accept that fate."

Zoe nodded her head and touched his hand with her own. "By not signing it, you are denying yourself the ability to grieve for her. You need to say goodbye, that is what funerals are for. She'll never leave your heart or your mind. Death is the hardest part of life, but you have family to help you through it."

"I don't want to grieve for her. I want to hold her and tell her everything's going to be all right. I want to kiss her goodnight and wake up to find her beside me every morning. I want to go back to normal, to the way things used to be."

"I know. I'm sorry Sydney. Throughout our lives we develop several routines. A routine keeps our lives in order and gives us something to look forward to. When a routine is disrupted, we become upset. Things feel chaotic. Sometimes we must adapt to a new routine, which takes time. I'm not comparing your marriage to a routine but what I'm saying is, with time this will all get easier. Unfortunately the morgue can't hold her body forever. She needs a funeral. She deserves one. You need one as well, it is your real chance to say goodbye."

He frowned as he stared at the forms that lay before him. He lifted the pen and placed the tip against the dotted line. Slowly, he signed his name.

XXXXX

Lily and Bug sat across from eachother in an awkward silence as they ate their lunch. "This is good," Bug said trying to ease the tension, the silence had created.

"Yeah, mine's good too," Lily said with a small smile.

"So…"

"So…um… how's the case going?" Lily asked as she wiped her face with her napkin. An obvious nervous habit since her face was clean.

"It's going," he admitted. "We have evidence, we just don't have a suspect."

"I think I should visit the mother today in the hospital."

"Don't you think that is getting a little too attached?"

"She doesn't have anyone Bug. This is a very hard time for her I'm sure. It's bad enough she lost her son but to find out her son had been violated…" she trailed off as she dropped her gaze to her plate. "It's so wrong."

"I know Lily," he said as he slid his hand across the table and into hers. She smiled at him again, only this time her eyes glimmered with tears.

XXXXX

Lu sat at her desk and she felt Seely's gaze upon her. She looked up to meet his eyes. "What?" she said with frustration.

"Do you maybe want to grab some lunch?" he asked innocently. She lifted her hand to show him the ring on her finger. "So what because you're married you don't eat?"

"Look, I'm not really hungry. I don't feel well."

"Uhuh. It must just be that being around me gives you butterflies in your stomach," he said with a playful smile.

"Yeah, that must be it," she said with sarcasm and obvious annoyance painted across her face. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Most people eat lunch during work, that's why they call it a lunch break."

"Well I would like to get some work done."

Seely frowned and left. He had already been rejected by the new girl.

XXXXX

After Sydney had signed the paperwork, he stood up from the chair and left without another word to Zoe. The funeral home could now come and pick up his wife's body. Zoe watched him leave, she felt sorry for him. She looked at her watch and she still had half an hour before she had to be at the clinic. She wandered into trace where she found Nigel typing frantically on the computer. "What the bloody hell took you so long?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I called about an hour ago."

"I've been here for more than half an hour. I came as soon as you called."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was in talking with Sydney. Isn't that why you called?"

"No, I called because Jordan and Lily spent most of the morning crying when the body of a four year old boy came in, who was sexually abused."

"I had no idea," she said softly. She honestly hadn't. "I didn't realize anyone else needed me today."

Nigel looked up at her for the first time. She looked more tired than usual. His eyes made contact with hers and she looked away quickly. He knew he had hurt her and he felt horrible about it. "Do you maybe want to grab some lunch and talk?" he asked softly.

"No. You made it pretty clear that there's nothing between us and besides until Stiles comes back, it's still unethical."

"I'm not your patient."

"Well you're supposed to be." She turned quickly and pushed her way out of trace as fast as possible, leaving a very hurt Nigel alone in the room.

XXXXX

An hour later, Bug, Jordan, Nigel, Woody and Santana set themselves up in the conference room. "Here's the list of registered sex offenders in the area," Santana said softly. Woody took the list from her hands and read down it.

"Maybe we should try the park, somebody might remember something," Jordan stated.

"They were all questioned the day he went missing. Nobody saw anything out of the ordinary," Woody explained.

"Are there any traffic camera's nearby? Perhaps they picked up pictures of the van pulling out of the park," Nigel suggested.

"That's probably a good place to start," Woody said, pulling open his phone.

XXXXX

Lily pulled her car up in front of the hospital. She was getting awfully sick of this place, first her mother, then Woody, then Garret and now Jennifer Morgan. She wandered slowly inside and found a nurse nearby. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Jennifer Morgan."

"Are you related?"

"Yes, I'm her cousin," she lied.

"We're really only supposed to let immediate family in their rooms."

"Yes, but she's practically a sister to me. I've always been there for her. Please."

"Yeah all right. I'll take you to her."

The nurse stepped out from behind the computer and led Lily down the hall to a small room where Jennifer Morgan was sitting. She was reading a book. "Mrs. Morgan," she said once the nurse was out of earshot.

She looked up at Lily and a frown appeared on her pale face. "Do you have any information?"

"Not yet, we're working on it. How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right. The doctor says I'm dehydrated and apparently anemic. I'll be allowed to go home later today, once they remove this IV and give me a prescription for iron supplements."

Lily nodded and sat down in the chair beside the bed. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Me too. Christopher was my world. When Lance was taken to jail all I had was Chris. Together we overcame it. Now I have nobody. I feel so alone."

"Does your husband know?"

"Not yet. I don't have the courage to tell him. Christopher was his reason for getting out. It is what he looks forward too, everyday."

"I'm so sorry. How much time does he have left with his sentence?"

"A couple of months. He made me buy tickets to a basketball game for two weeks after he would be released so he could take Chris. He loved his son so much."

Lily nodded. "I promise as soon as we find out anything you will be contacted."

"What good is that going to do? It won't ever bring him back. He's gone."

"Yes, but once we have this guy behind bars, other children will be safe."

"I should have been paying more attention. Instead I was reading. What kind of parent reads? It's all my fault."

"No it's not. You had no way of knowing that your son was going to be kidnapped. You can't blame yourself. You aren't responsible for your son's death."

"You know growing up, I always taught Chris to never talk to strangers. I told him to never go willingly. I guess I didn't do a very good job. I'm such a failure. Lance is never going to forgive me."

"Yes, he will. All parents tell their children that same thing. Kid's can't possibly comprehend the danger at such a young age, no matter how much you try to get them to understand."

"I keep thinking, why didn't we just stay in? Chris wanted to watch a movie and I said no, he had to get some fresh air. If I had just listened to him, none of this would have happened."

"You didn't know. You aren't prepared for these things. Bad things sometimes just occur."

XXXXX

Woody and Nigel sat in front of the computer scanning through the traffic cameras until they came upon a van. "What's the licence number?" Woody asked, as he flipped open his notebook.

"LKY 239."

"I'm going to put out an APB for this. Thanks Nige."

"No problem mate."

Woody called it in and Nigel zoomed in on the picture. "Hey Woody, look at this."

Woody turned around and looked at the picture of the driver of the vehicle. "Get Lily to show that to the mother."

Then Woody took a picture and went to tell Jordan and Santana.

"We've got a licence plate number and a nice picture for you."

Jordan took the picture from his hands and looked at it. "Do we have a name?"

"No, I think Nigel's doing that face thing you guys do." Jordan looked at him in confusion.

"That face thing, very technical."

"You know where the computer takes a bunch of points of the face and then runs them against the database."

"Oh that face thing."

"We've got a name," Nigel said excitedly as he burst into the room. "Mr. Elliot Parker. He was arrested in 1996 for assault causing bodily harm."

"Was that his last arrest?"

"Yes, he spent one year in jail and that is the only offence on his record."

"Well let's go catch this guy."


	37. The Unspoken Rule

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: This isn't one of my stronger chapters but I'm having a lot of difficulty with it. In order for this story to work, you need to see the vulnerability of the characters and that is what I'm trying to do. **

Unforeseen 

Chapter 37 – The Unspoken Rule

Woody stared at Elliot Parker from his seat. Elliot had a grin on his face. "You have nothing on me detective," he stated viciously.

"What were you doing at the park?"

"I told you. I go there to write."

"Write what?"

"I write novels."

"About the children that you watch?"

"I wasn't watching the children. I was just writing."

"Well if you're innocent then why won't you just give us a DNA sample?"

"Because, I know my rights. You have nothing on me."

Woody grimaced at the man before him. Santana came in and sat down. "Mr. Parker, I'm sorry for my partner. I'm detective Santana." She extended her hand and he looked at it but didn't accept it. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Why, so you can trick me into getting my DNA?"

"Mr. Parker, a little boy was raped and killed. We just want to find out what happened to him," Santana said softly.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"You're saying you've never seen this little boy before?" Woody asked, pushing the tiny photograph in front of him.

"No. I already told you that. I'm sorry the kid's dead and you don't have any leads, but leave me alone."

"Are you really sorry he's dead? Do you care at all? You seem pretty uncooperative for someone who cares."

"You are the worst detective's I've ever seen."

XXXXX

Lily clutched the pictures of Elliot Parker in her trembling hand, as she made her way back to Jennifer Morgan's hospital room. Jennifer looked up at Lily, rings of darkness had appeared below her eyes. "Please tell me you have news?" she begged.

"Have you ever seen this man?" Lily asked gently.

Jennifer looked at the pictures and then looked up at Lily, her eyes held a look of sorrow that would forever be imprinted in Lily's mind. "Did he kill my baby?"

"We aren't sure yet. Have you ever seen him around the park?"

"There are lot's of people around the park. I can't remember all their faces," she said sadly. "I'm sorry. I don't know if I've ever seen him."

"It's all right. This is a hard time."

"I can't stop blaming myself."

"It's not your fault."

"Easy for you to say. You weren't sitting less then 100 feet away, engrossed in a book, while your son was kidnapped, raped and killed."

"It's still not your fault. You didn't know. It can happen to anyone, at anytime."

XXXXX

Garret hadn't moved from his spot on the sofa since Renee had left. He had sent her away in tears, telling her, he was not worth her time or her heart. He played the conversation over and over again in his mind. He watched the tears spill from her eyes as she met his stoic gaze, as she listened to the harsh words that fell from his mouth, as he pulled his hand from hers. Woody was wrong; Garret was that stupid.

Garret looked back up at the television as the credits for Scarface rolled down the television screen. He searched for the remote but was unsuccessful. He yearned to feel the scotch burn its way down his throat, to take away all his pain. "No I can't," he muttered. "I'm doing this for Abby. For Abby," he repeated.

Moments later, he leaned back on the couch to try and convince himself he didn't need it. "Screw it," he muttered and he went in search of his hidden bottle.

XXXXX

Lu found Santana in the staff room, getting coffee. "What's the deal with Woody and Jordan?" she asked softly.

Santana turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. "No. There is one unspoken rule at the precinct and the morgue. Woody Hoyt and Jordan Cavanaugh are off limits."

"Are they together?"

"Nobody really knows what they are. Stay away from Woody. Only one person has come between them. Devan Maguire and she's dead."

Lu's eyes widened. "Did Jordan kill her?"

Santana laughed. "No, she died in a plane crash. It's just bad karma."

"That's ridiculous. So they're not together?"

"Everyone considers them to be. As Seely always says, 'they may as well be married.'

"But…"

"No, get all thoughts of Woody Hoyt out of your pretty little head. If you mess with them, Jordan's friends at the morgue will come after you."

"He was with another girl," Lu finally spat out. Santana's mouth dropped open in response.

"What?"

"This girl had long brown hair and dark eyes. He was with her in his office."

"Are you sure it wasn't Jordan?"

"I know what Jordan looks like. I worked a case with her."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?"

Santana and Lu turned to face Jordan. "We were just talking about Winslow. Lu has a crush on him."

A smile tugged at the corners of Jordan's mouth. "That might be a problem since he's married."

"She knows."

"Well have fun with that," Jordan said, as she filled a cup with coffee for Woody and then left.

"Maybe the woman was an old friend. This is just great; my week is next week. I was sure I bet on the right week."

"What are you talking about?" Lu asked with confusion.

"There's an ongoing bet at the morgue and precinct."

"For what?"

"What week Woody and Jordan will end up together. It's been going on since right before I joined homicide. Well I guess before the Devan fiasco."

"This whole precinct is weird," Lu muttered before taking her coffee and walking away.

XXXXX

Lily came back to the morgue, still holding the pictures of Elliot Parker in her hand. She found Bug and wandered up to him. "Do you have anything yet?"

"I found something," he admitted. "Nigel and I were analyzing all of the gathered evidence and I went back to the body. A lividity mark on his back, I hadn't noticed it before because it is so close to the bullet wound. He didn't get it from the dumpster because we went through all the contents.

"What's the mark?" Bug lifted a picture that had been printed from the computer. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, but if we find it, we'll have our crime scene."

"Uhh guys," they looked up to see Woody and Jordan in the doorway. "We didn't have enough to hold Parker. The DA just kicked him loose."

"We need more evidence," Jordan stated. "Nobody goes home tonight until we have a solid suspect."

Nobody said anything. Instead, Bug showed them the lividity mark.

"I need a warrant," Woody growled. "If I had a warrant, we could catch this guy."

Santana followed Woody and Jordan inside. "Let's go back to the dumpster. There has to be something there," she offered.

"I went over every inch of that crime scene," Bug whined.

"Well let's go over it again," Jordan agreed. "Nige, find out everything you can about Elliot Parker."

"Already on it," he said as he started frantically typing on the computer.

XXXXX

As the day wore, so did everyone's patience. The morgue staff searched every inch of the crime scene and came up empty. He suggested they try and find traffic camera's for the area near the dumpster. Nigel however, found something very interesting, in which he asked everyone to come see his news.

He typed up Elliot Parker's name. "So I was running him through the database and looking for connections. What I did find out was quite interesting. He had a brother, I'm sure you all remember Emmett Parker."

"Oh my god," Jordan exclaimed.

"Who?" Santana asked with confusion.

"He was a serial killer that went after Renee Walcott and she had to shoot him."

"I remember that case," she said with realization.

XXXXXX

Renee sat at home in her kitchen and watched her son playing on the floor. He attempted to stack his Lego and would then knock it over and laugh. She tried to laugh with him, but her conversation with Garret stuck in her mind. She wanted to help him and be there for him, but he wouldn't let her in.

She frowned as she remembered the look on his face. The way his mouth curled into a frown and yet his eyes remained emotionless. She had wanted to reach out then and hold him. She wanted to love him and with time have him love her back.

Her cell phone pulled her from her thoughts, the caller bearing news, she wasn't happy to hear. "Walcott."

"Renee, its Jordan. I think you should come down to the morgue."

"Has something happened to Garret?" she asked with panicked concern.

"Not that I know of. He stayed home today. This has nothing to do with Garret. Please just come down here."

XXXXXX

Seely sat at his desk, running his hands through his hair. He missed Lily. He couldn't help but miss her smile. The way she laughed and rolled her head back to look at him. He missed everything about her. Doing the right thing was always the hardest. "What's wrong Seely?" He looked at the doorway to see Lu standing there.

"I have a headache," he lied.

"I'm sorry for being so rude earlier. I'm new here and I'm nervous and I just didn't want to screw everything up."

"I'm used to being blown off. Don't worry about it."

She gave him a tiny smile. "How about I make up for lunch with dinner?" she suggested shyly.

"What will your husband think of that?"

"Well he might care if he existed. I'll tell you all about it over Chinese food."

"Yeah all right."

XXXXXX

Zoe stepped off the elevator. She had wanted to go home and climb into bed but her responsibility while Stiles was away, was to care for his patients and that was what she intended to do. Even if she had to look Nigel in the eyes and pretend that she was over him, that their night together meant nothing.

She wandered down the hall to Jordan's office and found Jordan engrossed in a file. "Jordan," she said softly.

Jordan jumped at the sound of her voice and looked up to see Zoe in the doorway. "Zoe what are you doing here?"

"Nigel called earlier to say the morgue staff wasn't having a good day. Something about a child." She watched Jordan's gaze fall and her eyes glisten at the mention of the word child. "I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it."

"I don't have time. We have to catch this guy."

"What guy?"

"The man who raped the little boy. We have to catch him."

"Do you have a suspect?"

"Yes, well kind of. I don't know what we have. We don't have anything solid. Nothing that will get us a warrant."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"I'll talk after this bastard is behind bars."

"All right, well, I'll be around."

Zoe turned and left, deciding she'd at least try Lily and Bug before going home to her warm bed. Lily was in her office. She had her head in her hands. "Lily," Zoe said softly.

Lily looked up, a sadness mirrored in her glossy eyes. "He was so young."

Zoe sat down in the chair across from Lily and studied her before speaking. "The world is a cruel place."

Lily tried to smile but instead put her head back into her hands. "I can't help the mother."

"When I first started this job, I thought I was a failure. Sometimes I still wonder. What I've learned, everyone needs time. No matter what you say, you can't help them in the beginning. They need to sort out their emotions and accept the death before they'll accept you. Your job is to help them sort through their emotions not save them from them."

Lily nodded in understanding. "Sometimes I hate this job." Zoe smiled in response.

"How do you handle the stress of your job?"

"I don't know. Eventually you learn to shut it out. This case however, really bothers me."

"Why is that?"

"It involves a child."

"I'm sure he's not the first child to come into the morgue."

"Yes but he was raped. So young and so innocent and it was all just taken away." Zoe nodded, still studying Lily with her gaze. "It's not fair," Lily added softly.

"So what do you do to get through cases like this?"

"Nothing. I try not to think about it. I try to… I try to…"

"Avoid it?" Zoe offered.

"No, it's not that. I don't avoid it. I just don't… think about it."

"How long has your mother been gone?"

Lily frowned, as Zoe mentioned her mother.

XXXXX

Renee found herself at the morgue. She stepped off the elevator carrying her son with her. She hadn't taken the time to arrange a sitter. She made her way to trace assuming that's where she'd find someone to explain what the hell was going on. Instead she found a picture of Emmett Parker staring back at her. She backed out of the room and into Nigel. "Ms. Walcott, did Jordan call you?" The vacant look in her eyes rattled him.

"Nigel, what the hell is going on?"

"Why don't you go sit down in the conference room and I'll get Jordan?"

"How about you just tell me what is going on?" she demanded but he had already backed away in search of Jordan.


	38. Avoidance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had technical difficulties getting it to upload. It's been done for days.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 38 – Avoidance

Renee sat down with her son in the conference room, cuddling him against her. Jordan came in, followed by Nigel, with a frown across her face. She slid into the seat across from Renee and placed the file onto the table. "What is going on?" Renee asked tersely.

"Our newest case, involving a four year old boy who was sexually abused and murdered. We found trace fibers on him that belonged to an Astro van. He was kidnapped from the park, so we went through traffic cameras and the only Astro Van that left the parking lot belonged to Elliot Parker, arrested once for assault causing bodily harm. His brother was Emmett Parker. We have no idea if the cases are connected but just in case we wanted to inform you."

Renee listened intently to Jordan's words and tried to absorb them. She ran her hand across her son's head as she thought about how to respond. "Have you matched his DNA?"

"We can't get a warrant. He seems to know his way around the law like Emmett did."

Renee frowned and dropped her gaze to the file Jordan had slid over to her. "You have to have something."

"We have plenty of evidence to nail him as long as we have his DNA to verify it with."

"Let me see what I can do. I'll try to get you a warrant but I can't promise anything."

Jordan smiled softly, "Thanks Renee."

Renee nodded her head and stood up. She nodded at Nigel as well and then walked out of the room towards the elevator.

XXXXXX

"What does my mother have to do with anything?" Lily asked fiercely.

"How long has she been gone?"

"Almost a year, why?"

"Have you forgiven her for your childhood?"

"I try to. I do try really hard. It's hard though. She made me so angry."

"She also loved and raised you."

"When my brother found out that we were adopted, he packed up all her stuff and sent it to me. I try to go through a box each night. I find pictures from my childhood and all these things that she kept. It helps to remind me that she did love me. It's so hard though."

Zoe smiled and nodded. "Do you think perhaps you are projecting your emotions of your mother's death onto this little boy?"

"No, I do not think that," Lily stated defensively.

"Why not? It would make sense. His mother didn't protect him from the evils of the world. He was hurt and his mother blames herself. You feel guilty for the mother but you also feel for the little boy."

"I'm not projecting anything. My mother's death has nothing to do with how I handle my job."

"It has everything to do with it. Grief is a process and as we go through this process we find ways to deal with the pain. With your job you face grief everyday. However, it's not your own and if you spend all your time helping other's deal with theirs, you may never have to deal with yours."

XXXXX

Garret sat in front of the television. He clutched the bottle tightly in his hand and stared at it. He had taken a drink already and had felt very guilty for it. He remembered what Woody had said to him in the hospital, "My father died clutching the bottle. He was weak but I know you can overcome this."

Garret placed the bottle onto the coffee table and put his head back against the cushions of the sofa. He forced his eyes closed and his mind immediately filled with images of Abby. He remembered her first day of school. Maggie had put her hair in little pigtails and they had bought her a brand new pink dress. She smiled and waved at her parents, she didn't shed a tear. Most kids cry on their first day because they have to leave their mom and dad, but not Abby. She waved excitedly and made her way inside.

Garret felt his chest tightening with an overwhelming pain. He knew it was stress related and he tried to ignore it. However, the pain got stronger. He rolled onto his side and stared at the bottle on the table. He craved it now. He couldn't handle his pain. He needed help and the only thing he had was a bottle of scotch. Guiltily he reached for it again and slowly brought it to his lips. He poured the drink down his throat and relaxed as the burn in his throat slowly alleviated the pain in his chest. He couldn't do this alone but he had nowhere else to turn.

XXXXX

Woody sat at his desk, going through a file that he needed to read before a hearing he had to appear at in a few days. However, he couldn't concentrate, due to the fact that Santana kept looking at him. "Is there something on my face?" he growled with annoyance.

"Are you seeing someone?" Her words shocked him but he couldn't help but smile thinking of the fact that no one knew, yet about him and Jordan. He and Jordan were well aware of the betting that was going on about their relationship. They weren't stupid, and they had decided to keep their relationship a secret, as long as possible from those that had bet on them.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You're not seeing some girl with long dark hair and dark eyes? She was here earlier today. Lu saw you together."

"Oh, her. Her name is Amber Marcel, her husband just died and I explained to her what happened. What exactly is the new girl saying about me behind my back?"

"She was just curious."

"Uhuh, just curious. Why do you care so much if I'm seeing someone?"

"No reason, I was also just curious. Everyone just assumed that you and Jordan would be together by now."

Woody had difficulty concealing his smile. "Well you know what they say about people who assume."

"No Hoyt, what do they say?"

"Assuming makes an ass out of you and me."

Santana smiled, "Was that another saying you learned in Kewuanee?"

"Yeah, while I was attending Hee Haw High."

She smiled at him and returned her gaze to her file. "That explains so much."

He threw a file at her in response and then his cell phone started ringing. "This is Hoyt."

"Woody, it's Renee, I got you a search warrant. However, it's only for Elliot Parker's DNA."

"Thanks Renee, I'll head over there now."

XXXXX

Jordan sat at her desk staring at the file, as though if she stared long enough, something might change, evidence might miraculously appear. She was getting frustrated. She slammed the file shut and noticed Lily standing in her doorway. "Hey Lil what's up?"

"I hate this case Jordan. I hate it so much."

"We all do. Why don't you go home tonight? The morgue's not busy and it is after hours."

Lily glanced at her watch. "I hadn't even noticed the time."

"Why don't you go home and rest?"

"I don't want to go home," Lily admitted.

"Why not?"

"Those boxes keep haunting me. I can't sleep. All I do is think about them. They've made my whole apartment smell like my mother."

Jordan watched her sadly. "Where are you going to go?"

"I thought I'd stay here tonight in my office."

"Lily don't you think you're kind of avoiding your mother's death?" Jordan regretted saying the words, after she watched Lily's face fall and tears fill her eyes. "I'm sorry Lily. I know this is hard for you. I remember how hard it was for me when my mother died. Hell I avoided it for almost 30 years. Why don't you try talking to Zoe?"

"I did. She said exactly what you said."

Jordan frowned. She didn't know what to say. She felt bad for her friend, but had no idea what to say to make her feel better. She watched Lily slowly back out of her office as her phone started ringing. She didn't know whether to ignore it and go after Lily or answer the call.

However, since she was acting as Chief ME, she didn't really have much of a choice and she could see Bug trying to talk to Lily in the hallway anyway. "Cavanaugh."

"Jo, we have a warrant for Elliot Parker's DNA. I need you to come with me to get it."

"Thank god, I'm on my way." She dropped her phone onto the receiver and felt some of the tension leave her shoulders. She grabbed her jacket and shut her office door.

"Bug, I'm going to extract Elliot Parker's DNA. Why don't you take Lily to get something to eat? Nigel can watch the morgue."

Bug looked at her suspiciously, then nodded and led Lily towards the elevator.

Jordan ran to trace to tell Nigel where she was going and then raced off to meet Woody at the precinct.

XXXXX

"So why the fake husband?" Seely asked curiously, looking at the shiny gold ring on Lu's finger.

She looked at it shyly and then looked back up at him. "Back in Virginia, I was the only girl in my department. I guess one can only take so many sex jokes and slaps to the ass. When I moved to Boston, I decided to avoid the whole situation."

"That's it?"

"Well it's different in Virginia. Here there are a lot more female homicide detectives."

"Why do I get the impression that's not the whole story?"

"Why would I lie about that?" she asked innocently.

He eyed her suspiciously, "For the same reason you wear the ring."

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Lu and Seely looked up at Bug and Lily.

"Having dinner," Seely stated smugly.

"How's Debbie?" Lily asked softly.

"Who's Debbie?" Lu asked with concern.

"Seely's girlfriend," Lily stated with a smirk.

"What?" Lu shouted with disgust. "What the hell Matt?" she yelled. Attracting attention from the other patrons at the restaurant. "Is that all I am Matt? A one night stand, that you can tell all your buddies at the precinct about?"

Seely's face turned a deep crimson and he sunk lower into the seat as he noticed just how many people were staring. "Lu…"

"No Seely, I don't want to hear your dumb ass little lies. I feel very sorry for Debbie, stuck in a relationship with you." Lu threw her glass of wine at him, grabbed her coat and marched out the restaurant, leaving a very embarrassed Matt and a very hysterical Bug and Lily.

"Dammit. Thank you very much guys," Seely shouted at them, as he threw a couple of bills on the table and ran out after Lu.

XXXXX

Jordan ran inside the precinct and found Woody pacing in his office. "Ready Jo?"

"Yeah, let's go get this bastard." She followed him out to the car and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Remember Amber Marcel?" Woody asked her suddenly.

"No not at all Hoyt. I can't quite remember the woman in the short skirt who threw herself at you," Jordan stated sarcastically.

"Funny Jordan funny. Well anyway, she came to see me this morning and Lu already has everyone believing that I'm cheating on you. She thinks you and I are married."

"What were you and the lovely Mrs. Marcel doing that would give her that impression?"

"Talking."

"Talking? I can definitely see where she got the wrong impression."

"Well Amber also hugged me."

"Amber? Are you sure you're not seeing her."

Woody gave her a dirty look. "Yes Jordan, we're planning to run away to Vegas together."

"Then you can also work on your marriage with Sam?"

"What?" Woody looked at her in shock. "How the hell did you find out about that?"

"Sam told Danny, Danny told me."

"Remind me to thank them."

"What's wrong Woods, are you embarrassed?"

"So you and Danny still talk?"

"Sometimes. Are you jealous Woody?"

"Nope."

"So Lu thinks we're married?"

"Apparently, I can't imagine where she'd get that idea," Woody responded sarcastically.

"I'd blame Seely. Either Seely, or Capra."

"I say Seely, he's the type to spread information like that."

"It probably was Seely. Maybe he wanted Lu all for himself."

Woody pulled up in front of a small suburban home and him and Jordan climbed out of the car. They made their way up the cement steps that lead to the front door. Woody knocked and pulled his badge out of his front pocket.

The curtain on the window moved and they could see Elliot looking at them. "Open up Mr. Parker, it's the police."

Finally the door swung open. "Lovely to see you again Detective Hoyt. What exactly can I do for you at 7:00 at night?"

"You can give us your DNA. We have a warrant." Woody pulled the piece of paper out and put it in front of Elliot's face. "This is Dr. Cavanaugh, please open your mouth for her."

Hesitantly, he opened his mouth. "How exactly did you get a warrant?"

"What are you so worried about? I thought you were innocent," Woody stated smugly.

"I am and I don't appreciate people ignoring my rights."

"What about Christopher Morgan's rights? Doesn't he have the right to live in peace, innocently like most children? Doesn't he have the right to go through life without being raped?" Jordan spat with rage.

"I'm sorry the little boy was harmed but I didn't do it."

"Well if you didn't do it then this will clear you as a suspect." Woody muttered gruffly.

Elliot Parker frowned once Jordan was finished the buccal swab. "Thank you Mr. Parker, we'll be in touch," Woody said with a grin.


	39. It Happened to Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: This chapter turned out to be a lot darker than planned. It may not be what you are expecting, but as I told you before, in order for this story to work, you have to see the real vulnerability of the characters. **

Unforeseen

Chapter 29 – It Happened to Me

Woody and Jordan burst through the doors of trace. "Run it Nige," Jordan ordered as she chucked Elliot Parker's DNA sample at him.

"This won't be ready until morning," Nigel explained.

"I know so get it started ASAP."

"All right luv, you should go home and get some rest."

"I can't do that Nige. It's my turn to stay the night. You did it the other night; Bug did it last night, so it's my turn. You go home and sleep."

"But you're acting as chief ME, you need to be alert."

"I can be. Don't worry about me. Go home."

Nigel studied her with a stern gaze. "Okay, okay. I'll be back first thing in the morning," he said with defeat.

Woody and Jordan watched him leave and then Jordan turned to look at Woody. "Want to keep a girl company?"

"I don't know Jo. I could go home to my nice warm bed and actually sleep," he said with a giant grin.

"Or you could spend some time all alone with me in the morgue. You know where other than the security guard downstairs, we're the only ones alive," she said as she grazed her lips with his and then started leading him towards her office.

"Are you sure you don't want to catch up on all your paperwork?"

XXXXX

Bug and Lily ordered dinner and sat staring at each other in yet another awkward silence. "So, who's Debbie?" Bug asked, trying to break the tension.

"Seely's supposed girlfriend."

"I see, I didn't know he was seeing anyone."'

"Well that's what he says. I've never actually seen her, but what reason do I have not to believe him?" she said, forcing herself to smile.

"I'm sorry he hurt you," Bug offered softly.

Lily nodded lethargically. "Well who was I kidding anyway. With a personality like his, what hope did I really have?" she asked with a small laugh. Bug tried to laugh too, but it died in his throat when he saw the look of rejection on Lily's face.

XXXXX

Seely found Lu in the park, sitting on a small bench under a large Oak tree. He sat down beside her silently and noticed for the first time she was crying and she had a picture in her hands.

She looked up at him moments later and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he said gently. "Lily and I had this thing going on, you know I'd flirt with her, she'd flirt with me…"

"You don't have to explain."

"I want too. Anyway, everything was fine until I realized how much Bug was in love with her. The man worships her and I couldn't do it anymore. I didn't deserve her and I decided she deserved Bug," he said with a small sad smile.

Lu looked up at his eyes. "That's really sweet," she said gently.

"Is it?"

"Most guys wouldn't do something like that. I can tell you really did care for her."

"Not as much as Bug. I could never love her the way Bug does. So who's that?" he asked looking at the picture in her hands.

"He was my fiancé," she said sadly.

"Was?"

"He died a month before we got married."

"I'm sorry."

"He was a psychologist as well. He was counselling a young kid with a lot of problems. He tried so hard though. He was so hopeful he could save this kid. That was until the kid came with a loaded gun. He shot him right in his office. I saw the crime scene photo's…" she couldn't continue through her tears. She wiped at her eyes and sobbed inwardly.

Without thinking Seely wrapped her in his arms and held her against him. He didn't ask anymore questions and she didn't give him anymore answers. Instead they sat together in the dark, gathering strength and comfort from one another, for things they had lost.

XXXXX

Garret woke up to someone pounding on his door. He had passed out on the couch without even noticing. He grabbed the empty scotch bottle and hid it under the cushions. Then he went to the door.

Maggie was standing in the hallway with her arms crossed. "Maggie what are you doing here?"

"Well we have a funeral to plan Garret. I had to go to the morgue and sign her body out today. She does need to be buried."

"Do we have to do this now?"

"Well if we don't, we'll just keep putting it off until it never gets done. We're meeting the funeral director tomorrow at 10:30. Will you be able to make it?"

"Yeah sure, I guess."

"Good. Wear something nice," she ordered.

He looked at her incredulously but said nothing.

"How are you holding up?" she asked softly as she sat down on his couch. She jumped up uncomfortably and reached under the cushions. She pulled out Garret's empty bottle. "Nothing screams problem like an empty scotch bottle hidden in your couch," she said sarcastically and he frowned in response. "Abby told me you had a problem, I didn't believe her. Guess I should have."

"What would you really do about it?" he asked gruffly and she shrugged her shoulders.

XXXXX

Once in her office Jordan locked the door and kissed him. He pulled her to the couch and they fell back together. "Are you sure you want to do this here?" Woody asked breathlessly.

"I'm the acting Chief ME, why not?" she said with a small smile.

"I've always loved a girl with power."

"Good to know," she said as she pressed her lips against his.

She reached down and started unbuttoning his jeans when her cell phone rang on her desk.

Jordan cursed and Woody moved so she could get up and answer it. "Cavanaugh," she said tersely.

She nodded her head in response to what the person was saying on the other line even though they couldn't see her. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there."

She slammed her phone closed. "It's not another kid is it?" Woody asked with concern.

"No, can we continue this later?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be around."

"Good you can keep guard of the morgue."

"Well I was going to get dinner."

XXXXX

After dinner Bug suggested he and Lily go for a walk along the harbour. Lily had accepted gratefully, anything to avoid going home. He told her about some new bug he was interested in, that had just been discovered in the rainforest. She eventually tuned him out and stared out over the water, as the waves splashed against the shore.

She thought about when she was little and her mother would take her to the beach. Or when she was six, she and her mother would have a mother daughter day. They would go shopping or see a movie or go swimming, or do something fun. Those days didn't last very long, but for the short time they did occur, Lily had been the happiest little girl in the world.

She remembered Christmas morning with her mom and her brother. Even though they didn't have much, their mother always bought them something special.

Lily had a lot of anger and resentment built up towards her mother, but as she thought about the happier times in her childhood, she felt some of her anger wash away like the receding waves on the shoreline.

Bug's hand on the small of her back, pulled her from her reverie. "Lily, do you want to talk about anything in particular?" Bug prodded and she noted the look of concern on his face.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this right now," she said as she pulled away and started running down the boardwalk.

He watched her go, but didn't dare follow. He could tell this was one of those times when she needed to be alone.

XXXXX

Jordan arrived at the crime scene. It was a wooded area just outside of Boston. "Gee Winslow, this couldn't wait until morning?"

"Jordan it's only 9:00. Did I interrupt a hot date?" he asked with a smile.

"I do have a life," she stated as she crouched down to see the body.

"News to me. So what do we have here?" he asked ignoring her death glare.

"A body."

"Funny Cavanaugh, funny."

"Well, we have a Caucasian male, approximately 40 years old, approximately 190 pounds, lacerations around the neck and wrists, this mark on his head looks like blunt force trauma caused by a large unidentifiable object. Any other information, I'll get to you once I've done an autopsy, any questions?"

"That was thorough, in a rush to get back to your date?" Winslow asked, with a smirk.

"Nope, just in a rush to get away from you," she said with a playful smile.

XXXXX

Zoe woke up when she heard knocking at her door. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. She picked up the remote and shut off the television. Then she made her way to the door. "Lily is everything all right?"

"It happened to me," she whispered as tears poured profusely down her pale cheeks.

"What are you talking about? What happened to you?" Zoe asked as she opened the door wider to give Lily access to her apartment.

"One of my mother's boyfriends hurt me."

Zoe suddenly understood what Lily was talking about and patted the couch for Lily to sit down.

"Tell me what happened."

"When I was little, my mom dated a lot of men. She was what some might call a slut. One of her boyfriends, Jack, he hurt me. At first I was afraid to tell my mom so I told my brother Andy. He called me a liar. He told my mom about the lie I told him and she asked me if it was true. I told her it was and she broke up with Jack but I couldn't forgive her. Sure she got rid of him but she never asked about it. She never held my hand and told me it was okay. She just kept on dating new men, never worrying whether one of them might hurt me too. She said she was trying to find us a father so that we could all be a family. It was her fault it happened. She never said sorry. She just pretended the 'incident,' as she called it, never occurred."

"When something horrible and traumatic happens in life, our first instinct is to blame; to put someone at fault. Your mother isn't the one who hurt you. She may have brought home the man who did, but she didn't set out to hurt you. The person to blame is the man who committed the act. What he did was wrong and inexcusable. How your mother handled the situation, isn't a reason to blame her. She probably didn't know what to do. She probably thought it would all go away if you didn't think about it."

Tears continued to pour down Lily's cheeks. "I couldn't forgive her."

"Remember, your mother loved you very much."

"Why didn't she hold my hand and ask me what happened?"

"She was afraid. She couldn't stand the knowledge of what her boyfriend did to hurt you. It's unfair, I know, leaving a child with such a heavy burden, but it is very common in these situations. If parents aren't counselled on how to handle these situations, they most likely will handle them wrong. They don't realize you need to talk about it, you need them to hold and comfort you and listen to what you have to say, and that you need to be reminded every day that it's not your fault. Lily none of this, is your fault."

Zoe reached her hand to Lily and Lily accepted the gesture. Maybe her mother couldn't hold her hand, but Zoe could and the two of them sat together giving Lily the strength to realize her mother did love her, after all.

XXXXX

Renee sat at her desk and rubbed her temples lightly, to ease the pain in her head. Her son was asleep on the sofa on the other side of her office. She looked over at him and smiled, but that smile soon turned to a frown, as she remembered the fact that the latest suspect at the BPD was, none other than, Emmett Parker's brother. She remembered when he grabbed her arm and pulled her from the car. She remembered the way her heart suddenly felt like it had stopped beating and then came back full force as it pounded against her chest. She remembered thinking she'd never be able to kiss her son goodnight again. She remembered realizing she had never even filled out a will. Then, she remembered telling herself to fight back for her son. That was when she kicked him and went for her gun. She still doesn't remember pulling the trigger, but she did remember his blood splashing all over her face.

Tears followed these thoughts and she rubbed them away. "I won't cry," she muttered to herself. These words had been in her mantra in the days following the attack.

She decided to head home to bed. She was obviously exhausted. She shut off her computer and walked over to her son. She lifted him from the sofa and grabbed her purse and started towards the elevator.

She suddenly got the feeling she was being watched and nervously looked over her shoulder. When no one was there, she shook her head and continued to her destination. The sound of footsteps however, stopped her in her tracks and she instinctively reached for her gun. Until she realized it was just the janitor.

She pressed the elevator button and shifted her son, to take some strain off her back. The elevator doors slid open and she stepped inside, but not without one more glance behind her back.

"Hold the elevator," the voice echoed through the halls and she found her hand once again resting on her gun.

"Relax," she whispered to herself.

"Thanks," the man said softly as he stepped inside. She smiled at him and then dropped her gaze to the marble floor.

When the door's opened the man stepped off leaving her alone once again. She cautiously stepped into the foyer and made her way to the front entrance.

She opened the door and the cool night air hit her face. She looked down the dark street, illuminated only by the few lights overhead, which bathed the street with an irridescent glow.

She walked slowly to her parked car and realized her key was somewhere at the bottom of her purse. "Dammit," she muttered, as she shifted her son again, in order to have access into her purse.

She heard footsteps behind her and dropped her purse and pulled out her gun. "Whoa, lady," the young man said, stopping dead in his tracks.

She lowered the gun and put it back in the holster. "I'm sorry," she offered, her voice now wavering with fear.

"Are you okay?" he asked stepping forward slowly and picking up her purse.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern," she said trying to bring her voice back to normal.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you," she stated more gruffly than before.

He nodded his head and walked away, leaving her on the street, still shaking with fear. She found her key, unlocked the car, placed her son in his seat and finally climbed in the front. She locked the car and finally breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe.

XXXXX

Jordan returned to the morgue to find Woody sitting at her desk with two Styrofoam containers of food. She smiled at him but didn't sit down. "I have an autopsy to do."

"So you still have to eat. The body will still be dead after dinner." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, all right but if Winslow comes in here, looking for results, you're dealing with him."

"Are you kidding? Winslow would rather sit at his desk, drinking coffee and playing Tetris. He'll wait until you have the results before he'd waste his time making a trip over here. Trust me, I do work with the guy."

"So what is for dinner?"

"Baked Ziti and Risotto."

"That would be?"

"Just try it Jo, it comes from that new Italian place down the street."

XXXXX

Bug stood on the beach long after Lily ran off. These last few days had made him revisit the Lily fantasy in his mind. With Seely out of the picture, he still had a chance. Or at least he hoped he did.

He sat down on the cool sand and thought about what he could say to her. Nothing seemed right.

He realized maybe, he never really had a chance after all. Feeling defeated with this knowledge, he stood up, dusted himself off and started walking back towards the morgue. This was his way of avoiding all of his emotional burdens. He threw himself into his work.


	40. DNA Confirmed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan. **

**A/N: Lumberjane mentioned that she wished Nigel was getting a bigger story line. I want to assure everyone, every character will get a huge story line. Even Walcott, Framus, Santana, Lu (even though everyone probably hates her). I have big plans for Nigel. I am just not ready to write it in yet. Please stick with me, I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to read what I write. I love this story, it's writing itself. **

Unforeseen

Chapter 40 – DNA Confirmed

Woody's lips caressed Jordan's stomach, as he pulled her shirt over her head. She let herself fall back on the couch and Woody moved up to kiss her lips. "I don't have protection," he whispered softly.

"I don't care," Jordan responded in a desperate whisper.

Woody shrugged his shoulders and moved his hands to undo the button on her pants. She laughed and slid her hands down his bare chest, stopping momentarily at the scar that was so prevalent on his stomach.

Woody noticed the change in her expression and stopped moving to look at her. "You all right?"

"I could have lost you," she whispered as tears sprang to her eyes.

"But you didn't."

"I love you Woody, I hope you realize how much."

"I know baby, I know," he said as he slid his hand up to wipe away her tears. "I love you too."

He kissed her softer this time and she pressed herself against him. She reached her hands down to the button of his jeans and started undoing them, then she pushed them down.

He pushed hers down at the same time and slid inside of her. She moaned and he smiled as his lips found hers again.

"Jordan… Oh my god…" Bug shouted from the doorway. Woody and Jordan looked at him in shock. Jordan realized she had forgotten to lock the door when she came back from her field call. Instinctively, she pulled the blanket, that was on top of the couch, down on top of her and Woody.

Bug backed out slowly and raced down the hall to trace.

Jordan and Woody stared at each other in silence for a few minutes as they let their heartrates return to normal. "Can you pass me my shirt?" Jordan finally whispered.

Woody grinned slyly and reached for Jordan's tank top that was on the floor. Then he got up so she could get redressed.

"Well, I should get that autopsy done," she said awkwardly.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to keep Winslow waiting."

Jordan turned on her heel and wandered off to the locker room to grab a pair of scrubs.

XXXXX

Lily fell asleep on Zoe's couch and Zoe covered her with a blanket. Then she went into her bedroom and went to bed. She didn't have the heart to send Lily home. She continued to tell herself that she was not getting too close to her patients.

She climbed into her bed and tried to sleep. Her mind drifted back to her night with Nigel. She couldn't help but be attracted to him. He had been so attentive and considerate. She felt so safe talking to him and he had told her the most interesting stories. She wished their affair had been another time when she wasn't bound by a code of ethics. However, if she could get through the three weeks without counselling him, then technically he was never her patient.

XXXXX

"Hi Buggles," Jordan said seductively as she entered trace. She watched how he blushed from her presence.

"I'm sorry for interrupting…"

"Don't worry about it," Jordan said with a smile. "However, if you could keep this from Nigel, it would be greatly appreciated."

"So who do we have here?" Bug asked looking down at the body on the gurney.

"That's what I'm about to find out. He was dumped in a wooded area outside of Boston. No ID, but it looks like he was tied down before he was killed."

"What's this?" Bug lifted a pair of tweezers and pulled a fiber from the man's shoulder. "I'll run it."

Jordan nodded and went searching for other traceable fibers or hairs on the body. Once Bug left the room, Woody entered awkwardly. Jordan looked up at him and couldn't help but smile.

"We seem to have quite the reputation for being interrupted. We should go away on vacation."

"I'm sure Bug and Nigel wouldn't mind with Garret and Sydney gone on bereavement."

Woody smiled. "Well maybe you should think about having a temporary replacement. You can't only have two ME's, a criminalist and a bunch of lab technicians that never work nights."

"It's not really my place to hire someone new."

"If you're not up to it, I'm sure Renee Walcott is." Jordan couldn't help but laugh.

XXXXX

Lu and Seely had sat on the bench for half an hour in silence and then Lu finally asked him to take her home. He had obliged and helped her back to his car that was a few blocks away. She gave him directions to her apartment and then they drove in silence.

When Seely pulled up to the address, he had been given, he couldn't help but frown when he saw the area in which she lived. Her apartment building was a dingy brick building, the front door was wide open and it was right next door to a hotel, one in which as a homicide detective, he visited quite frequently.

She leaned over and kissed him goodbye on the cheek. "Do you want me to walk you in?" he asked protectively, taking another glance at her building.

"I'll be fine," she admitted. "I am a cop."

"You know how many murders have occurred on this very street?"

"I am aware, this was the only place I could afford."

"Lu…" he called to her, but she had already climbed out of the car.

XXXXX

Renee pulled up to her house and shut off the ignition. Before unlocking her car doors, she scanned the perimeter with her eyes. Then nervously, she unlocked the doors and grabbed her stuff from the front seat. Then she opened the back door and lifted her son out of the car. It was days like today, that she hated being a single mother.

She wandered up her front steps and unlocked the door. Once inside, she turned on her security system and carried her son to his bed. She tucked him in and kissed his head, then she made her way to the kitchen, where she opened her cupboard and pulled out a bottle of wine.

She filled her glass and then headed towards her bedroom. She opened her closet door and pulled down a box from the top. She took it to her bed and opened it. Tears immediately filled her eyes.

XXXXX

"So Bug, what are you doing here?"

"I had nothing else to do."

"Sleep?"

"I can't sleep tonight. Why don't you go home?"

"It's my turn to spend the night."

"I would rather stay here and get some work done Jordan. I honestly won't be able to sleep."

"Are you sure Buggles?"

"Yes Jordan, go. I'll call Winslow, when I get the autopsy done."

"Thanks Bug," Jordan said as she started to back out of the room. "Call me when the DNA is finished processing for the Morgan case."

"Sure."

"Woody wake up," Jordan said from the doorway of her office. He opened his eyes and looked around groggily. He looked up at her. "Come on, we're going home."

"Why?"

"Because Bug refuses to go and it's pointless for two of us to be here."

"Thank you Bug," he said with a smile, as he slid his arms around Jordan from behind and kissed her neck.

She smiled and turned her head to kiss him. "Let's go home," she whispered.

XXXXX

Nigel considered going home after he ate McDonalds but the mere thought of spending another night at home, thinking about Zoe, caused him to change his mind. Instead, he phoned his friend and asked about the blind date he had been offered.

His friend agreed to set him up with Jennifer, a 24 year old kindergarten teacher.

Nigel sat waiting for her at the bar. He saw the young blonde enter. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink t – shirt. He looked at her and her blue eyes met his. She was attractive, that much was obvious, but Nigel remembered the ways Zoe's entrance had taken his breath away. He told himself to stop comparing everyone to Zoe, that Zoe wasn't perfect.

"Nigel?" Jennifer asked softly, her plump lips curling into a smile.

He smiled back at her admiring the way her eyes sparkled as she smiled. Just like Zoe, he caught himself thinking. "Hello luv, you must be Jennifer."

She sat down at the bar. "I've never done this before."

"I haven't either," Nigel admitted nervously. "So how do you know Chad?"

"He's my psychic," she admitted shyly. "He seemed to think we'd hit it off."

She ordered a drink and started talking about her job. After about five minutes, Nigel realized he hadn't heard a word she had said. His mind slipped back to his conversation with Zoe. The way her smile made him smile and she had listened so intently to what he had to say, as well as telling him stories that had kept him very interested.

"Nigel…" Jennifer's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Sorry luv, what were you saying?"

"I asked what you did for a living."

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," he muttered as he dropped a bill onto the counter and walked away.

XXXXX

The hours slipped by for Bug, just as he expected. He completed the autopsy and faxed all the information to Winslow. Then he finished all his paperwork and caught up on an article about the mating of bugs in the rainforest, which he'd found fascinating.

The computer beeped shrilly and he'd jumped from his chair and wandered over to the computer. "DNA confirmed," he read aloud. He lifted his cell phone and dialed Jordan's number.

"Cavanaugh," she had muttered tiredly, when she answered.

"It's a match Jordan. Elliot Parker was the one who raped Christopher Morgan," he told her somberly.

Jordan jumped out of bed, startling Woody who had had his arm around her. "Jordan what the hell is going on?" he asked, as he glanced at the clock. It was only 6:30.

"Get up," she yelled at him, as she closed her phone. "You have an arrest to make."

He looked at her with confusion, until it all clicked his tired brain. "The DNA matched?"

"Yes, come on, let's go."

"I have to go get an arrest warrant."

XXXXX

Lily opened her eyes and stared around the room. A panic swept through her until she remembered she was on Zoe's couch. The evening before flashed through her mind. She remembered running away from Bug and telling Zoe what happened to her as a child. She also remembered her confrontation with Seely. She felt guilty for calling him out on something that was none of her business. She rolled off the couch and felt awkward, as she wasn't sure where the bathroom was. She gathered her belongings and was heading towards the door when she heard Zoe open her bedroom door. "Lily," she said softly.

Lily turned around, feeling slightly embarrassed having to face the person she told her darkest secret to. "Morning Zoe, I've got get home and get ready for work."

"Do you have a ride?"

"I don't live far from here," Lily lied, too embarrassed to accept one from Zoe.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, thank you so much for everything," Lily said as she turned towards the door.

"You'll get through this Lily. Just work on forgiving your mother. Everything else will fall into place."

Lily nodded and rubbed her tired face with her hands. "See you later," Lily replied and walked out the door.

XXXXX

Woody and Jordan arrived at the morgue together and raced up the steps. Woody had called Santana from the car and told her to meet him at the precinct. He took the DNA results from Bug and raced back out the door to get his arrest warrant.

Jordan watched him leave and then turned to Bug. "How'd the other case go?"

"His name is Jeremy Morris. He had fibers on him from white terrycloth towels, the one's used in hotels. He was restrained with leather straps around the wrists and ankles. He had sex prior to his murder and his partner left DNA. The partner was female and the fingerprints around the neck, belong to, Mary Ann Potter. Winslow is obtaining a warrant for her DNA. When Nigel arrives, I'll have him print off her credit card activity so that maybe we will find our scene."

XXXXX

Santana was waiting for Woody at her desk, two steaming cups of coffee in her hands. "We've got it?" she asked as she forced his cup into his hand.

"We got the bastard," he said, handing her the DNA results. "Let's get a warrant and go get him."

"Woody, can I talk to you?"

He turned around and looked at Framus. "Now's not a good time Roz."

"Can we get coffee later?"

"Yeah, later," he muttered before following Santana out.

XXXXX

Nigel awoke to his ringing phone. He lifted his head from the pillow and stared at it before reaching forward and picking it up. "Townsend."

"Nigel, you're late for work," Jordan grumbled.

"Sorry luv," he said as he jumped out of bed. "I'm coming."

"Hurry up, we need you on this case."

"I'll be there any moment."

"Thanks Nige," she said more cheerfully as he closed his phone and ran into the bathroom.

XXXXX

Lily paced her office, waiting to hear Woody had arrested Parker. She wanted to call Mrs. Morgan immediately.

"Lily," Bug called softly from the doorway. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Bug, thanks," she said awkwardly.

"Did you call Jeremy Morris' next of kin?"

"I called his wife, Diane, she's on her way in."

"His wife?"

"Yeah, he's married, three kids."

"I didn't realize."

"Why? What does that matter?"

"He was with another woman. I think."

"What do you mean, you think?"

"Well he was restrained but he had sex prior to being murdered."

"Maybe he slept with his wife."

"Yeah maybe."

"What's the big deal?"

"I thought we had a suspect."

"Bug," Jordan yelled from the hallway.

"What?" he yelled back.

"You have to go over to the hospital. They have a body."

"The hospital needs a preliminary?"

"He was assaulted. He died at the hospital but somebody beat him up. I want fresh evidence," she ordered.

"Yeah all right."

XXXXX

Once the warrant was obtained, Woody and Santana gathered a team of cops to escort them over to Elliot Parker's home.

They drove in silence, Woody had never really been comfortable working with Santana.

They pulled up to the house and raced up to the steps. Woody pulled his gun from his holster. "Mr. Parker, it's Boston PD, open up, Police," he shouted as he knocked on the door.

Two gunshots rang out and Santana fell to the ground in a bloody heap. "Officer down," someone screamed. "Officer down."


	41. Evaluation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 41 – Evaluation

Garret got dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue sweater and headed out the door to go to the Funeral home. Maggie was waiting outside his door, a cup of coffee in her hand. "I told you to wear something nice."

"Who the hell am I trying to impress?" he muttered.

Maggie grumbled something inaudibly and frowned. He shrugged his shoulders and followed her out to the car.

She climbed into the driver's seat and looked at him as he tumbled into the seat next to her. "What?" he shouted with annoyance.

"I miss Abby," she said softly, as tears flooded her eyes.

"I'm sorry Maggie," he said sadly dropping his head in shame. "I hate this."

XXXXX

Woody watched the ambulance drive away with their sirens blaring. Santana had been hit in the shoulder and she had bled a lot. He looked down at the blood that covered his own hands when he had run to her side. It had reminded him of his own shooting, it had seemed surreal.

He watched another officer drag Parker to the cruiser in handcuffs. "Hey," he shouted, "Hey, you are really stupid, you know that? What the hell were you thinking? You think you can just go around shooting cops?" His hands were on the man now. He threw him against the car.

"Hoyt," the officer's voice was stern. "Leave him Hoyt, let's just get him to the station."

"He just shot an officer."

Woody let go of his grip on Parker's arm and stalked off to the car. He flipped open his cell and hit one on his speed dial.

"Cavanaugh."

"Hey Jo. We got him but not before he shot Santana."

"Is she okay?"

"She was hit in the shoulder, there was a lot of blood but I think she'll pull through. You want to come down to the station?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

XXXXX

"Hey Lily." Lily looked up to the doorway of her office, where Jordan was standing.

"Hey Jordan, have they caught him yet?"

"Yeah, they got him. He shot Santana."

"Oh my God, is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Woody's bringing him in for questioning."

"Okay, I'm going to call Mrs. Morgan."

XXXXX

Jordan arrived at the precinct and found Woody at his desk. "Hey Jo," he said softly as she approached.

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, I'm just about to. I'm waiting for Seely, he's going to help me."

"Okay."

Seely sauntered up to them, a smile present on his smug face. "Ready Hoyt?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Jordan followed them towards the room and slipped into the observation room. "Hello Mr. Parker," Woody's voice filled the speakers in the room. "This is Detective Seely, since you shot Detective Santana, he'll be helping me with the case."

"I didn't hurt the kid."

"Really, I consider rape hurting someone."

"I didn't rape him."

"Then explain how your semen was inside the boy," Seely demanded.

"I don't know."

"That's a great answer. See I do. You raped him and then you shot him. Is that right?"

"No."

"Then explain it."

"I didn't hurt the kid."

"We already discussed that and you did. Playing dumb will get you nowhere."

"Tell us what happened?" Seely shouted.

"Unless you just want to be shipped off to jail. I'll put in a recommendation that you share the cell with the kids father," Woody added, anger seeping into the tone of his voice.

XXXXX

"Hey Jordan," Lu said gently as she entered the observation room.

"Lu, hi, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"What are you doing here?"

"That information is confidential," she said gently. Jordan had worked with Lu once and found her to be rather annoying. She reminded her in some ways of Devan. "That's just awful about Santana."

"Yeah, I heard she's going to be all right."

"Has Woody gone down there?"

"No, not yet. Hospitals aren't his favourite place."

"I can't imagine they would be."

XXXXX

Lily had tried calling Mrs. Morgan and after several failed attempts decided to pay her a visit. She had looked up the address and drove over immediately to the small home. The yard was littered with toys that had once belonged to a happy little boy and now served as a reminder that, that same little boy would no longer return.

She wandered up the wooden steps, where the paint had chipped away from years of neglect. She knocked on the wooden door and waited for a reply. "Mrs. Morgan, it's Lily Lebowski."

She could see some of the lights were on in the kitchen and she knocked again. She reached for the door handle and discovered it was unlocked. She turned it and let the door creak open. The living room was littered with more toys and some books.

She stepped inside, "Mrs. Morgan," she called out. She stepped further inside, she didn't care that it was illegal, something inside told her something was seriously wrong.

It was then that she found her. Hunched over the counter, the red of her blood so bright against the pristine counter top. "Oh God, Mrs. Morgan," she screamed as she ran forward. She ripped out her cell phone and called 911.

She felt for a pulse but there wasn't one to be found. She saw the razor blade, inches from her, sitting on the counter, sparkling in the sunlight.

Lily felt tears streaming down her face. She opened her phone again and dialed Jordan's number. "Cavanaugh."

"Jordan… Oh God Jordan."

"Lily what is it? What's wrong?"

"She's dead."

"Who's dead?"

"Mrs. Morgan, she just committed suicide."

"Lily where are you?"

"At her house, I found her."

"I'm on my way. I'm on my way," she said before turning to Lu. "I have to be somewhere, when Woody's done tell him I need to talk to him."

Lu nodded but didn't ask any questions.

XXXXX

The funeral director was a short stalky man. He smiled at Garret and Maggie as they came inside and Garret frowned in return. "You must be Abigail Macy's parents."

"Yes that would be us," Garret stated tersely. The man however ignored his tone and continued.

"My name is John Miller, feel free to ask me any questions as we move through the process. This is a very difficult time for both of you and I will try to keep things as smooth as possible," he smiled as he spoke. His voice was soft and practiced.

They followed him into a room where several caskets were piled around. "The first step is to choose a casket for your daughter. It's difficult, I know, but browse around and pick one that you want your daughter's remains to have for eternity. This is really the last gift you can give her."

Garret contemplated strangling the man. "Gift?" he shouted incredulously

"Garret relax," Maggie said gently, putting her hand on his arm. He shrugged her off and glared at the man.

XXXXX

Woody and Seely fought with Parker for several more minutes and then Parker asked for a lawyer. "Take him away," Woody called to uniformed officer by the door.

Him and Seely then left and started on their way down the hall. "Detective Hoyt," Lu called from behind him. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

He looked at her in confusion and then nodded and followed her into her office. "I heard you had a bit of a breakdown at the crime scene," she said keeping her eyes staring directly into his.

"Is that really any of your business?" Woody asked with annoyance.

"Yes, it seems some officers feel you haven't recovered from your own shooting. The captain has requested I do an evaluation of you."

"You're a detective."

"I'm also a psychologist," she said with a smile.

"I'm busy right now."

"That's okay. You either talk to me or you're pulled from the case," her smile faded into a stern gaze.

"You have no business pulling me from a case. The defense would be all over that in court."

"Then I guess you have no choice but to talk to me. By the way, Jordan wants to talk to you."

"Well where is she?"

"She had to go somewhere. Hoyt I'm not the enemy."

"Then leave me alone."

"I can't do that. It's my job to help you."

"Can I visit Santana in the hospital or am I not aloud that either?"

"Yes, but I expect you to talk to me before I go home at five, if not I'll have you pulled from all of your cases until you do."

Woody frowned and walked away. He hated shrinks.

XXXXX

Jordan arrived at Jennifer Morgan's home. Crime scene tape surrounded the small building. "Hey Jordan," Framus called from the doorstep. Jordan waved and walked over.

"Where's Lily?"

"Inside, she's really shaken up about this."

Jordan nodded and followed Framus through the front door. She saw the woman's body hunched over the white counter. Blood still dripping onto the floor. "CSU has already finished," Framus told her as she walked over to the body.

"She's only been dead a few hours."

Lily looked up at the sound of Jordan's voice. "I can't believe she's dead. I should have helped her."

"Lily this isn't your fault. How were you to know? It isn't your job to save everyone."

Jordan's cell started ringing and she pulled it out. "Cavanaugh."

"Jordan, Detective Simmons said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, hang on a second," Jordan said and then looked at Framus and Lily. "I'll be right back." She wandered away from everyone and put the phone back to her ear. "Jennifer Morgan just committed suicide."

"The little boy's mother?" Woody asked sadly.

"Yeah, I thought you might want to know that for your interrogation."

"Yeah well until I talk to the new girl, I'm not aloud to do anything with the case."

"What are you talking about?"

"It turns out Detective Simmons is also a psychologist and she is doing my evaluation."

"Why does that effect your case?"

"She's threatened to pull me off all my cases until I talk to her."

"What a bitch," Jordan muttered. "Well what are you doing now?"

"Visiting Santana?"

"Well after work I want to grab a beer, maybe several," she said with a laugh. "You want to pick me up?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Jordan returned to the morgue and started her autopsy. She told Bug to call Zoe and have her come down and talk to Lily.

Bug complied and then went down to Lily's office. She was sitting straight up and her gaze was fixed on a picture across the room. He said her name softly but she didn't look over at him. He sat down on the corner of his desk and touched her hand with his. She jumped at his touch. "Bug, when did you get here?" she asked despondently.

"Lily are you all right?"

"It's my fault," she said gently, turning her head so she was looking at the picture again.

He put his fingers on her chin and turned her head so she was looking him in the eyes. "None of this is your fault."

XXXXX

Woody parked his car at the hospital and sat for several minutes in the parking lot. He practiced breathing to stay calm. He did not want to go inside.

Finally he climbed out of the vehicle and walked towards the entrance. The smell of cleanser overwhelmed him and a feeling of nausea overtook his stomach. He tried to ignore the feeling in his gut and walked towards the information desk. The young woman stared at him over her glasses. "Can I help you?" she asked, her tone giving way to her sheer boredom.

"Yes, I'm looking for Detective Luisa Santana."

The woman started typing on her keyboard and stared at her computer screen. "She was just taken into surgery sir. Are you her husband?"

"No I work with her."

"She'll probably be out within the next hour."

He nodded and swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat. "I'll come back," he said gently, backing away from the young woman and out into the parking lot. It was all so surreal. He went back to his car and started on his way to the precinct, he figured he may as well get the evaluation over with.


	42. Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: I'm trying to speed this story up because I still have a lot of storylines to write. Let me know if you feel I'm going to fast.**

Unforeseen 

Chapter 42 – Broken Dreams

Lu was sitting at her desk when Woody arrived. She was reading through a case file that was at the top of the chaotic mess on her desk. Woody cleared his throat to get her attention and she looked up and smiled. "Detective Hoyt, please come in," she said in her most professional tone.

"I think this is ridiculous," he muttered with annoyance.

"Well it doesn't matter, it needs to be done. Why don't you start by telling me some things about yourself."

"My mother died when I was four. She had cancer. My father was shot to death when I was 16. He was a cop too. I raised my brother. He is a drug addict, a gambler and an alcoholic. Any questions?" Woody asked coldly.

"How does this make you feel?"

"Excellent," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How does it really make you feel?"

"How do you think it makes me feel?"

"Your father was shot and so were you? How do you feel about that?"

"I feel fine. I survived. He didn't."

"It doesn't bother you at all?"

"He was careless, a drunk. It was probably his own fault. Just like mine was. I shouldn't have been so stupid, always trying to save everyone."

"Is that why you went rogue? To get back at the man who you tried to save or was it because after all these years, you still feel the need to get justice for your father?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does."

"I'm sure it was both."

"When was the last time you spoke with your brother?"

"Last year, after I cut him out of my life."

"Why did you do that?"

"He put someone I love in grave danger. I can't respect someone who has such little regard for others."

"It must have been hard to just sever all ties with your brother."

"Yeah well, it had to be done. I'm tired of bailing him out."

"Are you planning on having children some day?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a simple question. Are you…"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm making a general assessment Hoyt. I need to understand you before I can help you."

"Maybe some day. I don't know. When I'm ready to have a child and the woman I love is ready too, then probably."

"You haven't really thought about it?"

"What does it matter?"

"It's important I understand who you are and where you want to go."

"This is such a waste of time. I could have a confession out of Parker by now."

"You don't feel your mental health is important?"

"Not as important as making sure Elliot Parker rots in a jail cell for the rest of his stupid life."

"How did you feel when Detective Santana was shot today?"

"How do you think I felt?"

"You keep asking what I think. This is about you. I'm asking how you feel not what I think you felt."

"It reminded me of being shot."

"That's very common."

"I watched her fall and her blood was all over my hands."

"Did you feel responsible?"

"I always feel responsible."

"Why?"

"I don't know I just do."

"You can't save everyone. Life just happens."

XXXXX

"Jordan take a look at this," Nigel said looking down at the tox results.

"What is it?" Framus asked when she saw Jordan's face. "This isn't a homicide is it?"

"No, everything points to a suicide."

"Then what is it?"

"She's pregnant."

"Maybe she didn't know," Framus offered.

"She has elevated levels of Folic acid. That's an effect from prenatal vitamins."

"What are you saying?"

"She was so distraught that she took her life and the life of her unborn child."

"Well shock can make people do crazy things."

XXXXX

Santana woke up with a pounding headache. Her mind felt cloudy, an obvious side effect from the drugs that had been pumped into her system. She opened her eyes and stared around the pristine white room. The brightness of the fluorescent lights shining against the blank walls made her eyes sting and her head hurt more. She looked towards a mint green curtain, obscuring the window behind it. She wished someone had opened it so she had a view of something other than the sterile room she was in.

"Hey Santana how are you feeling?" Woody asked cautiously from the doorway.

"Like somebody beat me with a baseball bat and then ran me down with a transport truck."

Woody smiled. "It'll get better. I'm really sorry."

"For what Hoyt? You didn't pull the trigger."

"We should have let SWAT enter. I shouldn't have put you in danger."

"Number 1, we didn't realize he was dangerous. Number 2, you aren't responsible for me. Just because I'm female, doesn't make me helpless. It could have been you, just as easily. I'm a cop not an innocent bystander."

"So what's the damage?" Woody asked motioning to the bandage on her arm.

"Cracked my collar bone. It was wedged inside, that's why surgery was necessary."

"Have you spoken to Peter?"

"What since he took a leave of absence last year?"

"Yeah, I thought you two were…"

"No, he told me I was better off without him. He stopped returning my calls when he left. I haven't heard from him since."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Why Hoyt? Need a date?"

"The morgue's a little understaffed."

"Remember Kapra? She didn't stay long."

"Of course."

"Remember when she just up and transferred to Chicago?"

"Yeah."

"She was pregnant. She called Peter just before he left. My suspicions, he's with his son."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"I always knew my time with Peter would never last. We were too different. Besides now he has a child."

"How do you know it's his?"

"Because I'm not an idiot."

"But you worked narcotics back when Kapra was still around."

"Yeah, who do you think helped Peter set up an arrest for the doctor who provided him and his ex wife with drugs?"

"What does that have to do with Kapra?"

"She came to congratulate him, if you know what I mean. It wasn't long after that that she left."

"Am I that oblivious?"

"Yes actually you are. Even Seely had his suspicions."

XXXXX

Jordan signed the form for Jennifer Morgan's autopsy, manner of death was listed as suicide, cause of death, slitting wrists with a razor blade. Lily contacted her parents in Florida and they agreed to fly up and sign out the bodies as well as inform Christopher's father of his son's fate. The case was over and Parker was in custody but for some reason, nobody could push the case from their minds.

"Ready to go out?" Woody asked from Jordan's office door, his suit jacket was slung over his shoulder.

"Do you mind if some people join us?"

"As long as I get to take you home afterward, I don't care who tags along."

"How's Santana?"

"Good, you don't happen to have access to Peter's personal records, do you?"

"If you're going to play cupid, you better buy yourself an oversized diaper and a bow and arrow."

"I didn't realize you two were so kinky," Nigel said, catching the tail end of Jordan's sentence.

"Ha ha Nigel, have fun in the morgue tonight," Jordan said with a smirk.

"I don't know if I'll have as much fun as you and Woody did last night."

"Dammit Bug," Jordan cursed, as her cheeks turned a shade of pink from embarrassment.

"Oh don't blame him. Emmy had forgotten her purse. You might want to shut your curtain next time."

"Ready to go?" Bug and Lily asked, standing at Emmy's desk.

"Yeah let's go," Jordan said, as Woody wrapped his arms around Jordan's shoulders.

XXXXX

Framus and Seely were waiting at the bar when everyone arrived. "Woody can we talk now?" Framus asked desperately.

"Yeah, sure." He followed her away from the group.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" Framus and Woody had gotten close over the years. She had helped him a lot when he returned to work after his shooting. Kind of like the mother he never had. His relationship with her was similar in many ways to Jordan's relationship with Garret.

"Duncan has offered me a position with the FBI and I think I want to take it."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I really think I am."

"You know it's unethical for you to date him if you're working with him."

"I won't be a serial profiler. We won't be working together. There is an opening he thought I might like to take. I know it's a big change but I think it's time I let go of my past and allow myself to actually have a future."

"Homicide, just won't be the same without you."

"You'll do fine without me Hoyt. You have Jordan now."

"I know. God I love her."

"It's about time too. It only took you guys almost 5 years."

Woody smiled. "Yeah but it was worth it."

XXXXX

Garret and Maggie went out for dinner after spending the day planning Abby's funeral. Garret would have expected the day to be more awkward. It turned out spending time with someone who felt his pain had been comforting. He no longer felt any love for Maggie but he did have a new respect for her. She had still been the mother of his child.

He watched her poke at the salad on her plate. Her hand that was holding the fork trembled from her emotional turmoil. Garret reached across the table and held her hand with his. There was more solace in that gesture than words could have ever provided. She smiled softly at him.

He couldn't help but think of Renee. He remembered back to his last conversation with her. He had hated to say those words to her. To push her away with everything he had. He knew it was for the best. That he didn't deserve to be in love with someone like her. It didn't stop however, from causing him physical agony.

He smiled back at Maggie and lifted a pile of pasta with his fork up to his mouth. "Remember when Abby was three and she flushed your new watch down the toilet?" Maggie asked him.

Garret smiled at the memory. The watch had been a gift from his mother and Abby found it on the nightstand and tossed it into the toilet. Garret had wanted to get angry at her but when he saw her little face, as she hid behind her mother's leg, he couldn't help but laugh. "She was so bad and yet so cute that I could never get mad," he said as he laughed.

XXXXX

"So who won the bet?" Jordan asked.

"What bet?" Seely asked playing dumb.

"The one that was supposed to be kept from Woody and I. We're together, who won?"

"The guy in the gift shop," Bug told them.

"How many people were in on it?" Woody asked.

"Probably about 200. Santana would know the number. Her and Winslow were in charge of the bet at the precinct. Nigel kept it going at the morgue."

"So Seely did you break up with Debbie?" Lily asked politely.

He dropped his gaze to the table. "Yeah, we broke up the other night," he lied. Lily stared at him and then she frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well, it's over, end of story," he said hoping someone would change the subject.

"So, I think the new girl is gay," Framus said trying to save Seely.

"Detective Simmons?" Woody asked. "I think she's a bitch."

"You don't even know her," Seely said defensively.

"What's to know? She threatened to pull me off a case," Woody grumbled.

"That's her job Hoyt. She's a therapist," Seely added.

"Yeah well pulling an officer from a case can blow the whole case in court," Jordan added.

"It's still her job."

"What's a matter Seely, you a little sweet on her?" Framus asked teasingly.

"Well they were out at dinner last night," Lily added.

"Shut up," Seely muttered as he took a drink of his beer.

"A little fast after your break up with Debbie," Framus said with a laugh.

"So when is Santana getting released?" Seely asked attempting to change the subject.

"Why Seely? You sweet on her too?"

"She's getting released tomorrow," Woody offered, attempting to stop the women from picking on him.

"How bad is her injury?" Bug asked with concern.

"Cracked collar bone. The bullet was wedged inside."

"Sounds painful," Framus said.

"Oh it should be," Jordan said, thinking about her years in medical school.

"That's why god invented morphine," Seely said with a smirk.

XXXXX

Nigel found himself extremely bored. There weren't any bodies, he'd already spent hours on his blog. He didn't have anything to blow up and he didn't have Bug to make fun of. He almost wished he could just spend a few more hours talking to Zoe. When he was with her it was like time stood still. He was so enraptured in her stories and her eyes. He loved how her eyes danced whenever she smiled. He knew she was gone. That a relationship with her would be unethical but he should have at least heard her out that evening. Instead of wallowing in his own self pity for giving up the woman that he thought would only live in his dreams. He dropped his head in defeat. All of his thoughts of Sarah had faded to make room for all his fantasies with Zoe. Fantasies that could never come true. Maybe that's what his life was meant to be, filled with broken dreams. He frowned at this thought. Why couldn't he just be happy? Why couldn't he just find a woman to spend his life with? Why was his life so complicated? Was he destined to fail? Because he certainly felt like it.

XXXXX

That night Bug drove Lily home. She had had a lot to drink and he had agreed to make sure she got home alive.

As he pulled up in front of her apartment, he helped her out of the passenger's seat and towards the door. "Where's your key?" he asked as they reached the entrance. Lily laughed and looked down at her purse. She opened it up and dumped the contents onto the sidewalk.

"Oops," she said as she started to laugh again. Bug bent down to pick up her stuff and realized her keys were not in her purse.

"Lily your key's aren't here."

"Uhoh," she said slowly, enunciating each letter before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Why don't I just take you to my place?" he offered. She smiled warmly and allowed him to lead her back to the car, after he had picked up everything from her purse.

XXXXX

Garret went home that night and fell asleep on his couch watching Unsolved Mysteries. He didn't have the energy to go in search of another hidden bottle of scotch. He just allowed his exhaustion to overtake him and sleep without the aid of alcohol for the first time in months. It may not have been a peaceful sleep but he didn't care. Maybe he could still live up to his promise. Maybe he could still quit for Abby. Only time could tell.


	43. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 43 – Revenge

The next morning Jordan awoke to her cell phone, as did Woody. It was a mass fatality, a bomb on a bus in downtown Boston. Jordan looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. Her and Woody hadn't even gone to sleep until after two. She rolled over and looked at him. He looked down at her curled up against him. "You sure they need us?" he asked groggily as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I may be the boss right now but I can't not show up to this," she said pulling away, even though she didn't want to.

She slid out from under his arms and ran into the bathroom. She threw on a tank top and a pair of jeans. She waited for Woody to put on the clothes he'd brought over from his apartment. They brushed their teeth together. Neither realizing how domestic their relationship had become in the course of a few days.

They raced out the door, agreeing to drive together, using the excuse it was better for the environment.

XXXXX

Lily awoke in a strange bed. This was the second day in a row she woke up in a strange place. She rolled over and looked at the clock as a phone rang from inside the room. Her head ached as she sat up to find the phone. She heard rustling in the other room and a male voice, thick with sleep, answered it. "Yes Jordan, we'll be there immediately. Yes, there's a we. I brought Lily back to my place because she lost her keys. No Jordan nothing happened."

"Hello," Lily called out. Her stomach churned and she ran to the door and threw it open. She saw Bug sitting on the couch, looking dumbstruck at her grand entrance.

"Lily what's wrong?" he asked pulling the phone from his ear.

"Where's the bathroom?" she whispered.

Bug pointed at a white door a few feet away. Lily raced over to it, opened it and dropped in front of the toilet. "Yes Jordan everything is fine. We'll be there as soon as we can. I'll drop Lily off at the morgue, just have Emmy handle the family members until she gets there."

Lily started throwing up and Bug reached out and pulled back her long red hair, watching as it glistened in the pale light of the dark bathroom. "A mass fatality," Bug told her softly.

Lily nodded but didn't dare try to speak.

XXXXX

Jordan and Woody arrived at the scene after picking up coffee on the way. Burning wreckage was everywhere. Woody kissed Jordan and told her he'd see her later, then he took off to collaborate with the FBI and the other detectives assigned to the case. To his demise, Lu would be his partner. "Detective Simmons," he greeted coldly.

"Hey did you get your confession out of Parker?"

"No."

"That's too bad," she said ignoring his surly tone.

"Why are you so cheerful?"

"I'm a morning person and I already had my coffee," she said with a warm smile.

"Detective's Hoyt and Simmons?" A black haired woman called from a few feet away.

"That's us," Woody said extending his hand.

"Agent Bradley. We don't know what we're dealing with yet. We're thinking terrorists. How much experience have you had with mass fatalities?"

"Enough," Woody told her. "I know we look for stuff used to make the bomb and try to recreate it."

"What about you Simmons?"

"I've worked one," Lu answered, seemingly embarrassed with her lack of knowledge with this type of situation.

"Okay well I'm sure Detective Hoyt can brief you on what to do," Bradley told her.

Lu could have sworn she saw Woody smirk. "I'd be glad to," Woody told the two women.

Lu turned to look at him as she rolled her eyes. She wished she hadn't answered her phone. "Well Hoyt where do we start?"

"We start by helping them find all the equipment used for the bomb. Once we have enough, we recreate it; it helps us determine a suspect. If it's domestic the supplies used to make it usually will be too."

"Then what?"

"Then we do our best to narrow down our list of suspects and apprehend the perpetrator."

XXXXX

As Jordan found Bug and Nigel, she handed them the coffee's she brought for them and smiled at their grateful faces.

A man in a blue jumpsuit wandered over. "Is this everyone from the morgue?" he asked, looking at the three of them.

"We have two on bereavement, one on mental leave and one just retired," Jordan explained.

"I'll have some nurses sent over."

The three of them nodded as they consumed their hot coffee's in an attempt to wake up. "So where do we begin?"

"As soon as the fire's completely out, you're welcome to start pulling out bodies. I'll come back and give you the okay. We believe there were at least twenty people on the bus at the time of the explosion."

"At six am?" Nigel asked incredulously.

"It was 5:45 when the bus exploded and yes we believe there were that many passengers."

XXXXX

Lily arrived at the morgue and ordered donuts and started making coffee for the families. It was going to be another long day. She saw a young woman standing nervously by the elevator. "Excuse me ma'am can I help you?" Lily asked softly.

The woman looked at Lily with sheer terror in her eyes. Her pupils were dilated so much that it was impossible to tell the real colour of them. Her face was as pale as fresh snow on a cold winter day. Her dark black hair contrasted even more with her pale face, giving her the complexion of a ghost. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she looked at Lily. "Ma'am can I help you?" Lily asked again, hoping to pull this woman from her trance.

"I think my husband blew up the bus," she said slowly, whispering each word like she feared someone was listening.

Lily tried not to let her eyebrows raise with shock. "What is your husband's name?"

"Trevor. Trevor Palmer."

"Why do you think he blew it up?"

"Revenge…" she said without explaining any further.

"Revenge for what?"

The woman stared at Lily with her widened eyes and then finally allowed her tears to fall. Lily dialed Woody's cell number and waited for a response.

"This is Hoyt…"

"Woody, I think I may have a suspect."

"What? Lily how do you have a suspect?"

"A woman just came into the morgue, she said she believes her husband is the bomber."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Don't let her leave. What's her husband's name?"

"Trevor Palmer."

"I'm on my way." Lily closed her phone and looked back at the terrified woman.

"Who was that?"

"A friend of mine. He's investigating the bombing."

"The FBI?" she shrieked, her eyes widening further, something Lily hadn't thought possible.

"No Boston PD. He's a good guy."

The woman stood up to leave. "Wait what is it?" Lily asked her, grabbing her arm.

The woman flinched. "I can't talk to the police. Trevor will find out."

"No he won't," Lily said calmly. She looked down where she had a hold of the woman's arm. The sleeve of her shirt had slid up to reveal a deep purple bruise. "Does your husband hurt you?" Lily asked as she let go.

"Please I can't talk to the police."

"I promise they'll keep you safe."

"What if they don't? What if he finds out?"

"We won't let that happen."

More people started filing out of the elevator, their faces stained with tears, their expressions of dread. Lily called Emmy over. "Please make sure everyone is taken into the conference room where the coffee is and the donuts will be brought shortly. I have to talk to Mrs. Palmer, tell everyone I will be with them momentarily."

Emmy nodded and ran off to talk to the families.

XXXXX

Woody told Lu and Agent Bradley where he was going. Then he raced off to his car. He didn't have time to wait for someone to go with him.

When he arrived at the morgue, he had to wade through several grieving families until he found Lily. "Woody," Lily called to him.

He walked towards her, where she was sitting in her office. Then they shut the door. The young woman looked up at him and her look of terror would forever be imprinted in his mind.

"I'm Detective Hoyt," Woody said extending his hand. "Can you tell me what you told Lily?"

The woman shook her head as more tears escaped her eyes. Woody sat down in the chair beside her, a trick he'd learned in school; never leave barriers. She looked up at him and pushed her dark hair from her face. "I can't," she whispered.

"It's okay, nobody will find out what you tell me. You need to tell me what happened."

The woman shook her head and looked away from Woody's steady gaze. "Please tell me and I promise, I'll keep you safe."

The woman looked back at him. "How can you be so sure?"

"I'll put you in protective custody until your husband is apprehended."

"I'm so scared," she admitted.

"Don't be, you're safe now. The sooner you tell me, the sooner your husband will be arrested."

The woman dropped her gaze again and slowly started telling Woody her story. "I met Trevor five years ago. He was such a sweet guy. He was a mechanic, hired to keep the busses running in town. I got pregnant three years ago and we lost the baby. It was really hard on Trevor. He didn't have a good childhood and he kind of lost it when the baby died." The woman squeezed her eyes closed as she remembered the painful details of her miscarriage. "Anyway, Trevor blamed me, said I did it to him because I didn't want him to be a father. He started hitting me a lot. One day he kind of freaked out at work. He lost his job but he didn't take it well. He got worse at home. He always told me he'd get back at them for firing him, that they'd made a huge mistake. Trevor is an alcoholic but he refuses to attend meetings. When he's drunk he gets violent and angry at the world. I never thought…I just never thought he'd go through with it."

"Through with what?"

"Blowing up the bus. He told me once that's what he was going to do. I always ignored him when he started talking about getting revenge. It was annoying to listen to how hard his life was."

Woody nodded. "Are you positive he's involved today?"

"Yes," she whispered. "He spent all night in the garage. I heard him leave around three this morning. I have no doubt in my mind Trevor is responsible."

"Okay, can you write down your address and any other places we might find your husband. We also need your written permission to search your home." The woman nodded and started writing frantically on the piece of paper Lily had provided.

Woody stood up and pulled out his phone. "This is Seely."

"Matt I need you to come over to the morgue."

"I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Well drop that and come over here. It's important."

"All right I'm coming."

XXXXX

The man in the blue jumpsuit came back over to the morgue employees. "They've said it's safe for you guys to start pulling out bodies."

"Thanks," Jordan said to him, then she turned back to Bug and Nigel. "All right you guys know what to do. Once we've pulled enough bodies to transport, we put them in the van with Damien," she said pointing towards the van driver. "Then Bug I want you to go back and start autopsying the bodies. Nigel and I will stay here and gather the next bodies for transport."

"Fair enough," Bug said. They started walking towards the burning wreckage, when they heard another blast.

Nigel pushed Jordan to the ground as the watched the wreckage explode only a few feet away. A hot fragment of metal made contact with Jordan's arm. She cried out in pain. So did many others as they attempted to duck for cover.

"Jordan are you okay?" Nigel and Bug asked as they lay on the ground beside her. Her arm was bleeding and the searing pain was almost blinding.

"Jordan you need to go to a hospital. I think you need stitches," Jordan tried to pull away and the pain doubled causing her to cry out again.

"I'll take her to the hospital," Nigel offered as he helped Jordan to her feet. "Jordan where's your car?"

"I rode with Woody," she admitted.

"Bug give me your keys."

"What why?"

"I can't very well take Jordan to the hospital on my bike now can I?" Bug grimaced but handed over his keys.

XXXXX

Seely arrived at the morgue, looking rather angry that Woody had called him over. "Yes Hoyt?"

"This is Elizabeth Palmer. She believes her husband is responsible for the bombing."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well while we're apprehending him you'll be taking her to protective custody."

"And why will I do that?"

"Because I promised we'd keep her safe."

Seely grimaced. "You and your damn promises Hoyt. Okay come on Mrs. Palmer. I'll take you back to the precinct."

"Seely I'm trusting you with this," Woody said."

"Yeah, yeah she'll be safe."

Woody smiled when his phone rang. "This is Hoyt."

"Hoyt it's Simmons. There was another bomb on that bus. It just exploded. Jordan got hit."

"What? Where is she?"

"Nigel took her to the hospital. Bug said it looked really minor she just needs stitches."

"All right. I'm coming. I have a suspect his name is Trevor Palmer. His wife gave me permission to search their home. I'll be there after I go see Jordan at the hospital."

"All right I'll tell Bradley."

"Jordan's in the hospital?" Lily asked as Woody closed his phone.

"Yeah there was a second bomb on that bus. They seemed to have missed it when they searched the wreckage. She's okay. She just needs stitches. Seely when you get back to the precinct, let them know we want another detective on this."

"Is Simmons okay?"

"Yeah she's the one who phoned me."

"Yeah all right. I'll have someone sent to you."

"Thank you."

XXXXX

Jordan sat in the waiting room with Nigel, holding a piece of cloth against her arm. "I could have had this done at the morgue faster," she muttered.

"Jordan the metal is still in your arm. They'll remove it."

Jordan looked up to see Woody run through the doors. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Jordan," he said as he dropped in front of her. His eyes widened as he looked at all the blood on the cloth on her arm.

"I'm fine Woody."'

"That's fine?"

"Woodrow it's rather superficial. A few stitches will heal it up," Nigel explained.

"Cavanaugh," a nurse called from the front desk. Jordan stood up to go in.

"I'll be fine Woody go catch the bad guy," she said with a smile. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Jordan…"

"I'll see you later."

He nodded and then turned to Nigel. "Take her home after this," he said ignoring her glare.

"I'm not going home. There are only three ME's."

"Jordan you are not going back to the scene," he said turning back to her.

"Yes I am. I'm not going to sit around at home while Bug and Nigel do all the work."

"Jordan you're getting stitches," he said incredulously.

"Yeah and then I'm going back to do my job," she said marching towards the nurse.

"Nigel," Woody started.

"No way Mate, I'm not a fan of Jordan's wrath."

"She's hurt."

"Yeah well, I'll be hurt too if I take her home."

Woody grimaced. "Dammit Jordan. Nigel, I have to go," he said looking extremely frustrated.

XXXXX

Lily entered the conference room where people were sitting in chairs or standing awkwardly by the window. "I'm the Grief Counsellor here. My name is Lily Lebowski."

Everyone in the room shifted their gaze to Lily. Their eyes were cold and despondent. She gave them a small smile. "Please feel free to talk to me at anytime. I am going to hand out these forms. Please try and fill out as much information as you can, it will help us identify your loved ones. Also if you can bring anything that would have their DNA like a toothbrush or a hairbrush, that would also help."

A man raised his hand and Lily acknowledged him. "Do you have any idea who is responsible?"

"At this time no. There is an ongoing investigation. As soon as we have anything I will let you all know."

He nodded and took the form Lily handed him.

XXXXX

Woody arrived back at the scene and told Agent Bradley, Lu and now Lois Carver, what Elizabeth Palmer had told him. "All right, well let's find Trevor Palmer."

"What if he's not responsible? Do we send his wife home to face him?" Lu asked.

"We could always arrest him for spousal abuse," Woody offered, remembering the look of terror in the woman's eyes.

"How's Jordan?" Carver asked as they headed towards their vehicles.

"She's Jordan. She's getting stitches, yet she insists on going back to work."

"That sounds like Jordan," Carver laughed, leaving Lu to feel like the odd one out.


	44. She's Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: I wanted to ensure everyone that I am not putting Maggie and Garret together, in case anyone was concerned. I promise I'm so close to getting to Nigel's story. Just give me a few more chapters. This is a fun chapter, so much adventure. Okay maybe not but it's still fun. Well in a sadistic kind of way. Enjoy…**

Unforeseen

Chapter 44 – She's Gone

Once Jordan had her stitches she and Nigel started on their way back to the scene. "Jordan you can't possibly do an autopsy, nor can you pull bodies out of wreckage."

She scowled at him. "What did Woody lecture you before he left?"

"No, I'm just concerned about your well being."

"Fine you and Bug pull bodies out and I'll start the initial autopsies. I'll do ID's."

Nigel smiled as he started the car to take Jordan to the morgue.

XXXXX

Woody, Carver and Lu pulled up in front of the small home. It was a nice suburban neighborhood. They even had a white picket fence. All the lawns were mowed with meticulous effort, allowing each lawn to look identical. Each house had bright flowers accentuating the white hues of the exterior of the homes. They felt like they had wandered onto the set of Desperate Housewives.

They made their way up the front walkway and knocked on the door. "Hello," a man said as he opened the door. He was six foot and had short sandy brown hair. His eyes were a pale blue and he smiled at his three guests.

"Trevor Palmer?"

"Yeah that would be me," he said, still smiling.

"We have permission to search the premises. I'm Detective Hoyt, this is Detective Carver and Detective Simmons."

Instead of frowning, his smile deepened. "Did Liz put you up to this?"

"Mr. Palmer, we can't tell you our source of information. However, we believe you were involved in the bus bombing early this morning," Carver said in her most professional tone.

"I have nothing to hide Detective," he said cheerfully, willingly moving out of the way so the detectives could enter. CSU was on its way. "One more thing," Trevor said.

He pulled out a gun and held it against Lu's temple as the front door swung closed.

"You two, on the couch, now. I want your weapons, all of you."

Woody could feel his heart pounding in his throat. He couldn't be responsible for another officer being shot. He stared at the silver gun pressed firmly against Lu's face.

XXXXX

Peter stood on his balcony. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and bagel in the other. He could hear the phone ringing in the other room. He considered ignoring it. He didn't want to go into work. It was his day off. Then he assumed it could have been Annie. He hadn't heard from her in days. Her and his son Tyler had gone to Florida for the week. He decided to answer it in case it was Annie. Maybe something had gone wrong. "Hello," he said cautiously.

"May I please speak to Peter Winslow?"

"Speaking," he said, feeling suddenly nervous. The voice sounded oddly familiar and that scared him.

"Peter, its Jordan." The phone fell from his hands, crashing loudly on the floor. It was Jordan, from Boston. The city he had escaped before it destroyed him. The city in which his son was conceived.

"Peter are you still there?"

"What do you want Jordan?" he asked coldly. He felt the need to run. He could feel a panic attack coming at any moment.

"I was wondering if maybe you were still interested in your job?"

He felt the blood drain from his face. "I…I…I don't think I'm ready to come back."

"Peter we're really short staffed. You remember Carl, well he just retired and Sydney and Garret are both on bereavement. Oh and Devan Maguire is dead."

"Sorry I don't think I can help you."

"Why the hell not?"

"I just can't Jordan. Just leave it at that."

"You remember Detective Santana?"

"Of course I remember her."

"She was just shot."

Peter felt the air being pulled from his lungs. He gasped for oxygen, as his trachea constricted. His hands shook and he sat down before he fainted. "Wha... What?"

"She's okay. She just had to have the bullet removed and she has to take it easy for a while. I just thought maybe you'd want to know."

Peter had never forgotten Santana. He had felt safe with her. They had only dated for a few months when Annie called to tell him he had a son, that maybe he'd be interested in meeting. He remembered feeling torn between the life he wanted to live and the life he had no choice but to live. He couldn't walk away from his son, not like his father had. Sometimes he wondered if he made the right choice, if being around was doing his son any favours. He had however, never let go of Santana.

"Peter, are you still there?" Peter hadn't realized Jordan had been talking the whole time he had been reminiscing about the woman he thought he had loved.

"Yeah I'm here. I'm not coming back to Boston Jordan. Find someone else," he said as he slammed the phone onto the receiver. He tossed his bagel into the garbage and dumped his coffee. His breakfast had been spoiled.

XXXXX

Lily and Emmy circulated the conference room's answering questions and reassuring everyone that as soon as they had an ID for them, they would let them know.

Lily's head ached and her stomach was still churning ferociously. She had already drank three cups of coffee, but she felt exhausted.

"Lily," Zoe called as she walked briskly towards her. "I heard about the bombing. I called Jordan and she said you might need the help."

Lily felt the urge to throw her arms around Zoe and hug her. "We can always use the help. Right now they're filling out forms that will help identify their loved ones. They're still in shock, but once the ID's start coming out, having a psychologist around would be wonderful."

Zoe smiled, part of her had already fallen in love with the morgue and she dreaded giving the position back to Howard Stiles.

XXXXX

Jordan was in the middle of identifying some very charred remains when her cell phone started ringing. "Dammit," she cursed, as she pulled off her gloves and pulled out her phone. "Cavanaugh."

"Jordan, its Matt."

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly alarmed at the panic in his voice.

"We have a small situation."

"What happened?"

"Trevor Palmer is holding Lu, Carver and Woody hostage."

"What?" she shouted, feeling the panic rising through her body.

"I'm at the house. The negotiator is trying to negotiate with him, but so far nothing has come of it."

Jordan's stomach rolled with nausea. She could feel her heart rate rising. She couldn't lose Woody. Not now. Not when everything was falling into place. She tossed everything aside and raced out to find Lily.

"Jordan what's wrong?" Lily asked, when she saw Jordan running towards her.

"Woody is being held hostage. I have to go."

"Oh my god. Who's holding him?"

"Trevor Palmer. Lu and Lois are inside too."

"Okay, I'll have Bug come over and do the autopsies, you just worry about Woody."

Jordan attempted a smile but gave up and raced to the elevator.

XXXXX

Woody, Lois and Lu had been handcuffed to three wooden chairs. Then Trevor had tied up their feet with wire, to ensure they wouldn't escape. He also took away all their handcuff keys. His plan was going better then expected.

Woody's thoughts drifted to Jordan. He hoped she didn't know he was being held hostage. He knew she'd do something stupid to protect him. That terrified him because there was nothing he could do to save her.

"Mr. Palmer, what is it you want?" Lu asked softly, keeping the fear out of her voice.

"To make a point."

"What is this going to prove?"

"That those bastards had no right to take away my job."

"How is holding us hostage going to prove that?"

"Shut up," he yelled, as he swung the gun directly into her face. Woody and Lois heard it make contact with her skull.

"Leave her alone," Woody ordered, sounding braver than he felt.

"Or what Detective Hoyt? Is this your girlfriend?"

"Hardly," he said coldly. "You want to beat someone you beat me. Even though I know you have a tendency to beat woman. I saw your wife. You like to beat someone weaker than you? Someone who can't fight back?" Woody received a blow to the head that matched Lu's.

"You know nothing about my life."

"I know you beat your wife."

"She deserves it. It's her fault you're here today. She just couldn't leave well enough alone. Nobody would have figured out it was me. Not until that bitch had to go running to the police. She was always out to get me."

"You can't blame your wife for this. She didn't blow up the bus."

"Shut up, all of you just shut up," he screamed, raising the gun in a threatening manner.

XXXXX

Jordan was given a ride by Roz Framus, who was on her way to the scene. As they pulled up in front of the house Jordan felt her heart temporarily stop beating. Was she too late? Had her Farm Boy already been shot dead?

"Jordan," Seely called.

Jordan ran over to him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing yet. He's stopped answering his phone."

"Well what are they going to do about it?"

"They're still debating."

"Have any shots been fired?"

"Not yet."

Jordan was the daughter of a cop, she knew the statistics with hostages.

XXXXX

The left side of Woody's head throbbed from where the gun had made contact with his face. Lu had gone in and out of consciousness but there wasn't much he could do about it.

He watched the crimson blood that escaped her wound and dripped onto her pink sweater. He felt guilty, like he was responsible for this.

The phone rang in the other room and Trevor tried his best to ignore it. He kept his gaze on his hostages. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Carver asked slowly.

"Why should I? I think it's better to let them worry and make them wait."

"What do you think is going to happen? What good could possibly come of this?"

"I don't care. I'm proving a point."

Lois turned her head and looked at Lu. Lu's eyes slammed closed yet again and her head fell forward. "Lu, wake up," Lois called. "Lu don't fall asleep, you have to stay awake."

Lu didn't however, reopen her eyes. "LU," Woody shouted, causing his head to throb even more. "Let her go," he demanded.

"Or what?"

"They're more likely to take you seriously if you let her go. Prove that you're willing to negotiate."

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. They need to be panic stricken if I want to be taken seriously."

XXXXX

Garret woke up after lying in bed listening to someone knocking on the door for five minutes. Finally he dragged himself up and wandered to the door. "What?" he shouted, as he pulled it open.

Maggie was standing on the other side. Her face swollen from the tears that had fallen across her cheeks. "I spoke to the funeral director. The visitation starts tonight at 7:00. One day and then the funeral. My baby is really gone," she sobbed falling into Garret's outstretched arms.

He pulled her inside and shut the door. Her body shook with heavy sobs as he led her to the couch. She looked up at him, pulling her hands away from her face. Her mascara had run down her cheeks, leaving black lines through the natural wrinkles on her face.

Garret slid his fingers up her cheeks and wiped away her tears. "What am I going to do Garret?" Her voice was hoarse from her tears.

"There is nothing we can do Maggie."

"I can't let them bury my baby. I won't let them," she shrieked.

"We have to let her go. Our baby is gone."

"No, I can't, I can't let her go. I WON'T LET HER GO."

Garret wrapped his arms around Maggie and pulled her close. "You don't have a choice," he said soothingly. "She's gone."

XXXXX

Lily tried to focus on the families waiting for their loved ones identifications, but she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to the hostage situation currently at hand. She yearned to call Jordan or Matt to find out if everything was okay, but she knew they were busy and bothering them wouldn't be helpful.

Instead she found herself wandering into trace where Bug was doing ID's on the charred victims.

Bug looked up at her and his face softened as he looked at her expression. "Lily what is it?"

"What if something happens to Woody, or Lois or even Detective Simmons?"

"We can't think like that Lily. We have to just hope for the best."

"I'm tired of hoping for the best. The best never comes," Lily cried out before she could stop herself, earning a concerned look from Bug.

"Lily are you all right?"

"No Bug, I'm not all right. I'm afraid to go home because all I can smell is my dead mother. Seely rejected me, just like I should have expected him too and it's all my fault that Mrs. Morgan died…" she sobbed as she collapsed onto the floor.

Bug ran over to her and kneeled down in front of her, pulling her into his arms and rocking back and forth. "It's not your fault Lily. She had suffered a terrible loss. She needed help."

"I should have provided that."

"You can't save everyone."

His words were soft and his voice was like silk. He held Lily until her tears subsided and she rested her head against his chest to relax.

XXXXX

Trevor had retrieved a book from elsewhere in the house and was reading intently while Lois and Woody glared at him. Woody was convinced the man was made of stone. Lu regained consciousness and let out a sharp yelp. Everyone turned to look at her. The bleeding had slowed down and the cut on the side of her head was beginning to dry over and scab. Woody thought she looked like she needed stitches, which pulled his mind back to Jordan. He was terrified she wasn't okay, that she was going to try and rescue him in typical Jordan fashion. He attempted to swallow the lump in his throat but was unsuccessful.

He looked back over at Trevor, who was once again engrossed in his book. "Hey, Mr. Palmer, hey…" Woody called to him.

Trevor looked up, his eyes the shade of ice. "What Detective Hoyt?"

"I have a question?"

"Ask away," he said in his most jovial tone.

"Why did you beat your wife?"

Trevor raised the gun and then dropped it back at his side, thinking better of striking Woody in the head again. "That's none of your business."

"Is it because you knew you'd be a bad father? You knew you were just like your father didn't you? How many days did you watch your father beat your mother, only to turn around and beat your wife just the same?" Trevor in a fit of rage from Woody's true assumptions grabbed Woody by the neck, constricting his trachea and causing Woody to fight for air. He held his hands there while Lois and Lu watched helplessly, begging him to stop.

When he did let go Woody sucked air back into his lungs. "You can't hurt me. I'm not going to be at your beck and call," Woody choked out hoarsely. "I'm not your wife or your mother."

"SHUT UP," he screamed.

"Your dad killed her didn't he? Turning all his anger to you. Then you lost your baby. You blamed your wife, why?"

"That is none of your business."

"Why did you blame your wife?" Woody asked trying to raise his voice and forcing a burning pain to pass through his throat.

"You don't understand."

"Try me."


	45. Breaking Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan. **

**A/N: I can't believe we've already reached chapter 45. I still have so many storylines to tie in. I wanted to take the opportunity to thank my readers for sticking around so long. I hope you'll stick around a while longer. I still have so many places to go with this. Anyway, enjoy…**

Unforeseen

Chapter 45 – Breaking Down

Once Nigel had finished pulling all the bodies from the wreckage, he returned to the morgue. He went straight to trace to help Bug. Bug was leaning over a dead body when he entered. "Hello Buggles, any news on the hostage situation?"

"I haven't heard anything," Bug said morosely.

"Any ID's?"

"I've found six so far. You take over doing ID's and I'll start autopsying."

Nigel glanced towards the door and saw all the families waiting in fear, with their tear stained faces, for any news. Then he saw Zoe walking towards the door, her red curls falling haphazardly around her face. Her green eyes sparkled in the fluorescent light and he was instantly reminded of when he made her cry. "Why is Dr. Fisher here?"

"She's helping Lily report the identifications to the families. She is a psychologist."

"Hey Bug," she said poking her head in. "Any more for us? Oh hello Dr. Townsend," she said when she noticed him standing there.

"Hi Dr. Fisher," he said awkwardly.

"Here's two more," Bug said, handing her the file, oblivious to the tension between Nigel and Zoe.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, leaving as quickly as possible.

XXXXX

Renee Walcott was drinking her usual cup of coffee and reading through the newspaper on her break. As she flipped through the paper, something caught her attention. The name Abigail Macy was printed in bold letters in the obituary section. Her heart physically broke for Garret. It was as though she could suddenly feel his pain. She felt the tears burning her eyes and the tensing of her stomach muscles as she allowed the loss to completely overtake her. She didn't know Abby, she'd barely met her, but the thought of a child losing the chance to grow up, the chance to get married, to live. The thought of Garret losing his only child, the one thing that kept him alive had been ripped from him. The thought that Garret and his daughter would never get the chance to make amends and move forward, to share a future filled with happiness and loss. She cried for them, for Garret, for Abby and even for Maggie.

She couldn't explain the emotions that held her. She desperately wanted to go to Garret, to hold him and help him make it through his pain, but she knew now was not the time for them. She had to respect that Garret didn't need her to help him. Even though that thought hurt like hell.

XXXXX

Lu stared at the scene unfolding before her. The standoff between Woody and Trevor had seemed to last forever. She thought for sure Woody was going to get himself shot. She had to intervene, after all she was trained in psychology, she needed to take control of the situation.

"Mr. Palmer?"

He turned to look at her, his gaze was cold, filled with a rage she had never seen before. "What?" he spat venomously.

"I think it would be best for everyone, if we all calmed down."

His eyes narrowed into little slits. "This isn't some little joke," he yelled ferociously. "I expect to be taken seriously."

"What is it you want?"

"To make my point."

"What is your point?"

"They didn't deserve to fire me. I worked my ass off for them but they couldn't see it. You don't know what it's like to lose everything all at once. To feel your life crumbling around you."

"Why let that control you? So you lost everything, why not move on? Why kill a bus full of innocent people?"

"YOU DON'T GET IT," he shouted in frustration as his anger appeared once again.

"Mr. Palmer, there is no reason to get angry, we're just talking."

"Yeah well I don't want to talk to you."

"It's important to talk about how you feel."

"I don't care. I don't want to talk about how I feel."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE…" his voice trailed off and he stomped away. However Lu's next comment stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You need to deal with what happened to your mother."

He swung around, his face contorted with rage. He stomped towards her and moved his face merely inches from her own.

"Don't talk about my mother."

"Why not?"

He backed away, his hands shaking from the anger that coursed through his veins. "Nobody talks about my mother. NOBODY…"

"Your mother was murdered at the hands of your father. You need to deal with it."

"NO I DON'T."

"Yes you d…" His hand made contact with her face and her head rolled back. When she looked back at him her eyes were glistening with tears.

XXXXX

Jordan stared at the house from the curb where her and Seely had placed themselves only an hour before. Her head was spinning and she felt sick as she watched helplessly. "They need to get them out of there."

"They're doing all they can."

"Seely, he's been in there for almost two hours. They haven't done shit."

"I don't know what to say Jordan. There isn't anything I can do."

Framus came over with two cups of hot coffee. Jordan accepted it with a nod and a smile but didn't take a sip. "They're putting SWAT in place. They plan to go in, in a matter of minutes," Framus explained.

"What if he has a gun?"

"Well negotiating hasn't gone anywhere. They want this over with."

Jordan sighed and felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. She couldn't lose Woody. Not today; not when they had finally gotten together.

Seely took a large sip of his coffee, he didn't even care that it burned his esophagus the whole way down. He just wanted his friends out of there.

XXXXX

Woody watched as Trevor slapped Lu a few times to shut her up. He now felt completely responsible. He should have protected her. She was new. Lois had shouted at Trevor several times to stop but he was too far gone. His eyes were filled with complete hatred. His face was contorted with rage. His hands trembled with the adrenalin that pumped into his system to fuel his anger.

Finally he stopped. He backed away and flopped onto the sofa, ignoring the icy glares from Lois and Woody. Lu had lost consciousness completely and more blood spilled from her head wound.

XXXXX

"Position 1?"

"Check."

"Position 2?"

"Check."

Jordan listened as SWAT got themselves into place. She was paralyzed with fear. She couldn't begin to imagine her life without Woody in it. She could still remember receiving the phone call six months ago, the one that informed her Woody had been shot by Wayne Riggs. She could remember the overwhelming despair that clutched her heart. She remembered the paralyzing fear of uncertainty and the pain of loss. A pain so strong, she felt she too would die. She could also remember the overwhelming feeling of relief when they said he'd be all right. She could only hope that she would feel that way again.

Seely watched the emotions play across Jordan's face. Without thinking he reached over and took her hand. "He's going to be okay Jordan. The guy gives Superman a run for his money."

Jordan laughed as tears spilled from her eyes and allowed Matt Seely to offer her comfort. A place she'd never thought she'd ever be given comfort.

XXXXX

Lois Carver couldn't help watching Lu's unconscious form slumped over in the chair. She could do nothing to help her and she felt so totally helpless. She just hoped that Lu would be all right. The bruises on Woody's head and neck were nothing compared to the welts and cuts on Lu.

She looked over at Woody. He was glaring at Trevor, his face contorted into an enraged scowl. She imagined the moment Woody was loose, he was going to go savage on Trevor Palmer, attacking him for the injustice he did to Lu and his own wife. Lois had a deep respect for Woody. He was everything like Jordan when it came to pursuing the truth and delivering justice to those that deserved it. She smiled at just how much Jordan and Woody were alike. They were meant to be. She only wished she could feel that way about her own husband.

XXXXX

Jordan, Seely and Framus watched in silence as SWAT was given the order to enter. They watched the teams run inside the house and then they heard gunfire. The sound was deafening and it stopped Jordan's heart instantly.

XXXXX

Zoe watched Lily as she attempted to console a family member who had just received confirmation that her son was on the bus. The woman cried hard and held Lily's outstretched hand. She listened to the woman cry for her son and ask god why he would take her son away. She listened to the woman's angry cries to god and found her own eyes burning. She had never become emotionally attached before. She had learned how to distance herself from her patients. She'd had to, but why now was she suddenly crying for this woman?

"I'll be right back," she said gently to Lily and then raced to the crypt, where she broke down and sobbed.

Nigel found her moments later and sunk onto the floor beside her. He pulled her into his arms and she cried into his chest. He stroked her hair while she tried to regain her composure. When she did, she looked up at him. He reached out to wipe the tears from her face and she pulled away. "Don't touch me," she warned, backing away from him.

He looked at her in shock. "But…"

"No Nigel. We can't do this. We both know it. Just go," she cried, as more tears spilled from her eyes.

The look of angst that played across her face tore at his heart. He ached to hold her and make her stop crying, to take away the pain that was so obviously plaguing her. Instead he left her all alone in the cold, dark room, to cry alone to herself.

XXXXX

Woody and Lois came outside into the fresh air. The sun stung their eyes, from the darkness they had been surrounded by for so long. Jordan ran at full speed and hugged Woody fiercely as tears poured down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her flinch as his tight embrace hurt her stitches. He pulled back and went to apologize but she pressed her lips against his. He could taste the salt from her tears as he kissed her back. "I was so scared," she admitted.

"I'm okay Jo. Everything's okay." Jordan reached up and touched the bruises on Woody's pale skin.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing compared to what he did to her," he said pointing to Lu.

Everyone watched as Lu was brought out on a stretcher. Her eyes were still closed as she lay unconscious. Her pink sweater was now covered in bright red blood. Her face was so swollen and bruised that she was almost unrecognizable.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jordan asked nervously.

Woody pulled her into his arms. "I hope so Jo, I really hope so," he said as tears sprung to his eyes.

XXXXX

Seely felt sick as he ran to Lu's side. He brushed his fingers gently against the cuts on her face. He couldn't help but stare at the blood that had crusted on her clothing and matted her blonde hair. "Lu," he whispered softly, trying to keep the sob from escaping his lips.

"We have to get her to a hospital," one of the paramedics said urgently.

"Will she be all right?" he asked her grief stricken.

"We don't know the extent of her injuries, but I'm sure she'll be fine," the woman said with a smile, as she closed the ambulance door.

He watched the flashing lights come on and the ambulance speed away. He turned to Framus who was standing beside him. "They just told me Palmer's dead. He shot himself when SWAT entered."

Seely nodded and looked back to the direction the ambulance had gone. "She'll be okay," Framus said softly.

Woody and Jordan came over to join them. Jordan put her hand on Seely's back. "She'll be fine."

He smiled at her. "Thanks Jordan."

XXXXX

Lily waited while Nigel found the last ID of the twentieth victim. He looked up at her. "What do you think of Dr. Fisher?" he asked softly.

"I think she's good at her job," Lily told him gently. "Why?"

"No reason, just wondering."

"Why you don't have a crush on her, do you Nige?" Lily taunted.

"Very funny Lily," he said tersely, turning back to his computer screen.

"Geez Nige, it must be a crush, you never get that defensive."

He frowned and Lily took the hint to let it go. "Abby's visitation is tonight," Lily said softly.

"Poor Dr. M. I thought maybe I'd go around 8:00 tonight, to pay my respects."

Lily nodded. "Maybe I'll go with you."

Bug entered the room and looked at his colleagues. "Dr. Fisher is looking for you."

"Me?" Nigel asked in confusion.

"No, she's looking for Lily."

Nigel looked down so no one would see his cheeks as they flushed pink.

XXXXX

At 7:00, Garret and Maggie made their way into the funeral home. The funeral director explained the procedures that were to come. This time Garret didn't feel angry, instead he felt sick.

Finally they were led to Abby's coffin. Her eyes were closed and her skin was painted to look real, even though nothing about her looked real. Garret held Maggie as she turned and sobbed into his shirt. He reached out and touched his daughter's cold, lifeless cheeks.

Maggie pulled away and sat down on a chair nearby. Garret remained by the open coffin. His hand was still touching Abby's face. Tears spilled from his eyes and he said a silent prayer to god, to please take his daughter and keep her safe.

XXXXX

Woody watched Jordan as she pulled all her black dresses from the closet. She was trying to pick one for Abby's visitation. "I have nothing," she moaned as she dropped onto the bed beside him.

"Jordan there's nothing wrong with these," he said as he lifted them from the bed.

"Yeah, if I were the village whore."

Woody grinned. "What about this one?" he asked, lifting a long black dress from the pile.

"That's an evening gown, it doesn't exactly scream funeral."

"Well call Lily, see if she has anything you can wear. What did you wear to her mother's funeral?"

"I borrowed a dress from Roz."

"So borrow it again."

"It's too short notice."

"You could call Charlene."

"I'm pretty sure her and Eddie are both working nights."

"Here I'll call Roz," Woody said, pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

XXXXX

Renee thanked her babysitter, Maria, for caring for her son while she went to Abby's visitation. She felt nervous as she climbed into her car and slipped the key into the ignition. She pulled out of her driveway and thought about what she should say to Garret when she got there. She didn't know what to expect. Maybe he didn't want her there. Maybe he didn't want her in his life, especially now that his daughter was dead.

She felt her stomach flip, as she remembered the look he'd given her when she saw him last. She remembered his cold detached tone and the look of pain in his eyes. A look he'd tried so hard to hide. Maybe she should leave well enough alone, he'd made his feelings rather clear.

Her heart told her to keep going, that no matter what, she loved him and she needed to at least pay her respects to his daughter. The daughter, she knew, who had been the most important thing in his life.

XXXXX

Roz knocked on Jordan's door and waited until Woody let her in. He smiled at her and thanked her for the dress. "Do you want to come in?"

"No, I can't. I have to go meet someone."

"Roz thank you so much," Jordan said, appearing behind Woody, dressed only in her small terrycloth robe. Her hair was still wet from her shower.

"No problem Jordan. Anytime."

"I hope there won't be too many more," Jordan said. "I hate funerals."

"I'm going to stop in tomorrow afternoon before the funeral."

"See you soon, we have to do dinner before you leave," Jordan called after her.

"Okay, well give me a call."

"All right, thanks for this Roz."

"Yeah, no problem."


	46. Support

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Well here you go, the beginning of Nigel's storyline. I couldn't hold it off any longer. I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. It's so therapeutic to work on after a stressful day at work. **

Unforeseen 

Chapter 46 - Support

As 8:00 rolled around, people started filing into the funeral home. Garret felt trapped in limbo. He couldn't accept that his daughter was dead but her body was lying only a few feet away, forcing him to acknowledge that she was deceased. He hated shaking hands with everyone that came through the door as they offered their condolences. He wanted to be home with his bottle of scotch, the only place he felt safe; the only place he could be weak.

Lily and Nigel entered the room and made their way over to Maggie and Garret. "How are you holding up Garret?" Lily asked with concern. He gave her a small sad smile. She squeezed his hand in return. "I promise this is the hardest part. Once this is over, you'll finally be able to heal."

"Thanks Lily," he said gruffly trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

XXXXX

Renee parked her car and stared at the funeral home. She was terrified to go inside. What if he didn't want her there? Her stomach churned. She needed to pay her respects but she didn't want to see Abby lying in the coffin. She didn't want to accept that Garret's life might truly be destroyed. She swallowed the bile that had risen to her throat and forced herself to become detached from the situation. She slowly stepped out of the car and cautiously made her way to the door. She pulled it open and stepped inside. She was met with the stuffy, still air of the funeral home. The air was filled with sadness, an air of death. Her stomach started to churn again and she had to fight the temptation to turn and run. Instead she forced herself down the hall until she found the room Abby's body was in. Garret was only a few feet away. When she saw the look on his face all she wanted to do was hold him and make his pain drift away. She knew he would never give her the chance.

She made her way over to him and Maggie. "I'm so sorry for your loss Garret," she said in her usual dry, detached tone. He looked up at her and couldn't hide the tears glistening in his eyes. She pulled him into her arms without thinking about it and felt her own eyes fill with tears. "I'm here for you whenever you need me. I'm so sorry Garret. I wish I could have known Abby better."

"Me too," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "I wish I could have known her better too."

XXXXX

The whole way to the funeral home Jordan fidgeted. Woody finally grabbed her hands that she'd been ringing together for the past 20 minutes. "You'll get through this Jo. Dr. Macy will get through this."

She looked over at him and he could see the worry in her eyes. "He lost his daughter."

"I know but someday he'll overcome it. It's horrible. I only wish the idiots that did Jennifer Avery's autopsy had realized the set up. You know her brother even testified at the trial and they still convicted the wrong man."

Jordan intertwined her hands with Woody's as tears poured from her eyes. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of watching Garret suffer." Woody started rubbing his thumb gently against her fingers.

"The funeral is always the hardest part."

XXXXX

Seely sat in the chair beside Lu's bed. He had lied and said he was her husband and since she had been wearing the ring, they believed him. Her condition hadn't changed. She was still unconscious and he felt sick with the thought that she may never get better.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. "How is she?" Santana asked softly.

"Stable. Nobody knows anything yet. We're waiting on the CAT Scan results."

"I heard she almost compromised the Morgan case?" Santana said jokingly.

"That wasn't even her case."

"Yeah but she pulled Hoyt before he could get his confession."

"She was just doing her job," he said tersely.

Santana smiled. "You miss so much when you've been shot in the arm. So you and Lu huh?" He grimaced at her. "She'll be fine Matt."

"What if she's not?"

"Are you kidding? The BPD has an excellent track record with their recovering detectives."

He gave her a small grin. "So I heard Roz is leaving," she said changing the subject.

"Yeah I guess her and Duncan hit it off."

"Well ever since her husband left her and took the kids, she hasn't let any guys get very close."

"Wait what?"

"Oh, you didn't know. Son of a..."

"Uh, No."

"Forget I said anything. You want some coffee?"

"Hold it, Roz has kids?"

"Had, she hasn't seen them in twenty years."

"What?"

"Never mind. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah, coffee sounds good."

XXXXX

Woody put the car in park and turned to look at Jordan. "You can do this."

"I know but I don't want to," she admitted.

They made their way inside together and then Woody waited so she could go ahead and speak alone with Maggie and Garret. He knew from his own personal experiences that people often like to be alone when they visit a casket and say goodbye.

"I'm so sorry Garret," Jordan said as she hugged him.

"Thanks Jordan."

"If there is anything you ever need…"

"I want you to stay Chief ME while I go away for a while."

"Sure Garret. I can do that," she said gently and then turned to Maggie. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Jordan."

Woody slowly made his way over to Garret and Maggie once Jordan had gone over to the casket. "I'm so sorry for your loss Dr. Macy."

"Thanks Woody."

"I wish there was something I could do for you."

"You've done more than enough. You brought down Mark Avery and that is more than I could have asked for."

Woody nodded and then shook Maggie's hand. He then wandered over to Jordan. She was brushing her fingers softly against Abby's cheeks and hair as she finally accepted Abby Macy was dead. Woody slid his arms around Jordan's waist. She turned in his arms and pressed her face into his shoulder. "I know Baby, I know," he said soothingly, as he looked down at Abby lying quietly in her casket. He'd never actually met her alive. He felt slightly guilty for that, he just didn't know why."

XXXXX

Lily drove Nigel back to the morgue so that he could relieve Bug since it was his turn to spend the night. Lily followed him up to the morgue and found Bug in trace running fingerprints on a body. "Time to go home Buggles," Nigel said gleefully.

"I don't mind staying another night Nigel."

"Go, sleep, have a life. It's my turn."

"All right," he said dropping the instrument he had just picked up and squeezing his eyes closed. "I think I could use some sleep."

Bug walked Lily out to her car. "Do you want to come over?" she asked shyly.

"Uh, are you sure?" he asked startled.

"If you want to."

"Yeah sure," he said excitedly, like a five-year-old in a candy store. "I'll meet you there."

She laughed at his enthusiasm. It was the first genuine laugh he'd heard since her mother passed away.

XXXXX

Woody told Jordan he had one stop to make before they could go home. He needed a case file from the precinct. Jordan of course decided to follow him in.

A brunette woman was standing in the hallway. She turned when she heard someone approaching. "Hey Charlene," Jordan said, as she recognized her.

"Hi Jordan. Hey Woody, oh my God, what happened to your face?"

"Just a hostage situation, nothing really. I just met the wrong end of a gun."

"No casualties, its all good," Jordan said, even though every time she looked at Woody's face, she felt despair in the pit of her stomach, with just how close she came to losing him, again.

"Have you guys seen Eddie?" Charlene asked them.

"No, I just got here. He's not in his office?" Woody asked.

"No. He's not answering his cell phone either."

Woody looked confused, that didn't sound like Eddie Winslow at all. "Maybe he had a body and forgot his phone," Woody offered.

"You guys don't think he's having an affair do you?" she asked, looking panic stricken.

"Of course not," Jordan assured her, then she was suddenly reminded of her conversation with Lu and Santana about Lu's crush. She tried to hide her sudden discomfort.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Woody attempted to reassure her.

"Well if you see him, please tell him I'm looking for him. It's extremely important," she said nervously, they could tell she was starting to become paranoid with her suspicion.

"Sure, we'll do that Charlene," Jordan promised. Then they wandered into Woody's office.

"Well that was awkward," Woody stated as soon as he knew Charlene couldn't hear him.

"You think maybe he's having an affair?" Jordan asked.

"Are you kidding? Eddie Winslow having an affair is as likely as Homer Simpson giving up donuts. It just doesn't happen. Him and Charlene have been trying to get pregnant."

"Well maybe they've been having trouble and he got frustrated and turned to someone else."

"Jordan the guy is practically a saint."

"Eddie Winslow is not a saint."

"He worships his wife. Trust me, he's not cheating on her. He wouldn't cheat on her. He loves her."

"Yeah but I heard something."

"What did you hear?"

"Lu and Santana were talking and I walked into the room. They both went silent. When I asked what they were talking about Santana said Lu had a crush on him. When I reminded her he was married, she gave me this look."

"A look Jordan? You're basing this on a look? Lu's a little crazy, she told Santana I was cheating on you."

"Well what would give her that impression?" Jordan asked, observing the look on his face as she said it.

"Amber Marcel came to see me to find out if I knew what had happened to her husband. To thank me she hugged me again and Lu came in and just assumed I was cheating on you. She thought we were married too."

Jordan cocked her head to the side. "You didn't tell me about that."

"I didn't think it was a big deal. Believe me Jordan, you're honestly the only woman I want. My devotion for four and a half years should prove that," he said as he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

XXXXX

Bug followed Lily into her apartment. There were still several unopened boxes that were filled with her mother's possessions. He wondered what it would be like for her to be surrounded by so much of her mother and have to accept that her mother was dead. "Do you want something to drink?" Lily asked.

"Sure, whatever you're having," he said casually, but feeling overwhelmed with concern for her. She'd been through a lot in her life and he wondered how she dealt with it all.

Lily disappeared into the kitchen and appeared a few minutes later with wineglasses and a bottle of Chardonnay. "Sorry I ran out of beer, this is all I have. It was a gift from my mother," she said.

"That's fine," he assured her. He watched the emotions play across her face and he realized that maybe she had never dealt with it at all.

Tears appeared in her eyes and he stood up to embrace her. She quickly wiped them away and sighed deeply as she dropped onto the couch beside him. "Why are you so nice to me Bug?"

"Why shouldn't I be nice to you? You're my friend. You are a wonderful, caring person. Lily you are one of the kindest people I know."

"No I'm not. I'm not kind. I was so cruel to you and yet you stuck by my side. I pushed you away and met Matt. I was completely blinded as to how wonderful you are. Bug if I could go back in time I wouldn't have turned you down. I was so stupid. I don't even know how you could have possibly forgiven me."

"Lily there isn't anything for me to forgive you for. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I pulled a Jordan. I did to you, what she did to Woody," Lily exclaimed, as more tears sprang to her eyes.

"Hardly. Lily you never strung me along. You never used me. You didn't pull a Jordan. It's not your fault you didn't have those feelings for me. Sometimes that's just the way life is. You were going through a lot and it wasn't fair for me to put you on the spot."

"Bug, I don't deserve a guy like you."

"Well lucky for you, you're the only girl I want," he whispered. Lily leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back and for the first time, felt what it was really like to be loved by another human being.

"Lily I have confession to make," Bug whispered a few minutes later.

"Yeah, what's that?"

His face turned a scarlet shade of red. "I'm…well…I'm…I'm still a virgin."

XXXXX

"Peter open up, I know you're in there. Open the door Peter," Annie shouted as she knocked on his door, their sleeping child in her arms.

Finally she heard the deadbolt. When the door swung open she raised her eyebrows. "What the hell happened to you?"

His eyes were red and his hair was standing on end from continuously running his fingers through it. He was dressed in a bathrobe and his face needed a shave. He frowned at her. "I have to go back to Boston."

"You can barely say Boston without hyperventilating," she said, as she pushed her way inside and laid their son down on the couch.

"Santana's been shot."

"Did she die?"

"No, she'll recover."

"Well Hoyt was shot six months ago. You didn't go for him. Is it because you guys had a relationship? You told me everything was over between you two when you moved here."

"I'm concerned."

"No you're infatuated. I told you I didn't want you to come here because you thought you had too. You said you wanted to, that you still loved me and wanted a life with our son. You and Santana had a fling."

"No you and I had a fling," he said bitterly, realizing it was a mistake and instantly regretting it as tears flooded her eyes.

"Good to see where I stand. Well then go. Run to the love of your life. Don't come crying to me when she dumps you."

"Annie, I'm not getting back into a relationship with her."

"Bullshit you're not."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say what I said."

"Just go Peter, just leave. That's what you're best at. Isn't that right?"

"Annie please, I do love you. I love our son. I'm not leaving you."

"Go. Now. I don't want you here. Your son doesn't need to feel resented."

Tyler woke up and started crying as he heard his parents argument. "It's okay baby," Annie said, running over and snatching him from the couch before Peter could reach him. "Don't miss your flight Peter, I wouldn't want you to be stuck here any longer than you have to be." Her words were so cold and he felt horrible for being the one to cause her such pain. Accepting defeat he changed quickly and grabbed his suitcase, leaving behind the only life he'd ever felt was worth living.

XXXXX

Zoe frantically raced through the morgue in search of Nigel. She found him at his desk. He looked up at her as she sat down in front of him. Her face was a myriad of emotion. She stayed silent and he watched the tears fill her eyes. Her hand moved towards him and he saw her clutching something in her grasp. He stared at the object for a moment before he realized what it was. "Bloody hell."


	47. Change is Inevitable

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: This chapter took a little longer than most because there was a lot that had to be said, but it also had to flow. As promised, Nigel's storyline has officially begun and there is still so much to happen. Please enjoy…**

Unforeseen

Chapter 47 – Change is Inevitable

Seely was relieved to hear that, although it did look like Lu sustained some injuries, her brain was still intact. He thanked the doctor and then moved his chair closer to Lu's bedside. He intertwined his fingers with hers. "You're going to be okay," he whispered soothingly. "All you have to do is wake up." He ran his finger tips across her pale, bruised cheeks. The bruises and cuts were angry. They terrified him. He wondered how Jordan coped when she saw the scar Wayne Riggs left on Woody. To be reminded everyday of how close you came to losing someone couldn't possibly get much easier. Seely hoped nothing would scar on Lu. He didn't want to know how Jordan felt.

He wished Lily were here to say something to comfort him. He remembered back to Bug's injury during the Albanian mob case. She had stayed vigil at Bug's side. He wished she were here now, just to be there for him, to hold his hand and help him stay strong. She had such a calming effect, he couldn't help but envy Bug for getting what he too had wanted but knew he didn't deserve.

XXXXX

Nigel couldn't believe one small piece of plastic could be enough to effect the rest of his life. He stared at Zoe in disbelief. He had lost the ability to speak. She stared back him, tears still forming in her eyes.

"Bloody hell," Nigel repeated. This was the last thing he had expected. He hadn't prepared himself for this. "How…how long have you known?" he finally spat out.

"Since I took the test twenty minutes ago," she whispered. He noted that her voice was wavering.

"What are we going to do?" Nigel asked quietly.

"Didn't you use a condom?" Zoe asked, after a few moments of silence.

"I don't really remember luv. I can only remember bits and pieces of the entire night," he admitted, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It was bad enough that I had sex with a potential patient. The situation is now a hell of a lot worse."

"We'll get through this."

"How? How can we possibly get through this? I'm going to lose my license. You were supposed to be my patient. I can't believe I did this. God, what was I thinking?" she cried out, suddenly feeling sick and leaning towards Nigel's garbage bin.

He pulled back her curls of red hair while she threw up. "I was never actually your patient. Nobody is going to care."

"I care. I thought I could really be a psychologist, just like my father."

"I'm sure your father wasn't perfect."

"Yeah, well, he never would have slept with a patient."

"Technically I was never actually your patient. You never actually counselled me. We just hung out, got drunk and had sex. That's it."

"That's it right? How about we conceived a child? It's not really cut and dry Nigel. This is serious. I'm pregnant."

"I know luv, but we will get through this, together. I'm not going anywhere," he said as he took her hand and wiped the tears from her eyes.

XXXXX

Peter hated flying. He hated it almost as much as he hated Boston. Everything about Boston bothered him. He didn't want to go back, but he had to. He had to know Santana was all right. He had to prove to himself that he made the right decision to leave. He was afraid though, that that was not the right decision at all.

He stared out the cabin window into the darkness. He didn't like the dark. He had spent too much of his life in it. He couldn't even sleep in it anymore. He used to like the dark but when his life shattered he became afraid of it, afraid of the unknown.

He watched the wings as they glided through the dark air. They were not bothered by the darkness that surrounded them. They were strong and sturdy. They did not cower in the dark. They did not hide from life. Unlike him they stood their ground. They didn't hyperventilate and have anxiety attacks. They just did their job, keeping the plane afloat. He wished he could be more like the wings on the airplane. He wished he could be made of steel.

XXXXX

Charlene waited for Eddie to show up in his office. He finally did around three in the morning. "Charlene, wake up," he said as he shook her gently.

"Eddie where were you?" she asked, as her eyes fluttered open.

"At the morgue."

"All night?"

"Well first I was called to a body. I had to wait for Nigel to come out and get it. Then I went to get coffee on my break. I then made my way over to the morgue. I left and went out to eat. Then I came back here. It's only three. I'm not off until 5:00."

"Why didn't you answer your cell phone?"

"The battery died and I didn't have time to charge it."

"Honey, I have some news," she said delicately, wishing she didn't have to tell him.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Your…your father passed away. Your brother called to tell me. I'm so sorry."

"Dad's dead?" he said solemnly. "The hospital said he was going to make a full recovery," he stated.

"He died of internal bleeding. There were some complications."

"What kind of complications?" he shouted fiercely.

"I don't know, that is all Dan told me."

"Oh my god. He's dead," Eddie muttered as he started pacing. He always paced when he didn't know how to handle a situation.

"Eddie, is there anyone you can call into work?"

"Well normally I would call Santana but since she was shot in the arm…"

"What about Hoyt?"

"Yeah I guess I'll call him."

XXXXX

Woody opened his eyes when he heard his cell phone ringing on the table beside the bed. He felt Jordan roll over beside him. "This is Hoyt…Yeah, no problem. I'm on my way. Talk to you later Eddie."

"Who was that?" Jordan asked half asleep.

"Eddie Winslow. His father passed away. I'm going in to finish his shift. I'll see you later," he said, as he gently kissed her lips. She pulled away.

"His father passed away?" she asked with concern.

"He was in a car accident the other night. The doctor said that he was going to be fine and he'd make a full recovery but apparently he didn't make it. He died of internal bleeding."

"Poor Eddie, give him my condolences will you?"

"Okay Jo, go back to sleep. I'll see you later."

XXXXX

Santana woke up when she heard someone pounding on her door. "I'm coming. I'm coming." She fought with her bathrobe but had difficulty with her arm in a sling. "Just give me a minute," she shouted. "Ow, shit, ow."

Once she had found a way to get it on she walked over to the door. "Peter," she said with surprise.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, a little sore that's all. What brings you here?"

"Well that," he said gesturing to the sling on her arm.

"So you normally show up in the middle of the night?"

"I was worried about you?"

"Why? Why were you worried about me?"

"Because you were shot," he said stating the obvious.

"Yeah well I'm fine," she said slamming the door in his face. He stood there for a moment, dumbfounded at her reaction. Then he remembered how he left her. He had broken her heart.

"Come on don't do this. Can't we talk about this?" he pleaded.

"Go away Peter," she said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Can we please just talk? I can explain everything."

"I don't want an explanation. I want you to leave."

"I know I hurt you when I left but I didn't mean to."

"Peter go away. Just leave me alone," she said as a sob escaped her lips. Her hands instinctively covered her mouth. She had cried enough tears over him. She didn't want to cry anymore. She slid down against the door and tried to regain her composure.

"I have a son. His name is Tyler. Annie called me, back when you and I were together. She asked me if I wanted to get to know him. I told her I needed some time to think it over. I'd never really seen myself as a parent. I didn't think I could be a parent. I wasn't going to leave. Then I got mugged. I had a steel knife pressed against my neck. I was walking to your place to talk about this and a guy came up behind me. I gave him my wallet but I was scared. I was terrified I couldn't keep you safe. I ran away. I got scared and I ran to Chicago where I helped Annie raise our son. Then Jordan contacted me to ask if I wanted my job back. She happened to mention that you were shot. I realized you weren't anymore safe without me around. I think I'm going get my job back at the morgue. If you want me back that is?"

The door opened slowly. "You're going to abandon your son?"

He hadn't really thought about it like that. "No he can come visit and I'll go visit him."

"How are you going to explain to him why Daddy left?"

"So you want me to leave?"

"I want you to make damn sure you know what you're doing. I don't want you to resent me when you miss all the milestones in your son's life. I don't want your son to grow up wondering why his father abandoned him. I don't want to be the reason you abandon your son. I don't want you to come back here only to realize you can't stay. I was shot Peter, in the arm and every morning when I get up and go to work, as a cop, there will always be a risk of danger. Woody was shot only six months ago. I was shot. Woody, Lois and the new girl were held hostage today. Lu is lying in the hospital unconscious. Her face is swollen and bruised so that she is almost unrecognizable. There will always be danger with my job. I don't need someone to protect me. I need someone to love me and if you're not going to be that person, then I don't want to waste my time. You broke my heart once Peter and I don't want it to happen again."

"I can't make you those promises."

"Of course you can't. There are probably a lot of promises you can't make. I don't think I can do this again Peter."

"Well I'm staying in town for the night so if you change your mind…"

She shut her door without another word and let the tears fall as she found her way back to her bed.

XXXXX

Lily woke up the next morning in the safety of Bug's arms. They had slept together and she realized the empty feeling in her heart was gone. She turned in his arms, "Morning Bug."

"Morning Lily," he said cautiously, afraid that she had only spent the night with him for comfort.

"Do you want any breakfast?"

"Yeah I could use something to eat," Bug said as he slowly got out of the bed. "Did you want to talk about last night?"

"Last night was…" Bug felt nervous as Lily thought about a word to use to describe their night. "Perfect," she said softly, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "I meant everything I said Bug. I do love you."

"I love you too Lily, now how about that breakfast?"

"I can't wait for you to meet Charlie?"

"Who the hell is Charlie?"

"My friend at the health food store."

"You buy your breakfast at a health food store?"

"Of course, I need to start my day off right."

"Why do I get the feeling in a couple of years you'll be cleaning my body of toxins and cholesterol?"

"Why wait a few years? You should start now."

XXXXX

It was the first morning Jordan had woken up on her own in the past few days. She felt lonely in her bed by herself. She missed Woody. That was something she never thought she'd admit. She climbed out of her bed and thought about how much she didn't want to get up. She had to be at the morgue in an hour. She had to be at Abby's funeral for 1:00. Then Sydney's wife's visitation was at 7:00 that night. She hoped it wasn't a busy day. She picked up the dress Roz had leant her from the chair and carried it out to the door to take with her, she figured she'd shower and change at work right before the funeral.

Her apartment felt so empty as she picked out clothes to wear and did her makeup. She missed Woody, coming up behind her in the bathroom and begging her to be late.

Finally she left her apartment and slowly made her way out to her car. She was beginning to dread her new role as chief ME. She knew it meant a huge workload and a lot of stress.

As soon as the doors of the elevator opened she saw Nigel jogging towards her. "Jordan may I see you privately for a moment?"

She looked him over and noticed the look of fear that was prevalent in his eyes. "Sure Nige, we can go to my office," she said cautiously, unable to gauge the situation.

He followed slowly and awkwardly, obviously dreading whatever it was he was about to say. She shut the door and he slumped onto her couch, fidgeting when he met her gaze. "I…uh…well…I got a woman pregnant," he whispered.

"You're going to be a father?" Jordan exclaimed in shock.

"We were drunk. Jordan I don't know what to do. I'm not ready to be a father. What if I can't do it?"

"Who is the mother?"

"Right now that's not important."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Can you focus on the issue?"

"I don't really know what to say Nige."

"I mean I really like this woman. I haven't felt this way since Sarah but I'm not ready to have a child."

"Well you have nine months to get ready."

"I doubt nine months is really going to prepare me for fatherhood."

"How's the mother taking it?" Jordan asked as she slid into her chair behind her desk.

"Not so well. She's a little distraught."

"It's not the end of the world. Once you're over the shock…"

"Jordan this is huge. This will effect the rest of my life."

"Sometimes change is inevitable." Her phone started ringing and she held her hand up to silence Nigel. "Cavanaugh…"

XXXXX

Peter Winslow nervously rode the freight elevator up to the ninth floor. He was feeling very sick at the thought of returning to work there. When he had boarded the plane to Chicago he had never planned on returning to Boston. He still wished he hadn't.

The doors slid open to the crypt and he was met with an all too familiar seen. His stomach churned and his throat started to constrict. He had too many memories here. Too many bad memories, that were going to eat him alive. He fought to keep himself from hyperventilating but it was a losing battle. He couldn't control his panic attacks. He wanted to go back to his home and climb back into his bed and stay there, hiding from the world that slowly destroyed him.

He forced himself to move forward. He walked towards Jordan's office. He hoped she still had the same one because he didn't want to go looking for her.

When he reached her door, she was on the phone. He knocked and she held her hand up without looking towards the door. So he was forced to wait until she hung up.

"Hey Jordan," he choked.

"Oh my God, Peter. I thought you weren't coming back."

"I changed my mind," he said, forcing himself to smile at her.

"Thank God. There was a huge pile up on the expressway. Can you still do your job?"

"Of course."

"Good then suit up and be prepared."

XXXXX

Woody and Roz sat playing cards. "Framus," the captain called gruffly from Woody's office door.

"Yessir?" she asked.

"You have someone here to see you." A smile formed on her face, thinking it was Agent Duncan.

"Thank you sir."

"Good thing it's not busy since I lost all my damn homicide detectives," he grumbled. Woody looked up and nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sure they'll all be back soon."

"Any word on Detective Simmons?"

"I haven't heard sir. I suspect Seely will call some time with an update."

"If he calls have him call me, will you Hoyt?"

"No problem, sir."

XXXXX

Roz wandered out to the front foyer. A girl who looked to be about 22 years old was sitting, jostling a little baby. Roz smiled at her and turned around looking for Duncan. "Excuse me," the young woman called.

"I'm sorry can I help you?" Roz asked.

"Depends, are you Roz Framus?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because I'm your daughter."


	48. It Just Takes Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: This chapter is a very emotional one. It was slightly cathartic to write. I've been to a lot of funerals and I've seen a lot of things. What happens to Garret, I've witnessed and the image from that day has forever stayed with me. Writing about it has allowed me to express it. I can't imagine the pain of losing your child, I can only try. **

Unforeseen

Chapter 48 – It Just Takes Time

All the guilt Roz had tried so hard to suppress came flooding into her mind as she stared at the young woman standing before her. "What?" was all she could say as the shock from the situation sunk in.

"I'm your daughter Lindsey. This is my daughter Anna." Roz regarded the baby for a moment. She had big blue eyes that stared back at her.

"She's my grandaughter?"

"Well technically. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for coffee?" Lindsey's eyes flitted nervously.

"I think I can take my break," Roz said. "Just let me tell my partner."

XXXXX

Woody peeked at Roz's cards while he awaited her return but was interrupted by his phone. "This is Hoyt?…Yeah okay, where?…I'll be there, thank you." He gently placed his phone back on the receiver and looked up to see Roz in the doorway.

"I'm taking my break," she said solemnly.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What do you say to the child that you haven't seen in twenty years? The one you basically abandoned?"

"I'm sorry," Woody suggested.

"I'll see you later."

"I'm on my way to get a body. Good luck."

"Thanks Woody. I'll let you know how it goes."

XXXXX

Jordan, Peter, Bug, Nigel and Lily watched the crypt fill up with the ten bodies recovered from the car pile up. "All right people, I want Nigel running tox screens, Peter you can do ID's and Bug and I will do autopsy's. Lily you'll of course get the fun job of notifications. Let's get this done guys," Jordan ordered.

Jordan's cell phone started to ring and she turned to answer it. "Cavanaugh."

"Hey Jordan, I need an ME for a body at 143 Denver street."

"We're really busy Woody."

"Yes but I still need an ME."

"All right I'll send one. See you later," she said as she closed her phone. "Change of plans. Peter, you're going out to a body at 143 Denver street. Woody will you meet you there."

"I'm on it," he said backing out of the room and running towards the elevator. He had been praying for any excuse to leave the confines of the morgue and get fresh air.

XXXXX

Santana stood at Lu's hospital room door. She watched Seely as he ran his fingers through Lu's hair and clutched her hand tightly in his. He leaned over her and stared down into her face. Santana felt slightly jealous, wishing she had a man that would be so distraught over her. Instead all she had were a bunch of friends that treated her like one of the guys. "Matt I've been sent here by the captain to demand you return to work," she said morosely.

He turned to look at her and the pain in his eyes broke her heart. "But Lu…"

"I'll stay with her. I promise but if you want to keep your job I suggest you show up."

"I don't want to leave her," he said motioning to Lu's unconscious form.

"I'll be here if she wakes up and you're the first person I'll call."

He glanced back at Lu, willing her to wake up and look back at him. Slowly and begrudgingly he got out of his seat. "You promise to stay here?"

"Cross my heart," she said with a smile. "Now go, or the captain is going to kill you."

"Thanks Luisa."

She smiled. None of the guys ever called her by her first name.

XXXXX

Peter showed up at the crime scene and found Woody talking to a large group of officers. "Detective Hoyt," Peter said softly, causing Woody to turn in his direction.

"Peter!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I got my job back. I decided to move back for a while. Jordan said she needed the help."

"Nice to see you back man. Where were you again? Chicago?"

"Yeah, I have a son."

"Really, congratulations, I guess."

"Thanks," Peter said awkwardly.

Woody sensed the awkwardness and quickly changed the subject. "Body's over here."

XXXXX

"Nigel is there something bothering you?" Bug asked.

"What would give you that impression?" Nigel responded evasively.

"You've never, in all the years I've known you, handed me an ID without some sort of background commentary."

"I'm fine, just tired is all," he lied.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Will you drop it, I'm fine," he retorted and then turned and left the room.

XXXXX

Roz stared into her cup at the swirling coffee. "So what have you done with your life?" she asked, trying to find something to talk about.

"I was attending school but when I got pregnant, I decided to take some time off."

"What's the father like?"

"It would help if I knew who the father was."

Roz winced. This was still her daughter. "I see."

"Don't condemn me. You abandoned Matt and me, when we were little."

"I was a different person back then. I'm sorry."

"I had to grow up without a mother thanks to you," the woman said fiercely, as her eyes filled with tears.

"I had a drug problem. I got help and I tried to find you but your father hid you from me. I gave up after searching for years."

"What kind of person gives up?"

"I know, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to abandon you," Roz said wiping at the tears that filled her eyes. "Please let me make it up to you."

"Why should I? I came here to find you, hoping that you'd spent your entire life searching for me. Instead I find out you're a homicide detective with connections everywhere and don't give a damn how her kids grew up."

"That's not true. I thought about you everyday. You were my reason for attending rehab. You were the reason I straightened out my life and got help. You're the reason I worked so hard to become a detective. I was too ashamed to find you. I've never stopped feeling guilty. I resent your father for taking you away but I hate myself even more for giving him a reason to."

XXXXX

The funeral was only in a few hours and then Garret was going to have to watch his daughter be buried in the cold, hard ground. He felt sick at the thought. He watched Maggie as she paced the room. He'd gone home with her after the wake and slept on the couch to make sure she was okay. Secretly he needed her presence as well, to stay strong. "I'm going to rehab," he said softly. It was so soft that she almost didn't hear it.

"What?"

"I'm checking into rehab, for Abby."

Maggie smiled, "She would have liked that."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Who the hell am I going to tell? The mailman?"

"Just keep it between us. I'm not ready for anyone to know."

"What the alcohol poisoning didn't clue anyone in to your drinking problem?"

"Maggie."

"All right, my lips are sealed," she said dropping onto the couch beside him.

"Thank you."

XXXXX

"Blunt force trauma to the back of the head," Peter said, as he meticulously examined the body.

"What's that?" Woody asked, pointing to something white on the man's jacket.

Peter looked to where Woody was pointing, then pulled out the camera and snapped a couple of pictures. "Look's like cocaine."

"Drug deal gone wrong?" Woody suggested.

"Maybe, maybe not," Peter said. "Help me flip him over will you?" Woody helped him. "Holy shit."

"What?" Woody asked, startled by Peter's outburst.

"Well the blunt object to the head isn't what killed him."

"Well what did?" Woody asked as Peter pulled the camera back out.

"I'd say the multiple stab wounds to the back."

Woody looked closer and saw the crimson blood that had dried itself into the black leather jacket. "So crime of passion?" Woody suggested.

"Maybe, maybe not," Peter responded. "Lividity is set. He's been dead at least twelve hours."

"I'll meet you back at the morgue," Woody said, walking over to talk to the person who found the body.

XXXXX

Jordan looked down at body number 2. Nigel hadn't found an ID yet and the tox screen was still running. This woman had been found lying partially through her windshield. Jordan looked at the woman's face and into her eyes, the only thing on her body that was left unmarked. They were golden. She tried to imagine what they were like when they were alive. She didn't know why she was doing this lately, personifying all of her victims.

"I've got a name," Nigel said sadly. "Gina Porter, age 25."

"Thanks Nige," Jordan said softly.

He backed away without another word and went back to start working on getting an ID for body number three. He was tired and tense and scared. He wasn't ready to be a father. He'd barely had a father. How could he possibly become one? He stared at the computer screen, lost in a daze of his thoughts and fears. "Nigel," Lily said with concern as she came into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he snapped. "I'm just tired."

She walked towards him and stood beside him. "I'm a little worried about you Nige. You've been acting really strange lately."

He backed away from her, he didn't want to be psychoanalyzed by her. "I'm fine," he repeated, his words like ice.

"Maybe you should talk to Zoe. She's an excellent psychologist and she'll be around for the next two weeks."

The thought almost made Nigel laugh. He kept himself from smiling by biting down on his tongue, hard enough that he drew blood. "I don't think so," he finally said.

"Maybe it's time you dealt with those lingering emotions from Sarah," Lily suggested innocently.

"Or not," Nigel said, typing frantically into the computer while Lily observed him.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm always here for you if you ever want to talk," she said gently and then silently slipped from the room, making him feel guilty for being so cold.

XXXXX

Woody found Jordan sitting at her desk staring at a file. "How's your day going?" he asked gently.

She looked up at him, her fingers rubbing her temples. "My day is going like shit and I have to be at Abby's funeral in an hour." She looked like she was a second away from crying.

He came over to her and pressed his fingers into the muscles surrounding her spine. "You just need to relax Jo. Everything is going to work out."

"You know I work with death every day but only now am I starting to feel surrounded by it."

"That's because the people that I have been passing away recently, are people you know."

Woody felt Jordan start to relax and melt into his fingers that were still moving up and down her back.

"Why haven't you ever done this before?" she asked gently.

"Because you would never let me." She smiled but it also hurt knowing that that was the truth.

"Dr. Cavanaugh," an angry voice shouted from outside her door. Woody backed away from her just as Officer Kevin Black marched into the room.

"Yes Officer Black," she responded tensely.

"Are you finished?"

"I'm taking a break. I've autopsied three bodies."

"Well I don't have time for you to take a break."

"Then autopsy them yourself."

"Maybe you could spend less time making out with Hoyt and more time doing your job," the irate officer spat.

"Shut up Black," Woody muttered, his voice like a razor's edge.

"I have a huge pile up on the expressway and I need to know what happened."

"They all died. Who exactly is going to be charged? The world will not end if you do not find out what happened on the highway," Woody retorted.

"Their family's have a right to know."

"Yeah that's who you really care about…"

"Enough boys," Jordan said fiercely. "Enough. My team is working their ass off for you and we will find out what happened on the expressway. Don't come into my morgue and tell me how to do my job. Now get the hell out of my office and when I find out what happened I will fax you the reports."

The officer's dark eyes closed into angry slits as he stared at her. Officer Black, worked traffic control at the BPD but was always itching to be transferred into homicide. Woody beat him out and then of course so did Santana. He hated them, all of them, jealous that while he was investigating which vehicle swerved first, they were investigating murder.

XXXXX

Seely stared at the files sitting on his desk. He couldn't concentrate. He wanted to be back at the hospital with Lu. His phone started ringing and it took him a minute to bring down his blood pressure before he could answer it. "This is Seely."

A body at the very hospital that Lu was fighting for her life at. This one was a stab victim that died while being transported in an ambulance, but to Seely it felt like a sign. He jumped out of his seat and ran into Roz in the doorway. He stopped when he saw the tears that were streaming down her face. "Roz are you all right?"

She looked at him, her dark eyes, glistening with tears under the fluorescent light. "My daughter found me."

He looked at her with concern, never in all his years working with Roz Framus, had he ever seen her cry. "What's so bad about that?"

"She hates me for abandoning her," she said as she slid into her desk chair.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you. It's probably just a lot of unresolved emotion. Once she gets to know you, she'll realize you're not the same person as the one who abandoned her all those years ago."

She tried to smile at him. "Thanks for listening Matt. How's Lu?"

"No brain damage but she's still unconscious."

"She'll wake up. Just give her time."

XXXXX

Eddie Winslow clutched Charlene's hand as he sat beside his brother and across from his mother at the kitchen table. His mother had not spoken since his father passed away and everyone was getting concerned. His sister Colleen was on the phone with the funeral home making an appointment to pick out a coffin and plan the funeral. Colleen's three year old daughter followed her around pretending to talk on her plastic play phone. The sight made Eddie feel like crying.

He pulled away and walked from the table. He went out into the back yard and sat down at the patio table. The last time he'd spoken to his father they'd fought. His last words with his father being conscious were cold and cruel. The thought made him sick. He picked up a tennis ball that belonged to his mother's dog Mitsy and threw it as far as he could. He went flying into the neighbor's lawn.

"Hey Ed," Colleen said gently as she came outside and sat beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Dad's dead, how do you think I'm feeling?"

"We'll get through this."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't call him an asshole."

"Eddie, you were just angry. You didn't mean what you said and he knew that."

"Did he, did he really?"

She patted his back. "I believe he did."

"Doesn't change that that was the last thing I said to Dad."

"Well there's no point in feeling guilty for it now. People fight, what's important is that you know that you did love him."

"Can I have a few minutes alone?"

"Yeah, but we're heading over to the funeral home in about an hour."

XXXXX

Woody, Jordan, Bug, Nigel and Lily climbed into Woody's car to head over to Abby's funeral. Jordan had left Peter in charge of the morgue. He said he'd be fine, she hoped that was true.

The funeral was scheduled to start at 1:00 and the burial was scheduled for 2:30. Then they planned to stop by afterwards and offer their condolences once more to Garret before going back to work.

Woody pulled into the parking lot and they all prepared themselves for the afternoon. He turned off the ignition and they all let out the breath they'd been holding. None of them wanted to go in and face the cold, hard truth, that their boss's daughter was dead.

Zoe and Renee were standing by the doorway. "Zoe what are you doing here?" Nigel asked gently.

"I'm concerned about my patient. I want to make sure Garret gets through this okay."

He nodded and Jordan instantly realized who was the mother of Nigel's child. "Come on let's go inside," she said, herding everyone in.

They all followed her in and found seats together. They quietly talked amongst themselves, trying to ease the tension and awkwardness that surrounded them. Nobody could escape the elephant in the room, better known as the open casket that sat only a few feet away.

The minister entered and two of the funeral home personnel moved in to close the casket. Garret stood up and went to Abby's side. He reached in and held Abby's hand, whispering his goodbyes. The two men waited for Garret to let go.

"Garret," Maggie whispered. He still did not let go.

"You're not closing this on my baby," he said as he turned to look at the two men. "You're not closing her in here."

"Sir we have to close the casket," they said gently.

"Dr. Macy," the minister said. "That's just her shell, her spirit is with God now."

"NO," he shouted, causing several people in the room to jump. "SHE'S STILL MY DAUGHTER AND I DON'T WANT HER LOCKED IN A BOX."

The room filled with an awkward silence. Renee stood up and walked down the center aisle toward him. "It's time to let go," she said gently.

"Daddy's here honey," he said gently, stroking Abby's blonde hair.

"Garret," Renee said gently. She put her hand on his arm. "You have to let go."

Zoe came over to the casket and stood beside it. "Your daughter's dead Dr. Macy. She can't come back. No matter what you do, she's gone."

"Shut up," he screamed at Zoe.

"Hey look at me," Zoe said grabbing his arm. Renee stood back. "She's gone. You have to let go."

He shrugged free from her grasp and looked at her. He couldn't keep the tears from falling down his face. "Get the fuck away from me," he shouted.

"Hey, it's okay. You're not mad at me. Relax, just listen. You need to calm down." Zoe's words were soft and gentle. He looked at her, his eyes pleading with hers to take away his pain.

"I'm not ready to lose her."

"We're never ready to lose the ones we love. It doesn't mean we can keep them from leaving us."

"I don't want to let go."

"You have to. She can't come back to you. It's time to say goodbye."

"I don't want her locked in the box. I don't want my baby being locked in a box."

"She can't come back. I know you don't want to accept it and I know it's hard but your daughter is dead. She's gone. She can't come back, whether she's in the casket or not, she can't come back."

Garret slowly let go of his daughter's lifeless fingers and allowed Zoe to lead him to his seat. Renee followed and then touched Garret's arm on her way by. He had no choice but to except that his daughter was gone.


	49. Open Wounds

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Sorry for yet another delay. This chapter was difficult to write because it involves so many characters. It took a lot to make it flow and it took a lot to get the emotions right. Anyway, please enjoy…**

Unforeseen

Chapter 49 – Open Wounds

Jordan buried her face in Woody's shirt. She couldn't watch Garret fall apart. He'd always been the one to stay strong when she couldn't. She hated to see him like this. Woody wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him. She leaned into him looking for strength that only he could give her.

Lily turned to Bug, unable to watch her boss unravel before her eyes. The sight was unbearable, like something out of a movie, something one hopes to never witness in real life.

The mood had moved from awkward to dark and dreary. Garret had displayed for them, the painful, heart ripping emotion that came from losing a child. They had seen the painful wounds that would leave permanent scars on his heart. Nobody could keep the pain from transferring to them. They felt the pain in the nausea that filled their stomachs and the tense pain that gripped their hearts. Garret had lost the most important person in his life and they all knew the only thing that he would turn to would be the bottle of scotch hidden somewhere in his home.

The two funeral home personnel slowly moved forward and closed the casket. Everyone held their breath waiting for another outburst that would not come. "Today we must say goodbye to Abigail Macy…" the minister began, but nobody could hear him over the sickness that claimed them and the fear that gripped them as they all let sink in, the fact that, Abby was really dead.

XXXXX

Peter finished the prelim on his body and lifted the scalpel to the decedent's chest. He pressed the sharp knife into the flesh and watched the skin slice apart. Many times he'd considered doing this to his own wrists but something had always stopped him. The thought reminded him of having the cold steel knife pressed against his neck and fearfully he dropped the scalpel, unable to continue slicing open the chest cavity.

He stared at the skin that had come apart. He could feel his heart rate rising and pounding forcefully against his rib cage. His trachea constricted and he found himself fighting for air. He clutched the gurney in front of him, begging his lungs to retain oxygen.

"Peter," Matt Seely exclaimed from the doorway. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Peter looked at him, his face a ghostly white, his eyes filled with sheer terror. "Man are you okay?" Seely asked with concern.

Peter wanted to scream and run back to the safety of his home in Chicago, his home where no one knew his name. "Seriously man, are you okay?"

Seely walked towards him and Peter tried to inhale, sucking at the oxygen in the room and feeling none enter his lungs. Matt grabbed his arm. "Dude, breathe!"

Peter started to feel faint. He could feel the blood pulsating as it coursed through his veins. It felt like his heart would explode. Seely found a paper bag and handed it to him. Peter pulled it to his lips and exhaled into it and then inhaled, doing this over and over until he calmed down.

Matt stared at him, obviously shaken at what he'd just witnessed. "What the hell was that?"

"Anxiety attack," Peter admitted, backing away and towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't stay here. I can't."

"You can't leave. You're the only ME here."

Emmy found them in the hallway and came towards them. "Dr. Winslow, there's a call for you on line 1."

"Not right now," he said staggering towards the elevator but Matt grabbed him.

"Hey, I need your help," Matt said, meeting Peter's eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Well Jordan trusted you. You can't leave Peter. Whatever in God's freakin' name just happened to you, you better get over it because there are still several bodies with your name on it, mine included and I have someone waiting for me in the hospital. So the faster my body is autopsied the better."

Peter looked at him. He wanted to run, to feel safe but something in Matt's eyes kept him from doing that. "Who's in the hospital?"

"Lu, the new detective. She's still unconscious."

Peter remembered the feeling that claimed him when Jordan mentioned Santana had been shot. It was enough to keep him from running away. "All right, I'll start your body in a minute."

Matt nodded his head and let go of Peter's arm. "Thank you."

"Dr. Winslow line one," Emmy reminded him.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

XXXXX

Eddie followed his sister into the funeral home. Everything felt so surreal. He watched his mother take a seat on one of the maroon chairs that littered the office. He found himself wondering what self - respecting man would buy maroon chairs for an office.

A middle-aged man entered the room. Eddie couldn't help but stare at his bald head. "You must be the Winslow's," the man said as he extended his hand. Colleen reached out and took it.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Mitchell," Colleen said cheerfully.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss," the man said, with practiced empathy.

"Us too," Eddie muttered bitterly. His brother punched his arm in response.

"Shall we get started then?" the man asked, ignoring Eddie's sarcastic outburst.

"Yeah, let's do that," Eddie quipped as he dropped into one of the maroon chairs.

XXXXX

"Winslow," a gruff voice shouted from the doorway to the autopsy suite. Peter looked up to see Officer Black standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Peter recalled his encounters with Black from before he'd left Boston, none, of which, were ever pleasant. Black was the most disliked cop on the force and Peter was almost certain he still was.

"What can I do for you Black?"

"You can tell me why the hell my autopsy's aren't complete."

"Jordan, Bug, Nigel and Lily had to go to a funeral."

"Well why aren't you doing my bodies then?"

"It's not my case."

"Yeah well, the families of these bodies would surely like to give them funerals. They can't all just leave."

"They didn't. I'm still here."

"You should have taken over then."

"Black so nice to see you," Matt said as he entered the room. "Hey Peter how's it going?"

Black grimaced. "No, no. My bodies came in here first. They deserve to be autopsied first," the officer shouted, the veins in his neck starting to protrude.

"Shut up Black," Matt said viciously. "It's a traffic accident, the world won't end if you don't find out what happened. I'm sure everything will be okay. However, we need to know what happened to this guy here because his killer is still walking the streets."

"Just because you're in homicide does not make your cases more important, Seely. My bodies were here first. I have a case file that needs to be filled out. Their families have a right to know what happened."

"Don't pretend you care about the families. You're on a power trip and you're not happy unless everyone is under your control. That is not how it works. Your autopsies will be done, when the staff return from their bosses, daughter's funeral."

"Shut up," Peter shouted. "I need to finish this autopsy and then I'm going to start the one for Detective Hoyt's case and then if I have time and the staff has not yet returned, I'll work on yours. No sooner will I start them so get the hell out so I can finish this."

Black narrowed his eyes and then turned and stomped out of the room, leaving Peter and Seely to look at each other and roll their eyes. "Now I really feel like I'm back in Boston," Peter muttered.

"Welcome back," Seely said as he turned to leave. "I'll check back later."

XXXXX

As the minister completed his sermon and the funeral came to an end, the six pall bearers came forward to help carry the casket out to the hearse. Woody and Nigel were two of the six men. Jordan fearfully let go of Woody's hand. She felt so empty as he left her side and walked towards the front of church. Lily reached over and took the hand Woody had been holding.

Jordan dropped her gaze to the floor as her eyes flooded with tears she did not want to shed. She heard muffled crying next to her and looked up to see Renee Walcott attempting to hide her tears and failing miserably. Jordan considered reaching for her hand but knew from past experience, sometimes in grief you just want to be left alone and pretend the world still thinks you're strong.

Zoe sat on the other side of Renee. Jordan looked at her stoic face and wondered how many years of schooling it had taken to keep her from reacting to her patient's problems and emotions. She watched as Zoe's hand rested on her stomach protectively. She was certain now Zoe was definitely the mother of Nigel's unborn child.

XXXXX

Santana flipped mindlessly through her magazine as an attempt to keep from thinking about Peter. She wished he hadn't shown up at her doorstep and shattered the life she'd worked hard to build up, but even more so she wished she could just jump back into his arms.

She listened to Lu's steady laboured breathing and the heart monitor that continued to chime out her heartbeat. She dropped the magazine she was holding and looked over at her. She could barely see her pale skin through the bruises that covered her face. Her blonde hair was the only thing recognizable on the young woman.

Santana couldn't help but feel jealous of her. She had never had a man so devoted to her that he would fight to stay by her side even if it meant jeopardizing his job. She knew Peter could never be that man; no matter how much she wanted him to be.

A nurse entered the room and came over to check Lu's vitals. "When is she going to wake up?" Santana asked gently.

"I don't know. There wasn't any permanent damage to her brain so it could be any time."

Santana nodded and lifted the magazine back up as the nurse went about doing her job.

XXXXX

Framus sat at her desk staring at the file that lay open in front of her. She couldn't help but dwell on the fact that her daughter was back and she could finally be a part of her life, if only her daughter wanted her to be.

She remembered back to the night that she came home to find her apartment empty. Her kids were gone, her boyfriend gone and the worst part had been that she had felt nothing. She hadn't care then. She hadn't cared until she had gotten help and recovered from her drug addiction. Then she'd felt her heart break as she thought of what she had done to her children that they had been taken away. She tried to find them, for many years but deep inside knew she was not worthy of finding them. It was then that she'd given up. She'd told herself they were better off without her and had tried desperately to move on.

XXXXX

The funeral procession came to an end inside the gates of the Boston cemetary. The big gaping hole in the landscape was what grabbed everyone's attention. They couldn't help but picture the cedar casket being lowered into the ground. Woody and Nigel went over to help carry the casket once again. Lily and Jordan stood on either side of Bug with their arms looped in his. Bug was careful not to pull on Jordan's stitches.

"I hope Garret gets through this okay," Lily whispered.

"It can't be any worse than the funeral," Jordan said softly.

Everyone watched the casket as it was placed onto the equipment used to lower it into the ground. Garret's eyes filled with tears as he pictured his little girl lying all alone inside the box. He wanted to run away, to a place where he could no longer feel his pain.

Jordan looked into his bloodshot eyes, the pain so prominent in them. She couldn't imagine the immense pain of losing a child and she didn't want to. Woody came up her behind her and slid his arms around her waist to comfort her. She leaned into him, wishing he could take it all away and make everything all right.

The minister began his final words and then a man started playing bagpipes as the casket was lowered into the ground. Jordan found herself unable to watch as she pictured Abby's lifeless face. She turned in Woody's arms and buried her face into his chest. He kissed the crown of her skull but said nothing, there was nothing left to be said.

When the casket finished it's descent, the bagpipes came to an end and everyone was met with a hollow silence that eerily filled the cemetary. The silence was heavy and crushing, it weighed down on everyone.

The minister finished his sermon and backed away allowing people to throw roses and dirt onto the casket. Jordan stepped forward and threw a handful of dirt onto the cedar box lying six feet below her. She was suddenly reminded of images of her mother's funeral and she felt something in her snap. She stepped away and found herself running, to the safety of the trees.

Woody watched her go. He remembered his father's funeral. He was 16 years old, holding Cal's little quivering hand. He had wanted to cry, to finally free the emotions that were building inside of him but he was unable. Instead he buried them, to protect Cal from seeing his pain. Now they were like a boulder that continued building inside of him and making him weaker and weaker.

He dropped his handful of dirt into the gaping hole and then backed away and started walking towards where Jordan had disappeared. He threw Bug his keys and told him that he and Jordan would meet them at the morgue.

XXXXX

Jordan sat down on a rock and leaned into her hands. She remembered doing this when she was ten years old. She hadn't been able to process her mother's death. She hadn't understood just how serious death was back then. She remembered sitting on this rock after her mother's funeral, surrounded by the scent of pine needles. She had spent hours on this rock, looking for comfort that nature just could not provide.

She could still feel the intense pain of her mother's loss. She couldn't make the pain go away, perhaps she would never be able to. Perhaps it would be something that would stay with her forever.

She thought of Garret and how maybe he would never overcome Abby's death. That he would spend the rest of his life hiding in a bottle of scotch, unable to function in society. She knew that was a possibility. It scared her to think that her mentor, the man she thought of as a father, may never recover from his alcoholism, that he might just fade away.

XXXXX

Woody started to walk faster in the direction where he had seen Jordan run to. He had no idea what to say to her, he hated funerals, he hated death, it made him wonder what had made him decide to become a homicide detective.

"Detective Hoyt…" Woody turned around when someone called his name. He saw Zoe running towards him. "Please let me talk to her first."

"Why?" he asked, thinking of how little Stiles had done for her.

"She is showing classic signs of trauma. I need to handle this. Just give me a few moments with her please," Zoe asked gently.

"You don't know her," he muttered quite harshly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm trained to handle psychological breakdowns."

"She's traumatized from her mother's murder when she was ten years old. She's traumatized because she ran inside and saw her dead mother lying on the ground. She's traumatized because her father was then led away in handcuffs for questioning. She's traumatized because as far as she knows her mother's killer has gotten away free. She's traumatized because every time she learns something new about who her mother was, it's always something bad. Did you know any of that?" Woody retorted.

Zoe studied him for a moment. "You have quite an aversion to psychologists, don't you?"

"What good have they ever done?"

"Helped people with their psychological problems. Helped people overcome what was holding them back so they could function in society."

"Stiles has barely scratched the surface. He doesn't understand her…"

"Stiles is a psychiatrist. I am a psychologist. The difference, I don't use drugs. I'm there to help, not diagnose," she said as she started to walk away.

"It doesn't matter. You guys have done nothing for her."

"You know she can overcome this. Let me try and help her now."

"I'm afraid you'll make it worse."

"I can't possibly make it worse, Detective. Jordan has been struggling with this since she was ten. Let me tell you something, I grew up without a mother too. I watched my mother and sister get run down by a drunk driver. I was nine years old. I watched them bleed out in front of me and I was powerless to do anything. I held their hands and I cried. I know what it's like to be traumatized. I know what it's like to watch someone die. I know what it's like to see your own mother's blood spilling out on the pavement and I too know what it's like to know your mother's killer went free. I'm not going to make it worse. That isn't possible."

Woody regarded her for a minute. He felt so protective of Jordan. He feared the fragile relationship in which they had entered might just turn to dust if Jordan were to run away again. He didn't want to see anymore pain in her eyes. He was scared for her and for them. "Please help her overcome this," he said gently.

"I'll do whatever I can," Zoe said with a small smile.

XXXXX

Peter was beginning to regret telling Jordan he'd be okay. He'd finished Seely's autopsy and was forcing himself to continue with Woody's. Two more bodies had since arrived. He'd had to sign for them. Black had visited once more to badger him and he'd seriously considered using the scalpel as a weapon. His head was aching, his stomach had tightened and all he wanted to do was run away.

He heard the freight elevator and was about ready to snap, as he set down the decedent's liver and ripped off his gloves to sign for his newest body.

As he opened the door into receiving he was pleasantly surprised to find Lily, Bug and Nigel stepping off. "Thank God," he muttered.

"How's it going, Mate?" Nigel asked.

"If Black comes in here one more time, one of you will be doing his autopsy. He wants his case done ASAP. Also we have two more bodies here. Emmy filled out the paperwork, they're in the crypt. I'm working on Hoyt's case but Seely's is finished, for now. Family members are on their way in. Please help me," he begged.

"We're on it. Nige you work on tox screens and any fibers and hairs. Lily you know your job and I'll finish Black's case," Bug ordered, taking over for Jordan until she returned. He wished that would be soon.

XXXXX

Zoe found Jordan in a small clearing of trees. Jordan was in the center, sitting on a large boulder. "Jordan," Zoe called gently, causing Jordan to jump.

"Zoe, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to talk."

"I'm not sure I would even know where to start…" Jordan said honestly.

"That's okay. We can start anywhere. Why don't you start by telling me how you felt when you dropped dirt onto the casket."

"You ever felt déjà vu?"

"Many a time."

"It was like that. I remembered standing at the edge of my mother's grave and my father told me to drop the handful of dirt. I didn't understand why I had to drop the dirt. I knew she was dead and I was still struggling to understand that. I kept wishing she would just come back, wake up and…and tell me everything was okay."

"So when you dropped the dirt today, you were reminded of your mother's funeral. How did you handle the pain back then?"

"I couldn't. I didn't. I rebelled, against my father, against the system. I became obsessed with finding her killer. My father would never talk about her; not a word. I found out years later, that she was mentally ill. I just don't know how to process the pain."

"You know for a morgue, considering you work with death every day, you guys are all living in denial. Is that like a prerequisite or something? None of you have passed the first step in the grief cycle," Zoe stated honestly with concern laced in her soft voice.

"I'm afraid if I move on then I'll be betraying her."

"How? Do you think your mother would want you to forfeit your happiness; your life, because of this?"

"Of course not but you don't understand what it's like."

"We all have our burdens Jordan. They're what make us stronger. You have to deal with this and move on. It's not betraying your mother. You're betraying her by giving everything up."

Jordan pondered this and felt her eyes filling with tears.

"I want to know how it felt when you lost your mother. Describe the pain," Zoe coaxed.

"I can't. Words can't describe what I felt. What I still feel. I felt like my whole world had shattered."

"What was your father like during this time?"

"Angry. He was so angry at everything. Not me: just everything else. I remember one time at breakfast he was making coffee and I was eating my cereal. All of a sudden I heard glass shatter. He'd thrown the coffee pot at the wall. I was scared. He had been so quiet for days and then he just lost it and smashed a coffee pot."

"How did you feel about that?"

"I was terrified. I mean here I am grappling with the loss of my mother and my father is slowly going crazy. I didn't know what would become of me."

"Did your father say anything?"

"He apologized and then left the room. I finished getting myself ready for school."

"How is your relationship with your father?"

"I don't have a word to describe that either. It's like we want to be close but we're too afraid. I harassed him a lot about Mom and eventually he just took off. I've talked to him once since, when someone was trying to kill him, but since then, he's just disappeared into the shadows."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I feel…" Jordan thought hard about the question and then the answer just slipped out. "Abandoned."


	50. The Importance of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan. **

**A/N: I didn't expect this chapter to take so long. The good news is I just came up with an idea for the next chapter that I'm really excited about. My first creative idea. It's very exciting. Anyway, thanks everyone for your patience with my stories. I'm sure I'll get better once I finally get moved in. **

Unforeseen 

Chapter 50 – The Importance of Friendship

As Jordan and Zoe emerged from the woods, Jordan found Woody leaning down in front of Emily's grave. The sight made her burst into tears. Woody stood up when he heard her cry and she collapsed into his arms. He kissed her head and pulled her tightly against him. He said nothing however, sometimes silence is the most comforting sound of all.

When she finally pulled away they both noticed that Zoe was gone. "How did talking to Zoe go?" Woody asked as they started to wander towards the road.

"For once I was just ready to let it out," Jordan said honestly, still clutching Woody's hand as they walked.

"That's good Jo," Woody said softly. She smiled at him.

"I guess psychologists aren't as scary as I expected them to be," she said with a laugh.

"I still don't like them…"

"Maybe if you found the right one, you might be able to move past your childhood."

"I've been avoiding it since I was 16. I don't want to start analyzing it now."

"You know Farmboy, it's never too late."

XXXXX

Officer Black found Bug in the autopsy suite. "We've returned have we?" Black spat.

"I'm almost finished. If you like I can just fax you the results and save you another trip."

"No, I want to make sure it's done right."

Bug rolled his eyes and continued his work on the body in front of him. He felt bad for Peter having to spend the entire day putting up with Black. "Is it really that hard to concentrate?" Black asked viciously. "I've been waiting all day for these results Dr. Vijay."

"What do you want me to do? Fabricate evidence so you'll have results quicker?"

"You would do that, wouldn't you?"

"Can you go somewhere else?"

"I'll be back in an hour. I expect results."

Bug rolled his eyes, again and steadied the hand holding the scalpel, as he tried to clear the violent thoughts from his mind.

XXXXX

The rest of the day passed quickly. The three working homicide detectives huddled together discussing their day as Lois Carver entered the room, a grimace on her face. "Who the hell volunteered me for the night shift?" she asked grumpily, setting her coffee down roughly on the desk.

Woody pressed the heel of his palm into his tired eyes. "Hey I've been here since three in the morning."

"Well then enjoy your night off," she said sarcastically, pulling out a file from a drawer in her desk. "It better be a slow one here. How's Detective Simmon's doing?" she asked Seely.

"Still not awake but no brain damage," he said as he got out of his desk chair. "I'm going to see her now."

"All right, well keep us informed," Lois said as she dropped into her chair and opened the file.

"I will. See you guys later," he said as he made his way to the door. Both Roz and Woody waved lethargically.

XXXXX

When Seely arrived at the hospital, he found Santana reading a magazine whilst Lu was still unconscious. "No change?" he asked, startling her.

"Not yet but no change can sometimes be a good thing too," she said optimistically, as she got out of the chair.

"So you stayed here all day?" he asked, as he sat in the chair opposite the one Santana had occupied for most of the day.

"Yep, as I promised. I'll leave you two alone," she said walking towards the door.

"Do you mind staying just a little bit longer? It gets a little quiet in here," he asked sadly. She could feel her heart break for him as she looked into his eyes.

"Sure, I'll go grab us some coffees," she said with a smile.

"Why are you doing this for me?" he asked so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"Because Matt, just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't be a friend. We're good for more then just sex," she said with a smirk.

He smiled at her but her words struck him. How had he never noticed how nice Santana was?

"Santana…" A voice interrupted from the doorway.

"Peter," she said coldly. She grabbed him by the arm, with her good arm, and dragged him into the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sorry did you not get the hint when I slammed the door in your face?"

"I got my job back."

"That's great Peter, really. I hope everything works out for you."

"Come on, can we please just talk about this?"

"No, I've made my decision. I'm not going to let you break my heart again."

"Please, just hear me out?"

"Why?

"Because I want to make it right. I want you to truly understand why I did what I did."

"Look, I'm busy right now. I still have a life here Peter that didn't just stop when you came into town. Maybe you can just drop everything but I can't…"

"I know I hurt you but just give me a chance to make it right," Peter plead. Santana dropped her gaze to the sterile white floor beneath her feet.

"You have no idea how much you hurt me. I have no intention of letting you make it right because then I run the risk of being hurt again," she said. She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

Peter grabbed her good arm and she spun around to face him. Her dark eyes met his and he noticed for the first time the sadness within them. "Please," the word was so soft, so sad and so desperate, as it escaped his lips.

"I think you heard the lady," Seely said from across the hallway. "She said no."

Peter looked at Seely and then let go of Santana's arm and turned to leave. He started to walk towards the elevator and then looked back and saw the lone tear slip down Santana's pale face. That one tear shattered his heart and he realized just how much pain, his leaving her had caused.

XXXXX

Woody entered the morgue and found Jordan sitting at her desk, with her head down on the hard wooden surface. "Tired?" he asked.

She looked up at him and grinned. "Never too tired for a drink," she said with a smirk. "We're meeting Nigel and Lily at the bar. You should invite Roz."

"Her daughter just reappeared in her life. I don't think she wants to join us tonight."

"Well call Santana. I haven't seen her since she was shot."

"I've been trying her all day. She hasn't had her cell phone on."

"You think her and Peter will get back together?" Jordan asked as she slid her jacket over her shoulders.

"I guess time will tell," Woody said as Lily poked her head into the office.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked cheerfully.

"Are you sure Bug doesn't mind staying the night again. I can stay," Jordan offered.

"No way Jordan. You are filling in for Garret. You're going to have a lot on your plate. Bug doesn't mind at all and tomorrow night, Peter is going to do the night shift."

"All right, if he doesn't mind," Jordan said, feeling guilty for leaving her friends behind.

XXXXX

When they arrived at the bar, Nigel had reserved them a table near the back. He waved them over enthusiastically, as he took a large drink from his beer. "I invited someone else tonight," he explained.

"Who?" Lily asked as she slid into the booth beside him.

"Zoe?" Jordan guessed, winking at him.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Lucky guess," Jordan said with a smirk.

"I'm going to call Santana," Woody said as he flipped open his phone.

He dialed the number and it rang once. The annoying prerecorded voice came on and told him that her cell phone was not on. "Where the hell did she go?" he asked, quite concerned.

"Maybe when she learned Peter was back in town, she went screaming for the hills," Nigel said jokingly.

"Hey guys," Roz said solemnly, as she wandered towards their booth.

"Hey Roz, come to join the party?" Nigel asked.

"I could use a drink, or eight," she said with a laugh, as she waved over a server.

XXXXX

Santana and Seely found themselves actually getting to know one another as they talked, waiting for Lu to finally open her eyes. Santana told Seely about her old job in narcotics and how she'd become a cop because her father was shot when she was a child. He'd told her about his parent's disapproval of every decision he'd made. How is father had always found one reason or another not to be proud of him and how he'd refused to take over the family business and instead became a cop.

Lu could hear the voices around her. They sounded distant. She tried to open her eyes and see the world around her but she didn't have the energy. She found herself feeling more and more tired as she strained to understand what those voices were saying. She tried to open her mouth and cry out for help but even that required more energy then she could muster. Her head felt heavy like a large bag of sand. She tried to lift it, to move any one of her muscles. However, she wasn't able. She felt like somebody had filled her veins with solid lead.

She felt herself slipping away. The voices became more and more indistinct. She attempted to scream once again but still couldn't gather the energy. She'd felt so trapped in that unconscious hell. Everything around her was black. She strained to see anything, even light. She strained to hear what the voices were saying but they just got jumbled in her brain and sounded like nonsense. Suddenly she could hear nothing at all. She was trapped in silence. Her body suddenly felt unrestrained, like she was made of air. She felt like she was floating away. She saw her fiance. He waved at her and she tried to reach out to him. He smiled and then faded away and she cried out. No sound escaped her lips as she called for him. He was gone, again.

Seely looked down at Lu and watched the muscles around her eyes twitch. "Lu," he called, reaching for her hand. "Lu wake up. Come on baby you can do it." Her eyes flashed open and she met his gaze. "Lu, stay awake come on."

"We need a Doctor in here," Santana shouted from the doorway.

Myriad people came running into the room. They surrounded Lu and Santana and Seely were pushed out of the way. Her vitals were checked and they started running their tests.

XXXXX

Garret sat on his couch. He couldn't remember leaving the funeral. He had no recollection of how he got home. He stared at the picture of Abby, hung proudly on his wall. She smiled at him from the photo. His entire body ached to hold her in his arms again and tell her he loved her. He heard someone at the door and ignored it. The knocking grew louder and it began to hurt his head. He let himself fall over on the couch and he tried to sleep, to escape the pain in his reality. "Garret open the God Damn door," the voice shouted.

He recognized the voice immediately. "Go away Renee," he shouted.

"Garret, please open the door."

"Just go away," he said desperately.

"Not until you talk to me."

In frustration he stood up and stomped to the door. He threw it open and Renee's heart broke once again as she saw the man she loved looking so distraught. She pushed her way into his apartment and stood there staring at him. Without thinking she leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back, taking comfort and gathering strength from her.

"I can't let you go Garret. I still love you," she whispered as she pulled away.

"I'm going to rehab," he admitted quietly.

"I'll still be here when you return sober," she said, kissing him more tenderly this time.

"I don't know if I can do this Renee."

"You don't have to do anything. Just let me help you."

"I can't," he whispered. "I don't want another broken heart."

Her eyes filled with tears at his admission. "I'm so sorry Garret. I didn't mean to hurt you," she reached out and touched his face with her hand. "Just promise me you'll think about what I said while you're gone."

He nodded and Renee walked to the door. "I'll see you in a month then?" she asked.

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah, in a month."

XXXXX

When the doctor's were finished they told Seely he could go in and see her. "I'll see you later Matt," Santana said.

"Thanks for everything Luisa."

"It was nothing. Now go see her," Santana said, pointing in the direction of Lu's room. Seely embraced her.

"You're a good friend."

Santana pulled away and started to walk away. She turned back and waved. "See you later."

He nodded and turned back to see Lu.

XXXXX

"How long do we have until Sydney's wife's visitation?" Lily asked Nigel.

"An hour. We should go for about 7:30."

Jordan and Woody nodded in agreement. "Anyone else we know going to die on us?" Framus asked.

"It sure seems to be prominent this week," Jordan responded.

"No kidding," Woody said, taking a big drink of his beer.

"Hey guys," Santana said as she wandered over to them.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Lily asked, sliding over so there was room for Santana.

"Other than the fact that it takes me like 10 minutes to get dressed in the morning, I'm feeling better. Jordan when the hell did you get stitches?"

"The day Lu, Woody and Lois were held hostage."

"I've missed that much?"

"At least your okay. We were really worried about you," Jordan said.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked looking at Zoe.

"I'm filling in for Dr. Stiles. My name is Zoe."

"Oh. Nice to meet you," she said extending her good arm to shake her hand.

"You too," Zoe said with a genuine smile.

"So how far along are you?" Santana asked, causing Nigel and Jordan to choke on what they were drinking.

"What?" Zoe asked in shock.

"Well nobody comes out with this bunch and doesn't drink. You're either pregnant or a recovering alcoholic."

"Excuse me," Zoe said, climbing out of her chair and running to the exit.

"I was just kidding. She's not really pregnant is she?" Santana asked the table, feeling guilty for causing Zoe to flee.

"I'll check on her," Nigel said, getting up and following in the direction Zoe had run.

"I didn't think she was," Lily said. "I mean we barely know anything about her."

"You don't think she suffered a miscarriage recently do you?" Santana asked, her face paler then fresh fallen snow. "I better go apologize."

"I don't think that's it," Jordan assured her.

"I feel horrible," Santana said, asking the bartender to bring her a rum and coke. "I'll be right back guys," she said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Do you think she is pregnant?" Woody asked the table.

"Well she's something because I've never seen a reaction like that," Framus commented.

"Jordan do you know something?" Lily asked, looking at the expression on Jordan's face.

"Sorry I was sworn to secrecy," Jordan said. "I can't tell what I know."

"She did suffer a miscarriage, didn't she?" Framus asked.

"Not quite."

XXXXX

"Matt what are you still doing here?" Lu asked, her voice weak.

"I was so worried about you," he admitted.

"You barely know me," she said with a smile.

"Well that hasn't stopped me from caring about you."

"I guess, I ought to get beaten with the butt of a gun more often."

"Funny…" Seely said, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

"So when the hell do I get out of here?" she asked with a smirk.

"When the doctor releases you."

"That better be soon, hospital food is worse than Taco Bell."

"Hey, I love Taco Bell," Seely said with a smile.

XXXXX

Nigel caught up to Zoe in the park. She was sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. "Zoe, come on, just talk to me."

"I don't think I can go through with this."

"What are you saying?"

"They won't understand. You were supposed to be my patient," she sobbed.

"Hey look at me. These people are my friends and they won't care about that. Jordan and Woody have done so much shit that is unethical, that it is surprising they both still have their jobs. You don't know these people. They won't care about you sleeping with me. They'll just be happy for us. Nobody expects you to be perfect, least of all my friends."

Zoe leaned into him as he sat beside her on the bench. "What if we can't do this?"

"I have faith that we can. No sense giving up prematurely," he said with a laugh.

"Thank you Nigel."

"For what?"

"For caring."

He leaned in and kissed her then. She returned the kiss. It didn't have the same urgency and raw need as before. It was tender, soft and filled with promise.

XXXXX

Santana watched Zoe and Nigel from a few feet away. Why had everyone found love in their lives except her? Framus and Duncan, Zoe and Nigel, Lu and Seely, Lily and Bug, and of course Jordan and Woody. Where was her Prince Charming? She felt so out of place. Maybe it was time to take Peter up on his offer. She decided against interrupting Nigel and Zoe, they needed some time alone.

As she started walking back towards the bar, she pulled her phone from her pocket and hit 1 on her speed dial. She hoped his number hadn't changed.

"Winslow…"

"Hey Peter, you want to join me at the bar?"

"Santana?" he asked with confusion.

"Yeah who else would it be?"

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"I had a change of heart. Meet me at the old Pogue."

"Jordan's father's bar?"

"Yeah, but it's under new ownership. Its called Mick's now."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."


	51. Where's The Body?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: This chapter started out very hard, to the point where I rewrote the entire thing after being finished. It's the first time that I have felt the need to do that completely. It was a tough decision but I like this chapter a lot. I like the dynamics and I like that I got to throw in wacky Jordan. Thanks to WIWJ for helping me with that scene. I'm not good writing wacky Jordan, but this story needed something light. The angst was getting rough. I'm excited about this chapter, it has renewed my excitement with this story. You probably all think I'm crazy and that's fine, I haven't slept in a week and have finally finished unpacking my room since my move so I'm happy and tired. I hate insomnia, especially when you finally fall asleep and have to wake up first thing in the morning for an exciting computer class. Especially when in that class, the teacher reiterated everything I'd just stayed up late to read. It made me feel good. lol. I think I need to shut up now and let you read my story, not that you probably read this anyway. Well, enjoy.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 51 – Where's The Body?

It had been two weeks since Garret had left for rehab. Jordan sat in her office and reflected on the events of the last two weeks. Her and Woody had only become closer and happier. He lived out of a suitcase in her apartment, going home only for reports or more clothes. He hadn't mentioned their future once. She had a feeling that he was afraid to. Perhaps it was time they did discuss it because the more she thought about it, the more she realized she didn't want to spend another night all alone in her big cold bed.

She thought about Bug and Lily and how they had finally found one another after so many years. They both seemed so happy, like they completed one another. Jordan was happy for them. They deserved to be happy.

She stared at the calendar. Garret had been gone two weeks and she knew he'd be gone another two, if not longer. She hoped rehab would help him overcome his addiction and perhaps deal with the death of his daughter.

The last two weeks, the morgue and precinct staff had been faced with a lot of death. It was different though, then the death they faced on a daily basis. This had been the death of colleagues loved ones. Reminding them of their own mortality and forcing them to relive the deaths of their own loved ones.

Jordan wondered how Sydney was handling his wife's death. She had not seen him since his wife's funeral. She wondered when he planned to return to work, if ever. Jordan decided it was time to hire someone else. Her, Peter, Nigel and Bug could not run this morgue by themselves much longer. They were all beginning to feel exhausted and overworked. Of course they had their reasons, Nigel preparing to have a child, Bug beginning a relationship with Lily and Peter of course working with Santana to rebuild their relationship.

Jordan's thoughts drifted to Framus. She wondered what it would be like if she were given a chance to rebuild a relationship with her mother. Of course death made that impossible, but Jordan couldn't help but think about it. She had come a long way in the last few weeks when it came to her mother's death. She had let go of her anger and resentment and had slowly been able to remember happier times with her mother. Her nightmares had become something of the past and every once and a while she'd dream instead of something her and her mother did when she was little. It had helped remind her of her own biological clock.

She wondered what had become of her father. She hadn't heard from him in so long, she wondered if she ever would again. That brought her thoughts to Eddie Winslow. He had returned to work since his father's death. Her mind drifted back to his father's funeral. She had never expected to see him cry but she had. She had hugged him and he had held her tight. Her heart had broken for him and she was reminded of her own father's age and the fact that they hadn't spoken in a year.

To take her mind off her father's mortality and age, she thought about how Seely had finally found happiness since he'd let go of Lily. Lu had been good for him. They seemed happy, when Lu wasn't battling headaches. Jordan couldn't believe she had returned to work so soon. The bruises had barely healed on her face and she was still fighting headaches.

Her phone pulled her thoughts back to the present and she lethargically reached for it. "Cavanaugh…"

"Jordan I need you to come to the corner of Maple and Baker, immediately. Bring Nigel," Woody said worriedly.

"Yeah, okay. We're coming," she said softly. She placed the phone back on the receiver and slowly got up in search of Nigel.

XXXXX

Stiles sat at his desk, reading one of his patient's files when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in," he called.

"Dr. Stiles," Zoe said softly, as she entered the room. "I kept thorough notes for you," she said as she dropped the file onto his desk.

"I was wondering when you'd drop by. It's been almost a week, since I returned home. How did everything go?"

She looked at him nervously. "That bad?" he asked with a laugh.

"Garret Macy's daughter was murdered. He almost died of alcohol poisoning. I think Jordan has come a long way though."

"Jordan Cavanaugh has come a long way?"

"We confronted a lot about her mother."

"I have been working with her for years. Why is it that you waltz in and she opens up to you?"

"Perhaps it's because she can relate to me."

"Did you tell her about your mother?"

"No, I didn't have to. She opened up to me."

"You look different. Are you feeling all right?"'

Zoe ran her hands through her curls. "I'm fine," she lied.

"You don't look so good," Stiles said, as he lifted his coffee mug to his lips.

She smiled at him. "Lily also opened up to me. Again thorough notes. It's all there."

"What about Bug or Nigel?"

"I tried Bug, he didn't bite. I didn't counsel Nigel," she said delicately, dropping her gaze to her hands that were smoothing the wrinkles from her denim skirt.

"What about Sydney?"

"His wife died of cancer. He was hiding it from everyone. He had an anxiety attack just coming in to sign her release papers. I don't know if he'll be able to return to the morgue to work. Oh and Peter's back."

"So I missed a lot? Is that what you're telling me?" Stiles asked, as he opened up the files she handed him.

"Yeah, actually a whole hell of a lot."

"Why didn't you counsel Nigel?"

Zoe felt her stomach do a nervous flip at the question. "Promise to keep an open mind?"

Stiles looked at her with concern. "What's going on Zoe?"

"I…uhh…Well…Nigel and I became romantically involved."

"What?" Stiles said, placing his coffee mug down on the oak desk.

"I know that sounds bad. I didn't counsel him though. He wasn't my patient."

"They were all your patients."

"No. I never counselled him. The first night, we went out for a drink and well, one thing led to another."

"So you slept with him?"

"Yes but, it wasn't a one time thing. I really care about him."

"There's something you're not telling me."

"We conceived a child," she said delicately and looked away so she wouldn't see the look on his face. Stiles had been like a second father to her. Her father's best friend.

"You what?"

"I'm pregnant."

XXXXX

Jordan and Nigel arrived at the scene and entered the apartment building. Woody saw them come through the front doors and ushered them to the apartment. The first thing Jordan saw was blood everywhere, glistening under the false lighting. "Well, talk about crime of passion."

Woody grimaced. "It gets better," Woody said as he led them right into the apartment, where more blood was dripping from the walls and stained into the beige carpeting.

"Where's the body?" Nigel asked.

"Therein lies the problem. Two officer's were here to arrest Eduardo Russo for the illegal distribution of drugs and alcohol and as they came in, warrant in hand, they discovered this. It seems he was in the midst of his clean up job. He's already disposed of the body."

"Do you have Mr. Russo in custody?" Jordan asked.

"Yes we do," Woody said. "He's already been transferred to the precinct. He was actually cleaning the blood as the officer's entered the home."

"So why did you call two of us?" Jordan asked curiously.

"This guy is part of the Italian mob. A real big guy in the mob. The Gang Related Task Force, wants in there, bad. They want in through Mr. Russo. Find me a body," Woody said. "Turn over every rock, or in this case, blood stain."

Jordan smiled as she pulled her hair back into an elastic band. "Promotion riding on this one?"

"Only time will tell," Woody said, as he ran his hands through his hair.

"We'll find them mate," Nigel said encouragingly as he started taking pictures. "Just have faith."

"How many bodies do you think?" Woody asked Jordan, as she bent down to examine some blood.

"It depends, with this amount of blood a body would have to be totally exsanguinated. I guess we'll have to see how many different strands of DNA."

"Please find me something," Woody begged.

"You know we'll do everything we can," Jordan said. "Bring in his car. Nigel is bound to find something inside of it. Or at least in the tires."

Woody nodded. "I'll get on that."

XXXXX

Lu sat at her desk and stared at the manila file folder. Seely knocked on her office door. "Hey Matt, what's going on?" she asked.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"My head is just pounding."

"You shouldn't be back yet," Seely said softly. "Why don't you take some more time off?"

"I can't. Roz is leaving soon. They need me here. I have files to close and Detective Hoyt to counsel."

"Lu, you were beaten with a gun. You lay unconscious in a hospital for well over 24 hours. The bruises have finally started to heal on your face. Nobody will care if you take a few more days off."

"I can't," she muttered, looking back down at the file on her desk.

"Hey," he said softly. "You can't work with headaches all the time. Maybe you should see the doc…"

"Headaches are a normal symptom from what I went through. I'm not going to waste a Doctor's time."

Seely shrugged his shoulders. "Well why don't you take something then?"

"I have. I'm fine," she said with a soft smile. "Really, I am. You don't need to worry so much about me."

XXXXX

Nigel and Jordan had returned to the morgue and were analyzing the evidence. Jordan had forced Peter to work with Nigel to digitally recreate the crime scene and analyze the spatter pattern. She hoped they could figure out exactly what had happened.

She and Bug were running the blood samples through every test possible. They were profiling the DNA and sending the samples to tox for analyses. They hoped there wasn't more than one victim.

Her phone started ringing and she turned to answer it. "Cavanaugh…"

"Hey Jo, the car is on its way to the morgue."

"Thanks Woods… Have you cracked him yet?"

"No Framus and I are on our way in there."

"This is your last case working with Framus…"

"I know after today, she is free of all duty to the Boston PD…"

"Well everyone's coming to the party tonight."

"Great… Any luck there?"

"Are you kidding? We have literally nothing but blood to work with until the car gets here. We're doing all we can."

"I know, thanks Jo."

"Talk to you later…"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

XXXXX

"So Mr. Russo are you ready to talk?"

"About?"

"The blood that had flooded your apartment. The body that has seemingly disappeared…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Really, you don't remember the blood in your apartment."

"I don't recall blood."

Framus leaned forward. "Kind of young to be afflicted with alzheimers," she said coldly.

"Is that so?" Russo said equally as coldly.

"You know, the DA is willing to make you a deal if you tell us where the body is…"

"I don't know anything about a body. There is no body."

"Then where did the blood come from?"

"What blood?"

Woody could feel the anger rising within him. "All right, well I hope you enjoy prison. You're going there for a long time."

"For what?" Russo asked with his most cocky voice.

"Murder one"

"What murder? I don't recall a murder taking place, nor do I remember seeing a body," Russo said with an evil smile.

"We'll come back," Woody said as Framus followed him out of the room.

"What a cocky bastard," Framus said, once he was out of earshot.

"I want this guy, bad," Woody stated.

"We'll get him to crack. Just give Jordan and her team some time. You know they'll come up with something."

Woody nodded. "I'm going to go over there in a few minutes to see how they're doing."

"Okay, I'll catch up with you later."

XXXXX

Jordan found Peter in trace. "Remove these," she said as she walked up to him.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I can take them out now."

"And?"

"They're driving me nuts," she said as she slid her shirt over so he could see the blue stitches that had been sutured into her shoulder.

"You want me to do it?"

"Yes, I don't have time to go to a doctor."

"Okay," Peter said. "Can you maybe wear a different shirt?"

Jordan lifted her shirt over her head so that she was only wearing a bra and left Peter standing there with his mouth wide open. "Just do it."

"Jordan you know I think this could be considered sexual harrassment."

"Report me," she said as she handed him the scissors.

Bug and Nigel came into the room. "Are we interrupting something?" Nigel asked.

"Stitches," Jordan said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay," Nigel said as he came further into the room. "Anyway, I was checking the soil found in Russo's tires. It was wet which suggested mud. So I of course analyzed said mud. The body should be somewhere in this area," he said pointing to an area on the map he had pulled up on the large screen.

"Oww," she said, as Peter pulled the stitches from her arm.

Woody came into the room. "Hey Woody, found anything?" Bug asked.

"You know, I'm not even going to ask," he sighed, shaking his head at his half naked girlfriend.

"Stitches," She smiled at him. "They itched."

"Only you." He rolled his eyes now, before looking back towards Bug and Nigel.

"I've found something. His car was in this area today. I also found blood in the trunk, which was a match to the blood on the floor of the apartment. Oh and these blue fiber's come from a tarp. So the body's wrapped," Nigel explained.

"Thanks Nige," Woody said, he glanced back at Jordan. "Put some clothes on." He told her, kissing her forehead as he hurried out the door.

XXXXX

Woody organized a team to start searching the area Nigel suggested the vehicle had been in. Teams with dogs were prepared for the search and sent to the location. He stood in his office on the phone with someone in the Gang Related Task Force, when someone knocked on the door.

He looked over to see Roz standing there. She smiled at him sadly and he knew she was having second thoughts about leaving.

"Hey Hoyt," she said softly, as he closed his phone.

"Ready to do some more interrogating?" he asked with his Farmboy smile.

"Always, I'm going to miss interrogating suspects with you," she said sadly.

"You know I'll miss you," Woody said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "However, I know once you get to DC, you'll forget about missing us and fall in love with your new job."

"But you won't be there."

"No but Duncan will and I know things are going to work out."

"When did you become so optimistic?" she asked with a smile.

"When I finally got a chance with the love of my life."

"Speaking of Jordan, don't you screw it up."

"I won't. I promise. Now what do you say about making Russo talk?" Woody asked with a smile.

"I'd love to make Russo talk," Framus said as they started walking towards the interrogation room."

They opened the door and entered the room. "All right Mr. Russo, are you ready to talk?" Woody asked.

"I have nothing to say Detective," Russo answered indifferently.

"We just sent a team to search this area. Is there anything we're going to find there?" Roz asked.

"Depends what you're looking for…" Russo muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Woody asked.

"Look Detective Hoyt, you're making a big mistake."

"Is that so?" Woody said angrily.

"Explain to us how the blood got on your carpet and your walls then," Roz said coldly.

"I cut myself shaving…"

"300 times?"

"I don't see any scratches…" Woody muttered.

"I wasn't shaving my face," Russo said with a cocky smile.

"That's funny. That really is a good one. You know what else is funny, when we find this body you are going to jail for murder. Probably in the first degree. Unless you make us a deal. Help us find the body and I'm sure the judge will see fit to reduce your sentence," Woody offered.

"You know I want to help. I really do, but I don't know what body you're talking about. I didn't kill anyone."

Woody's cell started ringing and he turned away to answer the call. "This is Hoyt…"

"Hey Woods, we found more information for you," Jordan said. "The victim is a woman. Also we found hair samples, she was blonde."

"Thanks Jo," Woody said, closing his phone. He turned back to Russo. "Want to tell us about your blonde female friend?" Woody asked.

Russo shifted uncomfortably and then turned and smiled at Roz. "What female friend?"

"The blonde you killed. What did she do to you? Wouldn't you take no for an answer?"

"I didn't kill anyone. You're wrong detective and you're wasting your time."

Woody smiled at him. "First degree murder it is," Woody exclaimed.

"Well since we have the body," Roz said, knowing full well they hadn't found the body. "I guess there's no need for a deal."

"I didn't kill anyone," Russo repeated but Woody and Roz were already on there way out the door.


	52. Framus' Last Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: I cannot believe how long this story is. I remember when I first started it and thinking it was going to be maybe 10 chapters long and yet here I am at chapter 52 and I'm no where near ready to end it. I just love these characters and I love playing around with them. I know it takes me a long time to update and I'm really sorry but my life keeps getting in my way. Thanks though for sticking it out with me and I hope you will continue to do so. I really appreciate anyone who takes the time to read what I write.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 52 – Framus' Last Day

Officers scoured the area where Nigel had pinpointed on a map. Framus and Woody tried to stay out of the way by standing by the cruisers. "21…" Framus said with a grin.

"I'm sorry?"

"I was just counting how many times you ran your hands through your hair."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm just a little tense."

"A little tense is the man dangling over the top of an office building watching traffic speed by on the road below, right before jumping. You're beyond a little tense."

"I just want to catch this guy. It's a huge case."

"Detectives," an officer called from a few feet away and they both turned towards him and started running.

They arrived to find two of the dogs barking angrily above a heap of upturned soil.

"Start digging," Woody ordered.

XXXXX

Jordan sat in her office and tapped her fingers against the desk to keep herself occupied. Finally she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called gently.

A woman entered the office. She had raven black hair which she had tied back in a ponytail. There was no smile on her face but Jordan imagined if she did smile, she was probably very beautiful. "Dr. Mitchell?" Jordan asked and the woman nodded.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Dr. Cavanaugh," Jordan answered, as she lifted her pen to the interview paper in front of her.

"Thank you so much for seeing me," the young woman said softly.

"No problem. We're quite understaffed. So the pleasure is all mine. So you went to Duke University for medicine?"

"Yes, I have a PhD in medicine."

"And you aren't a doctor because?"

"I got offered a job in a morgue in North Carolina and after that I just never wanted to go back into the treatment system. I love this job."

"What brought you to Boston?"

"I was looking for a new city," the woman said evasively.

"I see. Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"Well hopefully here, assuming all goes well with the interview."

"Good answer. It's mandatory that all morgue employees undergo psychological evaluations. Do you have any objection to that?"

"No."

"All right, how long were you employed as a medical examiner in North Carolina?"

"Three years."

"How would you rate your experience there?"

"I loved it. I gained a lot of very essential skills which I know will be useful here in Boston."

"So if I call your old boss he will have nothing but good to say about you?"

"Correct."

"What do you think he'd say?"

"That I was very hardworking. I was the first one there in the morning and the last one to leave. I was on a pursuit of justice for every victim that entered our morgue."

"I like you."

The woman smiled for the first time. "I know I will do a good job here."

"All right, well let me call your references and I will get back to you as soon as possible," Jordan said with a smile.

XXXXX

The officers dug until they hit something and then cleaned off the dirt and exposed an orange tarp.

Woody walked over and lifted the tarp to expose a naked male body, covered in dry blood. "This is not our body," Woody shouted. "Keep looking."

"How the hell do you know?" Framus asked.

"Jordan told me the blood belonged to a blonde female."

Woody opened his phone and told Jordan to send an ME.

She told him that she would be sending Peter and Nigel.

XXXXX

Bug arrived at the scene he'd been called to and Seely waved him over. He could see a man lying face down on a bed. The back of his head had been split open and blood had seeped all over the white comforter.

"What do we have?"

"Linda Emery lives in this home by herself. She said she was in the bathroom. She heard someone break in. She grabbed this for protection and slipped into the bedroom. He came into the room and she hid in the closet. She said he started stealing her jewellery. He then started walking towards the bedside table and she came out and knocked him out. She called 911 and reported a robbery. Then she checked for a pulse and realized there wasn't one to be found."

Bug looked at the body. "This is self defense?"

"That's what she says."

"Why didn't she just run out of the house?" Bug asked, as he bent down to examine the body.

"She claimed that she was terrified."

"Well, I'll see what I can find."

XXXXX

Finally the dogs uncovered the body they were in search of as well as two others. Woody

ran his fingers through his hair and turned to look at Framus. "You're going to leave me

with this case?"

She smiled softly. "You don't need me Hoyt. I know you can do this on your own."

"Quadruple homicide, connected to the Italian mob?"

"I'm sure Seely would love to help?"

"I think my homicide would be investigated if I asked him. He has five bodies on the go

now."

"You know Santana's just itching to get in on something."

"Her arm is still in a sling. She's not supposed to leave the precinct for work. Trust me,

I've been there. They're kind of strict about it."

"Lois?"

"She's still mad she had to do all Eddie's night shifts."

"Eddie?"

"I don't think he wants to come in on his time off between night shifts."

"Well lucky for you, Jordan is on this case. Besides, you could always ask Black."

"I'd let Seely murder me first."

"Well then solve this case by 5:00 today and you won't have to worry about replacing

me."

XXXXX

Lu opened up the file she had started two weeks before on Woody's psychological evaluation. She read through their first encounters and her first impressions. She wondered if he would change his attitude towards her since she had been beaten.

She continued reading as an attempt to distract herself from the blinding pain in her head. She wished she'd been able to take more time off to recover. However, she didn't want to do that while Roz was in the process of leaving.

She felt shackled to desk duty. She was surprised they'd let her come back to evaluate the list of cops she'd been assigned to analyze, so soon after her release from the hospital.

A knock on her door startled her and she looked up to see Santana in the door way. "Desk duty for you too?" Santana asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, it sucks," Lu stated honestly. "What do they have you doing?"

"First they had me finish all the paperwork I'd left after the shooting. Then they gave me filing. I can help with interrogation and paperwork. I'm just not aloud in the field because of my arm."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not really. It'll be a couple more weeks before I can actually begin some rehab."

"What do you have to do in rehab?"

"Just build back some muscle strength and get my joints working again. As well as make sure the bone has healed properly in my shoulder."

"Sounds fun."

"Loads. What about you?"

"They said I'm fine. I should have headaches for a while."

Santana nodded. "Well about how you join me for a cup of coffee. I'm drowning in files."

Lu nodded. "A cup of coffee does sound nice."

XXXXX

After receiving a call from Woody about the number of bodies, Jordan had Lily help her

prepare the morgue for four autopsies. Jordan was hoping to keep the press from finding

out about this case, as long as possible.

She heard the freight elevator and watched Peter wheel out body number 1. She grabbed

the gurney from him and started wheeling it into trace. Woody climbed out of the

elevator after Peter and followed Jordan down the hall.

"We have officers still out their looking for anything that will help them solve these

murders."

"Well let's hope this case is nothing like the one with the Albanian mob."

"It can't be. Cal's not in town to screw it up."

"Have you talked to him since then?"

"No."

"Don't you think maybe it's time to?"

"I have no brother."

"He didn't even know about your shooting did he?"

"Well I didn't tell him."

Jordan shook her head. "Woody he's still your brother."

"Not if I can help it. He almost got you killed."

"I've almost gotten myself killed numerous times."

"I can't forgive him."

"Can't or won't?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Jordan please, not right now."

XXXXX

Once Bug had finished the prelim on his body he was preparing to start the autopsy. He

glanced over the tox screen and immediately something caught his attention. An identity

finally popped up on the computer from the decedent's fingerprints. He picked up his cell

and dialed Seely's number.

"This is Seely."

"It seems Miss Emery was a bit sketchy on the details."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I just got an ID on the body. The name is Victor Crow. Linda Emery's ex

husband."

"You're sure?"

"Fingerprints don't lie. He also had Rohypnol in his system."

"The date rape drug?"

"Yeah. Not enough to kill him, just enough to knock him out."

"Thanks Bug. I'll bring her in for questioning."

XXXXX

The four bodies from the field were placed in a line in trace. Woody waited patiently as

the three morgue employees bustled about the room. Framus entered the room. "Well it

seems a fifth body has been uncovered. They're sending it over now."

"Excellent," Woody muttered.

"No murder weapons?" Jordan asked.

"Not yet. The dogs are still out there though."

"This is just great," Woody muttered, running his fingers through his hair again.

"Shame today is my last day," Framus said with a smile.

"I hate high profile cases," Woody muttered. With high profile cases came reporters and

that thought perplexed Woody.

"We'll solve the case," Jordan said gently.

Woody paced some more to Framus' amusement.

XXXXX

Seely crossed his arms and stared at Mrs. Emery. "You failed to mention a pretty big

detail."

"Did I? What might that be Detective?"

"That the decedent is your husband."

"Vic?" she asked innocently.

"Do you have more than one husband?"

"Ex husband. Vic is dead?"

"Yeah, you killed him. How would you not notice that you killed your husband?"

"Ex husband. I didn't pay attention to who it was. He was stealing from me."

"Why would your ex husband steal from you?"

"Maybe he wanted the ring back."

"Try a little harder."

"I honestly didn't know it was my husband."

"I'm having a hard time believing that Mrs. Emery."

"I swear."

"So you claim, your husband broke into your home, came to your bedroom, stole your jewellery and then went towards the bedside table where you then jumped from the closet and killed him because you were worried he'd hurt you. Yet during this time, you didn't realize who it was."

"Yes, I wouldn't have killed Vic."

"Was he abusive?"

She looked away from Seely. "Sometimes, if he'd been drinking."

"Is that why your marriage ended?"

"I had a restraining order on him. He shouldn't have been there."

"Yet, he was."

XXXXX

Santana made her way into the morgue and found her way to Peter's desk. He was hunched over what looked like a file, but upon closer inspection was a picture of his son. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Do you miss him?"

Peter covered the picture. "I'm fine."

"I don't think you are. It's okay to miss him. Have you talked to Annie at all?"

"No," he admitted sheepishly. He turned to look at her and she frowned at him. He cared about her so much. He never wanted to hurt her. He reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Peter," she started softly. "You don't have to cut your son from your life."

"I know. I'm not. It's just going to be really hard to talk to Annie."

"They're still a part of your life. You just need to learn to balance it," she said as she gently caressed the side of his face.

"I will. I'm trying," he said sadly. "Tonight's the party for Framus right?"

"Yeah, sadly," she said with a frown.

"It's so weird to see her leave. I worked a lot of cases with her."

"I hate to see her go. She's such a wonderful person."

"Well I'm sure she'll be back to visit."

"Oh she better be."

XXXXX

Woody returned to the precinct with Framus on his heels. They entered the interrogation room once more and were met with a smug grin from Mr. Russo. "Yes Detectives?"

"We found not one but four bodies at this location. One of which, matched the blood we found in your apartment. Do you have anything to say about that?"

Russo stared at them. He did not blink, he did not twitch but he did smile. "Not a thing."

"Why'd you kill her?"

"Who?"

"Her," Woody said, as he slapped the picture of the decedent in front of him. "Who was she?"

"Never seen her before in my life," Russo lied.

Woody's phone started ringing and he pulled it out quickly. "This is Hoyt…"

He listened intently and then hung up the phone and smiled at Russo. "So you killed your boss' wife?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Let me refresh your memory. The morgue just got an ID from your victim. Maria Cappacio… Tony Cappacio's wife."

"Don't know her."

"What, did she know too much? Was he just sick of her, wanted a new piece of flesh?"

Russo smiled, "I don't know Tony. I don't know Maria and I didn't kill nobody."

"Well whether you did or you didn't, I can't see a jury having that much difficulty finding you guilty," Framus said icily. "Her blood was in your apartment. Not to mention that officer's found you cleaning it up."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to take my chances in court," he said with a grin.

"Fair enough," Woody muttered. "Take him away," he said to the two officers standing guard.


	53. Body Number 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 53 – Body Number 6

"I guess I better inform Walcott," Woody muttered.

"I'll do it," Framus said cheerfully. "It'll be the last time I hear her pleasant voice."

Woody laughed in response and left her to make her call.

"Walcott…" the tense voice said on the other end.

"I have an update on the Russo file."

"I'm listening."

"We scoured the location and discovered five bodies, not one. Dr. Cavanaugh matched the blood from the apartment to one of the bodies. She matched the fingerprints. They belong to Maria Cappacio. She was married to a Tony Cappacio. According to the gang task force, he's the head guy in the Italian Mob."

"Excellent," Renee answered coolly. "Did you get a confession?"

"No. We tried but he won't budge."

"Any ID's on the other bodies?"

"No we're still waiting for more information. Detective Hoyt is heading to the morgue now."

"Keep me informed."

"We will."

XXXXX

Seely found Bug in the middle of his autopsy. "Well? What did you find?"

"His liver was severely damaged. He was definitely an alcoholic."

"I did some digging. They were married ten years and officers were called sixteen times because of domestic disputes. I pulled up the police reports and she was beaten into the hospital twice. There were pictures. The guy probably deserved it but I still need to solve it."

"Where did the restraining order come from?"

"Two months ago she filed for a restraining order. They had only been divorced a month and he was stalking her."

"Did it keep him away?"

"Therein lies the answer to my case."

"Are you going to her house?"

"Yeah, so what am I looking for?"

"Rohypnol."

"I'm on it. You want to come with me?"

"Sure."

XXXXX

Woody found Peter in the middle of an autopsy. "Do you have an ID for me?"

"Sure do.

"Albert Porter. Nigel looked him up and has information for you."

"How did he die?"

"Overdose."

"Suicide?"

"No, this overdose was forced. His drink was probably drugged."

"Thanks man. Anything else?"

"Not yet. I'll keep looking."

"Woodrow..." Nigel exclaimed as he entered the room. "I was just about to call you."

"What do you got Nige?"

"I found ID's for three of the five bodies. I've also got addresses for you. I've been working on a flow chart."

"You're my hero."

Nigel smiled. "That's what they all say."

XXXXX

Seely and Bug arrived at the crime scene. "I'll take the kitchen," Seely offered.

"I'll try the bathroom," Bug muttered, before heading up the old wooden stairs.

Seely entered the kitchen and slid some gloves over his hands. He opened one of the cupboards, in search of a pill bottle.

Then he moved on to the garbage. He pulled out an empty bottle and stared at it. It was just a random prescription with her name on it. He didn't know what the drug was for but he figured Bug would. He placed it onto the counter.

He heard Bug coming down the steps and turned in the direction of the doorway. "Cancer," Bug said as he entered the room.

"I'm sorry?"

"Mrs. Emery has cancer. All of her prescriptions are for cancer. By the looks of it, it's terminal."

"Well what does that mean for the case?"

"I don't know. Maybe she killed him because of it."

"What?"

"I think you should question her again."

Seely groaned and dropped his head. "So she's dying, I still don't see why she'd kill him for that."

"Well let's find out."

XXXXX

Framus opened her cell phone and called Woody. "This is Hoyt…"

"Let's bring in Cappacio," she stated.

"Lily tried calling him about his wife and he didn't answer."

"Well let's pay him a visit."

"He's the head of the Italian mob."

"Scared?"

"Of course not. What could there possibly be to be scared of?"

"He's not just going to shoot two cops."

"Yeah, all right. I'll meet you at the precinct."

XXXXX

Seely entered the interrogation room. "We were just at your house. How long ago were you diagnosed?"

He watched her face fall and a flood of tears fill her eyes. "I have three months to live."

"Why'd you kill him?"

"He took my life detective. I never got a chance to live. I was finally free of him and then I was diagnosed with cancer. It's everywhere and nothing will fight it. I was angry. I wanted to take his life because he took mine. I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry," she sobbed and Seely felt his own eyes start to burn.

"Why didn't you just make the most of the time you had left?"

"I was scared and I was angry. I didn't mean to do it. I know it was wrong."

He dropped his gaze to the floor. "I know what he did was horrible but you still didn't have the right to kill him."

"I know and I am willing to face it, if I survive long enough to stand before a judge."

Seely nodded his head. "I'll be right back."

Seely came into the observation room. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Call the DA's office. They'll deal with it."

"She's dying."

"It's out of your hands."

Seely dropped his head in defeat. "I feel guilty convicting her."

"It's not your call. Maybe a jury will take pity on her."

"She's not going to live long enough to see a jury."

"What are you suggesting? You can't bury it."

"Why the hell not?"

"Matt it's not up to you. She killed someone, regardless of how long she has to live. She has to take responsibility for it and be arrested."

"She only has three months to live."

"Life sucks but there isn't anything you can do about it."

Bug watched as tears sparkled in Matt's eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Seely looked confused. "No," he spat before stalking out of the room.

Lu was in the hallway at the time. "Matt," she called, but he kept walking and she watched him throw open the doors of the precinct and leave.

"What was that about?" Lu asked.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Bug asked.

"Sure," Lu said, as she moved further into the observation room.

Bug explained what he'd just witnessed and Lu listened intently.

"He identifies with this woman on some level. I'll look into it."

Bug nodded. "Thank you."

Lu smiled and watched Bug leave. Then she went in search of Santana.

"Hey Lu," Santana called from her desk.

"I need a favour."

"Okay."

"There's a woman in interrogation, Mrs. Emery. Take her statement. She just confessed to murder."

"Who'd she confess to and why didn't they take a statement?"

"They had an emergency."

"Okay, I'm going."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

XXXXX

Woody and Framus knocked on the door and waited. No one answered. "Well that's too bad," Framus muttered.

"Do you think Russo really killed her?"

"Of course I do."

"Maybe he was just supposed to clean it up."

"It was in his apartment. Maybe it was a hired hit. I still believe he did it."

"I guess," Woody said. "What about the rest of the bodies?"

"I'm sure it's the dumping ground for the mob."

Framus' phone started to ring. "This is Framus… Okay, thank you."

"What?"

"Body number 6."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Son of a bitch."

XXXXX

Lu found Seely in his car. She opened the passenger door and climbed inside. "You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. She reached her hand over and touched his face. Then she gently pulled it to face her. "What's going on?"

"I just don't think it's fair."

"What's not fair?"

"She only has three months to live."

"She murdered her ex husband."

"She's dying of cancer."

"It still doesn't give her the right to kill her ex husband."

"I know and it was wrong but she only has three months to live."

"What's really going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is this case bothering you so much?"

"Because it's not right."

"There is more to it than that."

"My father beat my mother," he admitted.

"Matt I'm so sorry."

"It's not fair."

"I know its not fair," she said soothingly. She ran her hand down his face.

"My mother finally couldn't take it anymore."

"She divorced him?"

"She killed herself."

"I'm so sorry." Lu dropped her gaze. "This woman isn't your mother."

"I wanted to kill my father. He is the reason that she lost her life."

"Horrible things happen but you can't end someone's life in hopes it'll make someone else's better. Humans don't have that right. She made a choice, instead of enjoying the time she had left; she chose to kill her husband."

"I know. I just wish… I don't know what I wish."

Lu leaned over and kissed him gently. "I'm so sorry about your mother."

Lu wished she could take the pain away. Instead she intertwined her hand with his and sat there with him in silence, as he came to terms with the fact that he couldn't save this woman like he hadn't been able to save his mother.

XXXXX

Woody and Framus arrived back at the morgue in search of good news. It came in the form of Nigel. "Fingerprint on the neck of this victim," he said cheerfully.

"Did you run it?" Framus asked.

"Of course I did luv. It belongs to Enzo Bossio."

"Thanks Nige," Woody said as he pulled out his phone.

"Wait there is more," Nigel exclaimed.

"What's that?"

"I looked him up."

"Uhuh, what did you find?"

"He's believed to be the hired hit man for the mob. Pretty much Cappacio's right hand man."

"Okay…"

"Guess who I ID'd as body number 6."

"Enzo?"

"Correct," Nigel stated cheerfully.

"Who killed him?"

"I don't know yet but my guess, since Bossio died somebody else had to take over as the hired hit man, hence Russo."

"That's a good theory Nigel but how do we prove it?"

"You're the detectives," Nigel said with a smirk.

"Let me know what you find on Bossio's body."

"Will do."


	54. Purpose for Living

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. My muse had gone on vacation, along with my brain, I do believe. I am in the midst of studying for exams but I'll try and work on my stories over the Christmas break. For those of you that aren't aware, Crossing Jordan returns January 14 at either 9:00 or 10:00pm.  
**

Unforeseen

Chapter 54 – Purpose For Living

Garret stared at the white walls of what he'd come to call his prison. The first week had been the roughest and he was filled with a sense of hopelessness. His life felt futile. What was his purpose for living? A question he asked himself at every waking moment. His daughter had given his life meaning and now she ceased to exist. At one time he would have found solace in his friendship with Jordan but times had changed. Jordan had grown and, with that growth, had found love and peace. She no longer needed him.

His mind drifted to Amanda and the guilt he could not expunge. The first night he had arrived, after he'd finally fallen asleep, he had dreamt of the accident.

_A metallic taste filled his mouth as the blood poured from his head wound. He could smell burning because his car was seconds away from catching fire. Everything was red. Blood poured from every orifice of her body. It was so bright. _

_He reached out and tried to wake her. "Amanda," he had called. "Amanda wake up. We have to get out of the car."_

_Somebody reached into the car. "Sir, are you okay?"_

_Garret turned to look at them and then back to Amanda. "Call 911. She needs the paramedics."_

"_You have to get out of the car. The car is going to explode. It is catching fire," the man warned. "Please get out of the car."_

"_Not without Amanda," he shouted. _

_Garret reached down and unbuckled her seat belt but the man had opened Garret's door and dragged him from the vehicle. Before the man could run over and pull Amanda from the car, flames engulfed the vehicle. Garret watched as the love his life was slowly turned to ashes. _

He had awoken drenched in sweat. He opened his eyes craving a glass of scotch to take away the painful memories that would not leave his mind. He was reminded that was not possible and for once he'd have to process the pain of grief and guilt.

The rest of the week hadn't gotten any easier and he wasn't sure he would last the month. The desire for a drink had gotten worse and he had gotten angrier. He shouted at counselors, threw chairs and fallen to the floor in a heap of sobs.

He was two weeks in now and he still had not answered his question. What was his purpose for living? What meaning did his existence have? He felt trapped in limbo as he searched for a reason to keep on living; a reason to heal.

XXXXX

Zoe brushed her hair from her face as she watched another patient come to a realization about himself. "Thank you," the patient said as he rubbed the tears from his dark eyes.

"You can do this," she coached. "I'll see you next week."

The man nodded but didn't make eye contact as he got up from the leather chair and made his way to the door.

Zoe smiled as the door closed because she knew she had helped yet another patient. A knock on the door caused the smile to slip from her face. "Come in."

The door opened and Stiles stood on the other side. "Zoe," he said softly.

Her green eyes met his timidly and she dropped her head in shame. "I'm sorry. I know I screwed up."

"We all make mistakes."

"I really do care about him."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I don't know him yet."

"Are you sure you're ready for a baby?"

"Whether I am ready or not, I already love this baby and know that I will find a way to make it work."

"How does Nigel feel about the baby?"

"I don't know. He says he's happy but I think he is still in shock."

"Do you have time to grab lunch?"

"I wish. I have another patient in twenty minutes. Rain check?"

"Of course."

Stiles waved as he left her office. He was worried about her. He hoped Nigel was ready for this and that she was as well. He didn't want to see Zoe hurt, she had become like a daughter to him, especially since her father had passed away.

XXXXX

Woody's cell phone rang, "This is Hoyt…"

"I have answers," Jordan said cheerfully.

"I'm listening."

"I found Bossio's DNA on three of the victims. Russo's DNA was on two of them and Bossio is the sixth body."

"How did Bossio die?"

"Natural causes. He died of heart failure and if you saw his cholesterol, you would see why."

"I still want to talk to the victim's families."

"I'll have Lily call you when they arrive."

"Okay, talk to you later Jo."

"Okay."

XXXXX

Sydney could hear the knocking on his door. He pulled the pillow over his head and tried to ignore it. The knocking got louder and he decided to answer it. Lethargically he climbed from the safety and security of his bed.

As he reached the door, he pulled it open and stared back at Stiles. "Hello Dr. Trumaine," Stiles said sadly.

"I don't feel well, come back later," Sydney muttered.

"I'm here to talk to you. I heard about your wife."

"Who hasn't?" Sydney spat, as his stomach started to feel nauseous. "Please go away."

"I want to make sure that you are okay."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I will be when I go back to sleep."

"You can't avoid it forever."

"I'm not avoiding anything. My wife is dead. She is gone and I can't come up with one god damn reason of why I should keep on living."

"You shouldn't give up. You have an entire life ahead of you. I know it's hard to see it now but you can overcome this. Would your wife want you to give up on her account?"

"I can't really ask her, now can I?"

"I think you already know her answer. Unfortunately all life ends in death; it is what we do in our lives that make them worth living."

"What do I do in my life that makes it worth living?"

"If you can't think of a reason, then make one."

Sydney dropped his tired body onto the couch and sobbed.

Stiles followed him and sat down on an armchair. "Your wife would want you to be happy. She may be gone, but that is not a reason to give up on your life."

"I'm too tired to try anymore. I can't take this. I can't take the pain."

"The pain will lesson with time. You just need to face it."

"I don't know how to face it," he said as he dropped his head against the soft cushion.

"Try and remember the good times you had with your wife. You can't dwell on her death. Look for the positives in her life, the things you're glad you did together."

XXXXX

The ADA Jeffery Brandau waited impatiently at Seely's desk. He needed to know if Mrs. Emery confessed to murder. Santana came over to his desk. "Can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Detective Seely."

"Is it regarding the murder of Victor Crow?"

"Yes it is."

"I took Mrs. Emery's confession. She invited him over, saying she wanted to try again. When he got there she gave him a drink laced with Rohypnol. She got him upstairs and then went into the bathroom to change. Instead she came out and hit him over the head."

"You're sure?"

"That's what she wrote on the piece of paper."

"Why didn't Detective Seely take her statement?"

"He had a situation he had to deal with."

"Did the woman say why she killed him?"

"She's dying of cancer and she felt like he had ruined her life, so she ruined his."

Brandau nodded. "Thanks Detective."

"No problem."

Santana watched Brandau leave and pondered why Seely had really left before taking the statement. She hoped he was okay.

XXXXX

Zoe closed her last file of the day. A knock on her office door startled her. "Come in," she called gently.

The door swung open to reveal Nigel on the other side. He smiled at her. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me at a party this evening?"

"What party?"

"One of the detectives from the BPD is being transferred to the FBI and we're having a party for her tonight."

"I think I could fit it into my schedule," she said, as a grin spread across her face.

"Great," Nigel said, as he held out his arm for her.

She stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Just let me drop this off for Olivia to file and I'll be ready," she said, as she lifted the file from her desk.

XXXXX

Jordan dropped her phone onto the receiver and looked up to see Lily in her doorway.

"What's up?" Jordan asked softly.

"I was wondering how you're doing. You've had a lot on your plate lately."

"Well I have some good news," she said with a sly grin.

"What's that?"

"Don't tell anyone but I've hired someone new."

"What? Who?"

"You'll meet her tomorrow."

"Okay, well I'm going to run home and change before the party. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, when we say good bye to Roz," Jordan said with a frown.

"This place won't be the same without her. She always kept the guys on their toes."

"I know. I'm going to miss her a lot."

"How does Woody feel about it?"

"He's really upset about it. They're really close."

"It must be so hard for him."

"It is, but he'll survive it. I hope."

"At least he has you now."

Jordan smiled. "You sure that's a good thing?"

"The best thing to ever happen to the both of you. It was long time coming."

"Ready to go?" Bug asked, as he came up behind Lily.

"Right back at you," Jordan said with a grin and laughed at the confused expression on Bug's face.

XXXXX

All of Roz Framus' friends gathered together to wish her good luck in the old Pogue. It would be a sad day for all of them, to say goodbye to one of their own. However, the saddest would be Roz Framus herself.

She entered the room and listened to the familiar sound of the bell jangling over the door. She was met with many smiles and waves from the people she loved most in the world. Her dysfunctional, adopted family, the Boston PD; and of course, the morgue. These friends had seen her through a lot of crap in her life. They had helped her move on from all that restrained her from her past. She hated that she was saying good bye. That she was moving past them and leaving them behind.

Seely was the first to approach, extending his hand as if to shake hers. She shook her head and laughed in response. For that gesture would not do. She reached her arms out and pulled him into a tight embrace, surprised when he didn't resist.

"I'm going to miss you guys," she whispered.

"No you won't," Seely said jokingly. "Not once you see your special FBI desk. You'll be sitting there thinking about us suckers, still sitting around playing cops and robbers."

Framus laughed as her tears spilled onto his shirt. "Who will ever be my partner in euchre?"

"I'm sure all the guys will be fighting to be first in line," Seely offered.

As Framus pulled away she was shocked to see tears forming in Seely's eyes. He backed up and gave her a soft smile, he had probably meant for it to be cocky but she could see he was really trying not to cry.

Santana moved forward as Seely continued to back away. "We'll still be here any time. We won't be going anywhere," she said softly, as she let Framus hug her tightly.

"It's never going to be the same. I'm going to miss BPD so much."

"Well, we'll miss you too," Eddie Winslow said as he approached them. "I'm sorry I can't stay but I'll be late for work if I don't leave right now."

Framus smiled at him. "Eddie Winslow, you can't leave yet. I can't believe you're the first to leave a party. I remember when I started at BPD. You were one of the first officers I worked with. You took me to that party, remember? We were the last to leave."

"I've grown."

"I'm going to miss you so much," Framus said as she threw her arms around his broad shoulders.

"You'll have forgotten my name in a week."

"Yeah right, if I suffer from retrograde amnesia."

"Bye Roz," Eddie whispered into her hair. "I can't believe you're going to the FBI and I'm still going to be here in Boston working as a detective."

"Come with me."

"You know I'm not FBI material. I'm not boring enough."

"Thanks for the compliment," Roz said with a smirk.

"Well, I call it as I see it, but I really have to go. Call me when you arrive in Washington, okay?"

"I won't forget."

He kissed her cheek and then let go. He didn't want to as he heard her begin to sob.

Woody and Jordan appeared in Eddie's place. "So will I be invited back for the wedding?" Framus asked, quickly changing the subject.

She laughed as the blood drained from Woody's face and he stuttered over an answer. "You'll be the first guest on the list," Jordan recovered nicely.

"I'm holding you to that."

"I hope you do."

She hugged them tightly. As Jordan let go of Roz and brushed the tears from her eyes, she realized how important Roz had been to them. Like Garret's role in the morgue as a father figure, Roz had adopted the maternal role in the precinct.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"You can come visit, any time," Woody said sadly.

"Part of me doesn't want to leave Boston and another part of me is so excited to start over again."

"Well try and see the glass half full," Woody offered. "Remember you can always return to Boston if things don't work out."

"I know. I'll be closer to my kids too. Here's hoping."

"I hope you finally get the relationship with them that you have been searching for," Jordan said.

"Me too."

Roz hugged them once more and then turned toward Bug and Nigel. "Here you go and you're paid back in full," Bug said, as he handed her the gimlet.

"Oh Buggles," she cried, unable to say anything more as her body shook with heavy sobs.

He hugged her back. "Take care okay."

"You too. Take care of Lily. You guys deserve each other."

"I will. I promise I will."

"And if he doesn't, I'll be here to kick his bloody ass," Nigel included.

"Good to hear."

"So luv, I want to hear all about your new job. Send letters," Nigel said softly.

"Me? How about you and this baby on the way? I want pictures and letters."

"You'll get them I promise. As soon as he/she is born."

"Good."

Roz hugged all of her friends once more. "I better get going guys. I have a lot to pack."

"Bye Roz," the crowd shouted in unison.

"Bye everyone," Roz said with a small wave. Then she left the room and went out into the cool night air; brushing away the tears that continued to fall down her face. Her stomach burned as the acid sloshed around inside, making her feel extremely ill. This was probably one of the hardest nights of her life, saying good bye to the best thing in her life, her friends.


	55. Missing File

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: WIWJ, I want you to know this chapter is for you. It is completely dedicated to you.**

Unforeseen

Chapter 55 – Missing File

Jordan stood at the front of the conference room, as the rest of the staff filed inside for the morning meeting. "As you all know, we have been considerably understaffed and so I have felt the need to hire some new employees. I want you all to meet Dr. Christine Mitchell."

She stood next to Jordan and waved nervously to the staff. Christine had never been shy. She had always radiated an air of confidence but today everything felt different. She wanted these people to like her.

"You can sit now," Jordan said cheerfully. Christine acquiesced and made her way to a nearby chair.

Jordan handed out case files and then dismissed the staff. Christine waited for her by the door. "So what's my first case Dr. Cavanaugh?"

"Please call me Jordan. I don't like formalities. Our case is a gun shot victim found at the back of a 7-11."

Jordan's phone started ringing. "Cavanaugh… Hey Seely, I'm just starting your body… The Patterson file? Yeah, I'll find it. It will take me about ten minutes… Yeah just come on over." She turned back to Christine. "I need to find a file, so just go suit up and I'll meet you in trace in about ten minutes."

Christine nodded. "Do you want me to wait for you to start?"

"If you would, that would be great. Macy would have my head."

"Macy?"

"The chief medical examiner."

"Okay, I'll see you in ten."

Jordan ran to the door of Macy's office. She hadn't been in there since he'd gone to rehab. She opened the door and felt her eyes fill with tears at the chaotic mess of the room. Files littered the floor, his telephone lay smashed into pieces. His keyboard had broken in half from how hard it hit the floor. The broken items of the office reflected the broken man it belonged to.

She moved further into the room and lifted a file from the floor. She went through each one looking for the Patterson file. However, it wasn't one of the files on the floor.

A knock on the door startled her. "Jordan?"

"Hey Lily, I'm looking for a file for Seely."

"No one has been in here. I hadn't even realized."

"I just wish I could help him," Jordan sighed. "I don't even know how."

"There wasn't anything that any of us could have done. He's getting help now and that's what is important."

Jordan nodded her head. "Look at this office."

"I know. Want some help?" Lily asked, as she bent down and lifted the broken phone.

"If you don't mind I could use the help."

Lily smiled. "Where do you want me to start?"

"We can clean the office later. Right now Seely needs the Patterson file."

"Did he mention how old it was?"

"Hey ladies," Seely said from the doorway. "Any luck?"

"Not yet. How old is the file?" Jordan asked.

"The case came in two days before the serial case involving Macy's daughter had started," Seely answered gently.

"So it should be in here some where," Lily said.

"Was the body released?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah the body was cremated but new evidence has surfaced so I need the file."

"Okay, we'll find it," Lily said. "Jordan is Christine still waiting for you?"

"Dammit, I'll be right back."

"Just go and help her. Seely and I will keep looking."

"Thanks Lil," Jordan said as she ran down the hallway.

Jordan entered trace and found Christine looking at the body. "I haven't touched anything," Christine said with a smile. "I was just looking."

"It's okay. What do you notice?"

"Well I found this," she said pointing at the decedent's neck.

Jordan pulled her hair back and came forward. "What is it?"

"I can't tell. A fiber of some sort. I'll have it processed."

"Sounds good."

Jordan stood at the back of the room and watched Christine move her way around the body. The more she observed the more confident she felt with her selection.

XXXXX

Emmy found Lily in Macy's office. "I have a Mr. Cappacio in the conference room."

Lily got up from the floor in front of Macy's filing cabinet. "I'm coming."

Emmy led her down the hallway and opened the door so Lily could enter. Lily went inside and was met with a tall, dark haired man. "I'm Tony Capaccio. I'm here about my wife."

"I'm Lily Lebowski, the resident grief counselor. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"I want to see my wife," he ordered.

"I have to speak with a medical examiner but I'm sure that won't be a problem," Lily said gently. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah who killed her?"

"I'm not certain Mr. Cappaccio."

"Well what do you know," he shouted.

"I'm going to get a medical examiner for you," Lily said nervously.

She left the room and went back to Macy's office. "Matt, can I have your assistance?"

"Always," he said smugly.

"I need you to sit in while Jordan and I talk to Mr. Cappacio."

"Who?"

"The head of the Italian Mafia in Boston," she explained.

"Okay, I'll wait for the two of you at the door."

"Thank you, I'll be right back."

Lily raced into trace where Jordan was still watching Christine work. "Any luck?" Jordan asked hopefully.

"Uhh no, I have Mr. Cappacio here. He wants to see his wife and has some questions for you."

"Does Woody know he's here?"

"No."

"Woody couldn't contact him yesterday. He wants to ask him some questions."

"Well can you call him and then come, he's pretty insistent."

"Christine, will you be okay?" Jordan asked with concern.

"Of course, go ahead." Jordan nodded and followed Lily down the hall.

Jordan, Seely and Lily entered the room together. "Mr. Capaccio, I'm Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh. I did the autopsy on your wife."

"Who killed her?"

"It looks like Eduardo Russo did it."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"Did you know Eduardo Russo?" Seely asked him.

"Am I being interrogated here?" the man asked bitterly.

"We just wanted to know why your wife was killed," Jordan offered.

"Well, I don't know," he muttered viciously. "I want to know why that little asshole killed my wife."

"Well, tell us how you knew him," Seely demanded.

"I didn't…" the man spat.

"That's a lie," Seely argued. "Your name and phone number was all over his datebook. Did you order the hit on your wife?"

The man tossed his chair back, causing both Lily and Jordan to flinch. "You accusing me of having my wife murdered? What is that?" the man screamed. "I want to see my wife," he demanded.

"I can take you to see her," Jordan offered.

Seely followed Jordan out of the conference room and they led the man to see his wife's body. As Jordan pulled the sheet from the woman's face, the man broke down in heavy sobs. He rested his face on her covered chest and sobbed, as his hand ran through her hair.

Seely led Jordan a few feet away. "Real smooth there by the way," Jordan muttered.

"Well I'm not that familiar with the case. I was trying to be helpful. Does Woody know he's here?"

"Yeah, he wants you to bring him to the precinct."

"I'll be back for that file," he said tersely.

Jordan watched Seely lead the man away. She turned and made her way back to where Christine was working on her body.

XXXXX

Zoe pressed her fingers against her temple as her head throbbed. Spending her mornings over her toilet had begun to take its toll. She'd had fun with Nigel the night before and she hoped that it would become a regular occurrence. They were going to be parents together and she couldn't be more excited. The thought spread a smile across her face. She wasn't far along yet, but she could not wait to hold her child for the first time.

She turned her attention back to the paperwork before her. Requisition forms for one of her patients to an asylum. It felt so mundane all of a sudden. She had worked so hard to become a psychologist. Everything about psychology had fascinated her and on top of that, she was finally going to be something her father could be proud of. She had relished in his pride. His death had left a void in her that she had not been able to fill. He had been such a huge part of her life. All they had had were each other, after her mother died. He'd dated only twice and both times had ended miserably. No woman could ever replace her mother.

Her hand subconsciously went to her still flat stomach. She mentally promised her child that they would never grow up the way she did. That she would never leave her child. She couldn't possibly bear the thought.

She remembered watching her mother die before her eyes. She remembered the cold brisk air that had enveloped her and the red blood that had poured profusely onto the cement. She remembered her sister's last words, that she whispered into the air before she took her final breath and left the human world behind.

Tears followed these thoughts and she broke down into sobs as she remembered her most painful memories. This pregnancy had been killer for her emotions. She felt all over the place. She cried at the drop of a hat. She became irritable in seconds, but sometimes she was as happy as someone in the dentists office being pumped full of nitrous oxide.

A knock on her door, made her pull herself together. "Come in…"

The door swung open and Nigel stood on the other side. "I brought you lunch…" he said with a smirk.

XXXXX

Lu lifted a file and placed it in front of herself at her desk. Suddenly pain ripped through her head; another headache. She clutched the edge of her desk and waited for the pain to subside. This time however the pain did not stop. It slowly got worse and then in an instant her world faded to black and her body crumpled to the floor.

Santana heard the thud from the other side of the office door. She threw it open and found Lu lying on the floor.

"Lu," she shouted as she dropped onto the floor and shook the woman. She checked for a pulse but there wasn't one to be found. "CALL 911," Santana screamed frantically.

Myriad detectives ran into the room and surrounded Santana and Lu. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know she just collapsed," Santana exclaimed. "She doesn't have a pulse. Does anyone know CPR?"

"I do," Woody said, as ran into the room.

He dropped onto the ground and made an attempt to give Lu CPR, but it was fruitless. She was dead.

The paramedics came running inside the room and made an attempt to revive her, but moments later they pronounced her dead.

Woody's hands trembled as he lifted his cell phone up and called the morgue.

"Cavanaugh…"

"Jordan we have a serious situation. I need you over here now."

"What?"

"Detective Simmons just died. She collapsed in her office and I want you doing the autopsy."

"I'm coming… What do I tell Seely?"

"Have Lily tell him. I got to go."

Jordan closed her phone and watched Seely and Lily talking on the other side of the window. Jordan swallowed the bile in her throat.

"Lily, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Of course," Lily exclaimed as she made her way to Jordan. "What's up?"

"Detective Simmons died. She collapsed at the precinct and she was pronounced dead. Woody thinks you should be the one to tell Matt."

Lily's eyes widened significantly as she registered what Jordan had just said. "Are you sure?"

"I don't think Woody would joke about something like that."

Lily put her hand to her mouth. "Wow, I don't know what to say."

"You're the best person to tell him…" Jordan offered.

Seely poked his head around the corner. "Guys, I kind of need the file. Can we go back to looking?" Matt asked.

"Matt, I need to talk to you," Lily said gently, trying to contain the emotion in her voice.

"Can it wait until after we find the file?"

"No… Matt this is serious…" Lily said softly, as she moved towards him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Okay, what?"

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Lily what the hell is going on?"

"Detective Simmons… Lu… just collapsed."

"What I've got to get to her," Seely exclaimed as he made an attempt to get past Lily.

"Matt she died…" Lily said gently.

"WHAT?" Matt exclaimed sharply, causing Lily to wince.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly, as she reached out and touched his arm.

He pulled away from her and ran from the room. He jumped in the elevator before it closed on Jordan. "What happened?" he asked her, his voice thick with emotion.

"She collapsed Seely. I don't know anything else, but Woody has personally asked me to do her autopsy."

"Thank you," he said gently. "I know you're the best one for the job."

"I'm really sorry for your loss," Jordan said gently as she reached out and touched his arm.

The elevator doors opened and Jordan ran out after him. She followed him over to the precinct and they were met with cops everywhere. "Where is she?" Seely exclaimed.

Woody grabbed him before he could reach Lu's body. "Come on let Jordan work," Woody said to him softly.

Santana came over and helped Woody lead Seely away.

Jordan dropped down beside Lu's body. She allowed CSU to finish their pictures before she asked her men to get Lu on the gurney and to the morgue immediately. She went out and met Woody, Santana and Seely. "My guess is brain aneurysm but I'll let you know as soon as we know for sure."

"What does that mean? Brain what?" Seely shouted.

"It's a blocked blood vessel in the brain. It expands and sometimes it bursts. They can be brought on by head trauma which is most likely the cause. Once they burst, death is usually instantaneous because it floods the brain with blood. We don't know for sure," Jordan offered. She waved goodbye to her friends and followed the gurney outside.

She ripped out her cell phone and hit speed dial 3. "Nigel I need you at the morgue, now. Detective Simmons is dead and I want you to be there to help me."


	56. Resignation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: I honestly had no idea Lu was going to be the one that died on the show. I was as shocked as everyone else. I almost feel bad for killing her now. Anyway, it's imperative for my story line. Thanks everyone for sticking with me. Enjoy…**

Unforeseen

Chapter 56 - Resignation

Nigel burst into trace and met Jordan's gaze. Their eyes locked and then they both looked down at Lu's unconscious body. "What do you want done?" he asked nervously.

"Run tox; look for something, just in case. I'm going to do the autopsy."

"What do you think happened?"

"I'm guessing a brain aneurysm," Jordan said quietly. Her gaze was fixed on Lu's dead body. "I can't believe she's dead."

"How's Matt?"

"I don't know. I think he's just going through the motions."

Nigel nodded as he slid the sharp object into Lu's pallid skin and started to drain some blood for analysis.

XXXXX

Santana brought over a glass of water for Seely. Woody met her gaze and she knew that he wasn't doing well. "How could this happen?" Matt demanded, his voice hollow.

"We don't exactly know what happened yet," Santana offered.

"Yes, we do. The asshole that beat her, managed to damage her enough, that now she's dead."

Woody swallowed the bile rising in his throat, as he was once again consumed with guilt. He felt responsible for not being able to help her when the man had beat her with his gun. "I'm going to see how things are going at the morgue."

Santana nodded but Seely hadn't even heard him. Santana moved to his side and placed her hand against his back. "I'm so sorry Matt."

"Me too. I really cared about her," he admitted.

"I know. I know you did," she said as she moved her hand up and down as an attempt to comfort her friend. He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked suddenly.

Matt nodded his head and she led him out of the building.

XXXXX

"Nigel, do me a favour?" Jordan said, as she placed down the instrument in her hand.

"Anything for you love…"

"Call the mother of your child and get her in here."

"Now that Stiles is back, this is his territory…"

"I would much rather Zoe comes in here. I like her," Jordan said, lifting the scalpel and placing it inches above Lu's chest.

XXXXX

"Woody," Lily called as Woody emerged from the elevator. "How's Matt?"

"He's really shaken up. Santana is with him now. How is everything here?"

"I don't know. Jordan's in doing the autopsy. Were you there?"

"Yeah, Santana found her. She called for help…" he stopped for a moment, as he brushed some tears from his eyes. He composed himself quickly. "I tried CPR…"

Lily ran her hand down his arm. "It's not your fault."

"I should have saved her."

"Woody she was already dead."

"No, back when we were held hostage…"

"You're not Superman. You can't break through handcuffs. You don't always have to be everyone's hero. Cops die on the force all of the time. There is nothing you could have done."

"I just sat there and watched her get beaten…"

"That is not your fault." Lily wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as more tears spilled down his cheeks.

XXXXX

Zoe scanned through her appointment book. She had only one appointment later in the afternoon. She smiled and considered heading out to look at some maternity clothes for a while. Her phone started ringing and the smile immediately disappeared from her face.

"Zoe Fisher…"

"Hi Luv…"

"You miss me all ready?" Zoe asked Nigel flirtatiously, a new smile spreading across her face.

"Of course, but we have a situation and Jordan has requested your expertise."

"What's going on?"

"One of the homicide detectives died today. She just collapsed in her office and was found dead. We really need you."

"That's Stiles territory…"

"Jordan wants you."

"Okay, I'm coming now. You can have me until 4:30. I have an appointment at 5:00."

"Thank you Zoe."

"Any time Nigel."

She dropped her phone back onto the cradle and stood up to get her coat.

XXXXX

Christine finished everything Jordan had asked her to do. She then set off in search of a new assignment. She bumped into Bug. "I'm sorry," she said gently.

"No worries," Bug replied. "I'm sorry we haven't had time to properly introduce ourselves. One of the detectives at the BPD died today and everyone is kind of in shock."

"I understand. It's absolutely horrible that it happened."

"I know. I have to go and help. After this is over, everyone will give you a proper welcome," Bug said, before slipping past her.

She nodded in understanding and went into autopsy one where Jordan was slicing into Lu's body. "Jordan, is there something else I can do for you?"

Jordan looked up at her new employee, ashamed of the tears that slid down her face. "Let me help you," Christine said softly. "You shouldn't have to autopsy your friend."

"I promised that I would do it."

"You can watch me," Christine said sympathetically. "I know what it's like to lose someone like this. I promise you can guide me."

Jordan took a moment to think about Christine's offer. She looked down at Lu's open chest and then at Lu's face, remembering the last time she had heard her laugh. Jordan nodded as she was overcome with emotion. She set down the scalpel and ripped off her gloves. "Thank you Christine. That would be wonderful."

Christine grabbed a fresh pair of gloves and resumed Jordan's position. Jordan watched from the corner of the room as Christine worked meticulously on Lu's body.

When it was all over, the only diagnosis was cerebral hemorrhaging brought on by a burst aneurysm, which was most likely caused by blunt force trauma. Jordan and Christine filled out the forms and emerged from the autopsy suite. Jordan found Woody hunched over a chair in Lily's office. "Woods," she said gently, setting the file down on Lily's desk.

Christine turned and left to give them a moment alone.

"I couldn't save her," Woody said, his voice thick with emotion. "I wanted to save her."

"I know you did. I know it was hard for you, but this isn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

"I know, but I just keep thinking if I had have fought harder or done something differently…"

"It's too late for what ifs. None of this is your fault."

"Jordan," Lily said gently from the doorway.

Jordan turned in her direction. "Yes Lily?"

"Lu's sister is flying in today. She plans to be here at 6:30. Would you mind sticking around to show her the body?"

"Of course. I can do that."

XXXXX

Sydney stood outside the front doors of the morgue. He stared up at building, that for the last few years had been his place of work; his sanctuary away from the cancer that was ravaging his wife's body. Now it was the place he'd last seen her. It was a place of death and he could not gather the strength to go inside. He watched the sunlight glitter against a window. Everything was so serene and normal, yet to him it was all chaos. He didn't want the world to continue on without her. He wanted the world to stop and grieve with him. He didn't want to live without her.

He kicked a pebble across the sidewalk. It bounced against the glass door. "Sydney," a voice said gently. He turned to the source and recognized Zoe approaching the building.

"Did Stiles call you?" he asked bitterly.

"No, I was called by one of the staff."

"About me?"

"No. One of the BPD detectives died today," she offered elusively.

"Which one?" he asked frantically, each of their faces flashing like a picture book through his mind.

"I don't know yet. I just know that I have been requested. Do you want to come inside with me?"

Sydney pondered her question for a moment. He had to go inside some time and going with a psychologist might be the safest thing to do. He nodded, nervously, fearing another panic attack that was almost certainly going to come.

She reached out her hand and took his arm. Then she led him through the doors. "It's just a building," she offered, when she felt him tense.

He kept his focus on his breathing; trying to forget the image of his wife's body lying on the gurney. If he could just focus on these simple respiratory functions, then he figured he would be okay.

Zoe pressed the elevator button and together they waited for the doors to slide open. Once they did, she led him inside to the small enclosure and pressed number 9. "It's just an elevator." Her words were soft and he tried to listen to the gentle inflection.

The doors slid open when they reached their destination and suddenly everything changed. Breathing no longer became the issue. The smell of formaldehyde suffocated him as he gasped for breath. He felt the blood rush from his head and his palms began to sweat. "I can't do it," he screamed, scaring everyone in the lobby.

"It's okay. It's just the morgue," she offered gently. "It's just the morgue."

He pulled away from her and receded into the elevator. Zoe pressed the button to keep the door open. "You can't run from this," she whispered. "You have to face it, in order to move on. Your wife is dead."

His eyes met hers. "I can't do this," he said, with a frightened vulnerability.

"Yes you can. I'm here with you. You need to do this."

"Please, just let me leave," he said, as he slid onto the floor. Zoe pressed the button to stop the elevator after the doors closed them inside. Then she sat down on the floor in front of him.

"I know you're scared to face this. Avoiding the morgue won't bring her back. It doesn't keep her alive. You keep her alive in here," she said, pointing to his head. "And here," she said, as her hand touched his chest.

"I miss her so much."

"I know you do. You've faced a devastating loss, but you can't run from it. You have to face it. She's gone and nothing you do can bring her back, but giving up is the worst thing you can do to remember her. She would want you to keep living. I know it is hard to see that now, believe me I do understand, but giving up is not the answer to your pain."

He sobbed as he faced the fact that his wife was really gone. He remembered the day he met her. The way she had smiled at him and he felt his whole world brighten. He remembered the first time they'd kissed. He remembered the first time they'd made love. He remembered their wedding and then their honeymoon. He remembered her being diagnosed with cancer and then her funeral. That was their life; short, simple and bittersweet. She had truly been his soul mate; his better half. He couldn't imagine finding any woman who could make him feel the way Ariana had, but he also knew that she would want him to try. His happiness meant the world to her. He couldn't betray her now.

Sydney lifted his gaze to Zoe, who was watching him sympathetically. "I'm ready to go inside now," he whispered.

Zoe nodded and helped him up. She pressed the button and the elevator doors reopened. She led him out, slowly. He followed her. She kept her gaze on him as they made their way through the lobby. They stopped outside of Lily's office. Zoe knocked and Lily came to the door.

"Sydney," Lily said gently.

"Where is Jordan?" he asked, fearfully.

"She's in her office with Woody. Did you hear what happened?"

"No, what happened?"

"Lu Simmon's died of a brain aneurysm today."

Zoe watched Sydney's face change. "The new girl?"

Lily nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that," Sydney said gently. "Will Jordan be long?"

"I don't think so. Woody just needed a moment. Do you want to wait in here?"

"I would really appreciate that," Sydney said graciously, as he slid into the room and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I'll just be out here if you need me," Zoe said calmly. Lily followed Zoe out and closed the door.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Jordan asked Nigel to call me. Apparently she doesn't want Dr. Stiles. Will she and Detective Hoyt be long?"

"Woody's having a hard time dealing with Lu's death. I'm sure she would want to know you're here."

"I don't want to interrupt."

"I think she could use your help with Woody. I think we could all use you today."

"Were you and Detective Simmon's close?"

"Not really. I hadn't really had a long time to get to know her." Zoe nodded. "Her boyfriend is having a really tough time."

"Is he here?" Zoe asked.

"No, he was at the precinct last I heard."

"Well if he comes in and wants to talk, let me know," Zoe offered.

"I will."

The door to Jordan's office opened and Jordan was pleased to see Zoe standing in the hallway with Lily. Zoe said goodbye to Lily and made her way to Jordan. "I heard you requested me?"

"Can you talk to him?" Jordan asked, pointing at Woody.

"I would be glad to. Dr. Trumaine is in Lily's office. He wants to talk to you. If he begins to show any signs of a panic attack, alert me immediately."

Jordan nodded and then let Zoe slip past her. Jordan made her way to Lily's office, while Zoe sat down on the corner of Jordan's desk.

"Detective Hoyt?"

Woody looked up at her and she saw the absolute desperation in his expression. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Detective Lu Simmons died today."

"Were you there?"

He nodded. "I tried giving her CPR."

"That can't bring someone back when they die of an aneurysm. Didn't anyone suspect anything?"

"She was recently beaten. The doctors obviously missed the aneurysm in her brain."

"How do you feel about that?"

"About her death?"

Zoe nodded. "How does her death make you feel?"

"Horrible. Responsible."

"You feel responsible?"

"I watched her get beaten and I wasn't able to stop it," he admitted.

"Then it isn't your fault."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Why do you feel the need to be everyone's hero?"

Her question left him speechless. His gaze met her questioning eyes. He didn't know quite how to answer her.

XXXXX

Jordan knocked on Lily's office door and Sydney told her to come in. Jordan pushed open the door and went inside. "I was told you wanted to see me."

"I can't do this job anymore, Jordan. I need to do something else with my life."

"Okay," Jordan said with understanding. "I'll get you the paperwork so you can resign."

"Thank you for understanding."

"You've been through a lot Sydney. I don't want to make it any harder. If you ever want your job back, just let me know."

"I will. Thank you Jordan."

Jordan returned a few minutes later and placed some papers down for him to sign. "I heard about Detective Simmons," he said gently.

"I can't believe she is gone. I feel so bad for Matt."

"Were they close?"

"They had just gotten together."

"That's too bad. What happened to Lily?"

"Lily and Bug got together."

"Really?" For the first time in many weeks, it felt so good for Sydney to talk with someone about something completely separate from his own pain. Hearing the office gossip gave his life only a second of normalcy.

He handed the paper back to Jordan and stood up to leave. "Can you say goodbye to everyone for me?"

Jordan nodded her head. "I will. I hope you find something to do with your life that makes you happy."

"Me too."


	57. What Are Friends For?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: My passion for this story is returning. This chapter just wrote itself. I loved it. I finally have some time and I can't keep my hands off my keyboard. This is really exciting for me! Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. I really appreciate it. I swear, I'm going to take some time to update my other stories. I'm so sorry to my readers, my life suddenly went insane. I have a week to write only three essays and do some reading, so I am taking time for my stories. **

Unforeseen

Chapter 57 – What Are Friends For?

Woody dropped his gaze to the carpet. He scuffed the toe of his shoe against the floor. "I don't need to be everyone's hero…" he started.

"I agree, but you seem to think you do."

"It's not like that. I was the only guy there."

"So it's up to men to save women?"

"That's not what I mean…" Woody grumbled. "It's just that I should have been able to save her."

"She chose to be a cop. She knew the risks before she agreed to the position. That could have been you, but it wasn't. Yes, it is unfortunate that she died, but it isn't your fault. It isn't up to you to save everyone."

Woody exhaled loudly. "Are you in a relationship Detective Hoyt?"

Woody nodded somewhat unconvincingly. "Yes, Jordan and I are seeing one another."

"Are you sure?"

"I think so. It's just been really rough with us."

"Rough how?"

"She was afraid to commit for a long time and then I was shot and everything changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Jordan's mother died when she was a kid. It made her afraid to love anyone in case they left her too. I tried getting close but she would always push me away."

"What made you keep coming back?"

"I loved her."

"What made you love her?"

"I love everything about her… her smile, her laugh, the way she makes me feel, she is everything to me."

"You've felt this since the beginning?"

"No, not exactly."

"What brought you back the first time she pushed you away?"

"I had to save her…"

"I see. How did you save her?"

"She had been arrested in LA for going after a man she thought knew something about her mother's murder. Oh God, I do think I have to save everyone."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Did you have girlfriends before Jordan?"

"Annie, my ex fiancé."

"What made you love Annie?"

"She was so vulnerable and innocent. I met her after she'd been raped…"

"You saved her?"

"Yes."

"What about your mother?"

"What about my mother?"

"Tell me about her…"

"She died of cancer when I was 4."

"How did that make you feel?"

"I blamed my father. He should have saved her. That's what I thought, obviously I understand now that it wasn't possible."

"But it left a lasting impression on your psyche, that it is your job to save the women in your life. It's not. Your father couldn't save your mother and you can't save the world either. Bad things happen."

"I know. I don't want to be this way, but I can't help it."

"Yes you can. Let's start with your mother's death and move forward."

"Do you really think you can help me?"

"I guarantee it."

"Thank you Dr. Fisher…"

"Zoe, and you're welcome."

XXXXX

Santana slapped her money onto the bar as the bartender handed Seely another shot of tequila. "You know it's funny. I was worried about her getting hurt in the building she was living in. She died on the job. She was so young…" Seely rambled on.

"I know. It's so unfair."

"I thought we'd be together forever. At first I thought I was with her because I was trying to get over Lily, but that's not true. She was so… fun and considerate. I didn't feel like I had to put on a show for her."

"I'm so sorry Matt."

"Aren't you on the clock?" Matt asked suddenly.

"I'm not drinking and the precinct has my number if I'm needed."

"Does your arm still hurt?"

"My arm is fine Matt. Don't worry about me."

Seely poured his fifth shot into his mouth and then leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder. "You're one of my best friends. Did you know that?"

"That's really sweet."

"No, I mean it. You have always been there for me. You know… we're like a family at the precinct, but you are always there. I don't know how to thank you."

"You being my friend, is enough," Santana offered.

Matt closed his eyes and slid his head into her lap. He rested it there and cried for Lu, the first girl who really opened his heart.

XXXXX

The day dragged on for the morgue crew. At 6:45, the elevator doors opened and a young blonde woman stepped off. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a messy bun. She was dressed in a navy blue suit that was tight enough to hug all the right curves. Her white v – neck was low enough that her pendant hung loosely across her bare skin. She pressed her freshly manicured nails against her pale cheeks. "Can I help you?" the security guard said gently.

"My sister is detective Lu Simmons."

"Hi, I'm Jordan Cavanaugh," Jordan interrupted. "I am the medical examiner in charge of your sister's case."

"Did you know my sister?"

"I had just begun to get to know her. She hadn't been in town that long."

"I wish she'd never come to this town."

"I understand your pain," Jordan offered. "This must be very hard for you."

"It is."

"I just need you to make a positive ID and you're welcome to see her if you want to."

"I would really appreciate that," the woman said softly.

Jordan pushed the forms across the table for Lu's sister. She signed them with ease and said it was definitely her sister. "I'm Olivia Davidson by the way. I forgot to introduce myself."

"It's okay. It happens all of the time," Jordan said gently.

"May I see her now?"

"Of course." Olivia stood up and followed Jordan down the hall to the crypt. Jordan pushed open the door and found Matt crying over Lu's body.

"Matt I'm so sorry," Jordan said.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to say good bye," Matt explained.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked.

"Detective Matt Seely," he said offering his hand.

"You're Matt?" Olivia exclaimed. "I'm so glad I get to meet you."

"You must be Olivia…" Matt said gently. "I'm so sorry for what happened to Lu."

"Me too."

"I'm going to give you guys a moment alone. I'll be in my office if you need me."

Matt nodded and then Olivia pulled him into an embrace. "I wish you could have had longer to get to know my sister."

"Me too."

XXXXX

Woody was sitting at his desk when Santana came in and sat down on the corner. "How's Matt?" Woody asked.

"He had a few drinks earlier this afternoon. He went to see her at the morgue. It's really hard on him."

"I can imagine. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Jordan."

"If you lost Jordan, that would be fates cruelest joke. You guys deserve to finally have your happily ever after."

"I wish I knew what Jordan wanted."

"Excuse me? What do you mean what Jordan wanted? What are you blind?"

"We just haven't had time to discuss what we want."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I just want to know that our relationship is going to last."

"Are you seriously afraid she's going to leave you again?"

"You've seen our track record."

"Woody look around. You stopped dancing a few weeks ago. Your shooting made her realize how much you mean to her. You can't be afraid to talk about your relationship."

"Do you and Peter talk about yours?"

"When Peter and I got together the first time, I thought we were going to last forever. Our relationship shattered when he left. I want to believe that won't happen again, but it's hard. He has a son and a life in Chicago that he abandoned for me. How long until he regrets that?" Santana asked absently.

"I can't answer that. Only he can and only Jordan can ease my fears."

"So talk to her. You guys have fought too long and too hard to just give up now."

"You know what? You are right. When did you become such a genius?"

"Oh Woody, I've always been a genius…" she said teasingly.

"Hey ready to go?" Jordan asked from the doorway.

"I sure am. You're done work already?"

"Peter just got in to replace me, and Matt and Lu's sister went out for dinner."

"That's so sad," Santana said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Have a nice night Santana," Jordan offered.

"You too guys," Santana said with a wave, before grabbing her jacket to head over to the morgue.

XXXXX

Bug stared at Lily over his glass of water. "You're more pensive than normal."

"I was just thinking about Matt."

"Oh…"

"No, not like that. I was just thinking about how horrible he must feel since Lu died."

"It's absolutely awful. I wish we could help him."

"No one can. We can only be there to catch him when he falls."

"Why don't we make him some dinner?" Bug suggested.

"Everyone always make dinner. I remember when my mother died and I had all these casseroles in the refrigerator. They're a nice gesture, but they don't help. I think I should stop by and offer him a shoulder to cry on."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You and Matt were…"

"What Bug? What were we?" Lily snapped.

"Well you almost went out."

"But we didn't. Matt is my friend and I want to be there for him. You need to understand that."

"I do…" Bug insisted. "I also know that he might just want some time and space. Especially since you guys were so close."

"I guess you're right. Tomorrow I will go and visit him."

"That's a better idea," Bug offered. She smiled at him in response.

XXXXX

Peter paced the hallway of the morgue. He hated the night shift. Finally, he sat back down at his desk and stared at the letter sitting on top of the files. He knew who it was from, he recognized the writing. A letter from Annie; probably filled with pictures of their son. He cautiously picked it up as if she'd sent him anthrax. He tore open the envelope and gently pulled the lined paper out.

He unfolded it and stared at the gentle curves of her letters.

_Dear Peter,_

_I'm glad you and Santana have decided not to get back together. Jesus Peter, you can't even take a moment away from screwing her to call and check on your son? Why would you? I should have known since you moved here that you would leave. It's what you're best at. I thought you'd like to know that he asks about you each day. Every morning when he gets up he looks for you. I can't believe you would just abandon him. I'm sorry I ever brought you into his life. I should have just moved away and never told you the truth. It would have been best for everyone. _

_By the way, your boss called. He wanted to know if you were feeling better since your mother died. I can't believe that's what you told him. You might want to call him and let him know you've found another job. Just a thought._

_When do you want to come and get the rest of your belongings or should I throw them into the trash? I'm tired of looking at it. It's a constant reminder of my stupidity for ever falling for you. I don't need to be reminded that I am a moron. _

_Thanks again for leaving, yours truly,_

_Annie _

"Peter," Santana said gently.

"Hey…" he exclaimed, as he jumped from his seat.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, uhhh, what's up?"

"I thought maybe you'd want some dinner. Chinese take out?"

"Uhh, that sounds… nice."

"Peter, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm just happy to see you," he lied.

"Are you sure something else isn't going on?" Santana asked.

Peter backed up into his desk and the small photograph slid off and onto the floor. Santana picked it up and looked at the picture of his son. "He's so beautiful."

"Yeah… he's great…" Peter said awkwardly.

"Have you called to check up on him?"

Peter shook his head.

"Why not? He's your son…"

"I thought it would be too painful. I miss him, you know?"

"Well he is your child. Peter what is going on?"

"I received a letter from Annie. I really hurt her."

Santana saw the tears that flooded his eyes as he said this. "You care about her, don't you?"

"She is the mother of my child…"

"Do you miss her?"

He nodded gently, as the tears spilled down his reddened cheeks. "I wanted to give us a chance. I left so abruptly that I thought we were unfinished. I always wondered what would have happened between us," he said waving his hands between them for emphasis.

"That's nice, I think. Listen, if you love her then go back to her. Be with Annie and your son. I can't break you guys up."

"But…"

"No Peter. That is your family; your destiny. I'll meet someone else."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want you to be with me out of obligation."

"When you got shot, I was so terrified that we would never get our chance."

"Listen to me, we'll always be friends, but this isn't going to work. You have a life in Chicago that I won't ever be a part of. I can't offer you something better. Let's just be friends."

"Jordan is going to kill me."

"Yeah, probably!"

"Thank you for understanding…"

"What are friends for?"


	58. Contemplation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I went from school to a new job and I'm still trying to find time in my life to sit down and work on these stories. I'm going to do better though. I swear. **

Unforeseen

Chapter 58 – Contemplation

It had been a week since Lu had died. The funeral was arranged to take place in Virginia, where Lu had grown up. Seely arrived at the airport and stared listlessly at the airplanes taking off into the baby blue sky. He had never noticed how much the sky resembled the colour of Lu's eyes. Nothing had felt right since Lu died. He felt as though he had lost a part of himself.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked as she slid her hand up his back and handed him his cup of coffee.

"What are you doing here?" Seely asked.

"Captain gave me a few days off to accompany you to Lu's funeral."

"You'd do that for me?" he asked, somewhat shocked.

"You've been a good friend to me so I want to be one to you."

"I have been no where near as good a friend to you as you have been to me," he admitted. He was humiliated as the tears gently spilled down his reddened cheeks. Santana pretended she didn't notice and embraced him. He held her tightly as his hot tears spilled onto her shoulder. "Where is Peter?"

"He went back to Annie."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. It doesn't matter though. I always knew we wouldn't last."

"What made you so sure?"

"Because I want a man that can put me first. I want a man worth getting up for in the morning."

"When you find him, ask if he has a sister."

Santana smiled. "We'll find them."

They sat down together in the hard plastic chairs and waited for their flight number to be called. For the first time in Seely's life he realized what it felt like to have someone who truly cared about him. He hadn't known Lu long enough to be in love but his friendship with Santana was very real and very strong.

XXXXX

"Dammit," Jordan muttered as she stared at the paper cut on her finger. She tossed the files onto her desk and ran her fingers through her dark curls.

"What's the matter?" Christine asked. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Not unless you can revive the dead."

"Well I've never tried, but I don't think that is something I'd be successful at."

Jordan smiled. "I'm sorry. Losing Lu put a lot of things into perspective. There is so much we stand to lose every day."

"That's why you have to make the most of it," Christine offered.

"I barely got to know her. I feel so guilty."

"What is the point of feeling guilty for something you can't change? Jordan you don't have to fix the world. You just have to live your life."

"I've never been good at living my life."

"You'll learn. Life has a way of just one day smacking you in the face."

"You have a lot of experience?"

"I've faced a lot in my life and overcome a lot too. I've found a way to be truly happy and that is all that matters anymore."

"I think I envy you."

"You'll get there someday. The most important step is to follow your heart."

"Thank you Christine. I think I need to start doing that."

Christine smiled as she watched Jordan stand up and walk out of her office. Jordan kept walking until she reached the precinct. She flung Woody's door open and smiled at his surprised expression. She slammed the door closed behind her and quickly turned the lock before coming around to his chair and straddling him.

"What are you doing?" Woody asked.

"Taking our relationship to the next level. Woody I love you and we need to talk about this."

"I love you too," he whispered in response.

"I want to move forward and stop wasting time."

"Is this about Lu?"

"This is about us. Her death easily could have been you. You were trapped in there too."

"Jordan I…"

"No Woody. I almost lost you once and won't lose you again until you know that you are the person I want to be with. I can't imagine my life without you in it and I don't want to."

"You never have to," Woody said gently.

"I don't want to wake up one morning and realize you never knew that you were my world."

"I know that Jordan. You are my world too."

"So I was thinking since we never spend the night alone anymore maybe we shouldn't have to again."

"What is it you have in mind Dr. Cavanaugh?"

"I want to live together Detective."

Woody's smile expanded across his face as far as it could without ripping his pores apart. His mouth captured Jordan's in a hungry kiss. She pulled him over to the sofa and they collapsed together onto the small structure. She pulled his shirt open and stared down at the scar that remained from his gunshot wound. He watched the tears spill from her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," Woody promised.

"I can't lose you."

"You won't. I plan on being with you for a long time."

"I love you," she whispered again before they removed each other's clothing and came together once again, finally sure of the future and certainty of their relationship.

XXXXX

Framus stared at the reports that had been piled on her new desk. She was still grasping the fact that Lu had died. She had tried Seely's cell ten times and he still hadn't picked up. She was worried about her friends. She hated that she couldn't be there for them.

"Roz," a voice said tentatively. She smiled at Agent Duncan as he entered the room with a cup of coffee. "What's going on?" he asked delicately.

"A friend of mine died," she admitted.

"Do you need to go to the funeral?"

"No it's in Virginia. I just wish I knew my friends were okay."

"Hey this was a big move. If you need a few more days..."

"I'm okay. I was just thinking about how quickly life changes."

"That's not always a bad thing."

"You know two months ago I was this bitter woman who expected to never meet another man. I spent my entire life thinking about the life I lost and the missed chances to be the mother my children deserved. Now I have both of those things and I should be overjoyed but I can't help thinking about what I left behind."

"Are you sure you made the right choice?"

"I'm positive. I have waited my entire life for this chance and I'm not going to blow it. I don't need to be with my friends to know they're okay. To me they are my family and my family will never leave me behind."

"You are one truly amazing woman," he whispered.

"Thank you," Roz whispered. He kissed her forehead before slipping quietly from her office. Roz smiled with satisfaction that she had in fact made the right choice. The friends she'd left behind would always be a part of her. They were her family and she loved them with all of her heart but she finally found a way to have the life she'd always dreamed of and her family would always be there exactly where she left them, welcoming her back with open arms.

XXXXX

Garret glared at the psychologist who was in charge of counseling him. "I don't want to talk about my mother," he muttered.

"Do you resent your mother?"

"Only for bringing me into this world," he muttered sarcastically.

"You know Dr. Macy if you would open up even a little bit it would do you a world of good. You need to let some of these feelings out."

"What will that accomplish exactly?" Garret demanded fiercely.

"It will give you a chance to move beyond your past and have a better future."

"What future? My daughter is dead. I have no family ties. I have no reason to keep on living."

"You may feel that way now, but you are struggling with a devastating loss and that is clouding your view of the world. There is plenty to live for. Your daughter would not want you to give up on life when she doesn't get the chance to live her own."

"How the hell do you know what my daughter does and does not want?" Garret shouted viciously.

"No daughter wants that for her father. At least I hope not. You are in a lot of pain right now and that is justifiable, but at some point you're going to have to stop feeling bad about what you lost and realize what you gained. Think of all the time you had with your daughter. Think of the times she made your life richer. Think of everything she ever did that made you smile. You will be blessed with those memories and they can carry you through your grief."

Garret lowered his gaze to the red velvet chair he was sitting on. "I barely have any memories because I failed her. I was a workaholic who missed so many important moments in her life. I always thought I had time to make up for it, but I didn't. She's gone and she died remembering the jerk that she called her father."

"You can't think of one good memory?"

"Of course I can."

"Focus on that."

XXXXX

Renee paced through the waiting room, listening to her heels tap against the tarnished linoleum. She kept her eyes on her watch. Garret would never forgive her for this. She had always known he had a right to the truth but she had gotten too scared and pushed him away before she could reveal it. Now his daughter was dead and there was a possibility she'd be springing another child on him.

"Renee," the short, red haired, nurse called with disinterest. Renee sucked in a tentative breath before acknowledging her. She was led through a long hallway to an empty room. She dropped into the grey chair and began to inspect her cuticles, as if they held the answer to all of her problems.

It was only a few minutes before the doctor entered the room. "Morning Miss Walcott," the dark haired woman greeted her cheerfully.

"Morning," Renee answered nervously. "Are the results in?"

The doctor opened a folder and removed a sealed brown envelope. She placed it firmly into Renee's hand. "I'd be happy to go over it with you and answer any questions."

"Would you mind opening it for me?" Renee requested. The doctor smiled warmly and took the envelope from her outstretched shaking hand. She pulled a letter opener from the cup holder next to her computer and slipped the sharp instrument into the crease of the paper. Once it was open she pulled the document from inside and her eyes scanned over it.

"The father of your child is indeed Garret Macy." Renee sucked in the air around her as an attempt to keep the bile from rising further in her throat. Her esophagus burned and the tears slid down her cheeks profusely. She pressed her manicured fingers into her temples and tried to stop the pain from spreading through her head. It was a losing battle. "Is this bad?" the doctor asked with concern.

"My son is one year old and his biological father just lost the only child he thought he had. So it's not exactly roses."

"Maybe this child will feel like a blessing," the doctor offered.

"He's in rehab for alcoholism. He almost died of alcohol poisoning three and a half weeks ago. He's never going to forgive me for this."

"You might want to speak to the rehab facility before you spring this on him. They may have some helpful tips."

"I will," Renee promised.

"Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"This is all I need. Thank you."

XXXXX

Zoe glared at the bottle of ginger ale on her desk. "You're supposed to help me," she muttered to the green plastic container. "Not make me more sick."

Zoe made another attempt to focus on reading the medical journal she was supposed to read through on the newest approach to clinical treatment but the nausea only got worse. She stood up and started to pace the room. It still didn't help. She wished she had never gotten out of bed.

Her cell phone started to beep and she quickly clicked a button so she could read the text message. "_Hey Zo I'm in town. Maybe we can get together? Mare_"

Her nausea was forgotten as she excitedly hit reply to text back her best friend from high school. Mary Winters was a marketing executive who spent at least 80 hours a week in the office. She had escaped Boston seven years before but each time she returned, she made sure to visit her best friend.

"_Hey Mare I definitely want to get together. I have some news. Meet me 4 the office?_"

The reply was almost instantaneous. "_I'll be there._"

As soon as Zoe closed her phone she picked up the desk receiver and dialed Nigel's cell fervently. "Townsend," he answered.

"I want you to meet someone tonight. Can you be at my office at 4:00?"

"I'll run it by Jordan but I think I can make it."

"Good," Zoe said. "I'll see you later."

"I look forward to it," Nigel whispered.

XXXXX

Lily gave the older woman sitting across from her a gentle smile, as she tried her best to soothe the grieving family.

"May I see him?" the lady whispered.

"Of course. Let me just get a medical examiner for you," Lily offered. Lily stood up and left the room, bumping into Christine in her rush. "Have you seen Jordan?"

"She went over to the precinct."

"Do you mind taking Mrs. Vasquez to see her husband?"

"I don't mind at all." Lily smiled at the kindness of the new employee before turning to get Mrs. Vasquez.

The elderly woman appeared in the doorway and Christine reached out and touched her hand. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," she said sadly, as Christine gently led her to the crypt.

Bug appeared behind Lily and slid his arms around her waist. "She is so nice," Lily said.

"Compared to whom?"

"No one, I just really like her."

"I thought maybe you were comparing her to Elaine and Devan."

"Devan wasn't so bad. She was a little annoying. Elaine had me arrested."

Bug smiled at the memories of his former coworkers. "Its strange how many coworkers we've lost…"

"Elaine, Devan, Peter, Sydney and now Lu."

"Framus has left us too."

Lily nodded sadly. "I miss her."

"Me too," Bug admitted, as he rested his head on Lily's shoulder.


End file.
